After life
by Dragon Escarlata
Summary: Levi siempre vivió cómodamente y sin ninguna clase de preocupación; quejándose constantemente de la aburrida, monótona y deprimente vida que llevaba en el pequeño, aburrido, monótono y deprimente pueblo en el que vivía. Pero pronto el destino le dará una lección que abrirá sus ojos ante la cruda realidad, dejando su destino y vida en las manos de "el loco del pueblo". /Ereri; a.u/
1. El inicio

**:: Prólogo ::** | **_El inicio_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **L** os firmes pasos se hicieron escuchar desde el vestíbulo hasta la última habitación de la sombría y enorme mansión. El eco de las fuertes pisadas golpeaba cada rincón, cada blanca pared que eran testigas silenciosas de lo que ocurría todos los días en ese lugar. Ellas también podían ver cosas que otras personas —comunes y corrientes— no podían ver, ni siquiera imaginar. La negra sombra que se reflejaba en aquellas paredes pronto reveló a su dueño. Miró con seriedad al cadáver sobre la plancha, con los enormes y brillantes ojos verdes. Ojos que veían todo lo que estaba escondido de ellos. Ojos que podían ver incluso en la oscuridad, y frente a esos curiosos y fascinados ojos estaba un cuerpo sin vida, rígido, pálido, estático.

—Llegó el momento— La aterciopelada voz también dio retumbos por todo el lugar, aparentemente solo.— Vas a lucir hermoso para tu funeral, como si estuvieras vivo. Durmiendo. Así es como todos van a recordarte.

Se apresuró a colocarse el blanco cubre bocas de tela y se inclinó, dispuesto a limpiar la suciedad del cuerpo inerte, pero ni siquiera pudo poner la esponja sobre el cuerpo cuando _aquella voz,_ aquella que sólo él podía oír, le habló anunciando con su característico tono agudo y suave un _"ahora somos cuatro"_. Dejó caer la esponja sobre el recipiente metálico con agua y poco a poco se fue incorporando, mientras los vivaces ojos viajaban de un lado a otro en búsqueda del otro que había sido anunciado; no tardó tanto, a penas unos cuantos segundos para poder ver la pequeña figura temblorosa. Él también lo veía, con pánico, con confusión, emanando un aura de angustia que hacia que el sótano se hiciera más frío de lo que ya estaba, sus orbes verdes chocaron con las grises que le veían desde el otro lado. Por alguna razón se le hacia familiar aquel rostro, claro, seguro lo había visto muchas veces pero pocas de ellas le había tomado real atención. Ni siquiera recordaba el nombre y tampoco recordaba haber recibido un cadáver similar a él.

Los pálidos labios temblaron al entreabrirse para formular una simple pregunta:

—Señor Jaeger, ¿en dónde estoy?

La estrangulada voz llena de autentico pavor le irritó lo suficiente para torcer los labios debajo del cubre bocas. Por algún motivo, aquella presencia a escasos metros lejos de él, le inquietaba, le provocaba arcadas en todo el cuerpo y un molesto dolor de cabeza. A pesar de que siempre había sido muy seguro con este tipo de cosas, esta vez se bloqueó por prolongados segundos, no porque no supiera qué contestar, sino porque lo que estaba frente a él le causaba sensaciones nuevas y desagradables. El " _plop"_ de las gotas de agua cayendo en la tarja en donde lavaba todos sus instrumentos le pareció irritante, prendía todos sus cinco sentidos al máximo, dejando un ambiente de suspenso que desde luego no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

Descubrió con gran irritación —y humillación, quizá— que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, volvía a sentir miedo. Pero por donde quiera que se le pudiera ver, la presencia parecía inofensiva, incluso desorientada y confundida, entonces ¿por qué..?

—Levi Ackerman.

Al final fue todo lo que pudo decir cuando recordó su nombre, el heredero universal de los Ackerman, muy codiciado entre las mujeres y amigo muy cercano de Farlan Church, otro heredero de la segunda familia más rica de ese pueblo. Claro que lo conocía, sólo de vista porque nunca había llegado a hablar con él y muchos menos le había prestado la debida atención nunca, porque Levi Ackerman nunca fue relevante en su vida, pero al fin y al cabo era un pueblo pequeño y cuando se hace lo que él hacía, se terminaba por conocer a todos irremediablemente. Sin embargo, no entendía porque simplemente no podía abrir la boca y decirle el eterno discurso de siempre, las palabras bien ensayadas que tenía grabadas a fuego en su cabeza y que le decía a todos los que iban a parar allí: _"estás en la funeraria, estás muerto"._

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas/os!, paso por aquí para dejar un nuevo fanfic, aproveché para subirlo ahora que he terminado con Green eyes y también, por la tematica un tanto oscura que comparte con estas fechas de Día de muertos (en el caso de mi país), o Halloween. En fin, espero que sea de su total agrado, espero poder estar subiendo actualización pronto. Sin nada más que agregar, nos estamos leyendo pronto, ¡saluditos!✨  
_

All the love, Dragón. 🐉🌹


	2. ¿Y antes del inicio?

**¿Y... antes del inicio?**

Hollow Blair es el nombre del pequeño y olvidado pueblo a las afueras del reino de Trost; el ochenta por ciento del tiempo el clima es nublado y el otro veinte por ciento llueve a cántaros. El número de habitantes que viven en él es de alrededor de ochocientas personas y es realmente muy difícil que algo pueda cosecharse en ese pueblo, la única legumbre que con seguridad crece a principios de primavera y a finales de invierno es el insípido brócoli. Algunos otros alimentos como lo son las manzanas, el trigo y las uvas son muy preciados y caros, ya que son muy escasos y la única manera de obtenerlos es cuando algún mercader pasa por el pueblo vendiendo sus productos, pero eso sucede de una a dos veces al año; a nadie le gusta hacer comercio en Hollow Blair y mucho menos venir de visita. Una de las familias más ricas e importantes del pueblo, era la familia Ackerman, dueña de las minas de carbón que se encontraban a las afueras del pueblo, la segunda era la familia Church, quienes eran dueños de la mayoría de los sembradíos de brócoli. Básicamente, las minas de carbón y los sembradíos de brócoli es lo que da la mayor parte del sustento al pueblo, ya que éste no cuenta ni con minas de bronce, ni de sal y mucho menos de oro.

Para Levi Ackerman —heredero único de la familia Ackerman—, Hollow Blair no era más que un aburrido, deprimente y apestoso pueblo en el olvido, incluso de Dios. Toda esa gente con sus estúpidas e innecesarias costumbres y tradiciones ya lo tenían más que podrido, no había nada interesante en Hollow Blair y por eso a casi nadie le interesaba venir a hacer comercio, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que el rey supiera de la existencia de un pueblo tan irrelevante. Estaba harto de comer brócoli, huevos, pescado, pan leche. Lo único que complacía a su tan fino paladar era el té negro que tomaba sin falta cada tarde cuando el reloj marcaba las cuatro en punto. Pero si había algo que irritaba más a Levi Ackerman, eran que al ser un pueblo tan pequeño, la gente que lo habitaba solía ser de mente pequeña, muy ignorante y supersticiosa. Llegaban hasta tal punto en que la mayoría de tradiciones, costumbres y leyes que se regían en Hollow Blair, tenían que ver más con mitos y leyendas que con el bienestar del pueblo y la gente que lo habitaba. Y algo muy importante que distinguía a las personas que vivían en Hollow Blair, es que eran muy tradicionales, amaban sus costumbres, tradiciones y la ley, pero por sobre todas las cosas, la ley.

Curiosamente, las leyes más importantes del pueblo, tenían que ver con su fundador: Sir Blair, quien se dice que al morir maldijo al pueblo, hay muchas versiones que cuentan el por qué el fundador maldijo a su propio pueblo, pero a Levi no le interesaban ninguna de esas historias, él no creía en cuentos de hadas y de fantasmas, tan sencillo como eso.

De todas sus absurdas leyes, las que más imperaban eran cuatro: la primer ley es el toque de queda, toda la gente debe encerrarse en sus casas antes de las ocho de la noche, nadie después de esa hora puede andar en las calles, ya que se tenía el mito de que esa era la hora en la que la actividad paranormal aumentaba y si alguien osaba andar por las calles a esas horas, sería tragado por la densa neblina. A Levi siempre le pareció que había algo de coherencia en eso, pues hubieron muchos casos en donde la gente que se atrevía a salir después de las ocho, nunca más era encontrada y si lograban encontrarlos, eran sólo cadáveres que aparecían muy cerca del bosque prohibido. La segunda ley tiene que ver con los forasteros, la gente no estaba acostumbrada a que gente de los pueblos vecinos se acercara e incluso los comerciantes que llegaban a ir, eran muy mal vistos, pues era presagio de que alguna tragedia sucedería.

La tercer ley tenía que ver con la mansión de Sir Blair que se encontraba a las afueras del pueblo, la cual consiste en que nadie, pero absolutamente nadie de Hollow Blair debía vivir en ella ya que una terrible maldición caería en el valiente que decidiera convertirla en su hogar. Hubieron varios que intentaron vivir ahí, pero todos y cada uno de ellos terminó loco y sólo hubo un caso en el que el último propietario murió en la bañera. Pero la cuarta y más importante de éstas reglas, es que está terminantemente prohibido acercarse o adentrarse al bosque prohibido, según los mitos populares se cuenta que ese bosque esta infestado de brujas y demonios. Todas las personas que vivían en Hollow Blair estaban obligadas a respetar y cumplir con estas cuatro importantes reglas, pues aunque quisieran irse del pueblo, la maldición de Sir Blair los tenía atados a todos, incluyendo a las nuevas generaciones.

No era que Levi se creyera semejantes estupideces que las personas de generaciones anteriores se inventaron para hacer al pueblo _interesante_ , pero él, como cualquier otra persona de Hollow Blair amaba seguir las reglas y creía firmemente que por más estúpidas que fueran, las reglas eran reglas y no debían romperse. Pero lejos de todas esas creencias que Levi pensaba que eran estúpidas, su vida era relativamente normal, se levantaba todas las mañanas muy temprano, se aseaba y tomaba el desayuno con su madre, la señora Kushel Ackerman, su tío Kenny y su prima, Mikasa Ackerman hija de Kenny, después administraba el dinero que se obtenía de las ganancias de la mina. Luego tomaba su té y después de la comida, daba su acostumbrado paseo por el pueblo que en realidad sólo eran pretextos para sus encuentros furtivos con Farlan Church, hijo único de la familia Church. Si había algo que Levi Ackerman pudiera calificar de interesante o como la única cosa buena que había sucedido en su vida y que existía en todo Hollow Blair, ese era Farlan Church, de quien estuvo enamorado desde los diez años, más o menos.

Desde luego que su amor fue correspondido de inmediato, en Hollow Blair era muy admirada la belleza física de una persona y la gran suerte que había tenido la familia Ackerman es que todos sus miembros habían sido bendecidos con una increíble genética, que traía como consecuencia su belleza. Pero por ser precisamente gente muy bella era que todos eran arrogantes y vanidosos, con la excepción de Mikasa, quien se podría decir que era la única que desentonaba por completo en medio de esa familia de gente hermosa. Los Ackerman se destacaban no sólo por su apariencia, sino también por ser personas cultas, conservadoras y educadas, Mikasa... no era para nada educada y mucho menos conservadora, le gustaba romper con los estándares que imponía llevar el apellido Ackerman, pero esa es otra cosa aparte. Era lógico que ante tantos dotes que poseía Levi, el joven Church también quedara encantado con él, sin embargo, había un pequeño problema, Farlan ya estaba comprometido con una de las hijas de los socios de la familia Church.

Era por eso que llevaban mucho tiempo planeando huir del pueblo, viajar muy lejos en donde nadie nunca pudiera encontrarlos, pero conforme los años seguían corriendo cada vez parecía más lejano aquel sueño de escapar juntos... era un sueño que por lo menos para ellos dos, comenzaba a diluirse como sal que toca el ácido de un limón. Esta era la vida que le había tocado vivir a Levi y si bien, para él aún no era suficiente del todo, por el momento se conformaba con su asquerosa vida en el pueblo de mierda en donde vivía. Levi por naturaleza siempre fue un ser inquieto, creyendo tener la verdad absoluta de todo y de conocer a la perfección de qué esta hecho el mundo y cómo funcionaba, alardeando todo el tiempo de saber por qué en Hollow Blair las cosas funcionaban como lo hacían, tachando al noventa por ciento de los habitantes de supersticiosos e ignorantes. Repudiando lo asquerosa y estancada que era su vida en ese sitio y por supuesto, siempre exigiendo más.

No obstante, hay que ser cuidadoso con lo que se desea porque puede que se cumpla.

Todo comenzó hace dos años, en una especialmente fría tarde de septiembre. Levi como siempre, daba su paseo vespertino de ese día justo después de haberse encontrado con su amante, recordaba ese día porque el viento soplaba con fuerza y las ramas de los árboles crujían dando aquella sensación de que pronto se vendrían para abajo, nunca en toda su vida había sentido tanto frío como aquella vez y eso ya es mucho decir, pues en Hollow Blair ya eran muy normales los días fríos. Caminaba a paso lento y relajado, como siempre, la gente estaba cada quien metida en sus propios asuntos y casi nunca le tomaban importancia a menos que no estuvieran haciendo algo, además ya era común verlo paseando por el centro del pueblo, caminando bien erguido, con la cara en alto y un orgullo presuntuoso que se podía ver a kilómetros de distancia, así era él.

De vez en cuando, le gustaba pasar por su prima al peculiar trabajo que se había conseguido luego de haber rechazado a su pretendiente número cinco. Mikasa trabajaba en un taller de madera, en el que desde luego se fabricaban toda clase de objetos, desde simples alhajeros hasta cosas más elaboradas como mesas, pero su prima, siendo ya bastante rara había escogido un área dentro del taller bastante peculiar: en donde se hacían los ataúdes. Levi siempre supo acerca de la extraña fascinación que tenía la chica por cosas como la vida después de la muerte, los fantasmas y las cosas esotéricas; nunca la juzgaba en voz alta, sin embargo, seguía pensando en el desperdicio que era que ella siendo tan bonita y con el apellido Ackerman, prefería opacar su belleza interesándose en esa clase de tonterías, haciendo cosas de hombres.

Hoy, por ejemplo, era una de esas tantas veces en las que estaba de humor para ir por su prima al trabajo, al llegar al taller en donde trabajaba ella, abrió la puerta y enseguida un tintineo se escuchó, avisando que había un nuevo cliente. El hombre detrás del aparador que leía con bastante interés un grueso libro, levantó la azulada mirada y de inmediato se topó con la delgada figura de Levi abriéndose paso con elegancia hasta llegar a él.

—Erwin.— Dijo el pálido azabache a manera de saludo cuando llego a donde se encontraba el rubio.

—Buenas tardes, Levi— Bajó el libro que antes había estado leyendo y alzó una gruesa ceja rubia, mirando con curiosidad a Levi.— Hace mucho que no te veía por aquí, ¿vienes por Mikasa?

—Sólo estoy de humor— Encogió los hombros.— Sí, supongo que ella está adentro con esas cosas raras, ¿no?

—No son raras, Levi— Explicó el hombre alto y robusto, con una amable sonrisa en sus labios.— Es natural, algún día todos vamos a terminar sepultados en un ataúd tres metros bajo tierra, incluso tú.

Levi reviró los ojos con molestia y luego sacudió su mano de un lado a otro con elegancia, como si estuviera espantando moscas y sin ningún tipo de pena se fue adentrando a la parte trasera del local.

—Como sea— Su voz salía aburrida de su boca, pero eso ya no le extraño a Erwin porque era algo muy normal en Levi.— Estoy entrando.

Dijo esto último antes de desaparecer por la puerta que conducía a la parte trasera, el rubio sólo suspiro y negó suavemente con la cabeza a la vez que volvía toda su atención de nueva cuenta al libro de brujas que estaba leyendo, fue un gran alivio para él que Levi no le hubiera prestado atención a lo que leía, o de lo contrario se hubiera ganado todo un sermón del por qué la gente ignorante sólo leía esas porquerías y lo decepcionado que se sentía de que él también creyera en semejantes estupideces. Probablemente Levi fuera la única persona escéptica de todo Hollow Blair.

En cuanto Levi llegó al área de trabajo de Mikasa, se quedó de pie al filo de la entrada, cruzado de brazos y mirando todo el ridículo show con una ceja alzada. En el taller donde se hacían los ataúdes no sólo trabajaba Mikasa, también otros tres personajes muy particulares —fenómenos, desde el punto de vista del moreno—. Primero estaba Connie Springer, la persona más estúpida en todo el maldito pueblo, después estaba Sasha Brouse, a la que habían apodado como _chica patata_ por haber ganado en un concurso de quién podía comer más patatas cocidas, el azabache siempre creyó que eso no era algo por lo que una señorita debería estar orgullosa, pero ahí estaba esa peculiar castaña jactándose de porqué le decía chica patata. Y luego le seguía Annie Leonhardt, bueno... contra ella no tenía nada, aunque había rumores que decían que le gustaba invocar a los muertos y practicar la brujería, desde el punto de vista de Levi, sólo era otra rara que gustaba de esas cosas al igual que su prima.

El cuarteto se encontraba en una extraña situación que incluso podía ser graciosa —no para Levi—, Mikasa era la protagonista, con aquella expresión de seriedad y tranquilidad contaba una vieja leyenda sobre el bosque prohibido, Sasha y Connie estaban prácticamente abrazados a la tranquila rubia que no se dejaba impresionar por los cuentos que les estaba contando Mikasa, acerca de las brujas y las bolas de fuego que se veían desde su habitación por las noches. El menor de los Ackerman sabía que sólo eran puros cuentos ficticios de su prima y que sólo trataba de engañarlos, pero no le sorprendía que los dos bobos más grandes del pueblo se tragaran sus historias de sustos.

—Es cierto— Apoyó de pronto la única rubia, Levi alzó una ceja pero no dijo nada, continuó en silencio.— Cuando me ha tocado ir a recoger madera cerca del bosque prohibido, he escuchado susurros tenebrosos.

—¡Bah!, tal vez sólo te estás volviendo loca— Tanto Sasha como Connie dieron un respingo cuando la repentina voz de Levi irrumpió en su platica, Annie y Mikasa sólo voltearon a verlo con aquella expresión de serenidad que ambas compartían.— ¿Ya terminaste de hacer que estos tres se orinaran en sus pantalones con tus historias bobas?

La pregunta llena de hastío del azabache iba completamente dirigida a la otra morena que sólo lo miraba con indiferencia, más no respondió nada. Annie se colocó de pie con la elegancia propia de un venado recién nacido del frío piso de madera en donde había estado sentada con anterioridad, se sacudió el polvo de la falda de su largo vestido color verde pasto y miró con seriedad a Levi.

—¿Qué sabes tú, enano?— En su voz no había molestia, de hecho, nada en ella indicaba que estuviera molesta.— Nunca has tenido las agallas de acercarte al bosque prohibido, de cualquier forma.

El de cabellos negros frunció los labios para luego chasquear la lengua, odiaba que lo llamaran cobarde cuando él no era un cobarde.

—Es porque soy una persona con clase— Encogió los hombros y miró a la rubia con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.— Yo sí respeto las reglas, eso te diferencia de mí.

Levi mantuvo su risa burlona, pero al ver que su comentario no había causado efecto alguno en Annie, simplemente frunció el entrecejo mostrando lo irritado e insultado que se sentía por no haber logrado su cometido de hacer sentir mal a la rubia sólo por su condición social. Annie suspiro y después de un largo rato de intensas miradas por parte de ambos, fue ella quien cortó el contacto visual. Caminó hasta el perchero de madera y cogió un suéter blanco de él, luego camino con paso tranquilo hasta la salida, pero justo cuando pasaba a lado de Levi su mano rozó con la de él por accidente, haciendo que la chica abriera grande los ojos y se quedara paralizada por varios segundos, ganándose la atención de todos los presentes con su inusual gesto.

—Levi Ackerman— Dijo como con voz ida y ni siquiera veía a la cara a Levi, mantenía la mirada clavada en el suelo de madera.— Estás muy cerca de la muerte, no es muy claro pero puedo ver que...

—¡Annie!— Mikasa se acercó de inmediato a la rubia y tapó su boca para que no siguiera hablando. Luego la zarandeó un poco para que pudiera salir de la especie de trance en el que estaba, la rubia parpadeó pareciendo volver en sí y la morena suspiró con alivio.— Estuviste a punto de hablar de _aquello_ , tienes que ser más discreta.

A pesar de que esto último se lo había susurrado en voz muy bajita, Levi estaba lo suficientemente cerca como escuchar el cuchicheo de ese par. Miró a ambas con clara confusión, no sólo por el repentino cambio en la actitud de Annie, sino porque lo que le había dicho y sobre todo, porque Mikasa parecía bastante alarmada de que la rubia siguiera hablando. Sabía que eran raras, pero esto ya era pasarse, no eran para nada graciosas sus bromas de mal gusto; Connie y Sasha también veían con alivio la escena, de pronto se sintió un ambiente en el que todos compartían un secreto y el único excluido de él, fuera Levi. Annie carraspeó con incomodidad y miró de reojo a Levi por unos breves segundos.

—Como sea— Dijo con desinterés la única rubia del grupo y luego atravesó por completo la salida del taller.— ¿Nos vamos?

Mikasa, Connie y Sasha se miraron entre sí antes de comenzar a actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Volvieron a su acostumbrada rutina de actuar como idiotas y caminaron detrás de Annie, mientras que Mikasa arrastraba a su primo de la manga de su costoso abrigo fuera del taller que quedó en penumbras una vez que salieron de él, el azabache no dijo nada ante el extraño comportamiento de su prima y de los otros tres, simplemente decidió ignorar por completo lo que había sucedido antes y permaneció en silencio mientras ellos cuatro se despedían de Erwin, su jefe.

Al salir del taller y caminar al centro del pueblo, notaron que había un grupo de gente amontonada en algún lugar, murmurando y especulando cosas como siempre pasaba con la gente de Hollow Blair cada vez que algo fuera de lo normal sucedía. Guiados por esa curiosidad de saber qué era lo que estaba pasando que tenía a toda la gente reunida en un sólo lugar, se acercaron, abriéndose paso entre la gente hasta quedar al frente de la pequeña multitud. Desde luego que a Levi lo llevaron casi a rastras, pues a él no le interesaba lo que una bola de gente chismosa veía. Cruzó los brazos, bastante molesto por haber sido llevado allí contra su voluntad, sin embargo, su enojo pronto pasó a segundo plano cuando frente a sus ojos vio un carruaje negro, estacionado frente al único lugar que daba asilo a los forasteros a cambio de algunas monedas.

Escuchó como varias personas murmuraban cosas como _"dicen que es un forastero que viene de lejos para quedarse a vivir aquí"_ , bufó con algo de ironía ante eso, ¿qué clase de loco decide mudarse al pueblo más miserable sobre la tierra? No tenía sentido en lo absoluto, la gente de Hollow Blair estaba cada vez más loca, los murmuros y cuchicheos ya lo tenían hastiado, ahora incluso Mikasa, Annie, Connie y Sasha se unían a las especulaciones, « _Perfecto, ahora incluso alguien de la familia Ackerman se pone a chismosear como verdulera por un extranjero, qué vergüenza_ », pensaba mientras cruzaba los brazos y aguantaba la profunda irritación que le causaba esta maldita gente, de este maldito pueblo.

Estaba a punto de darse la media vuelta e irse, pero en eso, toda la gente calló cuando la puerta del elegante carruaje negro se abrió y le fue inevitable que su curiosidad no se apoderara de él y terminara por quedarse a ver de qué iba todo esto. Casi de inmediato un hombre alto, muy bien vestido bajó de ella, el bonito traje de vestir negro junto con la gabardina de cuello alto que llevaba puesta eran de una tela que Levi en su vida había visto, sus zapatos negros estaban perfectamente boleados y en cada una de sus manos había un bonito guante blanco, llevaba un sombrero alto que cubría sus ojos mientras que el cuello de su gabardina ocultaba sus labios, lo único que era visible de su rostro era la respingada nariz. En su mano derecha cargaba con una especie de bastón negro que en la punta tenía incrustado un resplandeciente zafiro un tanto desgastado por el tiempo.

Toda la bola de gente que se había reunido casi prácticamente alrededor de su carreta —a una distancia prudente, claro—, contuvieron la respiración y miraban con fascinación al hombre que bajaba de la parte trasera del carruaje una pesada valija de cuero. El dueño de la posada-bar enseguida salió, guiado más que nada por el olor a dinero y el barullo de antes. Se acercó al viajero y antes de que siquiera pudiera decir algo para tratar de convencerlo de pasar la noche en su posada, el hombre misterioso habló:

—Serán tres días y dos noches— Le tendió un diminuto costal con monedas que el dueño del lugar enseguida aceptó.— Ahí viene el dinero suficiente para pagar mi estadía.

El señor, dueño del bar que también podía funcionar como posada, rápidamente guió a su nuevo inquilino, alardeando una y otra vez de ser el mejor lugar para pasar la noche. El misterioso caballero se detuvo apenas unos instantes para mirar de arriba hacia abajo la construcción que ya estaba un poco deteriorada por el paso de los años, después cogió su maleta y caminó a lado de su _anfitrión._ Levi sólo torció los labios sin entender por qué la gante hacia tanto alboroto por un extranjero que seguramente terminaría huyendo de Hollow Blair a los dos días, volteó a ver a su prima para regañarla por arrastrarlo a eso pero tan pronto como sus ojos se posaron en Mikasa, notó la clara preocupación de la azabache quien tenía su afligida mirada en Annie, la rubia tenía los labios fruncidos y un pequeño tic en su ojo derecho.

El menor de los Ackerman se vio ligeramente sorprendido ante esta nueva faceta de la chica de cabellos dorados, pues muy pocas veces la había visto molesta... de hecho, si lo pensaba mejor, tal vez ésta era la primera vez que la veía de así. Annie mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, hasta el punto de hacer que sus dientes le hicieran una pequeña cortada en ellos, Mikasa se acercó a ella y aunque trato de hablarle en voz baja, Levi escuchó perfectamente.

—¿Viste algo importante?— Preguntó la morena con cierta incertidumbre, Annie apretó los parpados y acentuó su mueca de irritación, al mismo tiempo que negaba suavemente.— ¿Lo habías visto antes?

Levi las miraba de reojo, escuchando todo claramente mientras fingía que seguía muy distraído mirando como los peones del dueño del establecimiento bajaban las valijas pesadas, las reliquias y los raros objetos del carruaje en el que había llegado el nuevo forastero.

—No— La chica por fin abrió sus azules ojos y soltó un suspiro, sin embargo ahora más que parecer enfadad, lucia alarmada o preocupada.— Hay algo en él que...

—¿Que, qué?— Insistió Mikasa.

—No lo sé— Annie chasqueó la lengua y como si su orgullo hubiera sido pisoteado, dijo:— De alguna manera, él ciega mi don.

En cuanto finalizó su frase, una especie de viento frío soplo con fuerza haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera toda la espalda a Levi, realmente él no entendía lo que estaba pasando, sólo miraba y escuchaba lo que se decían las dos jovencitas con extrañeza. No era la primera vez que las escuchaba decir ese tipo de cosas extrañas, había ocasiones en las que llegó a escuchar que Annie decía que sucedería tal cosa mañana o dentro de algunos días y por lo general, nunca fallaba, pero ante el criterio razonable de Levi, se decía a sí mismo que eran simples coincidencias o que era algo demasiado predecible como para que Annie se diera cuenta de ello. Y ciertamente, desde que Mikasa comenzó a llevarse con la rubia, empezó a actuar extraño, ahora que lo pensaba con más cuidado, era debido a esa enana rubia que su prima se interesó por las tonterías de los fantasmas, las brujas y lo oculto.

Annie era extraña, muchas veces se quedaba como en una especie de trance, así de la nada, no hablaba, no parpadeaba y parecía que ni siquiera respiraba, sólo se quedaba muy quietecita por largos minutos, con la mirada clavada en un lugar fijo y cuando por fin parecía volver en sí, muchas veces reviraba los ojos como si lo que sea que estuviera pensando sólo fuera una tontería. pero otras tantas parecía aterrada, como si se hubiera encontrado con el mismo demonio en persona. Pero es que Annie pertenecía a la familia Leonhardt, a la que el pueblo calificaba como peculiar... la mayoría de las veces actuaban con bastante normalidad y disimulaban con aquel porte frío y elegante que distinguía a todos los miembros de esa familia, pero había ocasiones en las que al igual que Annie, hacían y decían cosas extrañas.

Y parecía que la única que conocía el secreto detrás de la familia Loenhardt era Mikasa.

La gente que había estado reunida pronto se fue dispersando, una vez que la novedad pasó y el extranjero se perdió detrás de la puerta del establecimiento que le daría posada por algunos días. Mikasa y el trío de sus amigos se despidieron justo en ese momento y por fin fue que Levi pudo sentirse relajado a lado de su prima, caminaron en silencio un buen tramo, la azabache estaba hundida en sus pensamientos y a Levi sólo le gustaba caminar en silencio, era algo muy común entre ellos. Pero entonces, Mikasa se detuvo a mitad del camino, tenía la mirada clavada en sus propios pies y los labios levemente fruncidos, el otro Ackerman también se detuvo, metiendo las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

—Levi, pienso que deberías andarte con más cuidado.

Murmuró con cierta preocupación, de su cabeza no habían salido las palabras que su rubia amiga le había dicho a Levi, muy rara vez se equivocaba en lo que veía y predecía, por eso se sentía extremadamente preocupada. Su primo chasqueó la lengua y puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Es por lo que dijo tu amiga la rarita?— Preguntó con cierta burla, lo que provocó que Mikasa levantara la mirada y frunciera el entrecejo, un tanto molesta. Levi suspiro.— Tienes que dejar de permitir que ella te siga metiendo ideas extrañas.

—No son extrañas— Negó suavemente con la cabeza, haciendo que su larga melena negra se meneara de un lado a otro.— Tú bien has sido testigo de que las cosas que ella dice que sucederán, ocurren sin falta.

—Son simples coincidencias.

—Sólo ten cuidado.

Pidió la chica de bonitos ojos negros, había preocupación en su voz y eso fue algo que no pasó desapercibido por el menor de los Ackerman, fue por eso que decidió ya no discutir con ella por cosas tan tontas y en vez de eso se limitó a decir:

—Esta oscureciendo— Miro el cielo gris, que poco a poco se estaba tiñendo de negro.— Será mejor que nos demos prisa.

—Sí...— Pero no caminaron ni un metro cuando Mikasa volvió a hablar.— ¿Qué piensas del forastero?

El azabache arrugó la nariz y pareció meditarlo por breves segundos, en realidad no pensaba mucho acerca de eso, era otro simple extranjero que saldría huyendo con el rabo entre las patas cuando se diera cuenta del horrible lugar al que había venido a parar y el hecho de que llegara ocultando su apariencia para hacerse el misterioso, evidenciaba sus intenciones de llamar la atención, que desde luego sí terminó por recibir.

—No creo que sea un asunto relevante, Mikasa— Encogió los hombros, como una muestra del desinterés que sentía.— Pero ya que me lo preguntas... sólo es un sujeto loco que terminara por irse más temprano que tarde.

—Sí, quizá.

* * *

 _¡Hola!, espero que se encuentren muy bien, pasó por aquí para dejarles actualización de este fanfic tan peculiar. Puede que de aquí en adelante, surjan demasiadas dudas y pueden dejarme un review si tienen alguna en particular, en tanto no sea spoiler, estaré más que contenta de aclararlas todas. En fin, por el momento, eso sería todo, nos estamos leyendo próximamente, ¡saluditos! ✨_

All the love, Dragón. 🐉🌹


	3. El señor Jaeger

**El señor Jaeger**

El señor Jaeger era un ser sumamente extraño y extravagante en toda la extensión de la palabra, los primeros dos meses Levi pasó de él, ignorando completamente su existencia. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo y al notar aquellas extrañas actitudes, no pudo hacer otra cosa que enfocar toda su atención en aquel personaje tan singular; ni siquiera conocía su verdadera apariencia, las únicas veces en las que lo veía era cuando el señor Jaeger salía a hacer sus compras o algún encargo en el taller de madera de Erwin. Sí, por encargos se refería a los ataúdes que mandaba a hacer justo a la medida, cuidando perfectamente que no se pasara ni un centímetro más, o eso solía contar Mikasa.

¿Por qué ataúdes? La respuesta también era sumamente sencilla de responder, aquel sujeto loco que había llegado de la nada a acomodarse en Hollow Blair a sus anchas, se había tomado el lujo de comprar la funeraria cuando su antiguo dueño falleció. No contento con ello, incluso había comprado la mansión que se supone que no debería estar a la venta, había llegado de la nada para romper las reglas, como si no le importara un soberano pepinillo que en Hollow Blair estuvieran prohibidas muchas cosas.

Pero a pesar de eso, de que estuviera rompiendo las reglas así como así, la mayoría de la gente del pueblo le respetaba y aceptaba sin más que un forastero viniera de la nada a romper las firmes reglas que habían estado establecidas desde décadas. El señor Jaeger no llevaba ni los tres meses completos en Hollow Blair y ya era bastante respetado, incluso más que el propio alcalde y eso ya era mucho decir; era respetado, sobre todo, por la gente que era un poco más mayor, cualquiera pensaría que al ser gente más arraigada a las reglas, las tradiciones y las supersticiones, serían los primeros en condenar y querer echar a un forastero insolente que no respetaba lo que ya estaba establecido —aunque sí, al final sólo fueran un montón de normas estúpidas, hechas por gente idiota—.

Pero entonces, a Levi le tocaba ver como cada vez que ésta sombra negra pasaba caminando con paso elegante por las calles de la improvisada plazuela del centro del pueblo, la gente agachaba mansamente la cabeza, como si estuvieran inclinándose ante el propio rey. Lo que más molestaba a Ackerman, era que ese sujeto ni siquiera parecía notar toda la atención que recibía, como si pudiera tomarse el privilegio único de la nobleza de ignorar a la plebe.

El azabache se pasó un mes entero imaginándose lo feo que debía ser el señor Jaeger, por algún motivo siempre andaba cubierto por completo, como si no quisiera que nadie viera su espantosa apariencia. Un mes entero se la pasó pensando que quizá era un hombre de unos cuarenta, solterón y feo; sin embargo, pronto esa idea se evaporó como vaho que sale de la boca y en pocos segundos desaparece, cuando escuchó varios rumores de jovencitas de su edad que decían que, a pesar de su aspecto extraño, no dejaba de ser una chulada andante. Pero no prestó real atención sino hasta que Mikasa y su mamá —¡su mamá! ¡la _"princesa preciosa"_ de los Ackerman!—, lo comentaron una noche mientras todos tomaban su cena, alabando una y otra vez su fino y sofisticado porte, digno de un caballero de cuentos.

La señora Kushel Ackerman, era una persona fría, estricta con su hijo, las reglas y la limpieza, sin mencionar que era una señora de clase, muy difícil de impresionar, ni siquiera había cedido ante los encantos y la belleza de Farlan Church, que era por lejos, el más guapo de todo Hollow Blair —después de Levi, claro está—. Y ni hablar de Mikasa Ackerman, quien tampoco se dejaba impresionar fácilmente y menos ante los hombres, la pelinegra prefería elogiar la belleza femenina antes que la de su sexo opuesto; entonces Levi supo que la cosa debía de ser muy seria si incluso su mamá y su prima dedicaron más de veinte minutos en hablar sobre el forastero.

Pero la cosa que más intrigaba al heredero de los Ackerman era que, tanto su madre como Mikasa fueran muy discretas en algo particular sobre el señor Jaeger, Levi desconocía porque todos en Hollow Blair decían "¿lo has visto? Él tiene _eso_ ", "es muy guapo pero tiene _eso_ ", "es una persona muy educada, pero tiene _eso_ "; el pálido azabache ya estaba cansado de escuchar acerca de _"eso"_ que tenía el señor Jaeger que lo hacía tan único y especial. Incluso Kenny ya sabía de lo que hablaba medio Hollow Blair cuando se referían a _"eso"_ y él era el único que desconocía el por qué de tanta conmoción.

En resumen, el señor Jaeger era el forastero demente que llegó a Hollow Blair para romper varias de las preciosas reglas, era un hombre guapo según todo el mundo en ese pueblo de mierda y también tenía un " _eso"_ que lo hacía extraordinario ante los ojos de la demás gente. Y Levi Ackerman era el único que no había visto la verdadera apariencia de aquel personaje tan surreal que puso de cabeza a todo un pueblo entero, quería saber, no porque sintiera curiosidad o algo así, era por el sencillo motivo de que a él no le gustaba ser el único en no entender qué era lo que pasaba.

Aunque al principio estuvo reacio en querer preguntar como era el verdadero señor Jaeger, ahora se encontraba ahí mismo, pensando y dándole vueltas a un asunto que se supone que no debía ser de su incumbencia.

—¿Farlan?

Llamó a su amante después de un rato en el que ambos estuvieron en silencio, el rubio cenizo hundido en sus propios pensamientos y Levi intentando resolver la única incógnita que había en su cerebro: la verdadera apariencia de aquel a que apodó como _"el loco del pueblo",_ después de considerar que quizá, _"señor Jaeger"_ sonaba muy educado para que él mismo se anduviera refiriendo así al nuevo forastero. El otro joven que había estado sumido en su importantísima lectura, apartó los ojos del libro y enfocó toda su atención en el azabache.

Estaban sentados bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol, en el verde pasto sobre una manta azul que Levi cargaba para no ensuciar su bonito y pulcro traje. Sus escapadas furtivas consistían en esa misma rutina en donde al principio se deshacían en besos, caricias y alguno que otro manoseo por parte de Farlan, nunca pasan más allá de eso. Luego, se abrazaban y Farlan leía para los dos un libro que hablaba sobre reinos lejanos que probablemente no existían en realidad. A veces permanecían en silencio... no necesitaban de otra cosa para rellenar los espacios vacíos, ambos se conocían tan bien que sabían que entre ellos dos, las palabras sobraban.

Church cerró el libro que había estado leyendo y con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza, le indicó al menor que lo estaba escuchando atentamente.

—Tú has visto en persona al señor Jaeger, ¿no?— Farlan pareció sorprendido ante tan repentina pregunta por parte de Levi, más sólo se limitó a asentir suavemente, por lo cual el pálido muchacho se animó a continuar.— Entonces, ¿es cierto lo que mi madre y Mikasa han dicho sobre él?

El rubio enarcó una ceja y luego suspiró, sabiendo que nada de lo que Kushel Ackerman decía era precisamente bueno, no quería meterse en chismeríos que involucraran a ese sujeto tan singular, de hecho, le resultaba bastante raro que Levi sacara este tema a relucir.

—No sé qué ha dicho la señora Kushel y Mikasa.

—Han dicho que es muy bien parecido— Hizo una pausa para hacer más evidente su ceño fruncido.— Y elegante... ¿es cierto?

—¿La señora Kushel alabando a alguien más que no sea ella misma?— Farlan abrió muy grande los ojos, en una expresión un tanto exagerada, que mostraba su clara burla.

—Imaginate— El menor puso los ojos en blanco y cruzó los brazos, a decir verdad, ellas no eran las únicas que habían estado elogiando a ese forastero y le molestaba no saber por qué.— ¿Y bien? ¿eso es verdad?

Farlan soltó una suave risita, estaba bastante sorprendido de que Levi se interesara en un forastero, siendo que cuando llegó se la pasaba diciendo que no entendía el por qué recibía tanta atención y ahora lo pillaba interesado en él y el misterio que envolvía al señor Jaeger. Levi Ackerman era más o menos parecido a su progenitora, la única belleza que alababa era la propia, no tanto como Kushel Ackerman, pero a fin de cuentas de tal palo, tal astilla. Farlan pensó que probablemente el ego de Levi estaba siendo pisoteado por un extranjero y era ese el motivo que lo orilló a preguntarle acerca de la apariencia del señor Jaeger.

Lo pensó por varios segundos, considerando que tal vez no sería buena idea que le dijera lo que realmente pensaba, con aquel pequeño hombrecito siempre debía irse con cuidado, nunca sabía con exactitud cómo y cuándo le desagradaría con un mal comentario —malo desde el punto de vista del egocéntrico Ackerman—. Suspiró y encogió los hombros, quitándole total importancia al asunto.

—No es propio de ti que andes preocupado por un simple forastero.

Terminó por decir en un intento de cambiar de tema y que Troya no ardiera gracias a una de las rabietas de Levi; cogió el libro que había estado leyendo y volvió a abrirlo, con aquel afán de volver a su cómoda lectura sobre astronomía.

—No te confundas, no estoy preocupado o algo parecido— El azabache frunció sus finos labios y terminó por resoplar con hastío.— Es sólo que todo el mundo en Hollow Blair, ha estado actuando raro cuando hablan de él y odio no saber por qué.

—Mh, bueno no creo que debas prestar atención a ese tipo de cosas.— Hojeó el libro con el mero propósito de dar por entendido que el tema estaba más que zanjado.

Sin embargo, Levi no pensaba lo mismo, por lo que de una forma un tanto agresiva quitó el libro de las manos de Farlan y lo apartó lejos de su dueño para que éste le prestara la debida atención a su persona; a pesar de que el mayor lo miró con reproche, el pálido joven no se dejó intimidar —nunca lo hacía— y confrontó a Farlan con la mirada. Levi siempre había sido una persona caprichosa, le gustaba que las cosas se hicieran de la forma, a la hora y el día que él dijera. A veces Farlan se cuestionaba seriamente los motivos que lo orillaban a estar en una relación con una persona tan... irritante como Levi Ackerman.

Suspiró, sabiéndose derrotado en aquel enfrentamiento de miradas en la que los afilados ojos grises del menor le llevaban una ventaja aplastante. Pensó seriamente en una forma de describir la extraña belleza del señor Jaeger, sin llegar a insinuar que su belleza era superior a la de su amante, eso sólo desataría una pelea innecesaria y no le agradaba que Jaeger fuera la manzana de la discordia en su ya de por sí, inestable relación.

—Es guapo— Admitió sin más el rubio, arrastrando las palabras por la angustia que le ocasionaba que Levi lo malinterpretara, luego se rascó la parte trasera de su nuca y encogió los hombros.— Es... raro, tendrías que verlo de cerca para comprender. Me da esa sensación de que no podría describírtelo con palabras.

Church contuvo la respiración, esperando a que en cualquier momento Levi le armara una escena de celos y terminaran por tener una de esas discusiones de críos de seis años que se pelean por un juguete. Sorprendentemente, no ocurrió nada, sólo vio como Levi arrugaba la nariz y parecía demasiado pensativo, como si aquel tema fuera de lo más interesante, siendo que el señor Jaeger era una persona como cualquier otra, con la diferencia de que era un extranjero y estaba causando conmoción en el pueblo. Ahora fue él quien sintió celos, al darse cuenta del interés tan obvio que su amante sentía por aquel forastero.

—Entiendo.

Al final fue todo lo que el azabache pudo decir después de mucho tiempo pensando en vaya saber Dios qué. Farlan bufó, mostrando lo molesto que se sentía ante la repentina atención que estaba recibiendo el extranjero, por parte de su novio.

—¿Piensas cambiarme por el chico _"funeraria"_?— Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y enarco una elegante ceja rubia, ganándose un ceño fruncido por parte del Ackerman.

—No seas idiota, Farlan— Le propinó un codazo en el estómago, haciendo que su rubio amante soltara un quejido en forma de protesta; cruzó los brazos también y colocó su mejor expresión de despreocupación.— Ya te dije que todo el mundo esta actuando raro alrededor del loco del pueblo.

—Ah, igual y no entiendo el por qué de tu repentino interés en él.

—Entonces eres más idiota de lo que creía— Dijo con una sonrisa cargada de sorna, que sólo hizo que Farlan se irritara aún más.— ¿Ubicas a Annie Leonhartd?

Alzó una delgada ceja azabache y el rubio sólo frunció la nariz, intentando recordar porque aquel nombre se le hacía tan familiar; rebuscó muy bien entre sus memorias, buscando muy bien entre los gabinetes que su propio cerebro había construido, se preocupó de buscar sobre todo, en los gabinetes en donde había puesto a la gente que era irrelevante en su vida. Se sintió estúpido por no recordar tan rápidamente de quién se trataba, Hollow Blair era una burla de pueblo, ¡todo el mundo conocía a todo el mundo en este pueblo!, ¿cómo era posible que no recordara el rostro de la dueña del nombre? Pronto la ardilla que hacía trabajar a su cerebro empezó a correr con mayor rapidez y una melena rubia, junto con unos temibles ojos azules aparecieron en su memoria.

Era la rubia que trabajaba con Mikasa en el taller del señor Smith, había hablado con ella una sola vez y eso fue suficiente para decidir borrarla de sus recuerdos para siempre y tratar de ignorar su existencia. Era como si aquella rubia pudiera leerle hasta sus más oscuros pecados, al menos le dio esa sensación aquella vez que su gélida mirada se había posado en él. Asintió, sintiendo que un escalofrío le recorría desde la nuca hasta su espalda baja de sólo pensar en aquel personaje que iba a la par de rareza con el señor Jaeger.

—Pues, el otro día escuché una conversación entre ella y Mikasa— Farlan levantó ambas cejas, sin entender qué tenía que ver esto con su antigua conversación, Levi volvió a hablar:— Y Annie se refirió al loco de Jaeger como _"mi señor"._

—Tal vez sólo se conocen de algún otro lugar— El rubio suspiro con pesar, si Levi estuviera en sus cinco sentidos no estaría hablando de Annie, el señor Jaeger y sus cosas raras.— Recuerda que los abuelos de Annie eran extranjeros también.

—No, no se conocen— Negó efusivo el de cabellos color ébano, luego colocó una mueca de seriedad, aquella que ponía cuando leía los libros de historia del reino.— Annie lo dejó muy claro en su conversación con Mikasa, pero te digo que se refiere a él con respeto y es muy raro que Annie Leonhardt se refiera a alguien con respeto, todos sabemos lo descortés que es. Además... no parece muy contenta con que él este aquí.

—Levi, en serio— Farlan giró los ojos con fastidio, encontraba ridículo que de pronto Levi le prestara atención a la rarita del pueblo.— Tú mismo has dicho que ella es rara, no deberías tomarle importancia, ni a ella, ni a tu prima y mucho menos a un extranjero.

Esta vez fue Farlan quien arrebató el libro de las manos de Levi de forma más gentil y menos agresiva. Se colocó de pie con aquella elegancia que lo distinguía y se sacudió sus finas ropas, dándole entender a Levi que esta vez sí estaba cerrado el tema. Ciertamente no entendía porque de pronto su antipático amante comenzaba a tomarle importancia a un puñado de gente rara que seguramente se ponía a bailar alrededor de una fogata en medio de la noche, para invocar al señor de las tinieblas o cualquier cosa pagana en la que Annie, Mikasa y el señor Jaeger creyeran.

Ya podía imaginarlos a los tres en medio del bosque prohibido, bailando alrededor de la fogata mientras que Annie se dedicaba a recitar algunos rezos en aquel lenguaje extraño que hablaban en su tierra natal. Y si Levi seguía mostrando interés en lo que un trío de raritos hacían en sus tiempos libres, pronto lo vería en su ritual de iniciación entregando su cuerpo al señor de la oscuridad, o cualquier divinidad en la que creyeran.

Y Farlan no estaba errado por completo al predecir que más pronto de lo que habría imaginado, Levi se involucraría demasiado con el señor Jaeger.

* * *

Se acomodó muy bien el blanco pañuelo que llevaba en el cuello y se miró por varios segundos en el espejo, siempre cuidando que ningún cabello estuviera desacomodado. Luego plancho el elegante saco negro con sus manos, asegurándose de que no hubiera ninguna arruga en él; no le gustaban los funerales, principalmente porque se le hacían extremadamente aburridos y porque creía innecesario que la gente se la pasara hora y media con el trasero en una banca de madera, rogando a un Dios que no existía —en la opinión objetiva de Levi— para que el alma de tal persona se salvara. Cuando alguien muere, sólo queda eso, la muerte. No había ningún paraíso, ni ángeles tocando la trompeta, ni un Dios compasivo oyendo los rezos de la gente, para salvar a un _"pecador"_ , para el heredero de los Ackerman, cuando alguien moría simplemente dejaba de existir y ya.

Nunca asistía a los funerales de nadie en el pueblo, pero esta vez era diferente porque el alcalde había fallecido hace dos semanas y el que lo sucedería sería nada más y nada menos que su tío Kenny, por cuestiones de clase y etiqueta toda la familia Ackerman debía asistir al funeral para dar su pésame a la familia. Además, hoy particularmente, se encontraba interesado con la idea de asistir, porque sería su oportunidad perfecta para ver en persona al famosísimo señor Jaeger y entender eso de lo que estaba siendo excluido.

Sabía de sobra que el señor Jaeger era un ser demasiado raro, la semana pasada, cuando pasaba por el trabajo de Mikasa en el taller de Erwin, había caminado muy cerca del tan aclamado señor Jaeger. No pudo ver su apariencia, pero sí que había escuchado la elegante y aterciopelada voz que desde luego, no se había dirigido a él, ¡estaba hablando solo! Susurrando cosas raras que Levi desde luego que había alcanzado a escuchar.

"— _Tenemos que cuidar de su alma, por eso el funeral tiene que ser perfecto."_

Aún recordaba esa oración que había murmurado justo cuando pasaba a su lado, Levi había detenido su andar, creyendo que era a él a quien se refería, puesto que no había nadie más caminando por la acera, pero cuando el señor Jaeger no se detuvo y siguió con su camino, el azabache comprendió que el apodo de _"loco del pueblo"_ le venía como anillo al dedo. Toda la gente del pueblo actuaba rara cuando ese personaje andaba cerca, pero si había alguien que actuaba más rara que de costumbre, esa era Annie; parecía como si anduviera vigilándolo muy de cerca, en espera de que algo malo sucediera.

No sólo eso, una vez les había comentado a Mikasa, Sasha, Connie y él, que el señor Jaeger había roto más de una vez la regla del toque de queda y como si no le bastara con ello, cada viernes por la noche se internaba en el bosque prohibido. A Levi se le hizo bastante raro que Annie supiera de ello, pues eso quería decir que ella también rompía la regla del toque de queda y que además, también se paseaba cerca del bosque prohibido como si fuera zona turística y no una muerte más que segura.

Pensó que sólo eran exageraciones de la rubia, nunca había escuchado de alguien que rompiera el toque de queda, se internara en el bosque prohibido y sobreviviera. Por lo que un viernes por la noche se quedó al pie de su ventana, esperando a que el señor Jaeger pasara, lo dudaba profundamente, hasta que finalmente vio a la distinguida figura caminar en medio de la oscuridad por las solitarias calles, era casi como si pudiera ver a través de la densa neblina en donde se había perdido. El moreno pensó que al día siguiente encontrarían el cuerpo del idiota aquel, como siempre sucedía con aquellos que osaban romper el toque de queda, grande fue su sorpresa cuando al día siguiente lo vio caminando campantemente por la plazuela del pueblo. Era difícil no reconocerlo y notarlo, se vestía más elegante y ostentoso que él, Farlan y todos los aristócratas juntos de Hollow Blair, cargaba consigo un bastón negro, que en la punta llevaba incrustado un bonito zafiro color rojo, su sombrero alto y aquella gabardina de cuello alto que dejaba mucho a la imaginación para quienes no conocían su rostro.

Había una parte de Levi Ackerman que admiraba la forma en cómo rompía las reglas —al menos las más tontas— y la forma tan airosa en la que parecía librarse de las consecuencias, era como si ni siquiera si diera cuenta de que estaba rompiendo con las reglas básicas e imperantes de Hollow Blair. Pero había otra parte que repudiaba por completo al señor Jaeger, Levi adoraba cumplir con las reglas, sin importar que tan estúpidas llegasen a ser, las reglas estaban por algo y debían ser respetadas, al menos había sido criado con ese pensamiento y darse cuenta de que un extranjero rompía sus tan preciadas reglas y salía ileso de las consecuencias, le mosqueaba demasiado.

Era raro, lo admiraba pero lo odiaba, ambas cosas al mismo tiempo y no por razones separadas, sino por la misma razón idiota.

Por eso le inquietaba mucho saber quién estaba detrás de aquello, saber como era la apariencia de la criatura que lograba hacer que sintiera empatía y repudio por él. Levi y el señor Jaeger nunca habían cruzado palabra alguna, ni siquiera por error y éste último tampoco le había hecho nada malo a Ackerman, pero Levi ya tenía una lista larga de cosas que le desagradaban del señor Jaeger y de cosas que tenía contra él. Era por eso que necesitaba ver la cara de la persona que tanto problema le causaba, necesitaba con desesperación confirmar que la persona que había imaginado y el señor Jaeger no eran muy diferentes.

Abordó el carruaje sintiéndose más ansioso que nunca, por fin se vería cara a cara con la persona de la que todo el mundo hablaba como asunto serio e importante. Mikasa venía sentada a lado de su madre y él, a lado de Kenny, nadie decía nada, los Ackerman tenían una bien merecida fama de fríos e inexpresivos, era más fácil sacarle conversación a una roca que a ellos, o era lo que la demás gente decía de ellos.

La mansión en donde estaba quedándose el señor Jaeger no estaba muy lejos de donde vivían los Ackerman, pero ciertamente estaba más apartada de las demás casas y construcciones. Desde que había comprado la funeraria, la había pasado deliberadamente a su propia casa, como si fuera algo divertido tener cadáveres en el mismo lugar que duermes. Cuando llegaron hasta el lugar, Levi entendió el porque el señor Jaeger había cambiado la funeraria a ese lugar y es que era ridículamente enorme. Incluso para llegar a la pequeña capilla en donde cabían alrededor de unas sesenta personas, se tenía que caminar un largo tramo, ¿cómo era posible que una mansión tuviera su propia capilla?

Lo que era aún peor, a un par de kilómetros al sur del terreno en donde estaba la antigua mansión de Sir Blair, fundador del pueblo, se encontraba el cementerio. Este señor Jaeger parecía pasarse el respeto por la muerte, por el arco del triunfo. Ni siquiera eso parecía asustarlo, o por lo menos infundirle respeto.

Al entrar a la pequeña capilla que por cierto era preciosa, enseguida los Ackerman saludaron a la familia del fallecido en cuestión y otros de sus conocidos, pero los ojos de Levi fueron dar directamente al fondo, allá en donde se encontraba el ataúd entre un montón de flores y generosos arreglos y entonces vio a la alta figura parada a un lado del ataúd, saludando de forma educada a la gente que se acercaba a ver al difunto.

Por fin, frente a los sorprendidos ojos de Levi estaba la persona que había estado obsesionando sus pensamientos. Debía de admitir que era bastante bien parecido y hasta el gesto más insignificante en su persona era tremendamente elegante, pero si había algo que le había dejado sorprendido fue lo joven que se veía desde la distancia; Levi podía jurar que era incluso más joven que él y que decirle _"señor Jaeger"_ era ridículo.

Los castaños cabellos caían con gracia por su frente hasta cada extremo de sus ojos. Y su piel era de un color que el azabache nunca antes había visto, como si fuera del color de la perfumada canela; en ese pueblo la gente era muy blanca como la misma muerte, porque nunca había sol, la gente de piel morena como el señor Jaeger era toda una novedad. Sin embargo, prestó mayor atención en el bonito par de ojos llamativos del señor Jaeger, dándose cuenta de que eran verdes...

 _«Ahora entiendo que es eso que tiene que lo hace tan especial»_

Pensó, sin apartar ni un segundo sus ojos del jovencito que asentía con suavidad cuando la gente le hablaba; era su color de ojos lo que tanta conmoción causaba entre los pueblerinos. En todo Holllow Blair no había persona alguna que tuviera ojos verdes, de hecho se creía imposible que alguien pudiera nacer con los ojos verdes, que alguien naciera con los ojos verdes era señal de que había sido favorecido por Dios o maldecido por el demonio, al menos eso se creía en Hollow Blair. Pero Levi supuso en ese momento que sólo se trataba de otro de los mitos y supersticiones que había en el pueblo, el señor Jaeger era un extranjero que venía de algún otro pueblo o reino y seguramente había más personas como él; después de todo, Hollow Blair sólo era un pueblo pequeño y la gente que lo habitaba era tan limitada y estúpida que se sorprendía fácilmente cuando veían a alguien ligeramente diferente.

Todos tomaron asiento en las bancas cuando el cura hizo acto de presencia y enseguida guardaron silencio para escuchar sus palabras _sagradas_.

—Buenas tardes hermanos, hoy estamos aquí para rezar por el alma de nuestro hermano Jack, que ha partido a los brazos de Dios...

No hubo momento alguno durante la ceremonia en el que Levi apartara su atención del peculiar personaje que no se apartaba de la cabecera del ataúd, como si fuera alguna especie de guardián que custodiaba que nada dañe al cuerpo inerte. A simple vista parecía que aquel castaño estaba atento a la aburrida ceremonia, pero el pálido azabache llevaba mucho tiempo analizándolo para darse cuenta de que al igual que él, el señor Jaeger no parecía poner atención a ninguna de las palabras que salían de la boca del viejo cura.

A veces mantenía la verde mirada clavada en un sólo lugar, como si estuviera viendo cosas que nadie más podía ver. Luego su mirada viajaba de un lugar a otro y nuevamente la dejaba fija, pero esta vez en un lugar distinto, ese extraño comportamiento del señor Jaeger le recordaba al de Annie, quien a veces se quedaba ida, con la mirada clavada en un punto muerto durante muchos minutos, dando esa escalofriante sensación de que su cuerpo sólo era un cascarón sin vida.

Miró de reojo a Annie, sentada en la segunda hilera de bancas al lado derecho. Ella también miraba atentamente al señor Jaeger, parecía estar en alerta, como si temiera que en cualquier momento el castaño sacara un cuchillo y comenzara a matar a todos los presentes. A Levi le daba esa sensación de que por algún motivo, Annie parecía tenerle miedo al jovencito de inusuales ojos verdes; a simple vista parecía un chiquillo inofensivo con poca lucidez, pero inofensivo al fin y al cabo, no comprendía el motivo que orillaba a la rubia a sentirse tan inquieta con la sola presencia de Jaeger.

Cuando la aburrida e insípida misa se dio por concluida, la gente se comenzó a levantar de sus asientos y empezaron a dispersarse por la pequeña capilla, cuchicheando entre ellos sobre la muerte del viejo alcalde. Los Ackerman se acercaron hasta donde estaba el ataúd y esperaron a que la viuda del difunto terminara de hablar con el señor Jaeger —que de señor no tenía ni un sólo cabello— para hablar con él. Levi lo observaba como venía haciéndolo desde que llegó, siempre estudiando sus gráciles movimientos, buscando más errores y defectos para poder seguir criticándolo a sus anchas. La anciana viuda cogió una de las tantas margaritas que adornaban el ataúd, se apresuró a olisquearla para luego mirar al joven castaño con una sonrisa de gratitud en su rostro.

—Margaritas blancas... eran sus favoritas— Declaró entre sollozos la vieja, dirigiéndose al muchachito de ojos verdes.— ¿Cómo lo supo?

En ese momento Levi vio al castaño tensarse y luego desviar la mirada a su lado izquierdo, dejándola varios segundos ahí, como si a su lado hubiera alguien que le estuviera hablando. Cuando por fin despabilo, pestañeó varias veces y se volvió a erguir muy derechito.

—Lo creí apropiado para la ocasión.

Respondió con aquella misma voz aterciopelada que Levi ya había escuchado con anterioridad, pero que al mismo tiempo sonaba tan distante. La anciana volvió a agradecerle por el gesto de las margaritas blancas que tuvo con su difunto esposo y finalmente se fue, dejando que Kenny fuera el primero en dar un paso al frente para dirigirse a Jaeger, se saludaron con familiaridad, pero al mismo tiempo con una indiscutible educación. Luego la señora Kushel fue la segunda en hablarle.

—Fue un funeral muy hermoso— Alabó con una discreta sonrisa en el rostro, el castaño se llevó una mano al pecho y luego hizo una leve reverencia, como si con ese gesto estuviera dando las gracias ante el halago de la azabache mayor, quien enseguida retomó la palabra.— Ella es mi sobrina Mikasa.

Posó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la nombrada y enseguida esta dirigió su profunda mirada al señor Jaeger, ambos asintieron suavemente en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron.

—Ya tenía el placer de conocerla.— Murmuró el joven de ojos verdes, estaba por de más de decir que se veían casi a diario, aunque no hablaran mucho.

—Ah, y éste de aquí es mi único hijo, Levi Ackerman.

Rápidamente el azabache dio un paso al frente ante la mención de su nombre y los ojos verdes del señor Jaeger pronto hicieron contacto con la afilada mirada gris de Levi. Miró al azabache por apenas unos miseros segundos, antes de apartar la mirada y decir con desinterés muy bien fingido que era un placer conocerlo. El azabache se sintió humillado ante el poco interés del mayor en su persona, como si fuera la persona más insignificante de todo Hollow Blair, era demasiado indignante que el loco del pueblo lo haya tratado tan pobremente, usualmente la gente moría de ganas por hablar con él.

Sin pensarlo mucho y en su rabieta por hacer que el castaño volviera a prestarle atención, se dirigió a él, diciendo con un tono de voz tan fuerte y claro que retumbó por las paredes de la capilla:

—Señor Jaeger, es una persona peculiar, ¿lo sabía?— Toda la gente calló en automático y centraron su atención en ese par que se miraban fijamente.— Tiene los ojos verdes, ¿acaso son todos así en el lugar de donde viene?

Kushel ahogó una jadeo en su garganta, mientras que Kenny negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza. Mikasa lo miraba con reproche, e incluso Annie se tensó aún más, apretando y retorciendo con fuerza los guantes negros que ya se había quitado de las manos. La demás gente contuvo la respiración, todos actuaban como si hubiera sido una afrenta al señor Jaeger —y a la gente presente en general— el mencionar el tema de los ojos y aún más, el preguntar si había más gente con los ojos así.

Pero a diferencia de la demás gente, el castaño no cambió su imperturbable expresión de serenidad de su rostro, miró con mucha seriedad al insolente hombrecito que le miraba con sorna e incluso cierta burla, creyendo en su idea infantil de que había logrado poner en aprietos al trigueño que seguía más fresco que una lechuga, obviando la osadía de Levi, no por preguntarle sobre sus ojos, sino por creer que de esa forma podría meterlo en aprietos. Para estas alturas, Jaeger creía que Levi era un crío de quince años, no sólo lo parecía gritar su apariencia, sino que también su comportamiento.

—Sí, por supuesto. La gente de élite— Termino por responder con aquel mismo desinterés que antes y volvió a apartar la mirada de Levi.— Ahora, si me disculpan...

Tanto como Kushel como Kenny asintieron un tanto abochornados por el comportamiento de su pariente y se hicieron a un lado para que el joven castaño pudiera pasar, encaminándose directamente hasta donde estaba el cura que había dado la ceremonia. La demás gente volvió a retomar sus conversaciones, Kushel le reprochó a su hijo con la mirada, diciéndole de manera silenciosa que hablarían seriamente al llegar a su casa.

El moreno chasqueó la lengua y se dirigió a la salida, no era como si hubiera hecho algo malo al hacer notorio lo que mucha gente ya venía sabiendo. Además, ¿cómo es que hacer la observación del color de ojos de una persona podía ser considerado como grosería? ¡ah! La gente de Hollow Blair estaba cada día más desquiciada.

Inhaló profundamente el frío aire y luego lo dejó salir de manera exagerada, no entendía cuál era la gravedad del asunto, sólo había hecho una estúpida pregunta, el sujeto ni siquiera se había inmutado o molestado. Ya no sabía qué era lo que le irritaba más, si la gente de ese pueblo de mierda o ese extranjero con aires de grandeza.

—¡¿Estás loco?!

Dio un respingo cuando la voz de Annie irrumpió en su momento de rabieta silenciosa. Giró el rostro y la miró con un muy marcado ceño fruncido que delataba su molestia, aunque la rubia tampoco se quedaba atrás, tenía el ceño tan fruncido, o incluso más fruncido que el propio Levi.

—Sólo fue una estúpida pregunta, relajate.— Reviró los ojos con hastío y encogió los hombros, ganándose aún más la furia de Annie.

—¡Exacto! Una pregunta muy estúpida— Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y observó a Levi con una mirada de completo regaño.— ¿Tienes una idea de quién es?

—¿El loco del pueblo que dirige la funeraria?— Enarcó una ceja azabache con altivez, Farlan tenía razón, sólo eran un puñado de raritos que no merecen su atención.— U otro simple fenómeno, como tú.

Dijo esto último como si estuviera escupiendo las palabras, a lo que Annie sólo negó solemnemente con la cabeza.

—No, claro que alguien como tú no podría entender quien es... no, quienes somos— Levi acentuó aún más la ceja que tenía alzada y Annie sólo suspiro como si se estuviera dando por vencida, luego agregó:— No vuelvas a hablar con él, tu boca es peligrosa y podrías meternos en problemas a todos.

Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se alejó antes de que Levi pudiera siquiera replicar o defenderse. Él no le tenía miedo a nadie, mucho menos iba a tenerle miedo a un par de raros que por alguna razón se habían unido para fastidiarle la vida. Pateó con fuerza una piedra que estaba cerca de su pie, ni siquiera entendía como es que Annie Leonhardt siempre tenía esa habilidad para hacerlo enojar, él nunca perdía el control, _no señor_.

Pronto se cercioró de que Mikasa se acercaba a él, rodó los ojos y bufó con molestia, « _Qué bien, la otra loca también viene a darme cátedras_ », pensó mientras observaba a su azabache prima acercarse a él con paso lento y despreocupado. Se paró a un lado de él y se balanceó sobre sus talones por varios segundos, no miraba a Levi, tenía la mirada clavada en la antigua estatua de mármol que estaba a punto de ceder y caer a causa del paso del tiempo. Ackerman arrugó la nariz y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, mirando con clara expectación a su prima.

—¿No vas a decirme nada?— Preguntó una vez que la poca paciencia que tenía, se le había ido a los pies, Mikasa negó y el azabache volvió a revirar los ojos.— Entonces bien.

—El señor Jaeger es una persona muy interesante— Declaró la morena, ganándose otro resoplido por parte de su primo.— Y lo más interesante de todo es que Annie me ha contado su secreto.

Todo permaneció en silencio, ninguno de los Ackerman se animó a decir algo al respecto. La suave y fría brisa mecía los largos mechones de cabello negro de Mikasa y arrastraba a las hojas secas de los viejos árboles. Decir que Levi no se sentía intrigado con los _"secretitos"_ que sabían esas dos, sería una total mentira. Claro que quería saber por qué Annie actuaba tan raro cuando el señor Jaeger estaba cerca, quería saber cuál era ese secreto que tenía a la rubia tan asustada y recelosa de lo que pudiera hacer aquel extranjero. Ante los ojos de Levi, sólo era un niñato que seguramente todavía mojaba los pantalones, una persona así, ¿qué daño podía hacer? Pero incluso ahora, el más bajo comenzaba a pensar que el secreto que Annie y Mikasa sabían sobre el señor Jaeger, tenía algo que ver con que por las noches rompiera el toque de queda para andarse paseando como si nada por las peligrosas calles.

No estaba muy seguro del por qué intuía que ambos hechos estaban relacionados, pero estaba muy seguro de que tenían mucho que ver. Tal vez, en realidad fuera Annie la que tuviera miedo de que el señor Jaeger revelara ese secreto que los involucraba a ambos y ahora inclusive Mikasa salía embarrada en todo esto. Su prima era leal a morir, seguramente por eso Annie le tenía una exorbitante confianza. En un principio, todo esto le parecía al azabache, simples tonterías de chicas con demasiado tiempo libre, pero ahora que el misterio de Annie y el del señor Jaeger se combinaban, le pareció interesante saber qué era lo que Annie se esforzaba por ocultar.

—Creí que Annie ni siquiera había hablado con el señor Jaeger— Dijo de pronto el mayor, rompiendo con el silencio y obteniendo en el proceso la atención de su prima.— Pero ahora hasta le conoce secretos.

—En realidad no le habla— Intervino la muchacha de rutilantes e insolentes ojos oscuros.— Es complicado, pero a pesar de que no se hablan, Annie sabe muchas cosas sobre él.

—¿Cómo es eso posible?

—Sólo lo sabe— Mikasa encogió los hombros y pronto su mirada fue a parar hacia el grupo de gente que ya comenzaba a caminar en dirección al panteón, para enterrar al difunto.— Vamos, o tu madre se pondrá loca.

Dio unas amigables palmaditas en el hombro de Levi, antes de acudir con paso lento hacia el grupo que poco a poco los dejaba atrás. El joven se quedó varios segundos en su lugar, sin moverse ni un milímetro, viendo como su extraña prima se alejaba, dejándolo con más inquietudes de las que tenía antes, pero prefirió ignorar ese hecho y dar por cerrado el tema de Annie, Mikasa y el señor Jaeger, a fin de cuentas sólo eran raros y punto.

Cuando la interminable ceremonia de enterrar el ataúd y decir unas últimas palabras por fin concluyó, la gente comenzó a despedirse y a dispersarse poco a poco, preocupadas de llegar a sus respectivos hogares antes de que diera el toque de queda. Todos se habían alejado ya de la tumba, menos el señor Jaeger, quien tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su elegante pantalón de lino y veía con una firme mirada la tumba recién hecha.

Parecía bastante curioso la forma en que sus verdes ojos se posaban en aquella lapida de blanco mármol. Daba la impresión de que el castaño estaba en un mundo completamente diferente y ajeno, parecía que ni siquiera respiraba y Levi se perdió en aquel gesto de seriedad en el rostro ajeno.

—¡Levi! ¡date prisa!

Dio un respingo cuando la voz de su madre llamándolo lo interrumpió en su importante tarea de observar la expresión ausente en el rostro del extraño muchacho de ojos verdes, quien ni siquiera parecía importarle que él lo estuviera viendo con tal insistencia. Dio media vuelta, más que listo para ponerse en camino a donde sus familiares lo esperaban, pero cuando dio el segundo paso, volvió a darle un vistazo rápido al castaño.

Sus ojos se abrieron muy grande cuando de una mirada fugaz, le pareció ver una sombra blanca abrazándose muy fuertemente al cuello del señor Jaeger.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas/os!, antes que nada, quiero desearles un feliz año terriblemente atrasado, espero que todas sus metas se hayan cumplido y que para este año nuevo también logren cumplir todo lo que se propongan. Paso por aquí después de mucho tiempo para dejar primera actualización del año, espero que sea de su agrado. Muchas gracias a quienes me leen por aquí y me dejan reviews, eso siempre me anima mucho. En fin, sin nada más que agregar, nos estamos leyendo próximamente, ¡saluditos!_ ✨

All the love, Dragón .🐉🌹


	4. Neblina

**Neblina**

Se levantó de un sobresalto que le recorrió hasta la médula, abrió los ojos de golpe y se dio cuenta que incluso le estaba costando trabajo respirar. La cama de madera rechinó cuando se incorporó de un sentón sobre el mullido colchón de plumas, sólo para darse cuenta de que seguía en la oscuridad de su habitación; como de costumbre, la vieja madera del techo de la casa crujía ante las fuertes ventiscas nocturnas y por primera vez, se sorprendió ante ese chirrido al que ya estaba acostumbrado.

Suspiró al darse cuenta de que en efecto, estaba en la seguridad de su casa y en lo caliente de su amplia cama. Se sintió frustrado y tonto, últimamente había tenido sueños, sueños raros. No sabía como describirlos, eran de ese tipo de sueños en donde al despertar no puedes recordar nada de lo que estabas soñando, pero que a pesar de eso, se tiene la seguridad de que debió de ser un sueño horrible.

Eso le estaba pasando con frecuencia a Levi Ackerman, se acostaba a dormir, tenía un extraño —y probablemente aterrador— sueño que lo hacía despertarse de un sobresalto, con una horrible sensación de miedo que le invadía cada recoveco de su agitada mente. No estaba seguro de cómo, pero sabía con toda certeza que se despertaba a la misma hora de siempre, pues después haber despertado de golpe el sueño se le iba y comenzaba un conteo de los minutos que transcurrían desde que despertaba, en un intento por volver a caer dormido, pero nada.

Cuando su conteo exacto llegaba a ciento ochenta minutos transcurridos, el gallo cantaba con fuerza, anunciando que debían de ser las seis en punto de la madrugada y entonces, poco a poco la oscuridad en su habitación se disipaba, los pasos de la ama de llaves crujían en la madera y entonces él sabía que la vida volvía de nuevo a despertar.

Levi volvía a su rutina de siempre, e incluso se permitía olvidar que la noche anterior no había podido dormir como las otras noches pasadas... luego la noche volvía a caer y aquel ciclo enfermizo se volvía a repetir.

Se sentía fatigado, con dolores de cabeza y presentía que el no dormir bien le estaba dejando graves secuelas, pues mientras se despertaba en la oscuridad de su habitación con los pelos de punta, juraba escuchar susurros. Como si alguien más estuviera ahí, pero eso obviamente no podía ser real, sólo lo atribuía a una mala pasada que le debía de estar jugando su cerebro.

No entendía por qué le estaban pasando estás cosas, pero sí sabía que todo había empezado desde aquel día que vio aquella figura blanca colgada del cuello del señor Jaeger, fue desde ese día que empezó a despertarse con aquel miedo irreal que parecía asfixiarle mientras dormía.

Se volvió a acomodar en su cama, esperando pacientemente a que la claridad bañara por completo a su habitación, siempre intentando recordar qué era eso que soñaba que lo hacía despertarse con el corazón en la garganta; pero nada, sólo recordaba una densa cortina de niebla, después despertaba y... nada más.

* * *

Las escaleras de madera crujieron por cada escalón que bajaba, podía escuchar la voz de su madre en el comedor, regañando a Kenny por sus pésimos modales a la hora de comer. Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó crujir con más fuerza los escalones detrás de él, sin embargo volvió a respirar cuando la figura de su prima lo alcanzó. Perfecto, ahora hasta paranoico se estaba volviendo.

—Buen día, enano gruñón— Saludó con voz jovial la muchacha que parecía más fresca que una lechuga por haber dormido sus ocho horas. Pero a cambio recibió un gruñido por parte de Levi, a él le irritaba verla tan feliz.— Parece que alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo esta mañana.

Comentó con burla, haciendo que el ceño fruncido de su primo se acentuara aún más.

—¡Oh! Cállate, Mikasa.

La azabache soltó una risita burlona y se adelantó a Levi, quien bajaba las escaleras como lo haría un anciano. Fue entonces que notó lo primero extraño de ese día, Mikasa estaba usando un vestido negro que se ceñía a su cintura con bordados de flores rojas que lo adornaban y por si fuera poco, el lacio y largo cabello negro que siempre se dejaba suelto, estaba sujetado en una cola alta con un bonito listón rojo.

¡Mikasa estaba usando un vestido y peinada! Definitivamente debía de estar alucinando, nunca creyó que viviría lo suficiente para ver a su prima comportándose como una señorita en vez de andar por la vida intentando parecer hombre, ¿qué cosa habría pasado como para que Mikasa tomara una decisión tan radical?

La vio atravesar el enorme salón con paso campante para dirigirse al comedor, pensó que seguramente todavía no despertaba de aquel sueño espantoso. Al llegar al comedor, todo parecía estar normal, ni su mamá ni Kenny decían nada acerca de que Mikasa por fin había decidido dejar de avergonzar a la familia. Su madre untaba mantequilla con la punta de un cuchillo en un pedazo de pan, mientras que Kenny ya masticaba el suyo con fuerza.

Volteó a ver a su prima, descubriendo que estaba sentada como usualmente lo haría: con la espalda encorvada, los codos sobre la mesa y los labios embarrados de mermelada con migajas de pan en ellos, tal y como lo haría un chinpance con mejores modales que su prima.

Suspiró con algo de decepción, pues parecía que aunque Mikasa se vistiera de seda, Mikasa se quedaría.

El desayuno transcurrió como siempre, con Kushel parloteando sobre lo mal y patética que se veía la señora Church intentando copiar su estilo único que a ninguna gorda con poca etiqueta podría quedarle. Levi no consideraba que la señora Church fuera gorda como tal, tampoco creía que copiara el _"maravilloso"_ estilo de su madre, pero como de costumbre sólo se mantuvo en silencio tomando su té negro, escuchando a su mamá regando veneno mientras que Mikasa se entretenía metiendo su pan embarrado con mermelada de durazno en su vaso de leche, una y otra vez. Y Kenny sólo pretendía escuchar y estar de acuerdo con su hermana, al mismo tiempo que encendía el primer cigarro del día.

A medio día se dio su tan acostumbrado baño, porque muerto antes de andar por ahí con la suciedad adherida al cuerpo, se vistió cuidando que no hubiera ni una sola arruga en su ropa y ahora se encontraba frente a un espejo colocándose alrededor de su cuello aquel pañuelo blanco que nunca podía faltarle. Tocaron la puerta y chasqueó la lengua pensando que no podía ni tener un poco de privacidad.

—Adelante.

Contestó mientras seguía intentando acomodar el famoso pañuelo alrededor de su blanco cuello, le parecía estúpido que teniendo tanta práctica en ello ahora le resultara tremendamente difícil atarse ese pedazo de tela como era debido. La puerta de madera chirrió y reveló a una de las criadas que trabajaba en su casa, la muchachita dio apenas unos cuantos pasos dentro de la pulcra habitación y esperó a que Levi terminará de colocarse el pañuelo, de otra forma no iba a prestarle atención cuando le hablara.

Pronto éste terminó con su eterno ritual de _"belleza"_ y volteó en dirección a la chica, enarcó una ceja y espero a que hablara.

—El señor Farlan le manda un recado— Estiró en su dirección un pequeño sobre y enseguida Levi lo tomó de mala gana, tantas veces le había dicho a Farlan que no le mandara cartitas a su casa, su madre era chismosa y podría descubrir lo suyo. Arrojó el sobre sobre una mesita de madera que ocasionalmente usaba como escritorio, pero la bonita castaña de ojos avellana carraspeó un poco incomoda.— Me dijeron que lo leyera cuanto antes, es urgente.

Levi chasqueó la lengua y volvió a coger el sobre para abrirlo con algo de fastidio, luego hizo una seña con su mano indicándole a la chica que se podía ir, cuando la criada abandonó el lugar, él desdobló la hoja de papel que venía doblada por la mitad y se apresuró en leerla.

" _Levi:_

 _Es urgente que nos veamos hoy mismo. Te estaré esperando donde siempre._

 _Farlan."_

Una vez que terminó de leer el mensaje, rompió la hoja en cachitos diminutos y los arrojó a la pequeña chimenea. De mala gana buscó un saco que hiciera juego con lo que llevaba puesto y se dispuso a ir al encuentro de Farlan, tenía que ser realmente importante para que le hiciera perder el tiempo justo cuando se iba a sentar a revisar la producción de las minas de ese mes.

Y justo al bajar las escaleras, se topó con quien no quería encontrarse: su madre. Kushel era la mujer más chismosa y metiche de todo Hollow Blair, probablemente del reino entero y siempre tenía que ser más listo que ella cuando preguntaba _"¿a dónde vas?",_ aún era demasiado temprano como para decir que iba a recoger a Mikasa a su trabajo en el taller de madera.

—¿Vas a salir?— Preguntó por fin la mujer, cuando el pie de Levi toco el último escalón.

—Quiero dar una vuelta, estoy fastidiado de estar aquí.

—Y supongo que ya terminaste de revisar los documentos de este mes, ¿verdad?

—Sí— Mintió, ni siquiera había abierto el sobre en donde venían los benditos documentos de las minas.— No me estaría yendo si no fuera así.

Kushel entornó los ojos, su instinto de madre le decía que su hijo le acababa de mentir. No, no era su instinto, ella sabía muy bien que Levi le estaba mintiendo, era demasiado lista como para que su propio hijo le pudiera ver la cara de idiota. Cuando él iba, ella ya había regresado, e incluso había dado dos vueltas, Levi ya debía de saberlo. Sin embargo, obvió la mentira de su retoño y encogió los hombros, haciéndose la tonta y haciéndole creer a él que no se había dado cuenta.

Aunque ciertamente, incluso ya hasta tenía una buena idea de a dónde iba tan apresurado el futuro heredero de su fortuna. Estaba por demás decir que aquello que hacía que Levi fuera tan descuidado, tenía nombre y apellido, y como Kushel Ackerman jamás se equivocaba, supuso de inmediato que no era otro que Farlan Church.

Esos dos idiotas pensaban que nadie más aparte de ellos sabía lo de su sucio secreto, pero nuevamente, a Kushel Ackerman nada se le escapaba de las manos. Y lo mejor de todo, es que ya no tenía que mover ni un solo dedo para que su burbuja pronto se les reventará a ese par de idiotas.

—Uhm... me sorprende tu eficiencia— Al final fue todo lo que dijo, pero antes de darse la vuelta e irse, volvió y a ver a Levi a los ojos y dijo:— Ah, si por casualidad te encuentras con el señor Jaeger, no me hagas quedar más en ridículo y no abras la boca.

Vio que su hijo fruncía el ceño entre enojado e indignado y es que esto no se lo decía sólo porque sí, conocía lo berrinchudo que era y pudo darse cuenta que a Levi no le hizo ninguna gracia que por primera vez en su vida, alguien no se agachara a lamerle los pies. ¡Ah! Tanto que lo había disfrutado aquella maliciosa mujer y es que nadie en Hollow Blair podía opacar su belleza, ni siquiera su propio hijo.

—No tengo ni la más mínima intención de acercarme a hablar con alguien tan desagradable como el señor Jaeger.

Reviró los ojos y pasó de largo de su mamá.

—Mejor así.— Le escuchó decir antes de atravesar el salón e ir directamente hasta la puerta.

Una vez que estuvo afuera de su casa, chasqueó la lengua y pateó una piedra imaginaria, estaba podrido de que la gente le dijera que no volviera intentar hablar con ese loco de Jaeger. Caminó a paso furioso, maldiciendo entre dientes a su mamá, a los pueblerinos y también a ese estúpido forastero.

Odiaba que la gente del pueblo le diera un trato especial, como si fuera alguna clase de Dios y ni siquiera había querido pensar en esto, pero se había dado cuenta de las claras intenciones de su madre de convertir al loco del pueblo en su padrastro, ¡cielos! Podría ser su hijo. Su madre ya estaba lo suficientemente vieja como para pensar en querer atrapar marido, debería sentarse en su mecedora y tejer algún suéter o hacer las cosas que hacen las abuelas.

Afortunadamente no se había encontrado con el señor Jaeger durante su larga caminata hacía donde tenía que encontrarse con Farlan. Una vez que llegó a ese lugar secreto que compartía con el rubio, lo vio de pie, caminando de un lado a otro como si estuviera a punto de perder la cabeza. No era propio de él, supuso que algo muy grave debía de estar sucediendo como para que Farlan estuviera a nada de perder la cordura.

—Si continuas así, te sangrara la nariz— Dijo el azabache mientras se acercaba a paso tranquilo, intentando disimular lo nervioso que le ponía ver a su amante así.— Estoy aquí, ¿qué pasó?

—¡De todo!— Terminó por decir el rubio, con voz desesperada.— ¡Es terrible! Adelantaron mi boda, será dentro de algunos días.

—¿Eh?

Levi se quedó de piedra ante semejante noticia, intentaba procesar adecuadamente la información que acababa de recibir, pero ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Farlan se iba a casar tan pronto? No podía ser, esa boda tenía que ser dentro de algunos años, ¡no ahora! ¿En qué estaban pensando los señores Church? Farlan era un inútil, no podía ni hacerse cargo de su gato, mucho menos de la enorme responsabilidad que tendría que asumir una vez que se casara. Farlan redujo la distancia entre ambos y tomó a Levi por los hombros, zarandeándolo un poco.

—Levi, es ahora o nunca. No quiero casarme con ella— Le soltó con voz desesperada, de quien esta dispuesto a cualquier cosa, el de cabellos ébano sólo parpadeó, no entendía a que se refería Farlan.— ¡Vámonos! Huyamos como siempre lo hemos planeado.

Por fin Ackerman reaccionó.

—Oye, espera un segundo... no estás pensando con claridad.— Se separó del fuerte agarre de Farlan y negó varias veces con la cabeza.

—Nunca en mi vida había estado tan cuerdo— Le refutó sintiéndose levemente ofendido y contrariado, pensó que Levi no pondría pero alguno.— ¿Qué otra cosa sugieres que debemos hacer?

—No sé...— Admitió el menor, apretando el puente de su nariz con sus dedos.— Pero no creo que resolvamos algo huyendo.

—Pero la estúpida idea de fugarnos para conocer el mundo y dejar este pueblo de mierda, fue tuya, ¿y ahora me dices que no?

Levi miró a Farlan con una cara de pocos amigos, si bien era cierto que él había sido el que le metió esa idea a Farlan, también lo era que no quería hacer las cosas apresuradas y sin una planeación previa. Había tantos cabos que debían atar antes de siquiera intentar algo y uno de esos cabos era su propia madre, con el que más cuidado debían tener para que no los descubriera en plena movida.

Sabía que en este caso el tiempo valía oro y que no se podía dar el lujo de perderlo en organizar un buen plan, pero hacer las cosas a lo tonto y a ciegas, sería mucho peor porque estaba la enorme posibilidad de que fueran descubiertos. Incluso llegó a pensar que no le importaba si Farlan se casaba, de cualquier forma podía fugarse e ignorar ese pequeño detalle. Pero también sabía que su amante se negaría a hacer algo así.

Suspiró, se sentía frustrado porque quería que se le ocurriera algo rápido y su cerebro no le daba otra alternativa que fugarse así, a lo menso y ciego. El amor era la peor de las enfermedades, estaba tan desesperado por evitar que Farlan se casara que estaba más que tentado a aceptar su petición y eso lo asustaba muchísimo; tenía que imponer la razón ante la locura del amor.

—Sólo dame un poco más de tiempo para pensar en algo...

Pidió por fin, con una voz que parecía suplicarle a Farlan que se tomara las cosas con más calma, que no lo orillara simplemente a querer tomar el camino que resultaba más fácil, pero, ¿a quién diablos engañaba? Escapar era probablemente la única alternativa que tendrían ante esta inminente y apresurada boda.

—¿Pensar en algo? Debes de estar de broma— El rubio cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, decir que no estaba herido era una total mentira, se sentía traicionado.— ¿Sabes qué? Si no quieres venir conmigo bien, no necesito de ti.

Era estúpido, realmente estúpido acceder ante los chantajes de Farlan y Levi era demasiado listo como para darse cuenta del macabro plan y sin embargo se vio seriamente y peligrosamente acorralado.

—Está bien, vámonos— Terminó accediendo, Farlan sonrío satisfecho pero cuando intentó acercarse para besar al menor, éste lo detuvo con su mano y lo miró con seriedad.— Pero será por la noche, de otra forma no funcionará.

—Lo sé, Levi, no soy idiota. No tienes que pensar en nada— Declaró con una sonrisa de total alivio al saber que no estaba solo en esto, Levi podía tener una lista inmensurable de defectos pero siempre ha tenido esa seguridad de que él nunca lo dejaría hacer alguna loquera solo.— Tengo un plan.

Le aseguró al de cabellos como la noche, formando media sonrisa en sus labios y haciendo que un mal presentimiento se alojara dentro del pecho del pálido azabache que escuchaba atentamente cada palabra, encontrando más trabas que soluciones al _"grandioso"_ plan de Farlan.

* * *

El plan de Farlan daba vueltas por su cabeza, había muchas probabilidades de que algo saliera mal, lo sabía. Pero también estaba consciente de que a él no se le hubiera podido ocurrir algo mejor y que si quería evitar que Farlan se casara, esta era su única oportunidad. Todo estaba siendo demasiado apresurado y había muchos miedos en su cabeza, le preocupaba más que nada, que su mamá los descubriera.

Y lo cierto era que él también quería huir de este pueblo de mierda, tantas noches había fantaseado con eso, quería saber qué había más allá del bosque prohibido y los insípidos brócolis y los días de lluvia, quería saber lo qué había más allá de un montón de gente asustada por estúpidas leyendas, qué era lo que había al atravesar la _neblina._

En ese momento pensó en el señor Jaeger y en que casi todas las noches caminaba sin miedo alguno entre ese manto blanco. Pensó en que seguramente él conocía lugares sorprendentes, la cantidad de cosas que conocía del reino y lo normal que debía de ser para él conocer tanto; comenzó a envidiarlo, el señor Jaeger era libre de ir y venir a sus anchas, conocía lo que había al cruzar el enorme letrero de madera desgastada que estaba a las afueras del pueblo y que decía "Hollow Blair". Por primera vez intento entender lo que un extranjero hacía viviendo en un sitio tan patético como Hollow Blair.

 _«Seguramente viene huyendo de algo»_

Pensó, después de todo no era tan descabellada esa posibilidad, porque nadie en su sano juicio vendría a Hollow Blair a vivir por libre albedrío. Sin darse cuenta, se había detenido justo frente al taller de madera de Erwin, supuso que ya era de que Mikasa regresara a casa. Entró en aquel establecimiento a sus anchas, como si fuera el propietario de aquel pequeño negocio que abastecía al pueblo de madera para sus chimeneas, de cualquier tipo de producto hecho de madera y sobre todo... de ataúdes.

Erwin no estaba en el mostrador como de costumbre, pero no le tomó importancia y se adentró a la parte trasera, en esa en donde se construían los ataúdes. Como de costumbre, los dos idiotas más grandes del pueblo —Sasha y Connie— estaban jugueteando con algunas herramientas después de haber acabado con su parte del trabajo, hasta eso, Levi debía admitir que hacían buen equipo para construir cosas con rapidez. Mikasa llevaba puesto su característico mandil negro y con sumo cuidado barnizaba una de las cajas funerarias, mientras que Annie clavaba clavos en la madera con su bestial fuerza sacada de vaya a saber Dios dónde.

Todos pararon sus actividades, sabiendo que probablemente ya era hora de regresar a casa. Sasha y Connie se pusieron a recoger las herramientas y clavos regados, mientras que las otras féminas se quitaban sus mandiles de trabajo y los colgaban en un improvisado perchero hecho de fierros viejos. Luego se colocaron sus respectivos abrigos y capuchas, no era de extrañarse que estuviera haciendo un frío de los mil demonios.

Los primeros en abandonar el taller fueron la pareja de idiotas —como les llamaba Levi—, luego Annie pasó a su lado, como si estuviera ignorándolo deliberadamente, pero después de un par de segundos se regresó para quedar frente a Levi, ante la atenta mirada de Mikasa. La rubia achicó los ojos mientras sus azules orbes se clavaban en los grises de Levi.

—No has estado durmiendo bien, ¿cierto?

Más que una pregunta, era una afirmación. Levi ahogó un gemido en sus labios, no le había contado de sus episodios de insomnio a Mikasa y le sorprendía que Annie con una sola mirada ya lo supiera, su prima también parecía bastante sorprendida ante el nuevo descubrimiento por parte de Annie, ahora comprendía mejor el mal humor de Levi.

—¿Cómo rayos lo supiste?— Preguntó un tanto irritado, la rubia siempre causaba ese efecto en él de una forma ridículamente rápida.

—Me da esa sensación de que yo ya lo sabía mucho antes de que siquiera pasará— Presumió con algo de orgullo, Mikasa la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, como si acabara de decir una imprudencia. Pero la rubia ignoró las miradas de desconcierto de Mikasa y suspiró.— Y sé a que se debe, ¿qué es lo que sueñas?

Los ojos grises de Levi casi salen de su órbita cuando la rubia acertó en el blanco con total seguridad, pero a diferencia de él, Mikasa ya parecía entender por dónde iba todo esto. Se le quedó mirando a aquella chica de ojos azules que lo miraban con una seriedad que lo atravesaba, tantas veces Mikasa le había insinuado que Annie tenía un " _don especial"_ y tantas veces que él la ignoró, pero ahora por alguna extraña razón, al ver la seriedad en el rostro de Annie y la otra azabache, comenzaba a creer que era verdad.

Parpadeó un tanto sorprendido de sus propios pensamientos y simplemente encogió los hombros, pondría a prueba a Annie.

—Al despertar no puedo recordarlo.— Admitió, sintiendo que todo esto era tan... raro.

—Es una pena— Pero Annie se encogió de hombros y suspiró un tanto derrotada— ¿Sabes? De donde vengo, los sueños son importantes porque a menudo traen advertencias— Hizo una pequeña pausa y luego extendió la palma de su mano.— ¿Me permites tu mano?

Al principio el azabache pensó en negarse, pero le parecía demasiado extraña la actitud de Annie, era cierto que ella actuaba raro el noventa y nueve por ciento de el cien por ciento del tiempo, pero esto ya era distinto, o esa sensación le dio a Levi. Sin pensarlo mucho, posó su mano sobre la de Annie y podría jurar que durante el tiempo que Annie sostuvo su mano, pudo sentir una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, que se concentraba en aquel lugar que la rubia tocaba.

Por fin la chica levantó la mirada y observó con algo de espanto a Levi.

—¿Seguro que no recuerdas nada de tus sueños?— Insistió con la misma pregunta, pero la respuesta volvía a ser un rotundo "no".— Realmente espero estar equivocada...

Lo último lo dijo en susurro que Levi por supuesto que escuchó, luego soltó su mano con algo de resignación. Mikasa tenía la mirada clavada en la rubia pero esta parecía negarse a verla a los ojos, el ambiente de pronto se hizo tenso y Levi volvió a tener un mal presentimiento sobre algo pero no sabía de qué.

—¿Y bien?— Cortó el pesado silencio que se había creado, ganándose la atención de ambas chicas.— ¿Lograste adivinar mis pensamientos?

Una pregunta inofensiva que iba dirigida a Annie, pero que la rubia parecía haber tomado como el peor de los insultos. Frunció el ceño mostrando su indignación y chasqueó la lengua con algo de fastidio; Levi no recordaba haber dicho algo que ofendiera a Annie, pero parecía que definitivamente lo había hecho.

—No soy Adivina— Escupió entre dientes la dueña de los ojos azules, ganándose la confusión de Levi y haciendo que Mikasa se tensara un poco más.— Ellos son unos sucios tramposos, lo que yo veo es honesto.

El azabache volvió a fruncir el ceño al no entender el repentino cambio en Annie, pero Mikasa sólo carraspeó un poco incomoda con todo esto. Sin embargo, Levi le restó importancia a lo que había dicho Annie cuando ésta comenzó a alejarse de ellos, dirigiéndose a la salida del taller.

Mikasa también pareció querer ignorar lo que había sucedido minutos antes y enseguida caminó detrás de Annie, dejando a un muy confundido Levi detrás de ellas. Caminaron juntos hasta el pueblo, nadie dijo nada, todo el camino fue en completo silencio y el pálido muchachito seguía sin comprender por qué le daba esa sensación de que sí le había dicho algo terrible a la rubia. Algo dentro de su cabeza parecía decírselo con fuerza.

Se detuvieron en la plazuela del pueblo, era hora de que los Ackerman se fueran por su lado y Leonhardt también tomara su camino de vuelta a casa. Las chicas se despidieron con una seriedad un tanto inquietante, siempre hacían alguna especie de broma al primo de Mikasa antes de separarse, pero ahora ambas parecían un poco afectadas por alguna razón.

Pero antes de que la chica de cabellos cual sol tomara su propio caminó, miró a Levi fijamente y con algo de nervios, casi como si tuviera miedo de pronunciarlo, le dijo a Levi en un tono de voz muy bajito:

—Sé que te dije que no, pero es inevitable— Comenzó, en su cabeza buscaba las palabras correctas porque incluso esto podría tener alguna consecuencia.— Cuando llegue el momento... busca al señor Jaeger, quizá él sepa que hacer.

Ambos Ackerman volvieron a ver a Leonhardt con sorprendidos ojos, claro que cada uno de ellos por distintas razones. Mikasa parecía entender el mensaje oculto detrás de esas palabras, mientras que Levi sospechaba entenderlo; por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Levi no bromeó sobre las cosas que Annie decía, ni mucho menos se tomó a la ligera sus palabras, porque de hecho, seguían haciendo eco dentro de su cabeza. Últimamente no entendía por qué todo a su alrededor se estaba torciendo y volviéndose raro, y quizá fue por eso mismo que esta vez no hubo ironías, ni sarcasmos dirigidos para Annie.

* * *

Terminó de leer y revisar que todo estuviera en orden en aquellos documentos que tenía entre las manos, suspiró sacando el cansancio que sentía. Desde que había aceptado escapar con Farlan, no había otra cosa en su cabeza y eso lo comenzaba a desgastar emocionalmente, pero especialmente había una cosa que no podía sacarse de su cabeza y esas eran las palabras de Annie, ¿buscar al señor Jaeger?, ¿para qué?, ¿acaso Annie sí había adivinado su futuro y sabía que iba a huir con Farlan? ¿era por eso que le había dicho que buscara a Jaeger?

Tenía mucho sentido plantearlo de esa forma, pues el único que podía ir y venir en medio de la neblina nocturna sin ningún problema, era el señor Jaeger. Pero entonces, ¿Annie le estaba insinuando que sí se escapara?, había tantas dudas rondando en su cabeza y todo lo que hacía era sentarse a sufrir en silencio.

Talló su rostro con desesperación y tomó un par de largas respiraciones profundas; era suficiente, tenía que dejar de pensar en las cosas raras que Annie decía, nunca les prestó atención y no entendía como podía ser tan idiota como para tomarla en serio esta vez. Tampoco debía preocuparse por salir en la noche en medio de esa neblina, siempre tuvo el pensamiento firme de que eran meras supersticiones y si el señor Jaeger podía caminar en ella sin problema, ¿por qué sería diferente en su caso?

Lo único que debía preocuparle era que en ese par de días que le quedaban en ese maldito pueblo, su mamá no descubriera sus planes, eso era algo que debía tenerlo preocupado y no un montón de pensamientos raros y poco habituales en él, que de una fecha para acá estaba teniendo. Se decía a sí mismo que sólo se debía a los nervios que le provocaba pensar que pronto se iría muy lejos de la víbora de su madre, los estúpidos pueblerinos, el idiota señor Jaeger y la rara de Annie.

Lo único que quizá le dolía un poco dejar atrás, era a su prima. Recordaba que de pequeños eran inseparables, Levi y Mikasa contra el mundo hostil y crudo que resultaba ser Hollow Blair. También recordaba con muchísima vergüenza que solían jugar a esas estupideces de _"casarse",_ por alguna extraña y retorcida razón, Mikasa siempre se negaba a ser la novia y en cambio, le divertía mucho hacer el rol de _"novio"_ , mientras que Levi aceptaba mansamente su rol de _"novia"._

Había enterrado ese y otros tantos recuerdos más muy adentro de su cabeza, allá en lo más recóndito de su cerebro. Pero ahora, esos recuerdos habían salido a flote sin pleno aviso, haciendo que se preguntara en qué momento habían cambiando tanto las cosas, ¿cuándo fue que Mikasa y él se convirtieron en los primos que no se soportan?

Estaba consciente de que había sido él quien los había separado, pues cuando comenzó a ser más unido con Farlan, hizo a Mikasa a un lado y poco a poco Mikasa lo fue dejando atrás y lo logró sustituir por Annie. Los juegos infantiles habían quedado atrás y ambos habían decido revelarse a su propia manera, tomando caminos completamente distintos. Ambos habían decido distanciarse y de pronto, un día Levi se dio cuenta que ya era normal que Mikasa dijera que no lo soportaba y viceversa.

Y ahora estaba a punto de dejarla completamente atrás, y le preocupaba no tener la certeza de que algún día sentara cabeza y se consiguiera un buen marido, le aterraba pensar que la dejaría sola en las garras de su madre y también le molestaba imaginar que Annie iba a llenar el vacío que él dejaría en Mikasa.

Pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde para recuperar lo que se perdió, aquel lazo de hermandad que de niño siempre creyó inquebrantable. Volvió a suspirar y acomodó la pila de hojas sobre otra pila más grande de hojas y se colocó de pie, estirando en el proceso sus agarrotados músculos de los brazos, era suficiente de pensar en el pasado y añorar esos tiempos. Algunas cosas, una vez que las dejas llenarse de polvo en un lugar abandonado, son difíciles de recuperar, no podía recuperar su niñez, no podía recuperar ese vinculo que él mismo rompió y no podía recuperar el tiempo que dejó pasar para darse cuenta que perdía a una persona valiosa.

Tal vez por eso huía, porque Farlan era el único vinculo fuerte que le quedaba y no quería perderlo, si no era Farlan, entonces ¿quién más iba a soportarlo?

Decidió que lo mejor era salir y tener una de esas largas caminatas, no ganaba nada estando encerrando, odiándose por las cosas que hizo mal y temiendo por lo que podría pasar más adelante. Después de todo, ésta sería la última vez que iba a caminar por las calles de ese pueblo, que sentiría ese frío viento tan brusco al que su cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado, que vería esos rostros tan conocidos que probablemente se evaporarían de su cabeza con el paso del tiempo.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, se había internado al bosque que colindaba con la mansión de Sir Blair, ni siquiera había notado que había caminado mucho, lo suficiente como para casi llegar a la que ahora era casa del señor Jaeger. No le importó, volvió a hundirse en los pensamientos tan... nostálgicos que martillaban en su cabeza.

Recuerdos que creyó perdidos volvían a regresar a su mente, haciendo en su cabeza una especie de película desteñida en donde los recuerdos nítidos, borrosos, buenos y malos se mezclaban y contaban la historia de su vida. Por un momento sintió como si la muerte estuviera cerca, acechándolo. Nunca le tomó gran relevancia al asunto de la muerte, nunca había pensado en ella y ahora... muerte era una de las principales palabras que estaban muy arraigadas en su cabeza.

Detuvo su andar cuando en medio de aquel solitario y frío bosque vio una figura agachada, recogiendo lo que parecían ser flores; pronto reconoció esa figura como la del señor Jaeger, quien no parecía sentir miedo estando ahí tan solo. Se quedó oculto detrás de un árbol y en silencio observó como aquel castaño llenaba una canasta con flores de diferentes colores, todas pequeñas y frágiles, nada que ver con los arreglos que hacía para los funerales.

Y de pronto, una nueva duda asaltó su cabeza, en Hollow Blair no se daban flores de ese tipo, una vez había intentado plantar rosas y los rosales murieron sin ni siquiera dar un pequeño brote, entonces, ¿de dónde sacaba las flores el señor Jaeger para los funerales?

Nunca se había puesto a pensar en ello y parecía que la demás gente tampoco se daba cuenta y si lo hacía, lo más probable era que no le tomaran importancia, pues consideraban al señor Jaeger como alguien que tenía magia. De pronto, el joven de cabellos castaños se levantó y sacudió sus ropas antes de decir en voz alta:

—Sé que estás ahí, ¿por qué te ocultas en la oscuridad?

Levi contuvo la respiración al creerse descubierto, no entendía como era posible que él supiera que estaba ahí si se había mantenido en silencio, incluso cuidaba que su respiración no lo delatara. Apretó los labios, dispuesto a salir de su escondite pero antes de que pudiera mover un musculo, un fuerte viento arreció obligándolo a cerrar los ojos para evitar que el polvo se le metiera en los ojos. Su cabello negro perfectamente peinado ahora parecía nido de pájaros y la tierra que el viento había arrastrado se quedó adherida a su saco negro, sin embargo eso no había sido lo relevante, sino lo que sucedió cuando Levi abrió los ojos.

Las ramas de los árboles parecían moverse como en cámara lenta debido al viento que las mecía con menos violencia, entonces aquel viento que golpeaba contra los árboles y hacía ruidos extraños, se fue transformando en voces susurrando cosas que Levi no entendía. Se quedó completamente inmóvil en su lugar, escuchando atento aquellas voces que estaba seguro que no eran imaginaciones suyas.

Pero de pronto el viento dejo de soplar y con él se llevó aquellos susurros inquietantes que le habían dejado la piel de gallina; sin embargo, un escalofrío le atravesó la espalda haciendo que diera un respingo en su lugar cuando escuchó claramente la aniñada voz de una mujer.

Asomó la cabeza al lugar de donde provenía aquella vocesita pero sólo se encontró con el señor Jaeger viendo algún punto fijo en el bosque, como si alguien más estuviera frente a él. Y sin embargo, la voz que escuchaba Levi venía justamente de aquel lugar, era raro porque era como si esa voz estuviera dentro de su cabeza.

Ahora sí, estaba enloqueciendo y culpaba de eso a Annie, no sabía exactamente por qué, pero era culpa suya.

— _Tengo noticias de Erdia, parece que causaste un alboroto más grande que yo—_ Una risa angelical brotó de algún lugar, pero por más que los ojos de Levi buscaban a la dueña de esa voz, estos volvían a dar con el señor Jaeger.— _Se cuidadoso, tengo entendido que la orden te esta buscando por todos lados._

—No van a llegar tan lejos— Explicó el joven de ojos verdes, con aquella expresión de seriedad que lo caracterizaba.— Mucho menos van a buscar aquí, por eso escogí este pueblo.

— _¿Quién sabe? La orden son una bola de locos, necesitan de tu don desesperadamente, lo sabes ¿verdad?—_ Levi vio como el señor Jaeger asentía con solemnidad, parecía levemente agobiado.— _Sabes que puedo darte mi protección, sólo tienes que pedirlo._

—Veo que no sólo la orden desea mi don con tanta desesperación— Una sonrisa llena de sorna adorno los labios del castaño y otra vez aquella risa resonó dentro de la cabeza de Levi.— Gracias, puedo cuidarme solo. Cuento con la protección de mi guardián.

Todo quedó en silencio por varios segundos, Levi mantenía su mirada atenta al señor Jaeger. Había bastado un parpadeo por parte del azabache para que cuando menos cuenta se diera, como por arte de magia, por fin lograra entrever la pequeña figura de una mujer parada justo frente al señor Jaeger, era como si siempre hubiera estado parada ahí y eso lo desconcertó muchísimo más de lo que ya estaba.

¿La orden? ¿don? ¿protección? ¿guardián? ¿acaso estaban hablando en códigos o algo así? Ahora el misterio que envolvía al señor Jaeger se volvía más caótico. Estaba a punto de ver la identidad de aquella mujer que había aparecido de la nada, pero se vio forzado a esconderse de nuevo entre los arbustos cuando vio que ella estaba a punto de voltear en su dirección; otra vez aquella risita juguetona retumbó por el bosque antes de que la mujer volviera hablar.

— _¿Y tu guardián te aviso que hay alguien más aquí, aparte de nosotros?_

Está vez Levi se tensó por completo, las manos comenzaron a sudarle y su corazón a golpear con fuerza su pecho. Mierda, lo habían descubierto.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas/os!, espero que se encuentren muy bien y que estén teniendo un lindo día/noche. En fin, pasaba por aquí para dejar el capitulo número cuatro de este peculiar fanfic. Quizá hay muchas cosas que podrían carecer de sentido, pero más adelante varias de esas cosas comenzaran a tomar sentido. Ahora, el otro día, leyendo un review de mi querida Tsubame, le surgió una duda que me temo, no he podido responder por cuestión de tiempo, pero aquí responderé a su pregunta y sí, tal y como lo hice para Green eyes y Like a girl, estoy subiendo por aquí los capítulos corregidos de After life, también estoy corrigiendo mis horribles faltas y agregando nuevos detalles que el momento se me pasaron para que la historia quede un poco más clara, entiendo que ya de por sí es bastante comprender muchas de las cosas que suceden, pero insisto, pronto todo comenzara a tomar forma. De hecho, creo que absolutamente todo quedara claro en los capítulos finales. Por ahora, es todo lo que puedo decir. Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y dejarme reviews, en serio que anima bastante a seguir subiendo After life por acá. Sin nada más que agregar, nos estamos leyendo próximamente, ¡saluditos! ✨_

All the love, Dragón. 🐉🌹


	5. Fragmentación

**Fragmentación**

Está vez Levi se tensó por completo, las manos comenzaron a sudarle y su corazón a golpear con fuerza dentro de su pecho. Mierda, lo habían descubierto y esa sensación de haber sido pillado justo en este momento, le causo una sensación de miedo y es que le daba aquella molesta impresión de que había estado escuchando algo que nadie más debía de escuchar; por su mente pasaron miles de escenarios en donde terminaba colgado de los pies y abandonado en el solitario bosque.

Tras un largo, incomodo y aterrador minuto, por fin el señor Jaeger se atrevió a responder ante tal acusación.

—Sé que no estamos solos, hay decenas de ellas por todo el bosque— Sentenció y Levi se sintió lo suficiente aliviado como para volver a asomar la cabeza de su escondite.— Qué descortés de su parte el subestimarme, Madame Escarlata.

La mujer de risa angelical nuevamente se echó a reír, haciendo que varias aves salieran volando de entre algunos árboles cercanos de ese perímetro, Ackerman pudo distinguir perfectamente el rojo carmín de sus finos labios y el cetro de madera que sostenía en su mano derecha. Era bastante parecido al bastón que el señor Jaeger cargaba a todas partes, sólo que en la punta de éste había incrustado un cristal transparente de forma redonda que, cuando el sol tocaba, parecía adquirir un destello muy brillante color purpura.

Levi estaba bastante hipnotizado por aquel cetro que parecía ser bastante pesado, en Hollow Blair no existían ese tipo de cristales preciosos, a lo más que se podía aspirar era al dorado del oro en algunos collares y brazaletes. Era por eso que sus ojos parecían resplandecer ante lo místico y hermoso de ese enorme cetro que casi era del tamaño de la menuda y pequeña figura femenina, que mantenía su identidad en el anonimato gracias a la enorme capa negra que la cubría hasta de pies a cabeza.

—No, al contrario— Habló la mujer de pronto, acercando peligrosamente el cetro al señor Jaeger, pero el castaño no se inmutó ni un poco.— Yo creo que te sobrestimo demasiado.

En ese momento que el azabache creyó que tanto la chica como el loco del pueblo estaban demasiado distraídos en su pelea de miradas, fue que poco a poco se fue escabullendo a gatas por la tierra y la malesa del bosque. Siempre intentando no hacer demasiado ruido para no llamar la atención; ni siquiera le importó el hecho de que se estaba ensuciando su bonito pantalón de lino o que la tierra se le estaba metiendo en las uñas de sus dedos. En todo lo que pensaba era en salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Sin embargo, cuando pudo avanzar apenas algunos míseros centímetros, una sombra lo cubrió rápidamente. Levantó lentamente la cabeza sintiéndose realmente en peligro, su corazón le latía frenético y un escalofrío desagradable le recorrió desde la nuca hasta la espalda baja. Pronto sus ojos se cruzaron con aquellos ojos tan fríos color verde.

Su cuerpo perdió casi de inmediato el movimiento, se quedó completamente estático, con los ojos grises mirando con pavor al par de figuras que lo miraban con bastante seriedad; no supo con exactitud si no se movía debido al miedo o cualquier otra cosa, todo lo que sabía es que su cuerpo no respondía a los llamados de su cerebro por salir corriendo de ahí.

El viento volvió a soplar con violencia y las blancas mejillas de Levi se helaron al igual que la puntiaguada nariz. Eran las dos únicas partes de su cuerpo que podía sentir en su totalidad. Pronto todo comenzó a dar vueltas, el bosque parecía que giraba con demasiada rapidez, se sentía mareado pero no sentía ganas de vomitar, sólo de cerrar los ojos pero ni siquiera podía hacer eso. Pronto todo lo que su mirada captó fueron los diferentes tonos de verde que había en el bosque, desde el que pertenecía a la malesa que era de un verde muy brillante, hasta el de las hojas de los árboles que era más opaco.

En su cabeza todo parecía un caleidoscopio de figuras deformes color verde, lo único que podía ver con toda claridad eran esos enormes ojos que eran del mismo color que su cerebro únicamente podía percibir en ese momento. Hasta que de pronto el verde desapareció y en cambio, sólo reinó la oscuridad que era iluminada por esos ojos que parecían desprender una luz verde que poco a poco se volvía más intensa, hasta el punto de ser cegadora ante la mirada deslumbrada de Levi.

La fuerza que sostenía sus brazos se evaporó y pronto sus ojos se cerraron de golpe, haciendo que el dueño de la cabellera negra cayera desmayado en la húmeda tierra sin más.

—Hay que darle una lección a los ordinarios fisgones, ¿no crees?

Sentenció una de las dos voces con bastante seriedad, que únicamente recibió un asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta y cientos de risas burlonas que provenían de alguna parte del bosque.

* * *

Abrió con pereza sus ojos, sentía como si hubiera dormido todo el día e incluso tenía adormecidos los músculos de sus brazos y piernas, se estiró sobre el suave colchón haciendo que alguno que otro de sus huesos tronaran en el proceso, cuando por fin recobró la cordura dio un respingo y se talló con fuerza los ojos, no había duda alguna de que estaba en las penumbras de su habitación.

Pronto los recuerdos del bosque se hicieron presentes en su confundida mente, ¿todo había sido sólo un sueño? Probablemente sí, revisó su traje de lino, en sus recuerdos este estaba bastante sucio ya que se tuvo que arrastrar por la tierra, pero lo encontró igual de impecable que cuando se lo había puesto.

La puerta de su habitación tenía el seguro por dentro, dándole aquella sensación de que en realidad nunca salió de ella, ni mucho menos de su casa. Sus zapatos no tenían ni una motita de tierra, o rastro alguno de que anduvo vagando por el bosque, estaban perfectamente enfilados en el suelo, como solía dejarlos cuando iba a tomar una siesta.

Todo parecía indicar que nunca había salido de su casa, que todo había sido un simple sueño demasiado fantasioso, pero su cabeza y un presentimiento en el pecho le decían lo contrario, él estaba seguro de que esa tarde había salido a caminar. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se restregó con violencia el rostro, se sentía demasiado desorientado y conforme los minutos pasaban, los recuerdos del bosque se iban perdiendo... los comenzaba a olvidar de poco a poco.

Para cuando bajó a la que sería la última cena con su familia, los recuerdos tan nítidos de aquel sueño o vivencia, se habían borrado de su memoria por completo. Arrugaba la frente intentando recordar algo, como si debiera hacerlo pero no había nada, le molestaba sentir que había olvidado algo completamente importante. Y lo único que se negaba a salir de su cabeza era el recuerdo de aquellos ojos verdes en medio de la oscuridad, mirándolo como si fuera menos que una simple hormiga.

Se miró luego las manos, descubriendo que había tierra en sus uñas, le pareció extraño y desagradable, él nunca andaba con las uñas llenas de suciedad. Se preguntó qué clase de cosas pudo haber hecho para que la tierra se le incrustara en las uñas de sus dedos.

Una vez que la cena finalizó, su madre y tío se retiraron a descansar, él sólo se quedó sentado ahí medio ido, mirando la taza con té negro que no había tocado en toda su cena. Intentaba repasar el plan de Farlan pero todo lo que se reproducía una y otra vez en su cabeza era la imagen del señor Jaeger en medio del bosque, corriendo un gran peligro entre las tinieblas y el aterrador aullido de los lobos.

No entendía por qué estaba teniendo ese tipo de pensamientos, pero aquella imagen no se iba, continua repitiéndose y un sentimiento muy parecido a la inquietante angustia se albergó por todo su cuerpo. Fue así hasta que finalmente algo nuevo hizo aparición, una luz dorada que cubría el cuerpo del señor Jaeger y alejaba a la oscuridad. Por fin se sintió aliviado, aunque frunció el entrecejo cuando volvió de golpe a la realidad.

Entreabrió los labios con una expresión de total desconcierto, desde que se había levantado de aquella siesta, se sentía sumamente desorientado y con constantes pensamientos del señor Jaeger y eso no era para nada normal, e incluso le irritaba profundamente. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Mikasa.

—Levi...— Por fin volteó a verla para encontrarse con la expresión deshecha en angustia de su prima, estaba parada a su lado izquierdo, ¿cuándo había llegado ahí? Parpadeo y la chica dudó un poco, antes de volver a hablarle.— ¿De verdad no se puede evitar?

El azabache frunció el ceño de nueva cuenta, no entendía de qué le estaba hablando Mikasa.

—¿Qué?

—Supongo que si Annie dijo que no se podía evitar, no hay opción...— Se mordió su labio inferior y le dio la espalda a Levi, quien no terminaba de entender lo que le decía.— Recuerda lo que dijo Annie: el señor Jaeger.

Fue lo último que dijo al final, antes de salir del comedor en donde sólo quedaba Levi con alguna sirvienta de la casa en espera de que el último Ackerman se fuera para poder recoger la mesa con los platos sucios y a medio comer.

Tras largos segundos de confusión, por fin subió a su habitación y como siempre, se encargó de echarle seguro a la puerta, cogió un morral no tan grande en el que empacó un abrigo más grueso para el frío perfectamente doblado, una lampara junto a un par de velas y cerillos, lo que más necesitaría para alumbrarse en la oscuridad de la noche. Cinco pequeños saquitos retacados con monedas de oro y plata, por último, un mapa que indicaba las rutas de los pueblos cercanos a Hollow Blair.

Tomó varias sabanas y las amarró fuertemente la una con la otra hasta crear una especie de soga que colgaría de los pilares de su balcón hasta el suelo. Las manos le estaban temblando, tenía tantas emociones encontradas, pero la que más lo hacía temblar era la de por fin salir de aquel pueblo de mierda. Cuando su dorado y redondo reloj de bolsillo marcó las doce de la noche en punto, emprendió su plan de huida.

Farlan lo estaría esperando a las afueras del pueblo a los doce y media de la noche, como habían acordado. Poco a poco fue descendiendo de su balcón con la soga improvisada de sábanas, siempre cuidando que estás no fueran a desgarrarse o desatarse. Logró llegar exitosamente a la última parte, pero aún faltaba alrededor de un metro para que sus pies pudieran tocar el suelo. Sin pensárselo mucho, terminó por soltarse de la cadena de sábanas cayendo de espaldas al suelo frío y húmedo.

Se levantó cual resorte, más que pensando en el dolor que el golpe le había ocasionado, pensaba en que la suciedad de la tierra se le podía haber adherido al bonito traje negro que llevaba puesto.

—Mierda.

Masculló entre dientes, lo más bajito que podía mientras se sacudía con desesperación la tierra de los brazos y luego la de su trasero, se repetía una y otra vez que valdría la pena, que una vez que encontrara a Farlan y salieran del pueblo, este hecho sería poco relevante. Levantó la plateada mirada al cielo nocturno que estaba cuajado de bonitas y rutilantes estrellas, se sintió maravillado al ver aquel manto negruzco iluminado por un montón de puntitos brillantes.

Luego le dio un último vistazo a su casa, sintiendo que por primera vez era libre, que había roto con las cadenas que lo ataban y que ahora podría hacer lo que quisiera. Farlan lo estaba haciendo posible y se sintió extrañamente feliz ante aquel sentimiento. Colocó una vela en la lampara y de inmediato la encendió, miró todo a su alrededor, no había señales de la niebla que se podía apreciar desde su ventana y de la que la gente tanto temía.

« _Parece que estoy de suerte_ »

Pensó, dando largas zancadas por el verde pasto que aún pertenecía al terreno en donde vivía. Llegó hasta la calle principal, siempre fijándose que no hubiera nadie más a los alrededores pero desde luego eso no era posible, porque la gente se apegaba al toque de queda y nadie en su sano juicio saldría de sus hogares por la noche, a excepción de Farlan, Levi y el señor Jaeger.

Todo estaba tan silencioso que sentía que el ruido de sus pisadas sería suficiente para despertar a alguien, sin embargo no se detuvo, continuó caminando con paso orgulloso y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que pronto se le borraría de los labios. Al principio sólo fue una neblina que parecía salir de debajo de la tierra, pero era tan ligera que aún podía ver sus propios pies, después ésta se fue esparciendo poco a poco de tal forma que ahora ya lo cubría por completo, aún así seguía siendo tan ligera que todavía podía ver el camino y lo que había delante suyo.

Sin embargo, las cosas raras comenzaron a pasar a partir de ese punto, si en un principio todo era silencioso, para estas alturas, ya comenzaban a escucharse susurros que Levi no sabía de dónde venían. Al principio se asustó pensando que los pueblerinos ya lo habían descubierto, sin embargo, cuando los susurros continuaron y nadie parecía salir de alguna parte, le quitó importancia y siguió su andar.

Pero conforme seguía avanzando más densa se volvía la neblina y los susurros poco a poco se fueron haciendo voces que decían cosas que él no comprendía. Luego, a eso se le sumó aquella extraña sensación como de que alguien pasaba a lado suyo en repetidas ocasiones, de hecho le daba la impresión de que alguien lo estaba empujando levemente. Intentaba no prestar mucha atención a lo que sentía o lograba percibir, diciéndose que quizá, sólo fueran imaginaciones suyas.

A pesar de todas las advertencias, no se detuvo.

El ruido de las voces se fue haciendo más evidente y la niebla ya era tan densa que incluso hasta era imposible respirar, parecía que caminaba completamente a ciegas siendo la débil luz de su lampara la única cosa que lo respaldaba en esos momentos. Comenzó a sentir un poco de miedo. El frío era insoportable, siempre hacía frío en Hollow Blair y Levi ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de climas tan extremos, pero esto era diferente, era un frío que le calaba hasta los huesos y le entumía los dedos de sus manos. Nunca había sentido un frío así, que le hacía sentir como si estuviera atrapado dentro de un cubo de hielo.

El miedo se intensificó a medida que seguía caminando y la neblina se cerraba más, que las voces se hacían más insoportables y que la sensación de ser visto por varios cientos de pares de ojos le invadía. Podía sentir esas tétricas miradas clavándose en su nuca y espalda, en su rostro sobre todo, pero por más que movía la lampara para ver de donde venían, sólo se encontraba con lo blanco de la niebla.

Nunca había creído en las cosas sobrenaturales de las que la gente hablaba, pero por primera vez se estaba permitiendo a sí mismo plantearse que esa idea no era tan descabellada. Por primera vez estaba viviendo aquello que la gente decía de Hollow Blair, por primera vez se arrepentía de no haber escuchado las advertencias, por primera vez comenzaba a creer que algo sobrenatural abrazaba a Hollow Blair.

Y lo que más aterraba a Levi era aquella neblina, era como caminar a ciegas, no sabía a dónde iba o por dónde caminaba. Lo que era aún peor, pensar que sólo había estado caminando en círculos y que nunca lograría llegar al encuentro con Farlan. Trató de serenarse y pensar en qué era lo que el señor Jaeger haría en este tipo de situaciones, se sintió frustrado de no poder entender porque el castaño lo hacía lucir demasiado fácil. Quiso saber su secreto para poder andar entre la neblina sin problema alguno.

De pronto, en medio de esa espesa blancura que lo cegaba por completo, logró distinguir una pequeña luz lejana que venía justo en su dirección opuesta, se detuvo y poco a poco esa pequeña chispa que parecía tan lejana, se fue haciendo más y más grande. Se sintió aliviado al pensar que seguramente se trataba del señor Jaeger, ya que era poco probable que fuera Farlan. Entonces y de la nada, la luz sólo se detuvo y luego sin más, desapareció, Levi volvió a sentir un miedo inexplicable.

—¡Oi! ¿señor Jaeger?

Pero nadie respondió, tras varios minutos la luz volvió a aparecer, pero nuevamente estaba tan lejana como la primera vez que la vio. No entendía lo que estaba pasando y lo que era mucho peor, es que las voces se hacían más fuertes y seguía sin entender qué era lo que trataban de decirle. Pero algo que lo dejó completamente helado, fue cuando varias sombras negras pasaron frente a él, una y otra vez. Escuchaba risas que le erizaban la piel e incluso pudo sentir manos aferrándose a sus tobillos.

Cerró con fuerza los parpados y cubrió sus oídos de aquellas espantosas voces que ahora gritaban con fiereza. Apretó sus labios y esperó a que la luz que había visto antes se acercara por fin a él, por primera vez en su vida estaba realmente asustado, lo suficiente como para ponerlo a temblar.

De pronto los gritos se apagaron y las manos en sus tobillos desaparecieron, todo volvió a ser silencio. Levi abrió los ojos y retiró las manos de sus oídos, la neblina seguía igual y la luz que se veía al otro lado brillaba con intensidad, sin embargo seguía sin acercarse ni un poco. El silencio y quietud que habían regresado rápidamente se terminaron por ir de nuevo cuando el azabache escuchó con total claridad el trote del casco de un par de caballos y las ruedas de un carruaje que parecía ir demasiado rápido.

Podía escucharlo y su instinto le decía que debía apartarse, pero no sabía exactamente a donde ir, seguía sin poder ver nada excepto aquella luz en medio de la espesa niebla. Probó corriendo hacia la izquierda, esperando estar a salvo, pero cuando el ruido del carruaje que parecía venir a toda marcha se hizo más fuerte, supo que su final estaría cerca.

Como por arte de magia, la neblina se disipó, mostrándole que estaba justo en medio del camino, más no pudo hacer nada pues la cegadora luz que desprendía las lamparas que colgaban en cada esquina del carruaje lo deslumbraron por completo, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos. Al principio sintió un ligero golpe en su espalda que lo hizo dar un traspiés, luego vino lo peor; el segundo golpe fue de algo más duro y pronto el dolor se aglomeró en sus costillas, el primer pensamiento que tuvo fue que probablemente se las había roto.

Y luego, aquel golpe que probablemente le había roto las costillas, también fue el responsable de que saliera volando gracias a la velocidad a la que venía, cayó en tierra blanda por suerte, haciendo que el golpe que se dio al caer no fuera tan doloroso ni desastroso. Sin embargo, supo que se había abierto la cabeza cuando la tibia sangre cayó desde su frente, atravesando sus mejillas hasta perderse en su barbilla.

" _Demasiada sangre"_ , pensó, mientras que poco a poco todo se hacía más confuso y oscuro. Fue curioso, porque mientras estaba en ese estado de semi-inconsciencia, un recuerdo de hace mucho tiempo vino a su mente.

"— _¿Sabías que al morir, el último sentido que se pierde es el del oído?"_

La voz de Annie en aquel recuerdo se escuchaba medio distorsionada, no sabía si era porque el terrible dolor no lo dejaba canalizar sus pensamientos correctamente o porque era un recuerdo que antes había considerado irrelevante en el pasado, seguramente debía ser lo segundo. Sin embargo, supo que Annie no se había equivocado cuando lo último que percibió antes de sumergirse por completo en la oscuridad, fue el fuerte ruido de algo estrellándose en algún lugar, junto con el relinchido de los caballos que terminó en una pequeña explosión.

Después de aquello ya no pudo escuchar ruido alguno, había sido un tanto extraño porque incluso el dolor de su cuerpo había desaparecido, fue el segundo en irse después del sentido de la vista. Pero lo que había sido más raro es que ahora sentía como si su consciencia estuviera viva aún, sin cuerpo pero viva, no sabía cómo explicarlo pero aún estaba consciente de que estaba pensando, ¿cómo era posible eso?

Todo estaba oscuro, debía de ser la parte vacía de su vida, pero no era una oscuridad que lo espantara o lo hiciera sentirse angustiado, al contrario, extrañamente se sentía muy a gusto flotando en medio de ella, como si no estuviera muerto, como si sólo estuviera durmiendo. Aquello lo reconfortaba demasiado, sentirse tan libre, tan en paz, tan liviano... era como estar flotando en medio del mar, pero al contrario de lo que podría pensar cualquier otra persona, no era aterrador.

Realmente, morir no era tan malo, no sentía preocupación de ningún tipo y tampoco dolor, ni físico ni mental. Sólo se dedicaba a flotar ahí en la tranquilidad de esa reconfortante oscuridad que lo abrigaba y arrullaba, _¡tan relajado que se sentía!, ¡qué maravillosa era la muerte!_ , pero el gusto no le duró tanto como hubiera querido.

La sensación de que flotaba se fue demasiado pronto, como si la gravedad nuevamente lo estuviera jalando hacia abajo. No le gustó aquella sensación de que primero toda había sido tranquilidad y que ahora era arrastrado al fondo de algo, de que seguía descendiendo cada vez con mayor rapidez a quién sabe donde, porque a pesar de que ya no flotaba en la inmensidad de la oscuridad, todo seguía siendo negro, eso no había cambiado para nada.

Luego de un tiempo en el que sentía que seguía cayendo con violencia, el ritmo cambio a uno más tranquilo hasta que eventualmente fue cayendo más despacio, meciéndose de un lado a otro como una blanca y ligera pluma que cae más lento de lo que caería una moneda de oro. Tardó otro rato en caer con suavidad en algo, no sabía qué era porque su sentido del tacto ya había desaparecido pero sabía que estaba acostado sobre algo.

Todo cambio radicalmente a cuando estaba flotando y tenía esa sensación de paz, si antes no había tenido ningún sentimiento negativo, ahora eran sentimientos feos los que le invadían todo su ser, tan diminuto y solitario como ahora sentía que era. Ahora sentía una inquietante preocupación y un enojo infundado que se entre mezclaba con el miedo que podía sentir.

Pensó en Mikasa y se sintió extremadamente culpable, sabía que ella estaría muy triste y todo por su culpa, que la haría llorar y que ahora definitivamente la había dejado completamente sola y ya no podía haber retorno alguno. Y ahora pensaba en Farlan, seguramente se estaría culpando de esto, seguramente terminaría casado con alguien a quien no amaba, sino es que su padre lo había repudiado por intentar escapar. Mucha preocupación era lo que sentía, pero no era por él, sino por la gente que iba a dejar atrás.

Se sentía tan desolado, tan desesperado que de pronto, ya no quería estar solo en medio de esa oscuridad, sentía ganas de llorar pero simplemente no podía hacerlo, ¿dónde estaba el cielo del que tanto se jactaba la biblia?, ¿o el frío limbo en el que las almas sufrían su penitencia?, Levi sabía que nunca había sido creyente, pero en todo caso, ¿dónde estaba el ardiente infierno al que debía de pertenecer por haber negado a Dios?

Ahora comprobaba que nada de eso existía, que después de la muerte no había nada más que oscuridad y desesperación, que ahora sí estaba completamente solo como siempre había deseado estarlo. Descubrió con horror que ya no quería estar solo, mucho menos por una larga e interminable eternidad. Estaba nuevamente aterrado.

Entonces, justo ante sus ojos miles de destellos color azul y blanco comenzaron a salir de abajo, no podía decir que fuera el suelo, pues ni siquiera sabía en donde estaba. Hacían sonidos extraños que Levi nunca antes había escuchado, pero no lo asustaba, de hecho lo hacían sentirse menos solo. Al principio sólo eran unos pocos destellos los que subían con gracia, luego fueron miles de ellos, todos brillantes y pequeños.

Si Levi miraba al frente, parecía como si estuviera viendo un cielo estrellado, quizá lo fuera. Pensó en que tal vez la idea de "subir al cielo" fuera esta, convertirse en estrella y brillar por siempre en medio de esa oscuridad. Poco a poco, aquellos puntitos brillantes de color azul y blanco comenzaron a rodearlo, susurraban cosas que nuevamente Levi no entendía y que le hubiera gustado entender.

De un segundo a otro, él terminó por convertirse en un puntito al igual que los demás, pero que no era ni blanco ni azul, era dorado. Pronto los destellos que habían estado rodeándolo con curiosidad se apartaron de él, entendió el por qué cuando recuperó su cuerpo. Primero fue su mano derecha que seguía siendo de un dorado resplandeciente, luego su pierna izquierda y así hasta que dejo de sentir que sólo era una consciencia y ya.

El resplandor dorado que lo había cubierto con anterioridad se fue apagando hasta que sólo quedó la palidez a la que ya estaba acostumbrado, pero seguía sin sentir frío o cualquier otra sensación en el cuerpo. Las lucesitas que al principio habían sido redondas, ahora eran alargadas como el humo de un cigarrillo, pero éstas seguían siendo tan blancas y azules como en un principio.

Todas se movían en la oscuridad, iban y venían ignorando a Levi, o simplemente atravesándolo sin mayor relevancia, ellas subían y bajaban a su antojo, mientras que Levi sólo las observaba en silencio, preguntándose: _"¿Y ahora qué esta ocurriendo?_ ", pero a pesar de su confusión todo parecía tan hermoso, tan mágico que hizo que por un momento Levi se volviera a sentir relajado. Deseaba tocarlas, pero algo dentro de él le decía no debía hacerlo bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Entonces, las brumas azules y blancas se apagaron como en un suspiro y una luz blanca que venía de arriba alumbró un lugar especifico entre aquella aterradora y densa oscuridad. Al principio no había nada, sólo la luz que parecía un rayo de sol iluminando alguna especie de cueva; el azabache no se movió de su lugar, se quedó rígido y expectante a lo que podría suceder ahora. Logró distinguir un tocador de marfil muy blanco y que parecía realmente pesado siendo iluminado por esa luz que provenía de algún lugar en la parte superior, luego un espejo ovalado con detalles en dorado y flores de diferentes colores adornándolo y después... una mujer sentada frente a él, llevaba un vestido completamente negro y se cepillaba el largo y liso cabello azabache una y otra vez.

Levi se fue acercando poco a poco a aquella figura, se sorprendió al ver el precioso rostro que se reflejaba en el espejo, los enormes y profundos ojos negros, los labios rojos como una fresa madura, los rasgos sumamente finos dándole una apariencia aniñada y la blanca piel, tan blanca como un papel.

—¿Disculpe?— Se animó a preguntar una vez que estuvo más cerca de ella, en realidad ni siquiera se fijaba en ninguna otra cosa que no fuera el bello rostro en el espejo.

Pero la dama de negro no respondió, continuó peinando el largo cabello que llegaba al suelo, Levi estaba tan perdido en las oscuras profundidades de sus ojos que no se dio cuenta de que entre más peinaba aquel cabello, más mechones caían sin más al suelo, juntando una pequeña montaña de pelo negro a los pies de la mujer.

Pero Ackerman seguía seducido por aquellos ojos de gruesas y largas pestañas, ver fijamente en ellos era como caer en un pozo sin fondo. Levi nunca había sentido atracción por ninguna mujer pero mirando a la dama de negro, con la enigmática mirada, juraba haberse enamorado por primera vez de una chica.

—¿Disculpe..?— Volvió a insistir, quería preguntarle en dónde rayos estaban.

—Aún no estás listo.

Por fin recibió respuesta alguna por parte de la bella dama de negro, pero lejos de sentirse mejor, se sintió asustado y mucho. La voz le provocado arcadas por todo su cuerpo, no entendía como era posible sentir escalofríos y los pelos de punta, ni siquiera cuando había estado en medio de esa niebla sintió tanto miedo, como cuando la dama de negro habló. Fue retrocediendo cortos pasos hacia atrás, las piernas le temblaban como gelatina y fue peor cuando se dio cuenta de que la mano de la dama de negro que cepillaba aquel cabello, era totalmente hueso, en ella no había piel, sólo el blanco hueso duro.

Fue peor cuando todo el largo cabello cayó por completo de su cabeza, revelando que en ella tampoco había piel alguna, otra vez se encontraba con una superficie de hueso, sin embargo el reflejo del espejo seguía mostrando a una mujer de una belleza ridícula.

—Aún no estás listo.— Repitió la mujer con un tono de voz más alto, atrayendo una fuerte ventisca que helaba y cortaba.

—¿Qué..?

Y que lo vino después, se podría decir que nadie había sido capaz de contar a viva voz, Levi tenía frente a sí a la dama de negro. A escasos centímetros de su rostro estaba el rostro huesudo de ella, de la belleza que había visto ya no quedaba nada, sólo el blanco esqueleto aterrador que parecía flotar frente a sus narices, ante eso, no pudo hacer ni decir ninguna otra palabra, se había quedado completamente rígido como una estatua. Ningún pensamiento cuerente se hacía presente en la cabeza de Levi, su mente se había quedado en blanco y él sin poder hacer otra cosa que verla.

—¡Aún no estás listo!

Vociferó con estruendosa voz aquel esqueleto que cubría sus pálidos huesos bajo el bonito vestido negro que ahora parecía roído de algunas partes por el tiempo. Levi apretó fuertemente los párpados y se cubrió los oídos, esperando a que pasara lo peor, _"¿lo peor?, estoy muerto"_ , se dijo a sí mismo para sus adentros, con un toque de ironía pero sin dejar de sentir aquel miedo que lo tenía completamente paralizado.

Al abrir los ojos con algo de temor, tras largos segundos de mantenerlos cerrados, vio que la dama de negro apuntaba con su huesudo dedo algo, una brillante luz dorada en medio de la oscuridad, la dama de negro también miraba con insistencia aquella luz. Con algo de temor, le dio la espalda y se dirigió justo a donde la dama de negro le apuntaba. Al principio sentía que por más que intentaba acercarse, aquella luz seguía igual de lejana.

Pero pronto, durante su trayecto a la mencionada luz dorada, empezó a escuchar sonidos. Primero el de las suelas de unos zapatos golpeando en el suelo hueco, luego el de una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose. El de varias cosas metálicas chocando las unas con las otras, el sonido del agua al caer y por largos minutos... silencio.

Pero entonces otra vez captó un nuevo sonido: el de gotas de agua cayendo una y otra vez, " _blop, blop, blop"._ Mientras se acercaba a la luz, más fuerte se hacía ese sonido. También lograba escuchar una voz lejana, una bastante conocida pero que no podía recordar a quién pertenecía y luego otra voz, pero no entendía nada de lo que la segunda voz decía, se escuchaba distorsionada y aún más lejana que la primer voz.

¿Voces? ¿de dónde venían esas voces? ¿por qué estaba escuchando voces? Pero estaba demasiado cansado de tratar de entender qué era todo lo que estaba pasando que, prefirió ignorarlas y concentrarse en llegar hasta la luz dorada. Entre más se acercaba a la luz, descubría que más trabajo le costaba mantener la mirada enfocada en ella, o los ojos abiertos, pues el brillo era demasiado cegador.

Apretó los ojos cuando sintió que aquella luz le estaba lastimando demasiado, pero al abrirlos, todo lucia borroso. Cerró nuevamente los ojos y los volvió a abrir, esta vez por fin pudo distinguir formas y sombras, había lamparas de aceite colocadas estratégicamente por los estantes de lo que parecía ser una habitación en penumbras.

Para cuando Levi reaccionó por fin, levantándose de golpe de la dura y fría superficie, había perdido una buena parte de sus recuerdos estando en las tinieblas. Miró con susto todo el lugar, no pudiendo reconocer en dónde estaba y por qué estaba ahí. Al fondo de la habitación, se lograba distinguir un pasillo que conducía a otra habitación más iluminada.

Miró por todas partes hallando para su sorpresa, un par de ataúdes encimados uno sobre otro.

—¿En dónde estoy?

Preguntó apenas en un suave murmullo para sí mismo, lo peor estaba por comenzar.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas/os!, espero que estén teniendo un excelente fin de semana. En fin, pasaba por aquí para dejarles el quinto capitulo de este fanfic que poco a poco irá tomando forma conforme la trama avance. Muchas gracias a las personitas que me leen y mucho más a quienes se toman la molestia de dejarme un review. Me gustaría mucho ir leyendo sus teorías, si es que tienen alguna idea de lo que puede estar pasando, sería bastante interesante. En fin, sin nada más que agregar, nos estamos leyendo próximamente, ¡saluditos!_ ✨

All the love, Dragón. 🐉🌹


	6. El funerario

**El funerario**

Caminó con suma lentitud hacia la anaranjada luz que se divisaba al otro lado del pasillo, no sabía en dónde estaba, o por qué estaba ahí. Si esto era la muerte, entonces era un poco extraña, con pisos de madera muy vieja que crujía a la menor provocación, las antiguas paredes cubiertas por el desgastado tapiz color vino con extrañas figuras y grecas dibujadas en él; el olor a humedad era insoportable y el constante ruido de cosas metálicas chocando al otro lado de la puerta de donde venía la luz, estaba acabando con sus nervios.

No sentía frío, ni calor, sus pies descalzos no distinguían el tacto liso de la madera, los únicos sentidos que le respondían eran el del olfato, la vista y el oído, sobre todo el oído. Abrió la puerta pesada de madera, temiendo que hiciera un chirrido espantoso y delatara que él estaba ahí, pero nada, la puerta no hizo ni un solo ruido.

Pronto sus ojos viajaron por toda la habitación encontrándose con un montón de velas, candeleros y lámparas de aceite encendidas, muebles con repisas llenas de cosas que Levi no sabía para qué eran, muchos instrumentos metálicos como tijeras, bisturís, pinzas... miró con horror las planchas cubiertas por sábanas blancas en donde se colocaban los cadáveres. Toda la habitación era de un asqueroso color gris desteñido por el paso del tiempo, parecía estar en un sótano, o un lugar espantoso.

Los ruidos provenientes de una de las esquinas del sótano llamó su atención y enseguida sus ojos fueron a dar con ese lugar. Un hombre alto, vestido completamente de blanco yacía en el lugar, Levi no tomó demasiada importancia en lo qué hacía, o en el cadáver sobre la plancha frente a él, no. Levi se enfocó en el inusual cabello castaño y en los ojos verdes que miraban distraídamente algo en especifico. Una figura bastante conocida que Levi reconoció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Llegó el momento— Le escuchó murmurar, con esa elegante voz tan suya y por un momento creyó que le hablaba a él, pero no.— Vas a lucir hermoso para tu funeral, como si estuvieras vivo. Durmiendo. Así es como todos van a recordarte.

Lo vio colocándose una especie de cubre bocas de tela en los labios, sus ojos seguían sin prestar atención a lo que el señor Jaeger hacía, simplemente se enfocaban en su figuraba encorvada dispuesta a hacer algo, antes de que una voz proveniente de algún lugar lo hiciera erguirse bien derechito. Levi no pudo entender lo que esa voz decía, se escuchaba lejana y distorsionada, más que una voz, a Levi le pareció que sólo había sido el soplido del viento, era justo lo que sus oídos habían captado, el viento, probablemente.

Pronto aquellos feroces ojos color esmeralda se movieron con rapidez por el sótano, Levi comenzó a temblar involuntariamente, presa de un miedo que nunca antes había sentido en su vida, o eso era lo que pensaba. Sus ojos y los ojos del señor Jaeger no tardaron en hacer contacto, el muchachito de los orbes verdes frunció el entrecejo y su confundida mirada taladró al azabache, era como si tampoco entendiera qué era lo que hacía él allí, aún peor, como si ni siquiera recordara haberlo visto alguna vez.

Los entumidos labios de Levi temblaron cuando los separó para hacer la pregunta del millón.

—Señor Jaeger, ¿en dónde estoy?

Tenía miedo, la voz le había salido quebrada de su garganta y no dejaba de temblar como hoja que arrastra el viento. Estaba confundido, no entendía qué era lo que hacía allí, debía de estar en casa, durmiendo en su cómoda cama, no aquí. El señor Jaeger no respondió en ese momento, lo observó por largos segundos, parecía molesto por algo, se le notaba en los furiosos ojos verdes que de alguna forma habían adquirido un tono dorado. Lo miraban con fijeza, inspeccionándolo, buscando algo que Levi desconocía qué era.

Hubo un silencio incomodo para ambos, Levi podía sentir el miedo combinado con el enojo que emanaba del señor Jaeger, no sabía cómo, pero podía sentirlo entrando en él, contaminándolo y esa sensación de invasión no le agrado en lo absoluto. Con una voz tan fría y amenazadora que le heló el cuerpo por completo a Levi, el señor Jaeger terminó diciendo _"Levi Ackerman"_. Después de eso, otro silencio sepulcral, esta vez por minutos enteros; el señor Jaeger estaba impávido en su lugar, no apartaba la vivaz mirada del azabache, como si estuviera esperando alguna clase de ataque en contra de su persona, listo para defenderse y atacar de ser necesario.

A Levi le pareció asombroso ver como un rostro tan joven, casi de apariencia infantil podía lucir así de amenazante y aterrador. Debió de haber sentido miedo pero no, todo lo que pudo experimentar fue una fascinación momentánea por aquella belleza feroz que le amenazaba con sacar las garras y enseñar los colmillos en cualquier momento.

Pero en cuanto el asombro se esfumó, se volvió a preguntar " _¿qué rayos hago aquí?_ ", y aquella feroz criatura que tenía frente a él, logró sacar también su lado agresivo y petulante.

—Exijo saber en dónde estoy.— Demandó con voz firme y altanera, si había sentido miedo ahora todo lo que podía sentir era el enojo de estar en un lugar desconocido para él con el loco del pueblo.

El ceño del señor Jaeger no tardó en fruncirse ante la exigencia del más bajo, se quitó con cuidado el cubre bocas y con una seriedad aplastante, digna de él, le respondió:

—Estás en la funeraria, estás muerto.

Los grises ojos se abrieron ante semejante revelación y esas palabras provocaron que Levi sintiera que la vida había sido drenada de su cuerpo. Escalofríos recorrieron su columna vertebral y ninguna parte de su entumecido cuerpo le respondió, no podía apartar su mirada aterrada del señor Jaeger, quien seguía igual de sereno que siempre. Esta debía de ser una broma de muy mal gusto, creada por una persona con tan poca clase como el señor Jaeger, no era posible que estuviera muerto, tampoco era posible ver gente muerta porque... esas cosas no existían. Levi había pasado con la nariz metida en los libros de ciencia por mucho tiempo, como para poder ser engañado tan infantilmente.

Este chiflado debía de estar más loco de lo que la gente decía, eso era lo realmente aterrador. Entonces fue ahí donde Levi temió por su vida o integridad física, corría peligro estando con una persona así.

—Entiendo que estés confundido y con miedo— Dijo el señor Jaeger, captando nuevamente la atención de Levi.— Pero yo te puedo ayudar, ayudo a las almas como tú a trascender. Esa es mi misión.

Levi miró al señor Jaeger como si le hubiera hablado en otro dialecto extraño y poco a poco fue dando pasos cortos hacia atrás, en un intento por alejarse de ese extraño y demente personaje.

—Estás completamente loco— Decía con miedo y desesperación.— Demente.

—Estás atravesando una crisis de negación y es completamente norm...

—¡Cállate!— Bramó con fuerza y el castaño calló sin ninguna objeción.— ¿Qué quieres? ¿dinero? Yo tengo mucho dinero, te daré todo el que me pidas, ¡tampoco le diré a nadie que me tuviste prisionero aquí! Pero por favor, déjame ir.

—Señor Ackerman... baje ese bisturí.

Pidió el señor Jaeger con voz conciliadora y Levi frunció el ceño sin entender de qué le hablaba, hasta que bajó la mirada a sus manos y vio con sorpresa que empuñaba un filoso bisturí con ellas; no sabía en qué momento lo había tomado, o de dónde, todo lo que sabía era que tenía una arma blanca entre sus manos. Se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas y lo empuñó aún más alto, apuntando directamente al señor Jaeger.

—Déjame ir— Volvió a pedir con voz decida, más valiente por tener algo con lo cual podía defenderse.— O usaré esto, en serio.

El señor Jaeger suspiró con pesadez, parecía irritado con todo esto, siempre había sido de poca paciencia, nunca había sido bueno intentando convencer y persuadir a las almas. Agradecía que la mayoría de las que tenía que guiar a la luz estuvieran conscientes de su muerte, les ayudaba a arreglar las cosas que dejaron pendientes y luego, se esfumaban y se iban a un lugar mejor —o eso quería pensar—. Pero cuando un alma se negaba a aceptar su muerte, las cosas se complicaban demasiado, habían quienes no se hacían a la idea y terminaban siendo almas en pena vagando por el mundo, destinadas a cargar las cadenas de su enojo y sus malos pensamientos que no hacían más que contaminarlos y condenarlos.

Debía ser paciente y comprensivo con ese tipo de almas, pero en cambio, todo lo que quería hacer con el alma frente a él era mandarla lejos, muy lejos de él. Una tentadora idea cruzó por su mente, el solemne juramento que hizo a los ocho años de edad le prohibía hacer lo que estaba a punto de llevar a cabo, pero de cualquier forma ahora sólo era un vulgar fugitivo, el juramento ya no tenía validez para él. Estaba a punto de hablar pero entonces, aquella voz que se asemejaba más a una conciencia, habló, adivinando los pensamientos de su señor.

— _Puede perderse en la neblina, lo sabes. Se supone que los ayudas, ¿en serio vas a condenarlo?_

—Él quiere irse— Respondió exasperado.— Nosotros no ayudamos a quienes no quieren ser ayudados. Somos libres ahora y no tenemos que apegarnos a las reglas.

Levi observaba desde su lugar sin entender qué era lo que sucedía, el señor Jaeger hablaba solo... o al menos daba esa impresión, pues sólo lograba escucharse un susurro débil que más bien parecía ser provocado por el mismo Jaeger cada vez que fingía que alguien le respondía. Todo esto era de locos y probablemente Levi se pondría igual si no se iba de ese lugar lo más pronto posible.

—¡Déjame ir!— Volvió a exigir el azabache, más desesperado que antes.

Los verdes ojos volvieron a enfocarse en Levi, quien se estremeció por completo al ver en aquellas esmeraldas un destello fugaz de maldad. Y sin embargo, todo lo que hizo el muchachito dueño de la perversa mirada, fue caminar en dirección a la puerta y abrirla sin más.

—¿Lo ves?— Preguntó con calma, sin quitarle la mirada del encima al más bajo.— Aquí nadie te retiene, puedes irte... o al menos intentarlo.

Comentó de forma burlona y Levi le dedicó una última mirada de confusión antes de salir corriendo con todas sus fuerzas por esa puerta. El moreno dejó escapar una sutil risa infantil, digna de un niño que ha realizado la mejor travesura de todos los tiempos.

— _El don no se te otorgó para que lo desperdicies de esta forma._ — Lo regaño aquella voz suave tan familiar, que siempre lo acompañaba a donde fuera, sin importar qué.

El señor Jaeger sólo encogió los hombros ante aquel gentil regaño.

—Se quería ir— Hizo una breve pausa y luego suspiró.— Volverá... siempre vuelven. Los atraigo, a todos ellos... como moscas a la carne podrida.

* * *

Corría con todas sus fuerzas, lo más rápido que le daban las piernas, pero todo eran pasillos sin fin tras pasillos sin fin, la madera podrida tronaba con fuerza debajo de sus pies y era seguro que más de una astilla se hubiera clavado en las plantas de sus pies desnudos. Las viejas y descoloridas pinturas colgadas a lo largo de los pasillos parecían atravesarlo con sus miradas serias y afiladas; se sintió más aliviado cuando logró llegar al viejo vestíbulo y las dos enormes puertas de madera se revelaron ante él. No se sentía cansado a pesar de que corrió escaleras arriba y por los largos pasillos, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que de vez en cuando sus pies se elevaban algunos centímetros del suelo.

Nada importaba, sólo las dos enormes puertas de madera que le anunciaban su tan ansiada libertad, llegó a ellas más rápido de lo que pudo imaginar y sin prestar mucha atención a que terminó por pasar a través de ellas, vio con ansiosos ojos aquellas rejas que delimitaban el terreno de la mansión con el demás bosque.

Pero tan pronto como bajó el par de peldaños y pisó el húmedo pasto, la densa y blanca neblina se cerró justo frente a sus narices, no le tomó ni un poco de atención, pensó que eso ya era algo normal pero apenas estaba amaneciendo, no era normal. Aún podía distinguir la silueta del enrejado, pero cuanto más caminaba hacia ella y cuanto más se alejaba de la mansión Blair, más difícil le resultaba poder ver algo que no fueran sus propios pies.

Podía escuchar con claridad el sonido que hacían sus pisadas al pisar el pasto, incluso el ruido que emitía el fuerte viento al soplar. Y cuando sus oídos comenzaron a escuchar voces y susurros lejanos, empezó a gritar por ayuda, que alguien lo sacara de allí y lo llevara a casa, pero a cambio, todo lo que recibió fueron risas burlonas que parecían reírse de él. Risas tan tétricas que le provocaban escalofríos por toda la espalda.

Caminó sin rumbo por varias horas, perdido entre la neblina y asustado. Parecía que entre más caminaba más perdido se sentía, era como si estuviera caminando en círculos en aquella niebla que no quería ceder. Al menos esperaba que estuviera lejos del loco del pueblo, lejos de aquella vieja y empolvada mansión, pero aunque se repitiera en voz alta que no le daba miedo perderse en el bosque, lo cierto es que estaba aterrado; nunca en toda su vida se había sentido tan desorientado, tan confundido, tan desesperado.

Estaba seguro que a su mamá poco le importaría si se perdía en medio del bosque o no, si... moría o no. Pero lo reconfortaba bastante la idea de que Mikasa sí saldría en su búsqueda, que buscaría hasta debajo de la última piedrecita de Hollow Blair para hallarlo, de hecho, estaba bastante seguro de que ella ya debía de estar buscándolo. Incluso llegó a pensar en que el propio Farlan debía de estar moviendo sus influencias para que lo encontraran.

Ese pensamiento lo tranquilizó por un par de horas más, hasta que la desesperación de caminar y sólo toparse con blanca neblina lo enloqueció. Lloró de frustración, de miedo y de desesperación, muy pocas veces en su vida había llorado, así que sentir las tibias lágrimas resbalando por sus pálidas mejillas fue una sensación completamente nueva.

Se quedó muy quietecito, llorando y gritándole a Mikasa o a Farlan para que fueran a su encuentro, cuando su borrosa mirada notó varias luces cercanas, Levi pensó con alivio que probablemente eran las luces de las casas de Hollow Blair. Caminó hacia las brillantes y doradas luces que resaltaban de entre la niebla, pero cuando sus pies tocaron la fría y filosa piedra, se dio cuenta con horror de que nuevamente estaba frente a las puertas de la mansión Blair. Volteó hacia atrás y miró como la niebla se disipaba rápidamente, como por arte de magia.

Intentó de todo, volvió a alejarse, intentó correr hacia la ansiada libertad pero nada, la niebla volvía a cerrarse y a envolverlo en ella. Siempre obtenía los mismos resultados, terminaba justo frente a las puertas de la mansión Blair de alguna u otra forma.

En su quinto intento se dio por vencido.

Terminó entrando a la mansión, tan desubicado y desconcertado que deambuló por ella varias horas, no entendía cómo era posible alejarse de algo y regresar sin más a él. Se metió en la habitación que parecía más grande, no había polvo como en las demás, ni telarañas, todo parecía estar perfectamente ordenado y una chimenea le daba luz y calor, aunque Levi no pudiera sentir este último; fue hasta una de las esquinas más oscuras y se sentó ahí, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho y escondiendo el rostro entre el hueco de sus brazos.

Podía escuchar el crujir constante de la casa, podía escuchar murmullos en la habitación y también, escuchaba mucho ruido, cosas moviéndose en las otras habitaciones y cada vez que le daba la sensación de haber escuchado pasos en el pasillo, se abrazaba con más fuerza, temiendo que el señor Jaeger ya lo hubiera encontrado, pero no, los pasos siempre terminaban por alejarse.

Hasta que de pronto, los ruidos cesaron y la voz del señor Jaeger se hizo escuchar, parecía como si estuviera hablando con muchas personas a la vez, o quizá, discutiendo. Esta vez Levi tembló y mordió su labio inferior con toda la fuerza que tenía en su cuerpo, la puerta de la habitación en donde estaba escondido se abrió y reveló al castaño. Pero éste, ignoró al primogénito de los Ackerman como si nada; caminó hasta el pequeño librero y escogió uno de pasta verde, anotó en él un par de cosas y luego siguió con otro con la pasta café.

Levi miró muy bien aquella figura que se erguía tan elegantemente, el porte y los movimientos gráciles que hacía su mano al escribir y los blancos guantes que las cubrían. A Levi, siendo el heredero de la familia más poderosa de Hollow Blair, lo habían educado con buenos modales y todo el molesto protocolo que se espera en una familia adinerada, pero no se comparaba con el señor Jaeger, la forma tan derechita, casi rígida de pararse, los movimientos de su mano bien disimulados e incluso porque cuando caminaba procuraba no hacer demasiado ruido al pisar. Él había leído muchos libros de historia, en donde hablaban de la educación que reciben los príncipes en su reino y se asemejaba bastante a lo que aparentaba el loco del pueblo.

Tal vez la gente del pueblo lo trataba con tanto respeto porque se trataba de un príncipe, uno desterrado por su demencia, desde luego. Eso explicaba el porqué había ido a parar a ese espantoso pueblo.

—¿Por qué no puedo alejarme?— Preguntó en un débil murmuro, cansado de sólo esperar y tener miedo.— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

Levi esperaba ver el rostro confundido o sorprendido del joven castaño pero no, su expresión seguía tan estoica como siempre. El señor Jaeger suspiró y acomodó el libro que traía en las manos en el librero, luego llevó sus verdes ojos hasta el rincón en donde se suponía que Levi estaba oculto. Las verdes orbes atravesaban a Levi como si pudieran ver sus más oscuros pecados y probablemente lo hacían.

Nunca en toda su vida había visto una mirada así, tan fría, tan cruda... una mirada de alguien que ya ha visto demasiadas cosas como para sorprenderse por algo, ni siquiera su madre o tío Kenny tenían una mirada tan dura y desinteresada, lo que más desconcertaba a Levi es que se trataba de un niño. Sólo bastaba con ver las infantiles facciones de Jaeger para saber que era un crío en sus dieciséis.

Un niño y ya tenía la temible mirada de un soldado entrenado para no sentir ni un ápice de miedo, ¿qué clase de cosas tuvo que ver para que sus ojos se volvieran así de implacables?

—Yo no hice nada— Comentó finalmente el moreno con voz aburrida.— Debes de estar purgando por algo realmente malo. Ni siquiera pudiste acercarte a la reja, ¿me equivoco?

Levi se quedó estático en su lugar, mirando con ojos muy grandes al castaño que volvía su atención a los libros.

—¿Cómo supiste que no..?

—Sigues aquí— Encogió los hombros con simpleza y esta vez cogió un libro más grande, se quedó pensativo por breves segundos y nuevamente llevó su mirada al azabache.— Ahora soy el único que puede ayudarte.

Levi chasqueó la lengua y rodó los ojos hacia arriba.

—No estoy muerto— Aseguró tajante.— Y si lo estoy... quiero una prueba.

El señor Jaeger no hizo ni una mueca, ni nada que delatara lo insultado que se sentía; de donde él venía, pedir ese tipo de cosas se consideraba como una afrenta porque se tenía que tener respeto por la dama de negro, con ella nunca se jugaba y aunque él jamás fue muy apegado a las reglas y que ahora el juramento lo diera por invalidado, nunca mentiría acerca de la muerte. Sin importar si eras rico, pobre, valiente, cobarde, precavido o impulsivo, todo el mundo sabía que bajo ninguna circunstancia se debía mentir acerca de la dama de negro... o eso era lo que a él le habían enseñado. Sin embargo, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y ladeó un poco la cabeza.

—¿Qué clase de prueba?

—El cadáver...— No tardó en pedir con voz temblorosa el heredero de los Ackerman.— Si... si realmente estoy muerto, quiero verlo.

—No lo tengo— Soltó en un suspiro cansado.— Por alguna razón, tu cuerpo aún no me ha llegado.

—Entonces no estoy muerto.

Repuso casi de inmediato, levantándose del suelo con el ceño fruncido y llegando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos frente al señor Jaeger, quien no titubeó ni un poco ante la repentina cercanía. Levi lo retaba con la mirada, pero el castaño seguía tan apacible como siempre, en sus ojos no había ningún sentimiento. Los bellos iris de aquel color tan extraño entre el verde y el azul, estaban carentes de emociones, completamente vacíos.

—Mañana a las dos de la tarde en punto, habrá un funeral— Declaró con aquella amabilidad que parecía forzada y Levi lo miró sin entender.— Mañana ven, intenta hablar con alguien... entonces te darás cuenta de que ahora yo soy el único que puede escucharte.

Después de eso el señor Jaeger salió de la habitación y Levi volvió a su rincón, al poco rato regresó con una taza caliente de té y el menor de los Ackerman recordó que ya se había pasado la hora de su té, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia mendigaría por una estúpida taza de té al loco ese. Lo vio encender varias velas y lámparas de aceite por toda la habitación, como si por alguna razón le temiera a la oscuridad y tratara de contrarrestarla lo más que podía.

Luego cogió un grueso y pesado libro de pasta roja, muy dura y se sentó en el pequeño sofá que estaba cerca de la chimenea. Se sumergió en su lectura y no le prestó ni un poco de atención al azabache que seguía en el mismo rincón, así pasaron varias horas, el único ruido que se escuchaba era el de las páginas al ser cambiadas y la acompasada respiración del dueño de los ojos verdes.

Cuando faltaban quince minutos para que dieran las tres de la madrugada en punto, Levi se desesperó y rompió el silencio.

—Mañana tienes un funeral, ¿no tendrías que estar durmiendo ya?— Preguntó enarcando una ceja, él también tendría que estar durmiendo pero simplemente no podía, ni quería.

Jaeger ni siquiera apartó la vista de su libro, sólo se limitó a encoger los hombros con desinterés.

—No lo necesito.

—¿Qué?— Levi bufó con gracia.— ¿Eres un vampiro que sólo duerme durante el día?

—De hecho... los vampiros no duermen nunca. Los estudié por años, todavía no he visto ninguno en persona.

Respondió casi de inmediato, el orgullo en su voz se asomaba al insinuar que sabía mucho de un tema tan ridículo como los vampiros.

Los grises ojos miraron con incredulidad al joven que seguía bastante concentrado en su lectura, quería reír porque resultaba bastante gracioso que el señor Jaeger le hablara de criaturas fantásticas como si existieran, con tanta seriedad y orgullo por saber sobre esos temas. En ese momento pensó que Annie tal vez no estaba tan loca como Jaeger, después de todo.

Sin embargo y para variar, una parte de él se entretenía y divertía con todo esto, por lo que probó preguntando más tonterías similares.

—¿Y los hombre lobo sí se transforman en la luna nueva?

—No necesariamente, pueden tomar forma de lobo cuando quieran— Cambió de hoja y agregó:— Aunque de ellos no sé casi nada.

Hubo un silencio momentáneo en el que Levi tuvo que apretar con mucha fuerza los labios para reprimir las risas que querían escapar de su garganta, ¿qué otra cosa podía esperar de un niño medio loco? Y pensar que por algunos segundos le tuvo cierto respeto, el cual por cierto, comenzaba a diluirse como azúcar en agua.

—¿Qué hay de los unicornios?— Preguntó con voz burlona, intentando contener las carcajadas que querían salir.— Esos también son reales, ¿no?

—Lo son— Respondió con la misma seriedad de siempre, dando un sorbo a su té frío.— Pero los únicos capaces de verlos son los magos.

Soltó con bastante desanimo y por primera vez desde que Levi lo conocía, el señor Jaeger hizo una mueca de disgusto. El azabache estuvo a punto de estallar en carcajadas pero la risa murió en su garganta cuando el reloj de la habitación marcó con un fuerte estallido que ya eran las tres de la madrugada en punto, entonces los ruidos insoportables comenzaron de nuevo.

La madera crujiendo, cosas cayéndose, pisadas en el piso de arriba y de abajo, también en el corredor en donde estaban ellos. Incluso ruido de cadenas siendo arrastradas y de vidrios siendo golpeados, Levi estaba aterrado ante todo ese ruidero que no sabía quién estaba provocando, pero el señor Jaeger sólo suspiraba con pesadez sabiendo que al día siguiente habría un desastre por toda la mansión que tendría que recoger para no levantar sospechas.

Los ruidos continuaron hasta que el reloj volvió a anunciar con tumbos que eran las seis de la madrugada en punto, el joven castaño se desparramó sobre el sillón y dejó salir un suspiro pesado, mientras que Levi se iba quitando las manos de los oídos poco a poco. Levi Ackerman no podía negar que cosas extrañas estaban pasando en esa mansión, moría de ganas por preguntar: _"¿quién diantres hace esos ruidos?"_ , quería preguntarle también a ese mocoso por qué mierda no hacía algo al respecto, después de todo, ahora esta era su casa.

Probablemente vivía más gente allí, o... quizá, se trataba de más gente atrapada en ese lugar como él. Permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos, una pregunta rondaba insistentemente en la cabeza de Levi, fue por eso que rompió el denso silencio que se había creado.

—¿Y tú qué eres?— Frunció el ceño y su afilada mirada color gris se enfrentó contra la mirada esmeralda de Jaeger.— ¿Vampiro? ¿mago? ¿quizá hombre lobo?

El joven se acomodó bien en el sofá de nueva cuenta y cerró de un azotón su pesado libro, pareció pensar con mucho cuidado su respuesta, se sumergió en el mar de sus pensamientos por escasos segundos antes de abrir la boca y decir aquello que las personas como Levi no querían aceptar, ni entender, ni saber.

—Por desgracia... un médium.

Declaró por fin con pocos ánimos, se colocó de pie y abandonó la habitación dejando a Levi con una expresión de total incomprensión en el rostro, mientras que el fuego que avivaba a la chimenea se iba extinguiendo poco a poco, mientras que la débil luz del exterior se filtraba a través del enorme ventanal.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas/os!, espero que estén teniendo un excelente semana. Paso por aquí para dejar la actualización de este fanfic y esperando que haya sido de su agrado. Muchas gracias a quienes se toman el tiempo de leerme y dejarme reviews, no saben cuanto lo aprecio. Por el momento, creo que sería todo de mi parte, así que sin más que agregar, nos estamos leyendo próximamente, ¡saluditos! ✨_

All the love, Dragón. 🐉🌹


	7. Frialdad

**Frialdad**

Los primeros rayos de sol eran débiles, entraban por las enormes ventanas de vidrio otorgando a penas un poco de calor, eventualmente, mientras el día continuara avanzando, éste comenzaría a nublarse y a enfriarse. Levi lo sabía mejor que nadie, pero no podía sentir ese ligero calor en su piel, ni el frío que se colaba por los orificios de las ventanas cuando la mañana se fue disipando, pero sabía que debía ser así; veía al señor Jaeger yendo y viniendo por la enorme mansión, quejándose entre dientes del frío insoportable que le calaba los huesos.

A Levi le parecía curioso como cuando el señor Jaeger sentía que él estaba a su alrededor callaba sus quejas y fingía que el frío no le afectaba, parecía que bajo ninguna circunstancia quería parecer débil ante él. Nunca le había visto sonreír, ni mostrar otra emoción de enfado sin importar que tan insoportable fuera el frío, o que tan fuertes fueran los ruidos que se escuchaban por todo el lugar... nunca lo había visto expresando sus emociones, salvo por aquella vez que le había dicho que era un _médium_.

Él no sabía qué rayos era un médium, nunca había escuchado esa palabra antes y el señor Jaeger tampoco le explicó qué diantres era eso. Sin embargo, después de pensarlo un poco, Levi se dijo a sí mismo que el señor Jaeger era un tipo muy fantasioso, que no debía prestar atención a lo que éste pudiera decirle. Magos, hombres lobo, vampiros... ninguno de esos seres existían y esa era la primer señal de que Jaeger estaba más loco que una cabra.

Entonces, el reloj del vestíbulo dio retumbos anunciando que ya era la una de la tarde en punto. El señor Jaeger salió de alguna parte de la casa, se acomodaba con paciencia las mangas de su fino abrigo de vestir, un moño negro se ceñía alrededor de su cuello y en una de las bolsas de su pantalón se asomaban los guantes blancos. Caminó a un lado de Levi sin ni siquiera mirarlo, el eco de las zuelas de sus zapatos se fue esfumando conforme él se alejaba por los interminables pasillos de madera, que crujían en protesta cada vez que él daba un nuevo paso.

Pero pronto Ackerman le dio alcance, ocultándose detrás de las paredes hasta que el señor Jaeger daba vuelta en uno de los pasillos y así poder seguirlo sin que éste se diera cuenta. Lo cierto es que Levi nunca lo logró engañar, el hombre podía sentirlo caminar detrás de él, podía escuchar el ruido de sus pensamientos como si Levi le estuviera respirando en el oído. Lo dejó creer que no se daba por enterado, pero siempre se mantuvo alerta de lo que la impredecible alma pudiera o quisiera hacer.

Al entrar en la modesta capilla en donde se oficiaban las misas de despedida para los difuntos, Levi pudo darse cuenta de que ya todo estaba perfectamente limpio, el piso de madera incluso brillaba y los ventanales de mosaicos formando figuras religiosas se habían librado de las desagradables telarañas. El ataúd estaba justo al fondo, frente a la enorme cruz de madera y bien centrado, adornado con preciosas flores azules y blancas, al igual que ambos costados de los pasillos. Sin embargo, de entre las flores blancas y azules, predominaban las azules y Levi se preguntó por qué se le hacían tan conocidas.

—No me olvides— Dijo de pronto el señor Jaeger al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia el ataúd y parecía acomodar algo en la ropa del féretro, el otro muchacho observaba todo desde las sombras, con los rutilantes ojos grises bien atentos.— He tenido que engañar a Madame Escarlata para obtener unas cuantas, seguro se ha puesto furiosa.

Comentó el castaño con algo de diversión saliendo de su voz, por esos segundos volvió a ser el niño que se suponía que era. Se enderezó y pronto su mirada verde se fijó en la cruz encima del altar, al menos daba la impresión de que era eso lo que estaba viendo, Levi observaba atentamente, como embelesado por aquel perfil de rasgos finos y aniñados, de pestañas gruesas y largas que rozaban contra las morenas mejillas cada vez que parpadeaba.

Daba la impresión de que no veía algo sino a alguien, pero por más que el azabache entornó los ojos y trató de ver eso que el señor Jaeger veía... no pudo ver nada más que la solitaria cruz de madera que parecía ser pesada y muy vieja. El señor Jaeger se encogió de hombros y sacó los guantes de su bolsillo para colocárselos con suma elegancia.

—No han sido molestias— Volvió a hablarle a la nada y a Levi le perturbó descubrir que eso no le parecía raro por algún motivo.— Es un juego que tenemos, yo puedo robarle tantas flores como quiera mientras que ella no me pillé haciéndolo. He logrado engañarla miles de veces.

Comentó con orgullo, los ojos le brillaron ante la posibilidad de haber timado varios cientos de veces a la mejor híbrido que él conocía.

— _Me da esa sensación de que ha sido ella quien te engañó miles de veces_ — Se unió de pronto aquella voz muy similar a la conciencia del señor Jaeger, aquella que Levi no podía escuchar.— _Hay que averiguar por qué._

El jovencito torció los labios tan imperceptible que Levi lo pudo notar con mucha dificultad, no entendía qué era todo eso que estaba ocurriendo, _pero qué más se puede esperar de un demente,_ pensó con algo de gracia mientras veía al señor Jaeger seguir con su monologo de dar respuestas a la nada. Sin embargo, todo volvió a la normalidad cuando el reloj volvió a dar un gran estruendo indicando que eran las dos en punto de la tarde, el señor Jaeger se volteó repentinamente e intentó mantener aquella mueca de seriedad de siempre cuando la gente del pueblo fue llegando conforme pasaban los minutos.

El heredero de los Ackerman intentó salir de su escondite, decirles a todos que estaba vivo y que se encontraba atrapado en ese sitio, pero por más que trató con todas sus fuerzas, era como si varias manos se aferraran a sus piernas y brazos para no dejarlo ir, gritaba pero nadie venía en su auxilio y el único que le miraba con atención era el dueño de los enigmáticos ojos verdes, sin embargo, no hizo nada, se quedó de pie observándolo en su desesperación.

Vio a la familia entera de Farlan y de reojo, creyó haberlo visto a él pero fue tan rápido que no supo si había sido él en realidad o sólo lo estaba confundiendo con alguien más. No le interesaba en ese momento, todo lo que quería era que alguien notara que él estaba atrapado allí; entonces, su familia hizo acto de presencia, su madre con la falsa expresión de tristeza que ya le conocía. Mikasa apoyada del brazo de su tío Keny, pero ella, a diferencia de su madre, parecía genuinamente consternada, sus ojos negros viajaban por toda la capilla como si buscara algo... o a alguien.

Enseguida entró la familia de Leonhardt, Annie rápidamente movió los azules ojos por todos lados en cuanto entró, y Levi sintió escalofríos cuando creyó que lo había visto, pero la rubia no hizo ni dijo nada, apartó la mirada casi de inmediato y prefirió enfocarla en el señor Jaeger. Mordió sus labios e intercambió miradas rápidas con el castaño, Mikasa también pareció darse cuenta de aquello que todos los demás ignoraban.

—¡Annie! ¡Mikasa! ¡estoy aquí! ¡ayuda!— Volvió a gritar una y mil veces, pero ambas mujeres hicieron caso omiso de su llamado desesperado, al menos a Levi le dio esa sensación.

Pronto todos los presentes tomaron asiento y la misa dio inicio, el Ackerman podía escuchar los lloriqueos y sollozos de aquellos quienes habían perdido a alguien, pero nuevamente no le interesó saberlo, ni quiso saberlo. Todo lo que le importaba y siempre le importó era él mismo, nadie más. De pronto se sintió liberado de aquellas manos que le apresaban y tan pronto como ocurrió eso, corrió hasta situarse frente al cura que seguía leyendo algún pasaje de la biblia y gritó: _"¡estoy aquí, viejo!"_ , pero el viejo padre le ignoró olímpicamente y el señor Jaeger sólo levantó una ceja, como queriendo decir _"te lo dije"_.

Corrió por el corto y estrecho pasillo gritando lo mismo, que estaba ahí, que estaba vivo y que deseaba ir a casa, pero parecía que nadie le oía, que a nadie le importaba. Se acercó hasta donde estaba su tío Kenny y trató de zarandearlo con fuerza, pero su pálida mano atravesó el brazo de su tío. Su madre tenía ojeras bajo sus ojos y parecía irritada por verse de su edad y no más joven como aparentaba, aunque intentó llamarla ella como siempre, lo ignoró.

Fue lo mismo con Mikasa, ella seguía intercambiando algunas miradas con el señor Jaeger y parecía tranquilizarse ante esos ojos que le aseguraban algo en silencio. Intentó como último recurso acercarse a Annie, quizá ella con lo rara que era podría darse cuenta de que él estaba ahí. Algo que le pareció bastante curioso fue que al tocarla a ella su mano no la atravesaba, realmente podía tocarla. Annie dio un respingo cuando la fría mano de Levi se posó sobre su hombro pero no volteó.

—Leonhardt... escucha, estoy aquí, justo a lado de ti. El señor Jaeger me tiene atrapado en éste lugar— Trató de empujarla pero parecía que la chica estuviera hecha de metal y él de frágil papel, pues ella no se movió ni un poco.— ¡Ay, por favor! Yo sé que tú puedes verme.

Annie siguió fiel en mirar a Jaeger, torcía los labios y hacía muecas debajo del velo negro. Apretujaba los guantes que tenía entre sus manos y parecía estar al acecho de aquel joven, esperando la mínima oportunidad de que hiciera algo mal. Mas nunca volteó a ver a Levi bajo ninguna circunstancia, por más que éste le gritara en el oído o hiciera rabietas, Annie permaneció con toda su atención centrada en un distraído señor Jaeger.

Más pronto de lo que imaginó la ridícula ceremonia terminó, pudo ver de forma fugaz que la familia de Farlan eran de los primeros en acercarse al señor Jaeger y seguido de ellos a su propia familia; Annie pasó de largo de él y también se acercó a la pequeña multitud que se arremolinaba entorno al ataúd y Jaeger. La gente simplemente se pasaban de largo sin prestarle la más mínima atención, incluso había quienes sin más, lo atravesaban y él no podía sentir nada. Fue ahí donde comenzó a pensar que tal vez el señor Jaeger le estaba diciendo la verdad.

La cruda realidad le golpeó con fuerza, ¿cómo pudo pasar? Lo último que recordaba de antes de despertar en esa mansión era estar en la comodidad de su habitación y después... todo se volvía negro y confuso. Todo su miedo y enojo comenzó a bullir de algún lugar de su propio cuerpo no físico, saliendo en forma de un fuerte viento que hizo crujir las ventanas y provocó que varios floreros cayeran de su lugar.

Quizá, por segunda vez desde que le conocía, pudo ver la mueca de completo terror en el rostro del señor Jaeger, los ojos bien abiertos de Annie e incluso Mikasa pareció un poco atemorizada. Toda la demás gente no pareció asustada por esa fuerte ventisca que había salido de la nada, sorprendida sí, pero de ninguna forma asustada por ese hecho, tan pronto como pasó la conmoción volvieron a sus platicas y murmullos.

Pero Levi no era tonto, se dio cuenta de como el señor Jaeger y Annie se habían puesto en una pose extraña, como si estuvieran a punto de defenderse de cualquier cosa que llegara a suceder. Algo que le pareció todavía más curioso, fue que Annie enseguida se había situado frente al señor Jaeger, estando dispuesta a defender, atacar y morir de ser necesario por él.

* * *

Cuando la noche cayó en Hollow Blair, el señor Jaeger por fin volvió a hacer acto de presencia en la mansión Blair; se quitó su elegante abrigo y sus manos ya estaban libres de los blancos guantes. Su camisa blanca estaba manchada de lodo al igual que su pantalón y los bonitos zapatos que había lustrado esa misma mañana estaban igual de sucios.

Cuando terminó su baño y abrió el armario para buscar su ropa para dormir, en él se encontró a Levi hecho un ovillo, abrazaba sus piernas contra su pecho y la cara la tenía escondida entre la almohada que se había formado con sus brazos, por extraño que pudiera parecer, al señor Jaeger no le sorprendió en lo absoluto verlo en aquel sitio, de hecho, esperaba encontrarlo allí.

Levi levantó la mirada, sus dos ojos grises parecían dos filosas y pulidas cuchillas que querían atravesar al señor Jaeger. Si él sintió miedo ante aquella mirada o no, Levi nunca lo sabría porque no mostró señales de sentir alguna emoción de ningún tipo. Ackerman frunció los labios y aunque quiso llorar, las lágrimas no brotaban de sus ojos.

—Así que... muerto, eh.— Exclamó en un murmullo débil el de cabellos negros.

—Sí.— Asintió el moreno poniendo una expresión más suave en su rostro.

—Y supongo que eso significa que perdí mis sueños, todo lo que quería para mí...

—Sí— Afirmó nuevamente el señor Jaeger, el agua escurriendo de su cabello y la bata blanca cubriendo su cuerpo; entornó los ojos y miró con curiosidad a Levi.— ¿Realmente querías vivir?

Ladeó un poco el cuello, Levi frunció con enfado su entrecejo y apretó los labios, retaba al moreno con la mirada que contenía toda la furia que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, pero el castaño ni titubeó ante aquella mirada llena de resentimiento dirigido a su persona.

—¿De qué disparates hablas?— Preguntó entre dientes, casi escupiendo las palabras.— ¡Claro que quería vivir! ¡todo mundo quiere vivir!

Jaeger negó casi de inmediato.

—En eso te equivocas, no todos desean vivir. He conocido a más de uno que le teme más a la vida que a la muerte.

Se encogió de hombros con simpleza, como si fuera un tema sin importancia y a Levi sólo le quedó mirarlo con incredulidad.

—¡Pues yo quería vivir!— Se apresuró en objetar, pero parecía que más bien estaba haciendo una de sus rabietas porque las cosas no habían salido como lo tenía planeado.

El dueño de los peculiares ojos verdes enarcó una ceja e inspeccionó al pálido joven por varios segundos. No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que en realidad, Levi quería vivir ahora que sabía que estaba muerto; los ordinarios eran contradictorios, cuando vivían deseaban morir para librarse de sus problemas y cuando morían, deseaban poder haber vivido más. El menor de los Ackerman era el claro ejemplo de aquello.

—Y... si se te otorgara una nueva oportunidad, ¿qué harías con tu vida?

Le cuestionó mirando directo a los profundos ojos de Levi, cruzó los brazos y se puso más serio de lo que usualmente era. Sin embargo, Levi no pudo ver la trampa detrás de esa pregunta y en vez de eso, se apresuró en dar una rápida respuesta:

—No lo sé...— Admitió con la voz rota, mordisqueaba sus labios.— Quería hacer muchas cosas... conocer el verdadero amor... irme lejos de Hollow Blair y...

Pero se detuvo cuando no halló más razones y sabía que las que acababa de dar eran poco convincentes y ni él mismo se las tragaba del todo. Nunca le interesó el amor realmente, ahora ni siquiera sabía si lo que sentía por Farlan era amor o simple encaprichamiento. No había mentido del todo cuando dijo que quería irse de Hollow Blair, esa fue una de sus más grandes aspiraciones, pero después de eso... no había nada, ninguna razón lo suficientemente fuerte.

Pero era algo que el señor Jaeger ya sabía, y no porque fuera un adivino tramposo o algo parecido, era su simple experiencia con todas las demás almas que alegaban querer vivir más pero en realidad no tenían algún motivo que las atará al mundo terrenal.

Suspiró pesadamente y sacó su ropa de dormir, estaba a punto de cerrar el armario y dejar a Levi asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo, pero él volvió a hablar.

—Dijiste que me ayudarías, ¿cómo lo harás?

El castaño parpadeó varias veces, por varios segundos se quedó en completo silencio, parecía pensativo y al mismo tiempo un poco inquieto; con sus dedos peinó hacia atrás el flequillo que le caía en la frente y su decidida mirada regresó nuevamente a Levi.

—Eres un caso especial, no recuerdas cómo moriste, ¿cierto?— El azabache enseguida asintió ante la pregunta del más alto.— Así no hay mucho que pueda hacer, mañana te llevaré con Madame Escarlata... estoy seguro que ella sabrá que hacer.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta del armario y dejar a Levi en la completa oscuridad. Por algún motivo, tuvo un vago recuerdo de una mujer encapuchada en medio del bosque prohibido.

* * *

Al día siguiente después de que Jaeger tomará sus alimentos matutinos, llamó a Levi para que fueran en búsqueda de aquella mujer que era mencionada con frecuencia por el mismo castaño. Fue toda una sorpresa que al salir de la mansión y alejarse de ella la niebla nos los pillara y Levi pudo ver de nuevo los verdes bosques y las lejanas montañas, algo más que no fuera aquella vieja casona a punto de derrumbarse por el deterioro.

—¿Por qué no hay neblina?— Preguntó de pronto distraídamente, mirando todo a su alrededor como si fuera la primera vez.

El señor Jaeger iba a su lado, vestido fielmente a sus códigos de etiqueta y elegancia que lo caracterizaban, con la excepción de que ahora portaba una capa negra que le cubría desde los hombros y le llegaba a mitad de sus muslos. Se aferraba al pesado y peculiar báculo que tenía en la punta un brillante diamante color rojo como si la vida le dependiera de ello. Levi volvió a sorprenderse al ver al señor Jaeger tan inquieto y nervioso.

—Porque estás muerto y yo vivo— Le recordó cruelmente y Ackerman sólo encogió los hombros.— Un muerto que esta purgando por algo no puede ver nada, yo te estoy dando de mi energía astral y por eso se refleja todo lo que yo veo, en ti. Soy algo así como tus ojos.

Parecía tener sentido, al menos era una explicación aceptable del porqué cuando intentó escapar de la Blair manor no podía ver nada más que tinieblas. Sin embargo, una pequeña parte de Levi aún se negaba a aceptar que estuviera muerto y se seguía convenciendo de que todo esto era un sueño y que pronto despertaría, y a pesar de eso, ya comenzaba a convencerse de que el señor Jaeger no le mentía y que todas las historias sobre fantasmas eran reales.

—¿Y esa Madame Escarlata también es un... médium?— Preguntó sintiendo repentina curiosidad ante aquel enigmático titulo que portaba la misteriosa mujer.

—Se podría decir— El joven dueño de los ojos verdes arrugó la nariz.— Es más complicado... ella es un híbrido y eso la hace especial entre las siete tribus mágicas.

Ackerman quiso preguntar qué rayos era un híbrido y qué diantres eran las siete tribus mágicas pero se contuvo de seguir haciendo preguntas y parecer más tonto frente al otro joven. Caminaron hasta el pueblo en silencio, la gente que pasaba a lado del castaño se detenía para saludarlo y él les devolvía el saludo pero a Levi nadie lo saludó, nadie pareció notarlo y mucho menos saber que caminaba a lado izquierdo del señor Jaeger.

Al principio quiso caminar a su derecha pero el inusual muchachito se negó diciendo: _"mi guardián se sitúa de ese lado, no querrás que se enfade, ¿cierto?"_ , y ciertamente, Levi tampoco sabía de qué guardián hablaba el señor Jaeger, él no veía nadie parado a su lado derecho, sin embargo el hombre de vez en cuando hablaba para sí mismo, alegando que en realidad charlaba con un guardián que Levi nunca había visto.

Entonces llegaron a las cercanías del bosque prohibido y todas las alarmas de Levi se encendieron cuando Jaeger se adentró en él, dejándolo atrás. Todo mundo sabía que ese lugar estaba prohibido y el menor de los Ackerman odiaba romper las reglas, vio al moreno detenerse en medio de su camino y voltear a verlo de reojo.

—No se puede entrar aquí— Exclamó con petulancia, aunque en realidad estaba totalmente aterrado, luego agregó.— Esta prohibido por si no lo sabías.

—Madame Escarlata vive allí, si corremos con suerte puede que este en casa.

Dijo sin más y retomó su camino hacia las profundidades del aterrador bosque que había creado tantos mitos entre la gente de Hollow Blair. Se apuró en caminar detrás del señor Jaeger y mientras más se adentraban, más bonito le parecía a Levi; había grandes y frondosos arboles de hojas verdes, al igual que el pasto que crecía allí, no era como al otro lado de Hollow Blair, en donde el césped era seco y amarillento. Vio flores, muchas y variadas, nunca había visto tantas, en Hollow Blair sólo conocían la hiedra y la belladona, ambas venenosas.

La neblina iba cayendo poco a poco pero aún así seguía siendo hermoso, con sus altos pinos que Levi sólo conocía por los libros y los pequeños arbustos redondeados. Hasta que de pronto el señor Jaeger se detuvo con abrupto y una melodiosa voz se hizo escuchar por todos los alrededores. Hincada en el pasto estaba una figura de lo que parecía ser una mujer, llevaba una capucha rojo carmín que le cubría de pies a cabeza, sólo se podía ver la pequeña nariz asomándose al igual que los finos labios pigmentados de rojo brillante. Regaba algunas pequeñas florecillas, las mismas que había visto el día anterior en el funeral.

—Madame Escarlata.— Saludó con cortesía el joven muchacho de ojos verdes, la mujer a penas le dedicó una mirada rápida para luego volver con sus flores.

—Trajiste a un ordinario contigo— Respondió con la cantarina voz burlona, a cambio del saludo y luego agregó con sorna:— O lo que quedaba de él— Jaeger no respondió y Levi se sintió sumamente ofendido al ser llamado _ordinario_ , él era todo menos eso, la mujer rió ante los pensamientos de Levi y luego, con toda la elegancia del mundo se colocó de pie.— Así que... ¿haz venido a robarme más de mis preciadas flores, _joven señor de la luz y la oscuridad_?

Exclamó aquel titulo que había dicho al último con cierta burla, Ackerman vio que Eren fruncía ligeramente los labios y apretaba más fuerte el báculo hasta volver blancos sus nudillos, sin embargo, pronto puso su usual expresión de piedra y negó con lentitud.

—Vine a solicitar su ayuda— Los verdes ojos del moreno fueron a dar fugazmente con Levi y dijo:— Éste ordinario necesita trascender a la luz, pero yo no puedo ayudarle.

Y entonces, la mujer se quitó el gorro puntiagudo que cubría la mitad de su rostro y ante Levi se revelaron otros ojos verdes y un rostro que daba la impresión de ser simpático. Su cabello también era rojo, cual fuego que arde con vehemencia en medio de la oscuridad y entonces el alma comprendió el porqué del titulo que ocupaba la mujer de amplia sonrisa. Sus ojos miraron detenidamente a Levi, parecía haber una especie de brillo en ellos y luego, estos mismos se posaron en el rostro neutral del señor Jaeger.

—Tú dominabas a la perfección estas artes— Enunció la mujer, dirigiéndose completamente al otro dueño de los ojos verdes.— Recuerdo que cuando eras niño podías mandar a las almas a la luz con un simple chasquido de dedos... o a las tinieblas, ¿qué ha pasado contigo? Últimamente ya no le haces justicia a tu titulo de élite que te dio el vaticano.

Levi no entendía nada de lo que la mujer acababa de decirle al señor Jaeger y parecía que éste no pensaba ceder ante aquella voz que se burlaba de él, se miraron a los ojos por prolongados minutos, en una batalla de verde contra verde en el que ninguno de los dos se daría por vencido. Jaeger tenía la quijada fuertemente apretada, mientras que la otra mujer sonreía con altanería y presunción, mofándose de su propio poder. A Levi le irritó en demasía aquella actitud tan simular a la suya.

—Mi don no esta a su capacidad máxima, es todo.— Respondió intentando aparentar que no estaba furioso, pero la mujer sonreía porque sabía que había logrado sacarlo de sus casillas.

—Tu guardián— Atacó rápidamente Madame Escarlata.— Esta absorbiendo todo tu poder, si tan sólo me dejaras cortar su unión tus poderes volverían a la normalidad, pero eres terco como tu madre.

—¿Me vas a ayudar o no?— Respondió a cambio, ignorando por completo el comentario de la mujer.

Madame Escarlata volvió a sonreír con algo que a Levi le pareció maldad pura; se relamió los labios, pasando la punta de su lengua por encima de ellos como alguien que se saborea una nueva victoria indudable. Volvió a mirar al azabache y al heredero de los Ackerman le dieron escalofríos aquellos ojos verdes que en esencia, eran muy parecidos a los del señor Jaeger.

—Levi Ackerman, veintidós años, ¡vaya! ¡heredero de una gran fortuna! O ibas a serlo, parece que pasará a manos de tu prima Mikasa— Exclamó con aquel tono de diversión y continuó.— Tu vida terrenal era un asco, tu madre te odiaba tanto como tú a ella, tu vida era una aburrida rutina y por lo que veo, tenías un romance que ustedes los ordinarios consideran como inapropiado. Bueno, podría hacer algo por ti, todo dependerá de lo que _el señor Jaeger_ este dispuesto a dar a cambio.

Inevitablemente los ojos del pálido joven fueron a dar al castaño. Estaba sorprendido de todo lo que acababa de decirle la mujer, pero eso había dejado de tener importancia cuando escuchó que ella pedía algo a cambio de ayudarlo. Los ojos grises miraban con insistencia al joven moreno, le pedían a gritos que le diera lo que fuera, pero que terminara con su sufrimiento. Jaeger suspiró largamente y enarcó una gruesa ceja.

—¿Qué quieres a cambio?— Indagó con fastidio y la muchacha sonrió ampliamente.

—Tú sabes bien lo que quiero, eso no ha cambiado.

—Imposible, me niego rotundamente.— Sacudió la cabeza dándole una negativa a la mujer que seguía sonriendo a pesar de todo.

—Entonces no hay trato.

Concluyó con una falsa expresión de resignación y encogiendo los hombros con simpleza, Levi sintió pánico y su desesperada mirada intentó encontrarse con los furiosos ojos verdes de Jaeger. Su ceño estaba fruncido y con el báculo señalaba acusatoriamente a Madame Escarlata, quien seguía con la misma mueca de indiferencia, a diferencia del señor Jaeger quien se esforzaba por ocultar sus emociones, a ella realmente no le interesaba ni un poco lo que estaba ocurriendo, mucho menos le importaba.

De alguna forma, Levi se vio reflejado en ella y no le gustó para nada lo que descubrió.

—Eras un arcángel de la orden— Refutó con desdén el menor de los tres, enfocando toda su rabia hacia la mujer que seguía igual de imperturbable.— El don se te dio para que ayudaras a las almas que lo necesitaran. Hiciste un juramento.

—Ahora sólo soy una vulgar prófuga como tú, ese juramento ya no tiene validez para mí, y yo no doy nada gratis— Volvió a colocarse el gorro de su enorme capa y dio media vuelta, lista para irse.— Si me disculpan, tengo cosas que hacer y lugares a los que ir. Ya.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la mujer había desaparecido de su vista, el bosque se mantuvo en silencio por breves segundos hasta que Levi explotó en ira.

* * *

El ruido de los objetos siendo arrojados contra el suelo o la pared era demasiado estresante, Levi estaba furioso como nunca antes lo había estado. Culpaba a esa mujer de sus desgracias y sobre todo, culpaba al señor Jaeger de todo lo malo que le ocurría y se desquitaba arrojando cuanto objeto se le atravesara en su camino.

Mientras que en el piso de abajo se encontraba el señor Jaeger, hojeando sus libros para tratar de encontrar una solución alternativa, su madre había sido una híbrido más poderosa que Madame Escarlata, estaba seguro de que ella debió de haber dejado alguna nota sobre las almas con cadenas en sus tantos libros de miles de páginas. El problema era ese, buscar alguna solución a su problema entre las miles de hojas, era como tratar de encontrar una aguja en un pajar, y no ayudaba mucho el alboroto que estaba ocasionando Levi en el piso de arriba.

Como si no fuera suficiente con tener cien almas escandalosas atrapadas allí.

Pronto los ruidos cesaron y sintió la presencia furiosa e irritada de Levi detrás de sí.

—¡Debes volver allá y obligarla a que me ayude!— Gruñó el azabache, pateando una pila de libros que estaban a los pies del señor Jaeger.— ¡Dijiste que me ayudarías!

—No puedo obligarla a nada— Respondió intentando mantener la poca cordura que le quedaba, cerró el libro que había estado leyendo y se apresuró en buscar otro.— Estoy buscando otra solución, debe de haberla.

—¡Estás tardando demasiado!— Gritó con más enojo saliendo de él, caminaba de un lado para otro, rompiendo todo lo que se encontraba a su paso.— Todo sería más fácil si le hubieras dicho que sí desde el inicio, pero tú dijiste no, ¡¿dijiste no?! Y ahora por tu culpa no me ayudará, no debiste decidir por mí.

Continuó con su rabieta destructiva, pero al ver que el señor Jaeger no se dignaba a verlo o a siquiera a disculparse, solo la empeoró. Cegado por su poco juicio, tomó unas tijeras que estaban escondidas en uno de los cajones del enorme mueble viejo que estaba en la esquina, sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó contra el castaño con la única intención de clavarle esas tijeras en la espalda, como sólo un deshonroso cobarde lo haría.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera pudo llegar a rozarlo, antes de que pudiera alcanzarle, algo le había empujado en dirección contraria, con tal fuerza que salió volando al otro lado de la habitación. No había sido un simple empujón brusco y ya, Levi había podido sentir toda esa fuerte energía desplazándolo lejos del señor Jaeger. Las tijeras se habían hecho añicos en algún momento, porque cuando Levi cayó al suelo de madera, éstas ya estaban hechas polvo en su mano.

Miró con sorprendidos ojos lo que había quedado en su mano y luego regresó la mirada al señor Jaeger, quien lo veía de reojo con la fiera mirada de quien esta a punto de sacar garras y colmillos; el color verde de sus ojos había sido reemplazado por un tono dorado y el heredero de los Ackerman ya no supo qué fue lo que le sorprendió más.

—¿Qué..? ¿cómo..?

Balbuceó un par de incoherencias antes de que la furia del señor Jaeger fuera la siguiente en hacer su primera aparición.

—¡Trato de ayudarlos y ustedes siempre tratan de matarme!— Había alzado la voz y Levi se estremeció en su lugar, viendo con los ojos bien abiertos como el chico perdía el control de sí.— ¡Todos ustedes son un fastidio! ¡yo me ocupo de ayudarlos, quito la suciedad de sus cuerpos y los visto adecuadamente! ¡pero ustedes siguen culpándome de sus muertes!

Aventó todos los libros que antes había acomodado con paciencia sobre la diminuta mesa circular, incluso terminó aventado ésta misma haciendo que cayera con las patas arriba a escasos centímetros de donde estaba Levi, quien seguía mirando toda la escena completamente perplejo, con los ojos bien abiertos e incluso la boca.

Podía sentir toda esa furia rodeándolo y ahogándolo, tanto que de pronto ya no pudo moverse, todo comenzó a dar vueltas y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por mantener los ojos abiertos y no sucumbir ante el repentino cansancio que sentía. Comenzaba a ver manchas negras, pero aún así no apartaba la mirada del castaño que seguía haciendo su propia rabieta.

— _Mi señor, algo le pasa al ordinario_ — Al escuchar aquella voz conciliadora, su arranque de irá se esfumó y en cambio, se centró en observar como Levi desaparecía poco a poco.— _Parece que..._

Levi Ackerman forzó su mirada una última vez, antes de que todo se pusiera negro para él logró distinguir una figura borrosa, parada justo a lado derecho del señor Jaeger y luego, todo dejó de tener sentido.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas/os!, espero que estén teniendo un excelente fin de semana y que por supuesto, el capitulo de hoy haya sido de su agrado. Por ahora, no tengo mucho que agregar, pero si tienen alguna duda que no implique spoiler, con mucho gusto pueden hacérmela saber y yo estaré tratando de aclararla. En fin, muchas gracias a las personitas que se toman la molestia de leer y dejarme reviews, eso siempre me anima mucho a seguir actualizando por acá. Sin nada más que agregar, nos estamos leyendo para la próxima,¡saluditos!✨_

All the love, Dragón. 🐉🌹


	8. Vida

**Vida**

De nuevo, todo lo que parecía rodear a Levi era la densa y fría oscuridad, podía sentir que flotaba en ella, que se asfixiaba en ella porque ésta lo abrazaba con tal fervor. En un principio, todo había sido silencioso para él, pero luego, el sonido de algo entró muy dentro de su cabeza: eran rechinidos, como de una silla mecedora que se mece de adelante hacía atrás, pero también estaba el crepitar del suelo de madera. Quejándose por los años y el maltrato que parecía estar sufriendo, duró de esta forma más de lo que Levi podía soportar, el ruido era infernal y podía sentirlo entrando profundamente dentro de la parte posterior de su cráneo hasta que encontraba su camino hacia su maltrecho cerebro. _Silencio_ , quería gritar, _duele demasiado_ , quiso quejarse y tapar sus oídos, pero debió de saber que en ese estado de estasis no podía hacer gran cosa, no podía moverse.

Una voz muy adentro de su cabeza, gritaba con desgarradora desesperación. Pedía ayuda con gran dolor y angustia, Levi incluso podía sentir su ceño fruncido por los terribles sonidos que iban y venían, a veces con demasiada fuerza para ser soportables y con aquella maldita voz infernal que rogaba por algo, por alguien... por el señor Jaeger, se dio cuenta. Era una parte de él, porque la voz se escuchaba excepcionalmente como él, pero al mismo tiempo, estaba seguro de que esa parte suya, tenía conciencia propia, separada de la suya. Era extraño, porque era como escuchar a otro él en medio de toda esa oscuridad y debía admitirlo, era sofocante.

 _"¡Ven por nosotros! ¡Ayúdanos!, ¡Ven a salvarnos! ¡No podemos estar en la oscuridad!"_ , insistía con persistencia aquel otro yo de Levi que no se rendía, que comenzaba a desgarrar su garganta con todos esos gritos desesperados, que no hacían otra cosa que agravar el fuerte dolor en su contraparte.

 _No necesito que él me salve_ , pensó con desdén el Levi que no gritaba, la parte que aún rechazaba con ferocidad demasiadas cosas, entre ellas, al señor Jaeger. Porque, de cualquier forma, ¿él cómo podía salvarlo de esto?, no se detuvo a pensar en su otro yo que rogaba por ambos, incluso para eso, Levi resultaba siendo bastante egoísta. Por un momento, aquella voz que gritaba por el señor Jaeger se calló, en cambio, sólo se escuchaban el crujir de lo que seguía pareciendo ser una maldita e irritante mecedora.

 _"Lo necesitamos"_ , susurró el Levi que había estado gritando, la voz sonaba rota y ronca, si es que eso pudiera ser posible. _"Él es nuestro, nosotros somos suyos. Somos la mitad de lo que él es, ninguno podrá sobrevivir sin el otro, no ahora que por fin los puentes se han cruzado."_

 _Maldita sea,_ pensó Levi con gracia, ¿de qué diantres le estaba hablando su otro yo?, Levi no pertenecía a nadie. Aunque fuera una falacia, le gustaba pensar que era libre, que había nacido para serlo, odiaba la palabra _pertenencia_ cuando se usaba en él, como si fuera un vulgar objeto con precio. No, él no era de nadie, él era libre. Para empezar, ¿por qué ahora estaba discutiendo consigo mismo?, ¿cómo podía ser eso posible?, además, ¿de dónde había salido esta despreciable parte de él?

 _"Siempre estuve aquí, prisionero de ti"_ , volvió a susurrar su otro yo, en su voz no había ira alguna por los pensamientos de su otra mitad, sólo paciencia indulgente que le provocó arcadas a Levi, él tampoco era así. _"No habíamos estado completos, pero ahora que nos encontró, ¡puedo ser libre, ya ves!"_

 _No tiene sentido_ , volvió a negarse Levi ante aquella contraparte tan distinta de él mismo, de su esencia propia y todo lo que él representaba. Pero esta vez, su otro yo no perdió el tiempo discutiendo con él, en lugar de eso, se puso en marcha y nuevamente comenzó a gritar por el señor Jaeger, cada vez más fuerte, haciendo que Levi deseara que su cabeza pudiera explotar en ese momento y terminara con su agonía. Sin embargo, por un largo periodo de tiempo, él se quedó en silencio, sin decir más nada y simplemente escuchando su otra voz gritando por alguien que no vendría, por alguien que no lo buscaría. Sus pensamientos repetían una y otra vez: _él no vendrá, no lo hará. Déjalo ya, me lastimas, duele. No lo necesito, ni siquiera está escuchando, basta ya._

 _"Él nos escucha, puede sentirnos como una sombra sobre su espalda. Él puede oírnos, él nos pertenece, por eso tiene que venir. Porque también somos suyos, somos la mitad de lo que él es, somos un todo y él lo sabe, al menos puede presentirlo. ¿Por qué crees que no le agradamos?, lo hacemos dudar de todo lo que creía saber, sabe que su fuerza es nuestra y odia demasiado el pensamiento de tener que compartir, así como nosotros odiamos el pensamiento de saber que sin él, no somos nada más que una simple mitad incompleta."_

 _¡Callate y esfumate!, eres irrelevante,_ terminó por pensar con demasiada fuerza y fastidio el Levi que podía sentir todo el dolor de su otra parte que parecía tan necesitada porque el señor Jaeger viniera. Esta parte no era de él, no pertenecía a él, Levi no era débil. Mucho menos incompleto, Levi era libre y podía rescatarse solo, sin la ayuda de nadie más. Entonces, se alegró profundamente cuando aquella retorcida voz se calló por completo y no volvió a pedir por el señor Jaeger, ni a decir incoherencias que jamás podrían tener sentido. Levi no funcionaba de esa forma.

Pero ni siquiera pudo disfrutar por mucho tiempo de aquella preciosa paz, cuando el sonido de madera crujiendo se volvió más fuerte e insoportable, más doloroso y penetrante. Luego, una estela estrecha de luz blanca apareció en medio de esa oscuridad, cortándola por todo lo ancho y deslumbrando sólo un poco a Levi. Notó que si bien, antes no podía sentir dolor, calor o frío, ahora todo dolía demasiado. Su cabeza principalmente, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y rígido, sus costillas lo estaban matando de dolor de pronto, y el apremiante y punzante dolor en su cabeza no ayudaba, sólo empeoraba todo. El dolor, _Dios,_ se sentía tan intenso, recorriendo todas sus terminales nerviosas, haciendo que Levi quisiera gritar y querer salir de su propio cuerpo.

De pronto, sus ojos se abrieron con pesadez y el sonido de madera crujiendo dejó de ser tan fuerte y nítido, pestañeó un par de veces pero todo seguía viéndose igual de borroso. Sólo unos segundos más y sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz y pronto comenzaron a distinguir colores y formas, a reconocer lo que veían. Un techo que alguna vez había sido blanco, pero que ahora estaba en decadencia, en la esquina su enorme armario antiguo de madera y si miraba de reojo, podía ver la ventana que daba hacia el jardín trasero de su casa y a una pequeña parte de las calles enlodadas de Hollow Blair.

Sus ojos se abrieron aún más en comprensión, ya no estaba en la mansión Blair, estaba en su habitación, en su casa. Quiso levantarse rápidamente pero entonces ahogó un gemido de dolor, cuando se dio cuenta de que sus costillas seguían doliendo como el infierno y su cerebro zumbando dentro de su cráneo, todo dio vueltas repentinamente y el sonido de madera crujiendo se detuvo con abrupto —gracias a cualquier divinidad existente—, en su campo de visión aparecieron un par de enormes ojos negros tan familiares. Nunca imaginó que ver la angustiada expresión en el rostro de Mikasa lo alegraría tanto.

—¡Dios, Levi!— La escuchó chillar, ahogando un jadeo doloroso de preocupación.— No te muevas, está bien.

Levi parpadeó nuevamente, viendo con más claridad el bonito rostro de Mikasa. Las manchas negras bajo sus ojos, evidenciando que no había dormido bien en mucho tiempo, el desastre de su cabello largo, luciendo tan descuidado y despeinado, y los labios fruncidos en una delgada línea pálida por tanta presión ejercida. Una de sus manos atrapó a una de Mikasa, _podía tocarla, podía sentir su calor, realmente la pesadilla había acabado_.

Suspiró con alivio, pero sólo había sido otro error cuando sus costillas le pasaron las factura y volvió a gemir con dolor. Mikasa parecía en un estado de shock y eso había bastado para que despabilara y con suavidad, se soltara del débil agarre de Levi. Parecía indecisa entre salir y avisarle a los demás que Levi estaba de vuelta, o quedarse a su lado para asegurarse de que no se volviera a sumergir demasiado pronto en la oscuridad de nuevo. Terminó por escoger la primer opción.

—Iré a pedir que te traigan al doctor, ¿está bien? No vayas a moverte. Estás muy lastimado.

Y diciendo esto, salió disparada de la habitación, dejándolo solo en ella. Escuchó como gritaba por toda la casa que al final había despertado, que era necesario que llevaran al señor Bodt lo más pronto posible para que revisara a Levi. Entonces, nuevamente regresó y se quedó a su lado, volviendo a sujetar con suavidad su mano, como si temiera ser más brusca y terminara por romperlo. Levi relamió sus labios resecos, descubriendo que estaban tan herido como el resto de su cuerpo, podía ver los moretones en sus brazos y claramente, podía sentir que había una venda fuertemente apretada en su cabeza y también, en todo su torso. Podía sentir sus piernas, entumecidas y pesadas, pero al menos le relajó volver a sentir dolor. No quería pasar de nuevo por la angustia de no sentir nada en absoluto. Entonces, su fresca memoria recordó al señor Jaeger.

—¿Dónde... dónde está el señor Jaeger?— Preguntó en un hilo de voz demasiado doloroso, toda su garganta se sentía como si hubiera tragado arena caliente.

Mikasa ni siquiera se inmutó por la pregunta, a Levi le dio esa vaga sensación de que ella ya esperaba de ante mano esa pregunta. Pero de inmediato desalojó a esa idea de su cabeza, era imposible que Mikasa lo supiera. Ella, por otro lado, relamió sus labios y tragó con fuerza, volviendo a dudar en qué respuesta debía darle a Levi, mirándolo con tanta suspicacia en sus ojos negros que hizo que Levi tuviera espasmos por todo su cuerpo. Sin embargo, no pudo decir nada, cuando en la habitación entraron Marco Bodt, el doctor del pueblo que además, era su vecino, su madre y Kenny. Todos haciendo gran alboroto y obligando a que Mikasa se separa de él para que el doctor pudiera revisarlo adecuadamente.

—Cielos, Levi— Suspiró Marco mientras revisaba los latidos de su corazón con el estetoscopio.— Así que al final decidiste unirte a los vivos. Nos metiste un tremendo susto, has estado inconsciente por casi dos semanas desde tu accidente.

Marco le dio una sonrisa amable, de esas que sólo él tenía y Levi sólo pudo parpadear de nuevo, sintiéndose tan confundido y fuera de orbita. El joven doctor procedió a revisarlo por completo, asegurándose de que todo estuviera relativamente bien y parecía satisfecho al darse cuenta de que un milagro era lo que ahora es Levi, pensó que no sobreviviría, el impacto había sido todo, menos suave. No había esperanza alguna de que despertara, pero allí estaba el menor de la familia Ackerman, más vivo y despierto que nunca. Cuando terminó de guardar sus utensilios médicos en su petaca, se puso de pie de donde había estado sentado y suspiró pareciendo aliviado.

Kushel se veía cansada, al igual que Mikasa, ojerosa y pálida, pero su mirada seguía siendo tan afilada que parecía regañar a Levi por haber sido tan descuidado o por no haber muerto, con ella nunca se sabía. Pero estaba seguro que esto la había puesto en una situación bastante bochornosa con la gente del pueblo y la otra gente de la aristocracia, Levi se alegraba. Kenny, sin embargo, no podía disimular su decepción de que Levi hubiera regresado de la muerte, si él moría, entonces Mikasa se habría quedado con toda la fortuna y las minas de la familia Ackerman y era obvio que ella no las querría, entonces todo recaería en Kenny. Claramente su madre también salía beneficiada de todo esto.

La única que lucía genuinamente alegre de que despertara era Mikasa, quien estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no echarse a llorar en frente de todos. Algo que se les había inculcado desde niños era que un Ackerman tenía orgullo y dignidad, por lo mismo, no se podían permitir llorar, al menos no frente a nadie. Y el hecho de que Mikasa fuera la única feliz con su aparente regreso, fue algo... deprimente. Marco le daba indicaciones a su madre para los cuidados que requeriría por un largo tiempo mientras se recuperaba, pero era obvio que esa responsabilidad recaería en Mikasa y ella no dudaría en cuidar de su fastidioso primo, porque así era ella, después de todo. Un ser lleno de bondad en medio de ese nido de serpientes que eran la familia Ackerman.

—El señor Jaeger...— Se volvió a repetir Levi, sintiendo esta desesperación por saber qué rayos había ocurrido.— Yo estaba con el señor Jaeger, ¿en dónde está él?

Ante su pregunta todos parecieron sorprendidos, incluso su madre que lo sabía todo. Todos, menos Mikasa, quien a diferencia del resto que lo miraban como si estuviera enloqueciendo, simplemente le dedicaba una mirada llena de cautela bien fingida, pero Levi podía ver a través de ella. Luego, tanto Kenny como Kushel voltearon a ver a Marco, como si él también pudiera tener todas las posibles respuestas. El doctor sonrió pareciendo un tanto nervioso y sin embargo, también comprensivo.

—Te diste un golpe fuerte en la cabeza— Explicó, dirigiéndose a Levi e ignorando las miradas de Kenny y Kushel.— Puede que estés confundido, distorsionando un poco la realidad. Por eso, debes estar en reposo hasta que tus costillas sanen. Nada de esfuerzos y cuida mucho esa cabeza.

Le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de colocarse de nuevo el sombrero y coger su maletín, Kenny fue el primero en salir con esa aura de total irritabilidad mal fingida, su madre se colgó al brazo de Marco casi de inmediato y colocó aquella expresión de falsa amabilidad.

—Lo acompaño a la puerta, señor Bodt— Dijo con fingida voz llena de dulzura, luego sus ojos se posaron en Mikasa y de inmediato exclamó casi en voz queda:— Hazte cargo, dale sus _drogas_ y vigila que no haga otra estupidez.

Mikasa asintió, asumiendo toda la responsabilidad de cuidar a Levi sin chistar. Luego, Kushel y Marco salieron de la habitación cerrando detrás de ellos la puerta, Mikasa suspiró largamente, su mirada continuó clavada en la puerta de madera de la enorme habitación que pertenecía a su primo, sin poder entender como su tía podía ser tan cruel. Sin embargo, pronto despabiló y se dirigió a la mesita de noche, a lado de la cama de Levi, en donde el doctor Marco había dejado las drogas que se le debían suministrar, más que nada para el dolor. Revisó la receta que habían escrito para su primo e intento memorizar las indicaciones en ella, estaba tan sumergida en su tarea que ni siquiera notaba la insistente mirada de Levi, al menos no hasta después de un buen rato. Suspiró por enésima vez en el día e hizo a un lado la receta para mirar a Levi con esos profundos ojos negros.

Se sentó en la silla mecedora y está crujió en protesta, pronto Levi entendió que era eso lo que escuchaba mientras estaba inconsciente. Mikasa realmente se veía devastada y él se sintió culpable por eso, por preocupar de esta forma a la única persona que se interesaba realmente por él.

—Nadie sabe qué fue lo que te ocurrió— Dijo de pronto Mikasa, pareciendo tan ausente.— Se piensa que tal vez te golpeó un carruaje, pero no se ha encontrado al responsable... así que no es una certeza. Annie te encontró muy temprano por la mañana muy cerca del bosque prohibido, estabas muriendo. Tampoco nadie se explica como pudiste sobrevivir, perdiste mucha sangre y nadie nunca había sobrevivido antes al toque de queda. A la neblina y sus horrores.

Levi soltó un suspiro tembloroso, frunció un poco el entrecejo y trató de recordar cualquier cosa que no fuera la mansión Blair y el señor Jaeger, pero sólo tenía fragmentos borrosos de algunos débiles recuerdos. Recordaba haber salido a hurtadillas de la mansión Ackerman, recordaba la neblina y lo escalofriante que era, pero sobre todas las cosas, recordaba el dolor que vino tan de repente. Después de eso todo parecía confuso y sin sentido, luego, los recuerdos se volvían más nítidos al recordar haber despertado en la funeraria en la mansión Blair y los ojos verdes, tan fríos y crueles, mientras esa boca roja le decía que estaba muerto. Podía recordar los horribles sonidos por las noches en la mansión Blair, al señor Jaeger leyendo libros importantes que parecían estar en un idioma que Levi no supo identificar. También recordaba a Madame Escarlata y su cabello rojo cual fuego, además, recordaba haber entrado al bosque prohibido y haber quedado deslumbrado por lo bonito que era en realidad.

Pero más bien lo recordaba como sueños lejanos, _no... como una maldita pesadilla_ , producto de su duro golpe en la cabeza. Pero ahora estaba despierto, vivo, en casa y muy lejos del señor Jaeger y sólo por eso, el dolor era más soportable. La silla volvió a rechinar y los ojos de Levi pronto se posaron en la mirada acusatoria de Mikasa.

—¿En qué estabas pensando?— Le cuestionó, intentando parecer dura pero su voz rota la había traicionado por completo.

—No sé— Admitió el Ackerman menor, haciendo un ligera mueca de dolor cuando intentó acomodarse en las almohadas y sus costillas protestaron.— Ni siquiera recuerdo qué hacía en ese lugar. Quizá probar cuán equivocados estaban todos.

Mikasa, quien se había levantado para ayudar a Levi a acomodar sus almohadas, se detuvo de repente y lo miró con extrañeza. Él estaba seguro de que ella quería decir algo, pero al final, simplemente negó con la cabeza pareciendo disgustada y siguió con su labor, intentando ser tan suave y cuidadosa como podía pero fallando, causándole un poco de dolor a su primo. Cuando terminó de acomodar las almohadas de Levi de forma aceptable, le tendió sus drogas y él se las tomó sin poner resistencia alguna. Mikasa cogió la bandeja con el agua y las medicinas, le dijo a Levi que descansara y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, pero antes de abrir la puerta, miró a su primo sobre su hombro y con voz tranquila, le dijo:

—El señor Jaeger— Comenzó, pero al final pareció arrepentirse de lo que iba a decir, porque terminó meneando suavemente la cabeza, y en su lugar, murmuró:— Si te hace sentir mejor, ha estado recluido en esa mansión todo este tiempo. Hace mucho tiempo que no se aparece por el pueblo.

Y diciendo eso, Mikasa salió de la habitación, dejándolo en completa soledad. Miró la ventana que tenía las cortinas abiertas y mostraba el deprimente cielo gris, tal vez sí había sido una simple pesadilla todo lo que vivió mientras estaba en ese estado de inconsciencia que mencionó Marco. Pensó en el señor Jaeger, en sus ceñidos y elegantes trajes negros, en sus abrigos extravagantes. En lo pulcro de sus blancos guantes y... también en esos ojos verdes, tan distantes, tan fríos, tan profundos y al mismo tiempo, tan llenos de vida, en realidad, de muchas vidas vividas. Con ese pensamiento se quedó profundamente dormido, esta vez sin sentir dolor, sin escuchar voces, sin soñar nada.

* * *

Seis meses después de su accidente y Levi casi podía sentirse como nuevo, sus costillas iban mejorando de poco a poco y quizá, las únicas secuelas que había dejado el accidente habían sido unos terribles dolores de cabeza que iban y venían de vez en cuando. Todo ese tiempo se la había pasado recluido en su dormitorio, Mikasa cuidaba de él diligentemente, algunas empleadas de la casa la ayudaban cuando la pobre estaba demasiado cansada para poder hacerlo por su cuenta. El doctor Bodt venía a hacerle chequeos continuos y además de los horribles dolores en sus costillas y cabeza al principio, sumando a eso toda la vergüenza que pasaba cuando Mikasa lo ayudaba para llegar al baño, nada fuera de lo común había pasado.

Del señor Jaeger no había tenido noticias desde que se despertó, en primer lugar, porque se la pasaba encerrado en su habitación, guardando reposo y tratando de hacer que su cuerpo se recuperara de su enfrentamiento cercano con la muerte. En segunda instancia, bueno, Mikasa nunca lo mencionaba y ella era con la única que convivía a diario y Levi, obviamente no preguntaría, aunque estaba claro que se moría de ganas por hacerlo.

Su madre había ido a verlo un par de veces en todo ese tiempo, Levi sabía que tarde o temprano recibiría un gran sermón por parte de su madre, podía verlo en como fruncía los labios cada vez que estaba frente a él, o en el filo amenazante de sus ojos grises que parecían apuñalarlo como cuchillos recién pulidos. Siempre se contenía y mostraba ese papel de madre preocupada cuando el doctor Bodt iba a hacerle sus revisiones, ella cuidaba muy bien su reputación, ya que de lejos, era lo más valioso que tenía. Incluso más que toda la fortuna Ackerman.

Esa mañana, Marco lo había ido a revisar y darle la buena noticia de que al fin, estaba dado de alta de su propia habitación. Ahora ya podría ir a dar caminatas por el pueblo y en general, ser de nuevo independiente, sin que Mikasa estuviera pegada a él para asegurarse de que no se volviera a lastimar, o a desmayarse en el proceso de ir al baño y regresar a su cama. Todavía no podía excederse demasiado, ni hacer demasiados esfuerzos y sobre todo, tenía que tener especial cuidado con su cabeza, seguía siendo tedioso, pero al menos ya era un gran avance.

Acababa de darse un baño por sí mismo después de mucho tiempo y ahora se abotonaba la camisa blanca sin necesidad de que Mikasa estuviera allí, insistiendo en ayudarlo. Volvía a sentirse libre después de un largo tiempo postrado en cama, siendo Mikasa y una mucha de la servidumbre su único apoyo para casi todo. Debió saber que esa aparente paz no le iba a durar demasiado, pues en ese mismo instante su madre entró en su habitación echa una furia, cerró la puerta con seguro detrás de sí y Levi supo que vendrían regaños reprimidos durante meses, hacia su persona.

—Espero que esta aparente alta médica no signifique que vas a volver a causar problemas, pequeña mierda imprudente.

Kushel sonaba tan enfadada como Levi ya se esperaba, después de meses de distanciamiento, sin irlo a ver más que contadas ocasiones y esto era lo primero que le decía, pero Levi tampoco esperaba que su madre lo felicitara por estarse recuperando, ni mucho menos esperaba que le soltara palabras cálidas de cómo se había preocupado por él. No, ciertamente, Kushel no era ese tipo de mujer. Con frecuencia, Levi pensaba que simplemente lo odiaba porque le recordaba al hombre que la había abandonado a su suerte cuando se embarazó, volviéndola la vergüenza de la intachable familia Ackerman.

Él sólo puso los ojos en blanco, resoplando con fastidio y volviéndose a enfrascar en su importante tarea de abotonarse la camisa. Sin embargo, Kushel era conocida por no soportar los desaires, por lo que tan pronto como también imaginó, ya tenía a la mujer frente a él, con su frente arrugada en disgusto y los ojos furiosos.

—Levi— Siseó con rudeza, atrapando una de las manos de su hijo y apretándola con fuerza entre sus largos dedos.— Por una maldita vez en tu vida, escucha lo que te digo. Niño malcriado y petulante.

—Basta, Kushel— Murmuró Levi con aburrimiento, tratando de zafarse de su agarre férreo.— Te sangrara la nariz.

Logró soltarse del agarre en su mano, sin embargo, tan pronto como eso sucedió, los huesudos y largos dedos de su mamá ya se encontraban encajándose con la misma rudeza en sus mejillas, para mantenerlo en su lugar haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran con la fría mirada de su progenitora.

—¿Crees que esto es un maldito juego?— Le cuestionó con voz ácida, entornando los ojos y haciendo más doloroso su agarre en las mejillas de su hijo.— Somos la comidilla del pueblo entero, ¡nos dejaste en vergüenza! ¡Al apellido Ackerman!

—Es lo único que te importa.

Murmuró el menor de los Ackerman, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Ya no había dolor en esa frase, no más, hace mucho tiempo se había hecho a la idea de que su madre simplemente lo soportaba, pero nada más.

—¡Claro que es lo único que me importa!— Vociferó la mujer sin titubear ni siquiera un poco.— El prestigio, la reputación, el apellido y la fortuna es lo único relevante en mi vida. Y si tuvieras un poco de cerebro, también te interesarías por ellos.

—La belleza y la apariencia también eran de gran importancia para ti— Atacó rápidamente Levi, sonriendo con sorna al decir:— Pero supongo que ahora que estás tan vieja y acabada, eso ha perdido relevancia.

Y lo que vino después, también debió de haberlo esperado. La mano de Kushel se estrelló contra su rostro, logrando que su mejilla pálida se pintara de un rosa fuerte, podía sentir al ardor escocer en donde había recibido el impacto pero fuera de la sorpresa, no podía sentir nada más, ni furia, ni odio, ni tristeza... nada, Kushel Ackerman no lo merecía después de todo. De ella había aprendido todo lo que odiaba de sí mismo.

—Escúchame bien— Dijo su madre, tan fría y furiosa como ya imaginaba que se sentía por su insolencia.— La próxima vez que se te ocurra hacer otra estupidez de romper el toque de queda, créeme que seré yo quien termine de matarte con mis propias manos.

Le dedicó una última mirada feroz, llena de advertencia de que no bromeaba, luego se encaminó hacia la puerta, retiró el seguro y dejó que la puerta se azotara haciendo que Levi respingara un poco en su lugar. Bueno, eso había ido tremendamente bien, imaginaba que toda la casa ardería con la furia de su madre, pero al parecer, lo único que recibió por su imprudencia fue una amenaza de muerte y Levi ya había estado cerca de ella, así que podría lidiar con eso perfectamente bien.

* * *

Esa misma tarde, sin importarle demasiado poder enfurecer a su madre, decidió dar una caminata por el pueblo. Respirar aire puro que no estuviera contaminado por el aire que se respiraba en la manor Ackerman, con su madre y tío en ese lugar. La gente del pueblo lo miró con cautela cuando caminó por las calles de Hollow Blair, sabía que hablaban de él, pero no había podido importarle menos. Quería decirles que aunque sufrió daños de gravedad, la jodida _maldición_ del toque de queda no había logrado vencerlo, seguía con vida y sólo por eso, tuvo la satisfacción de caminar con la frente bien en alto. Probando que él estaba hecho de un material más resistente que el resto de ellos, del resto que murió en el intento.

Mikasa por fin había podido regresar a su trabajo en el taller de Erwin y Levi pensaba que al menos, podía regresarle el favor yendo por ella y mostrando su gratitud por los meses que cuidó de él. Al entrar al establecimiento de Smith, se lo encontró como siempre, detrás del mostrador pero a diferencia de las demás veces que lo había visto, ahora no leía un libro sobre mierdas como las brujas y los hombre lobo, más bien estaba enfrascado en la tarea de hacer facturas y sacar el resultado de las ganancias de su local.

En cuanto se percató de la presencia de Levi, levantó la mirada de sus notas y sonrió tan amplio, feliz de volver a ver a ese pequeño ser arrogante que era el menor de los Ackerman. Levi asintió suavemente con la cabeza y pronto se acercó hasta el aparador para saludar apropiadamente a Erwin.

—¡Pero si es Levi!— Exclamó con enérgica voz y la misma sonrisa de momento atrás.— Vaya susto que nos metiste a todos, ya hasta tenía un ataúd apropiado para ti.

—Erwin, como siempre tan... elocuente.— Respondió Levi, poniendo los ojos en blanco y suspirando casi de manera escandalosa.

—Sabes que me alegra mucho verte caminando, respirando y siendo una habitual mierda como es tu sagrada costumbre.

Contesto Erwin con ese toque burlón que hacía que Levi no pudiera odiarlo. Hubo un tiempo, cuando Levi era más joven, que tuvo una especie de enamoramiento por el rubio de ojos azules, siempre pensó que era demasiado guapo y masculino para su propio bien. Pero esa idea había sido descartada cuando Erwin se casó, mucho más ahora que estaba a punto de tener a su primer hijo, así que a Levi sólo le quedaba esto: pensar en lo parecido que debía ser al sol, con ese cabello rubio, y al cielo, con esos alegres y profundos ojos azules. Erwin era la cosa más alegre y resplandeciente que alguien pudiera encontrarse en Hollow Blair, el resto de la gente terminaba siendo tan insípida como las cosas que crecían en esas tierras. O raras como el infierno, como Annie Leonhardt.

—Así que...— Comenzó Levi, cuando el silencio se hizo demasiado incomodo.— ¿El señor Jaeger ha venido por aquí últimamente?

Erwin enarcó una de sus rubias cejas y ladeó el cuello un poco, sonriendo y pareciendo curioso cuando dijo:

—Veo que aún tienes ésta fascinación con el señor Jaeger.

—Fascinación— Levi bufó, luciendo tan irritado como se sentía.— Yo no lo llamaría así, sólo pregunto por él porque tú mismo dijiste que incluso ya hasta tenías mi ataúd reservado y pensé que él estaría aquí, muy ansioso de poner sus manos encima de mi frío cadáver.

—Bueno, él nunca preguntó por ti, ni siquiera cuando ya se estaba dando por hecho tu muerte— Reflexionó el rubio, poniendo una mano en su barbilla en un gesto pensativo.— En realidad, él no habla mucho conmigo o con nadie. Si me lo preguntas, da esa impresión de que la mayoría del tiempo esta perdido en otro mundo más interesante que este.

Entonces, Levi recordó aquellos días que creyó estar con el señor Jaeger en la mansión Blair. Recordó las cosas que había sentido y escuchado, pero nunca visto; los fuertes ruidos a toda hora del día en la manor Blair, la maldita y densa niebla que no le permitía marcharse de ese lugar horrible, e incluso pudo recordar la sombra que vio antes de despertar de su inconsciencia. _No, sólo fue una pesadilla, una maldita pesadilla que mi cerebro dañado se inventó mientras dormía_ , se dijo a sí mismo, quizá, pensar con demasiada frecuencia en el señor Jaeger había provocado esto.

Iba a decir algo desagradable sobre ese extraño personaje que había llegado de la nada a Hollow Blair, pero como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos ofensivos, Annie apareció. Ni siquiera lucía sorprendida de ver a Levi ahí de pie, como la mayoría de la gente, Mikasa apareció casi enseguida, poniendo una mueca desaprobatoria por ver a Levi fuera de la casa. Connie y Sasha también aparecieron en escena, a diferencia de Annie, ellos sí parecían sumamente sorprendidos por ver al Ackerman ahí de pie. Luciendo tan sano, sin ningún rasguño, como si no le hubiera ocurrido nada en absoluto.

Pronto, en el taller de Erwin se armó gran alboroto por ellos dos, haciendo preguntas a Levi en voz demasiado alta. Mikasa intentaba decirles que no lo agobiaran, pero Annie, ella sólo lo miraba en silencio, con esos fríos y profundos ojos azules que siempre parecían decir todo y a la vez, nada en absoluto. Cuando pudo alejarse del escándalo que Erwin y Mikasa se traían, intentando callar las deducciones estúpidas de Sasha y Connie, fue que Levi se acercó a Annie, de pronto, sintiéndose demasiado atraído a ella, como una especie de imán.

—¿Cómo sabías que esto me iba a ocurrir?— Le cuestionó, sin saber qué decirle y recordando cuando Annie le había advertido sobre su accidente, incluso antes de que este pasara.

La rubia sólo encogió los hombros, a diferencia de otros días, sus ojos parecían tener un brillo inusual en ellos.

—Y ni siquiera pareces sorprendida de verme con vida— Agregó el Ackerman, tras un largo silencio, luego, con burla preguntó:— ¿Tan decepcionada estás de haber fallado en tu predicción?

—No fallé de ninguna forma— Respondió con tranquilidad Annie, con aburrimiento, como si pensara que no valía la pena explicarse con Levi.— Hay desenlaces distintos e infinitos, pero apestabas a muerte y por eso me incliné por el peor de todos. De hecho, sigues apestando a muerte.

Annie arrugó la nariz con bastante desagrado, Levi intentó oler a algo pudriéndose... o a lo que sea que la muerte puede oler, pero no pudo percibir ningún aroma que no fuera la colonia que usaba cuando se daba baños largos. Negó con la cabeza y en su lugar, dijo:

—El día del funeral te vi, cuando los floreros explotaron... fui yo.

No supo por qué exactamente había dicho eso, en realidad, ni siquiera iba a mencionarlo, pero últimamente tenía este tipo de arranques, sentía como si alguien más tomara el control de su cuerpo por breves instantes para decir toda clase de incoherencias, que él, en su sano juicio jamás diría. Annie tampoco se sorprendió por eso, en cambio, lo miró con esos azules ojos que podían provocar escalofríos al más valiente, parecían estudiarlo, como si pudieran ver más allá de lo que se ve a simple vista.

—Lo sé.

Pero al final, fue todo lo que la mujer dijo, antes de retomar su camino y salir del taller, sin siquiera esperar a Mikasa y dejando a Levi un tanto inquieto por lo que parecía ser la confirmación de que nada de lo que vivió con el señor Jaeger había sido un sueño.

* * *

Desde el momento en que Levi dejó de tomar sus drogas para poder dormir, comenzó a experimentar sueños demasiado particulares, como si el medicamento hubiera sido una anestesia que no le permitía ver lo que su cabeza maltrecha le mostraba en sueños. Todos eran sueños distintos pero igual de escalofriantes, con una sola constante en todos ellos: el señor Jaeger. Él parecía ser el protagonista de todos ellos, por la mañana, cuando Levi se despertaba, sólo recordaba retazos borrosos de sus sueños, pero sí que recordaba con claridad al señor Jaeger en ellos, en todos. También podía recordar como culminaban todos esos espantosos sueños.

Por extraño que pareciera, todos tenían el mismo final retorcido. Podía verse a sí mismo matando al señor Jaeger, a veces de diferentes formas, pero en general, sus manos siempre estaban alrededor de su cuello con una fuerza monstruosa, la suficiente como para romperle el cuello. Sólo que... él, en realidad, no era él. Era como si alguien más tomara su cuerpo para realizar tal acción y Levi simplemente veía todo, encerrado desde un maldito espejo de cuerpo completo. Y cuando el cuello del señor Jaeger crujía en las manos de su invasor, el espejo se rompía y su otro yo —el que había escuchado gritar en su inconsciencia, no el que poseía su cuerpo físico—, lo miraba desde otro espejo, luciendo tan gris y con el cuello roto también. Entonces, el sueño se interrumpía y Levi despertaba exaltado, sudando frío y con el corazón latiendo dolorosamente dentro de su caja torácica.

Y esas malditas pesadillas ya no podían continuar, tenía que ir a ver al señor Jaeger y preguntarle qué rayos significaban y qué demonios había pasado cuando él estuvo inconsciente. Esa misma mañana, después de haber desayunado, cogió un grueso abrigo y se escabulló de la mirada de su madre para poder ir a la mansión Blair, Jean, el conductor del carruaje de su familia, pareció sorprendido y al mismo tiempo escandalizado con la petición de Levi, de que lo llevara a la manor Blair.

A Levi le pareció una eternidad llegar a las afueras del pueblo y peor aún cuando el carruaje atravesó las pronunciadas curvas, adentrándose al bosque para poder llegar a la mansión Blair, pero una vez que estuvieron frente a las espantosas puertas de rejas, Levi ordenó a Jean que lo esperara ahí y no se moviera hasta que él regresara. Jean simplemente asintió, tragando saliva con fuerza y pareciendo demasiado asustado con la idea de estar demasiado tiempo en un lugar tan aterrador.

Cuando Levi empujó la pesada puerta de fierros negros, esta se abrió al instante, rechinando como protesta de lo vieja que ya estaba. Miró alrededor del terreno, sintiendo que todo era tan malditamente familiar, había un poco miedo de que la neblina lo volviera a pillar y se viera atrapado en éste lugar con el señor Jaeger. Caminó algunos cuantos metros más hasta que por fin estuvo cerca de la mansión, sin embargo, por extraño que pareciera, de alguna manera él sabía a ciencia cierta que el señor Jaeger no estaba allí. Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar cómo supo eso, o cómo sus piernas lo habían llevado por mero instinto hasta el panteón.

Pero ahí estaba el señor Jaeger, podía ver su figura a espaldas de él, encorvada en una de las tantas tumbas, haciendo quién sabe qué en ella. Levi tragó con fuerza y se armó de todo el valor que cabía dentro de su cuerpo, caminó a paso firme y decidido. Cuando menos cuenta se dio, ya estaba frente al señor Jaeger, quien seguía dándole la espalda.

Levi pudo ver que el funerario no hacía otra cosa que limpiar diligentemente la lápida de alguien a quien Levi no se molestó en leer el nombre, pero parecía nueva. Junto al señor Jaeger había una canasta llena de flores de todo tipo, flores tan raras que Levi ni siquiera reconocía, también había un balde de madera con agua limpia.

 _"Así que... ¿Has venido a robarme más de mis preciadas flores, joven señor de la luz y la oscuridad?",_ de repente vino la dulce voz de Madame Escarlata a su cabeza, al ver toda esa gran cantidad de flores que desde luego, no crecían en Hollow Blair y recordando aquella vez que logró verla de frente en el bosque prohibido. Levi estaba a punto de hablar, haciendo irrelevante ese recuerdo cuando la voz del señor Jaeger lo sobresaltó.

—Me pregunto, señor Ackerman... ¿Cuáles serán sus flores favoritas?— El señor Jaeger ni siquiera había volteado a verlo, pero de alguna manera, supo que era Levi quien estaba ahí, parado a sus espaldas. Luego cogió un rara rosa que Levi en su vida había visto y dijo:— Las mías son las rosas negras, de donde vengo simbolizan belleza y muerte. Su color negro es la muerte y la rosa en sí, es la belleza. Entonces, el significado sería que hay belleza en la muerte.

Levi pestañeó, no había entendido una mierda de lo que acababa de decirle el señor Jaeger. En cambio, se dedicó a ver como el loco del pueblo ponía esa rosa negra apoyada justo en medio de la lápida de cemento. Al menor de los Ackerman le pareció ridículo que se pusiera algo tan sobrio en medio de tanto color y vida, como lo venían siendo las demás flores de colores llamativos que descansaban en los floreros de piedra pegados a la lápida. No podía comprender que era una analogía bastante poética de la vida y la muerte.

—¿Cómo... cómo supiste que era yo quien estaba aquí?— Le cuestionó con recelo, ignorando olímpicamente la pregunta inicial que le había hecho el señor Jaeger.— No volteaste ni una sola vez, no hay forma de que...

—Ah— Interrumpió el castaño, aún sin voltear a verlo.— Mi guardián te vio venir, además... tienes un olor particular.

Por fin, después de mucho tiempo, el señor Jaeger miró por sobre su hombro a Levi. Al igual que Annie cuando le habló de su aroma, el dueño de los ojos verdes tenía la nariz ligeramente arrugada y Levi casi se sintió ofendido ante ese gesto. Él realmente no olía nada, es decir, había tomado una ducha cuando se despertó esa mañana, no entendía a qué olor se referían Annie y Jaeger, pero le dio curiosidad darse cuenta que ambos parecían percibirlo y que ambos, se lo habían hecho notorio. Tal vez, en realidad sí se conocían de algún lugar y simplemente se ponían de acuerdo para molestar a Levi.

—Curioso, lo mismo dijo Annie Leonhardt sobre mi _olor_ — Soltó de pronto, haciendo que el señor Jaeger parara de acomodar las flores en la tumba, casi de manera obsesiva.— Te conoce, quizá hasta se han hablado.

—Nunca he hablado con ella— Murmuró el joven de ojos verdes casi a la defensiva, se colocó de pie y cogió su canasta con flores.— Y no me interesa relacionarme con videntes. Ni con nadie más.

¿Videntes?, el azabache quiso preguntar a qué demonios se refería con videntes, pero ni siquiera pudo abrir la boca cuando el señor Jaeger ya tenía sus ojos verdes sobre su persona. Mirándolo tan a detalle como Annie lo había hecho, hizo que Levi contuviera el aliento y que escalofríos recorrieran su columna vertebral de abajo hacia arriba. Levi estaba acostumbrado a la belleza, trataba con ella con mucha frecuencia, incluso cuando se veía a sí mismo en el espejo. Pero esto era distinto, sentía que se ahogaba en esos ojos verdes tan profundos y misteriosos. Si Erwin era como el sol, Levi pensó que el señor Jaeger debía ser como la luna, completamente oscuro, acostumbrado a eso y los horrores que podían haber en la negrura de la noche. Con sus malditos pómulos altos y afilados, con ese color de ojos tan peculiar y las piernas largas que parecían no tener final, al menos para Levi.

Y el menor de los Ackerman jamás pensó que la oscuridad pudiera lucir así de... hermosa. Una irritante voz lejana dentro de su cabeza, pensó con fuerza y ferocidad: _mío_.

Relamió sus labios y carraspeó cuando se dio cuenta de la clase de pensamientos que estaba teniendo sobre el señor Jaeger. En lugar de seguir apreciando su ridículo aspecto de príncipe bien cuidado, frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Estaba aquí para exigir respuestas, no para admirar la belleza de alguien tan loco y raro como el señor Jaeger.

—Me dijiste que estaba muerto— Exclamó con frialdad, sintiendo otro escalofrío cruzarle la espalda.— Mentiste.

—No, no mentí— Respondió rápidamente el castaño de inusuales ojos.— De hecho, sigues oliendo a muerte, eso sólo se podría significar que...

—¿Sabes qué?— Fue groseramente interrumpido por Ackerman, sintiéndose cada vez más ofendido y enfermo de que le dijeran que olía a putrefacción.— No me interesa, ni siquiera sé por qué te estoy diciendo esto. Ahora, no quiero que vuelvas acercarte a mí nunca más.

—No tenía la intención de hacerlo, créeme. Siempre que estas cerca mi cabeza duele en exceso.

Respondió con irritación y aburrimiento el señor Jaeger, eso sólo logró acrecentar la indignación del menor de los Ackerman. Le dio un último ceño fruncido al señor Jaeger, dio medio vuelta y apenas pudo dar unos cuantos pasos cuando la voz profunda del loco del pueblo lo detuvo, para advertir casi con diversión:

—Un último pero importante consejo— Levi lo miró por encima del hombro, el joven tenía una sonrisa torcida en sus labios y la neblina comenzaba a cubrir parte de su cuerpo.— No dejes tiradas cosas tan importantes como tu forma física, nunca sabes qué clase de demonios puedan reclamarlo... o incluso humanos.

El azabache frunció el ceño, de verdad quería decirle que se jodiera, de verdad quiso hacerlo pero la neblina ya había cubierto todo el cuerpo del señor Jaeger y ahora, todo lo que veía era la blancura de esa espesa niebla. Comenzó a asustarse, sin embargo, pronto pudo escuchar la alarmada voz de Jean decir su nombre, a sus espaldas. Levi volteó rápidamente y como por arte de magia, la neblina se fue disipando de su campo de visión.

Sin embargo, lo que vio cuando la claridad por fin regresó, lo dejó más horrorizado que la asfixiante angustia de estar atrapado en la blancura fría de la pálida niebla.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas/os! Espero que se encuentren muy bien y que hayan tenido un excelente fin de semana. Y síp, después de mucho tiempo sin actualizar por acá, paso a dejar por fin nuevo capitulo de After life. Creo que a medida que la historia avanza, se van ir explicando varias cosas que probablemente ahora no tengan sentido, espero, jéjox. Bueno, en fin, muchas gracias a las personitas que me leen, dejan sus reviews y siempre están al pendiente de mis fanfics, eso siempre me anima demasiado a seguir publicando por acá. Ahora sí, sin nada más que pueda agregar de momento, nos estamos leyendo para la próxima, ¡saluditos! ✨_

All the love, Dragón. 🐉🌹


	9. Guardián

**Guardián**

Los ojos de Levi estaban tan abiertos ante aquella descabellada escena que, cualquiera pensaría que saldrían de sus cuencas. Sus manos temblaban y de pronto, respirar se le dificultaba demasiado, ni siquiera supo cómo había llegado hasta el enrejado de la Blair manor y realmente no importaba. Frente a él, podía verse a sí mismo... tirado al otro extremo del enrejado de metal demasiado viejo y oxidado; Jean había bajado de la carroza con rapidez, tan asustado y pálido como el propio Levi que veía todo desde el otro extremo.

No podía moverse, el miedo y la confusión no se lo permitían, vio a Jean acercarse al otro Levi totalmente inconsciente y mover su hombro con delicadeza mientras lo llamaba. El Levi que estaba tirado en la tierra no contestó y Jean no pudo escuchar al otro Levi que comenzó a acercarse con pasos rápidos hasta donde ellos estaban, gritando que estaba justo frente a él. Jean continuó moviendo y llamando a Levi por otro rato más, el pobre chico estaba desesperado y sudando frío.

—Señor Ackerman— Insistió una última vez.— ¡Rayos!, si no despierta voy a perder mi empleo. La señora Ackerman se pondrá como perra loca.

— _¡Jean, estoy frente a ti!_

Pero el otro chico no le hizo caso alguno, se enfocó en levantar al otro Levi que estaba en el suelo de la sucia tierra. Lo cargó entre sus brazos y cuando el Levi que podía ver todo —pero era ignorado— se cruzó en el camino de Jean, éste lo atravesó sin más como si él sólo fuera insignificante aire y no un humano de carne y hueso, ciertamente, ya no lo era más. Observó desde la distancia como Jean empujaba su cuerpo en el asiento del carruaje sin ninguna consideración, pero en ese momento decidió que no le importaba en lo absoluto si alguien tan sucio como Jean Kirstein lo tocaba, o si prácticamente arrojaba su cuerpo como un costal de papas. Tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar, como que de alguna forma descabellada su cuerpo... se había separado de su alma. En la sonrisa maliciosa del señor Jaeger y del hecho de que nadie pudiera volver a verlo o escucharlo.

Miró con horror sus ahora traslucidas manos, podía ver a través de ellas la tierra mojada y el césped descuidado y amarillento. Se quedó paralizado mientras Jean cerraba con fuerza la pesada puerta del carruaje y preparaba al par de caballos para partir lo más pronto posible; sólo reaccionó cuando escuchó que las ruedas se ponían en marcha haciendo un espantoso sonido mientras golpeaban las rocas, y el fuerte ruido de los cascos del par de caballos alejándose. Quiso moverse de donde estaba, tratar de alcanzar a Jean pero a penas pudo avanzar un poco, cuando todo se tornó negro y confuso.

Antes de que todo se desvaneciera a su alrededor por completo, logró escuchar la carcajada burlona de Madame Escarlata y su suave voz llena de sorna diciendo:

—¡Vaya criatura tan interesante!

* * *

Abrió lentamente los ojos, sin embargo, volvió a cerrarlos de golpe cuando la blanca luz lo deslumbró por completo. Escuchó a lo lejos el suspiro lleno de alivio de Mikasa y el resoplido tembloroso de Jean. A Marco quitándose su estetoscopio y a su tío Kenny gruñir en disgusto. Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente para ver qué era lo que pasaba, se encontró con las paredes blancas llenas de moho de la enfermería en donde se atendía a los de tercera clase, de inmediato sintió disgusto por estar en un lugar tan sucio y vulgar como este.

Observó todo a su alrededor, Mikasa juntaba demasiado sus cejas y apretaba con fuerza sus labios en una clara señal de preocupación, ansiedad y estrés, todas esas emociones juntas y a punto de explotar. Kenny lo miraba con indiferencia, sus brazos cruzados e intentando no tocar nada que pudiera contagiarle alguna desagradable enfermedad. Jean estaba pálido pero había una chispa de alivio en sus ojos marrones, su madre estaba sentada en lo que parecía ser una silla de madera, una fingida mueca de preocupación pero sus ojos ardiendo de ira contenida mientras retorcía sus elegantes guantes negros entre sus pálidas manos.

Entonces, finalmente su mirada se detuvo en el rostro comprensivo de Marco, había una suave sonrisa rizando el borde de sus labios y Levi comprendió de inmediato que sonreía por puro compromiso. Ackerman soltó un suspiro pesado y pestañeó un par de veces.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Levi?— Escuchó a Marco preguntar con voz sedosa y amable.

—Bien.

Fue toda su respuesta seca y demasiado hostil, mostrando el mal humor que embargaba a Levi. Sintió que Mikasa tomaba una de sus frías manos entre las de ella, tan tibias y confortables como siempre, como cada toque que ella le daba. Jean volvió a suspirar, un poco de alivio e irritación saliendo de sus labios. Marco también suspiró con algo de cansancio.

—Nos volviste a meter un gran susto— Se apresuró en comentar el doctor Bodt.— Tienes una particular manera para meterte en problemas, ¿no es así?

Levi quiso decirle al doctor Bodt que señalar ese tipo de cosas a alguien tan importante y elegante como él, era de pésimo gusto. Sin embargo se mordió la lengua, se incorporó con un poco de trabajo sobre el duro colchón de la camilla que parecía crujir contra su peso y suspiró.

—Como sea— Hizo un gesto completamente desdeñoso con una de sus manos y frunció el ceño cuando preguntó:— ¿Me desmayé saliendo de la mansión Blair?

Marco y Jean se dedicaron algunas miradas rápidas entre ellos, su madre ahora estaba completamente roja del enojo, después de todo, le había prohibido acercarse al señor Jaeger, pero bueno... Levi no era bueno siguiendo ordenes, mucho menos las de Kushel Ackerman. Kenny, como todo lo que involucraba a Levi, parecía desinteresado en el asunto y quizá, la única reacción que lo tenía sorprendido realmente, era la de Mikasa. También estaba pálida, como si Levi acabara de decir algo completamente malo, apretaba sus labios con fuerza y evitó mirar a su primo a los ojos. Sin embargo, todo eso pasó a segundo plano cuando Marco volvió a tomar la palabra, esta vez sonando más serio al hablar.

—Jamás entraste a la mansión Blair.

Ante aquella declaración, Levi parpadeó confundido y estuvo a punto de protestar, alegando que incluso había hablado con el señor Jaeger, pero Jean de inmediato secundó a Marco.

—Es verdad— Levi volteó a verlo y enseguida este bajó la mirada.— Usted se desmayó apenas dio unos cuantos pasos lejos del carruaje, jamás logró entrar... señor.

—¡Imposible!— Exclamó de pronto, sobresaltando a Jean, Mikasa y al doctor Marco.— Yo entré a ese lugar y hablé con el señor Jaeger. Podemos preguntarle y él les dirá.

—Levi...— Intervino Mikasa con suavidad, relamió sus labios y de verdad, Levi no entendía por qué estaba tan nerviosa.— Te desmayaste, debió de ser un simple sueño.

—Exactamente— Concordó Kushel con un firme asentimiento de cabeza ante la hipótesis de Mikasa y pronto agregó:— Además, sería de muy mal gusto que molestemos al señor Jaeger por culpa de tus delirios.

Como era una sagrada costumbre, Levi estuvo a punto de replicar con fuerza, pero una mirada severa y casi asesina de su progenitora le advirtió silenciosamente que mantuviera la boca cerrada, pues de por sí, ya se había metido en un gran lío por haberla desobedecido. Mikasa frunció los labios, como si no estuviera de acuerdo con su tía, pero obligándose a callar porque quizá no quería armar un alboroto. Siguiendo el ejemplo de su prima, Levi puso los ojos en blanco y se mantuvo en silencio por una vez en su vida.

Se formó un incomodo silencio, Marco carraspeó y se apresuró en guardar todo su equipo médico para dejar a la familia a solas. Antes de partir de la bochornosa situación, dio algunas indicaciones como que debía descansar al menos otro par de horas más antes de partir, tomar sus drogas al pie de la letra y no hacer demasiados esfuerzos. Kushel partió apenas lo creyó conveniente, dándole una última mirada gélida que hubiera congelado el corazón de cualquiera, pero no el de Levi, ya no más. Kenny salió sin ni siquiera mirarlo, pero Mikasa se quedó fiel a su lado sin ladrar ningún fastidioso reproche, o cuestionar el por qué había ido donde el señor Jaeger.

Definitivamente, ya nunca más se acercaría al señor Jaeger. Todo esto era su culpa, la vida de Levi se había podrido aún más cuando ese extranjero había llegado. Alejarse de él era la decisión más sabia que había tomado en toda su vida. Mikasa no habló en un buen rato, ni siquiera para romper el silencio, entonces Levi comprendió que todas esas veces que Mikasa había dicho que no lo soportaba, era simplemente porque él había sido el primero en decirlo. Le quedó más que claro que la chica seguía preocupándose por él, de lo contrario no estaría sosteniendo su mano con tanta fuerza, ni tendría aquella expresión de perro apaleado en su rostro.

Pero tan pronto como el pensamiento había venido, lo desechó. Él era un Ackerman, el orgullo parecía valer más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, incluso más que los vínculos. Si Levi había estado equivocado todo este tiempo, bueno, no lo admitiría y probablemente nunca se disculparía. Era una de las pocas cosas que aún le quedaban y a la que quería aferrarse con fuerza. Las apariencias, el orgullo altivo y todo lo desagradable en él habían sido escudos muy poderosos que lo protegían de su madre y de todo aquello que intentara acercarse demasiado, incluso si no pretendían dañarlo. Nunca lo admitiría, nunca lo demostraría, pero detrás de Levi Ackerman, había un niño temblando, un niño que se vio forzado a crecer demasiado pronto.

Las circunstancias lo habían vuelto de esta forma y ya no pretendía disculparse por haber sido dañado. Sí, las apariencias era todo lo que le quedaba para que su madre no supiera cuánto le había afectado no tener nada de ella excepto su desprecio e injustificado odio. Tal vez Mikasa tenía razón y todos los sucesos fantásticos eran culpa de su maltrecho cerebro, una forma de escape desesperado porque su realidad era jodidamente trágica. Bufó con diversión ante aquel pensamiento y se llevó un mano a la frente.

—Oye, Mikasa— Llamó con suavidad a la otra chica y casi de inmediato pudo sentir su atenta mirada ónix en su persona.— Probablemente, al fin logré volverme loco.

Volteó a verla y ella pestañeó un par de veces, su profunda mirada negra diciendo todo y nada a la vez. Un indicio de sonrisa pareció formarse en la esquina de sus labios rosados, sin embargo, negó y dio un apretón a la mano de Levi que se había negado en soltar.

—Creo que sólo es un efecto colateral de que por fin estás abriendo los ojos ante la realidad.

Levi la miró como si le hubiera salido un ojo adicional en la frente. Annie y Mikasa siempre estaban diciendo cosas raras, pero esto fue... algo más.

—¿De qué hablas?— Le cuestionó con incredulidad y algo de confusión.

—¿Quién sabe?— Salió como un suspiro de los labios de Mikasa, encogió los hombros y se enfocó en mirar sus manos unidas todavía.— Tal vez sólo estoy tan loca como tú.

 _Más que Annie, pero un poco menos que el señor Jaeger_ , pensó Levi. Sin embargo, no lo dijo en voz alta, se limitó a mirar a su prima con extrañeza y una parte de su cerebro seguía pensando en lo que ella había dicho. A veces a Levi le daba esa sensación de que Mikasa ocultaba algo grave, que tenía un oscuro secreto que se esforzaba en ocultar detrás de su eterno desinterés y aquel porte de seriedad que con el tiempo, también se vio forzada a tomar. A menudo culpaba a Annie, ella era la chica rara, la chica de los misterios y los secretos, y Mikasa se había vuelto más extraña y sigilosa desde que comenzaron a volverse tan unidas.

Con más frecuencia de la que le gustaría admitir, se preguntaba cuál era ese secreto de Annie, qué era eso de lo que Mikasa estaba tan aterrada en hablar. Por qué de pronto ese secreto se ligaba inevitablemente al señor Jaeger. Odiaba tanto no entender lo que le sucedía y odiaba más que aquel secreto que involucraba a Annie, Mikasa y el señor Jaeger les permitía entender a ellos la situación de Levi. Odiaba que Mikasa no lo compartiera con él.

* * *

Para sorpresa y agrado de Levi, su madre no lo reprendió esta vez por su desobediencia, ni mucho menos le prohibió salir. Ackerman sospechaba que Mikasa tenía mucho que ver en eso, las había escuchado hablar esa misma tarde después de que llegaron de la enfermería del pueblo, sobre algo que él no alcanzó a entender. Pero luego de esa conversación su madre ni siquiera había intentado acercarse a él, ni le dirigió mirada alguna en el desayuno, la comida o la cena del día siguiente, ni el que le siguió a ese, ni al otro día después de ese y tampoco después de eso. Levi se sentía agradecido, el no tener que lidiar con el endemoniado carácter de Kushel Ackerman ya era algo bastante bueno dentro de toda la porquería que resultaba ser su vida.

Una vez que estuvo seguro de que no se desmayaría de nuevo en plena acera de la ciudadela de Hollow Blair, decidió que era un buen momento para tomar aire fresco y dar una caminata tranquila. Lejos de su fría y solitaria casa, lejos de su horrible madre y sobre todo, lejos del señor Jaeger, sobre todo de él. La gente del pueblo como de costumbre, le dedicaban miradas poco discretas y sorprendidas, algunos lo miraban con desdén, otros con curiosidad y otros más con anhelo. A Levi poco podría importarle, había vuelto vivo de la muerte.

Se tomó su tiempo en vagar por las calles poco transitadas, mirar el amarillento césped muerto de los jardines de las casas de sus demás vecinos y las estatuas de mármol en ellos, llenas de plantas que se torcían y enredaban a su alrededor, moho y suciedad por el paso del tiempo. Las estatuas desgastadas y las fuentes secas con agua verdosa eran una de las cosas que diferenciaban una casa de gente de la alcurnia de alguien de clase media o baja, eso y las fachadas estilo victoriano y lo enormes que eran, probando que una vez en Hollow Blair, también hubo grandeza. Una grandeza que habían dejado los antepasados y que ahora simplemente estaba descolorida y en decadencia, en realidad... quizá menos que eso.

Caminó entre los locales y la pequeña taberna en donde los hombres iban a ahogar sus penas y las mujeres a ganar dinero por una noche con ellos. Pasó a lado del enorme monumento en honor a Sir Blair e hizo una mueca despectiva a la estatua de bronce que se alzaba con opulencia. Según la historia de Hollow Blair, fue por causa suya que el pueblo se quedó estancado, que estaba destinado a estar estancado por siempre. Era por él que todo aquí era tan ridículo, aburrido y arcaico. Sabía que no tenía caso odiar a alguien que ya ni siquiera estaba vivo, pero aún así Levi decidió que odiar a Sir Blair le hacía sentir mucho mejor.

Siguió con su andar, decidiendo que un antiguo hombre muerto no le iba a arruinar su caminata, cuando se dirigía al taller de madera de Erwin se percató de algo... Farlan Church estaba parado frente a la puerta. Se veía algo pálido y demacrado contra la débil luz, no se movía ni parpadeaba, simplemente estaba allí mirando sin ver nada en realidad. Por un escalofriante momento le recordó a Annie y al propio señor Jaeger. Levi supuso que se encontraba así de deplorable porque finalmente lo habían obligado a casarse y atarse a este pueblo de porquería.

Un dolor se instaló en su pecho y descubrió con pesar que no era por él, sino por Farlan. Se acercó con paso lento a él y cuando finalmente estuvo frente a Farlan, este ni siquiera pareció notarlo, tan sumido en su propio mundo. Así que Levi tuvo que carraspear un par de veces hasta que el rubio por fin pareció reaccionar; parpadeó lentamente y con esa misma lentitud giró la cabeza con todo el cuello rígido. Miró a Levi pero no pareció tener una reacción, ni buena ni mala.

—Señor Church— Saludó Ackerman con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza, Farlan sólo lo observó con extrañeza.— Qué sorpresa tan grata encontrarlo.

Agregó esto último de acuerdo a la hipocresía y educación que marcaba la etiqueta y los buenos modales. Levi se había aprendido esa asquerosa oración desde que era un niño de apenas tres años, pero nuevamente Farlan no pareció reaccionar ante la frialdad del saludo, ni la mirada de reproche de Levi. Había estado al borde de la muerte y Farlan ni siquiera había intentado mandarle una nota para preguntar si se encontraba bien.

—¿Levi?— Por fin se dignó en hablar el rubio, metió sus dedos entre las hebras cobrizas de su cabello y lo echó hacia atrás.— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ackerman parpadeó, algo caliente muy cercano a la furia bulló por todas partes de su cuerpo ante la pregunta, ante la falta de interés de Farlan en preguntar cómo se sentía después de su accidente. Claro que había enojo, pero también algo dentro de Levi se quebró al darse cuenta lo poco que le importaba a Farlan Church. Ni siquiera debió sorprenderle, nunca creyó que hubiera alguien que realmente pudiera soportarlo y Farlan no iba a ser la maldita excepción. Pero aún así dolía, porque Levi lo quería profundamente a pesar de todo, aunque nunca lo admitiera en voz alta y mucho menos se esforzara por demostrarlo.

Tenía formas bastante rudas y bruscas para demostrar que alguien le importaba, bastante torpes y que con frecuencia la gente tendía a malinterpretar. _No, la gente no,_ Farlan fue el único que había estado demasiado cerca para ser al único que se le permitió esta forma tan retorcida de querer de Levi. A pesar de que quiso reprochar por la evidente falta de cortesía e interés de Farlan, simplemente se limitó a encoger los hombros y poner tan alto los muros como podía, de nuevo, cada nueva piedra cuidadosamente colocada para hacer de ese muro algo más grande y resistente.

—Daba una caminata, es todo— Sus afilados ojos parecieron atravesar a Farlan, pero él tampoco reaccionó ante eso y todavía dolió mucho.— Por otro lado, ¿usted qué hace por aquí?

Esta vez, Farlan realmente tuvo una reacción diferente a su estoico estado, parpadeó varias veces y se incorporó con la espalda perfectamente recta. Volteó en varias direcciones, sus ojos de un azul pálido casi parecían desquiciados mientras se movían frenéticos de un lugar a otro, como si estuvieran buscando algo en particular.

—Venía siguiendo a alguien, el instinto fue...— Se detuvo con abrupto en medio de su oración, su respiración agitada y con una expresión llena de desesperación cuando agregó:— Pero por alguna razón no puedo recordar a dónde fue, o a quién seguía.

Al ver la expresión en el rostro de Farlan, Levi volvió a sentir el pinchazo de preocupación. Una mezcla de pánico, desesperación y horror se instalaron en las refinadas facciones de Farlan, él se llevó una mano a su frente y apretó muy fuerte los ojos. Levi quiso posar una mano en señal de apoyo en el hombro de Farlan, pero todo lo que obtuvo a cambio fue el aire frío cuando Farlan dio medio vuelta y se alejó un par de pasos de Levi.

—Lo siento— Jadeó Church.— Debo irme.

Y sin más dio largas zancadas, alejándose desesperadamente de Levi, él todavía se quedó con la mano medio extendida. Miraba con ojos entre doloridos y enojados como Farlan Church se alejaba de él hasta casi desaparecer de su linea de visión. Sintió varias miradas sobre él, cuando volteó se dio cuenta de que varia gente lo miraba con extrañeza y cuchicheaban cosas de él en voz baja. Levi se enderezó lo más digno que pudo, frunciendo el ceño y simplemente se adentró al taller de madera de Erwin. En el mostrador no había nadie, sólo un solitario libro que Smith debió de estar leyendo.

Se adentró a la parte trasera del taller para buscar a Mikasa, pasó a lado de la oficina de Erwin, la puerta estaba entreabierta y pudo ver al rubio sentado en su escritorio mientras hacía notas de algo. Su mirada viajó por la pequeña habitación hasta que logró captar otra sombra alta parada de espaldas a él y enfrentando el único ventanal de la oficina. Levi no necesitó mirar por demasiado tiempo para saber que se trataba del señor Jaeger, sus manos enguantadas estaban cruzadas detrás de su espalda y su báculo apoyado contra la pared, muy cerca de él.

Estuvo a punto de irse, pero no resistió la tentación de escuchar la conversación cuando Erwin comenzó a hablar.

—Entonces, las medidas son cuarenta de alto por veinte de ancho, ¿verdad?— Preguntó Erwin con la expectante mirada sobre el señor Jaeger.

—Eso es correcto.

Respondió el otro sin voltear, su mirada aún seguía clavada en la vista que daba el ventanal de la oficina, de aquel llanero que se encontraba detrás del taller, con las hierbas creciendo demasiado altas y salvajes, como todo lo que crecía en Hollow Blair. Erwin asintió aunque supiera que el señor Jaeger no lo vería y dio un último vistazo a su libreta con apuntes, para luego cerrarla de par en par en un gesto despreocupado.

—Entonces no debería haber ningún problema con que su encargo esté listo para pasado mañana por la tarde— Dijo alegremente el rubio, luego pareció más precavido cuando preguntó:— Si no es ninguna indiscreción, ¿para qué ocupará la caja? Necesito saber qué clase de madera debo emplear para su pedido.

Levi puso los ojos en blanco, sabía de sobra que Erwin se estaba muriendo de curiosidad ante un pedido poco convencional como una pequeña caja de madera, Levi se negaba a pensarlo pero él también estaba curioso acerca del asunto. El señor Jaeger volteó sobre su hombro y Levi casi pudo ver el rizo de una sonrisa presumida en la comisura.

—Ah, desde luego no es indiscreción— Giró un poco su cuerpo para poder ver bien a Erwin mientras le explicaba.— Lolita, el perro de la señora Herrera falleció esta mañana. Quiere mantenerla cerca porque a Lolita le aterraban los lugares solitarios, así que vino a mí en búsqueda de consejo.

—Pero en una caja con las medida que me dio es imposible que quepa un perro como Lolita— Señaló Erwin, un tanto contrariado.— A menos que usted...

Smith detuvo su oración con abrupto, Levi no necesitó saber qué era lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Erwin, porque él también había llegado a la misma conclusión, de eso estaba seguro. Y claro, descuartizar al perro parecía bastante lógico, Levi pensó con horror. El señor Jaeger podía ser capaz de hacerlo, lo tenía escrito en la frente con enormes letras rojas. Sin embargo, lo que vino a continuación resultó ser peor para alguien como Erwin y Levi.

—Nada de eso— Dijo el señor Jaeger con seriedad.— Pienso incinerar a Lolita y meter sus cenizas en la urna funeraria.

Al menos se le dio un nombre para la extraña caja con fines diabólicos. Ante la reciente confesión del señor Jaeger, Erwin y Levi abrieron demasiado los ojos, luciendo horrorizados con los planes que tenía el señor Jaeger para el perro y la caja de madera. No era una sorpresa que ellos dos estuvieran tan escandalizados ante la idea, en Hollow Blair se tenía la creencia de que quemar el cuerpo de alguien era equivalente a condenarlo a las llamas del infierno. Por eso a las mujeres que acusaron de ser brujas se les quemaba, o a los asesinos y herejes. Condenar a un perro a eso, también hacía lucir cruel y diabólico al señor Jaeger.

En un momento toda la atención del señor Jaeger estaba enfocada en Erwin y al siguiente, sus ojos miraban fijamente en dirección del pequeño hueco que había dejado la puerta sin cerrar, hacia donde estaba Levi. Lo miró con la típica expresión plana en su rostro y respirar fue una tarea difícil para Levi en ese momento en que sus ojos y los del señor Jaeger hicieron contacto. Esta era la segunda vez que lo pillaba espiándolo y probablemente lo pondría en evidencia ante Erwin. No obstante y contra todo pronostico, el señor Jaeger regresó su mirada a Erwin Smith, obviando por completo que había alguien espiando su conversación.

—De donde vengo— Volvió a tomar la palabra, subiendo un poco el tono de su voz, casi como si quisiera que Levi también escuchara la explicación.— Es muy común incinerar a los difuntos, en muy raras ocasiones se les entierra, en realidad. Se tiene la creencia de que el fuego purifica el alma.

Erwin continuó con esa misma expresión de total horror, intentó cambiarla o disimularla pero no importaba qué tan duro se esforzara, aún seguía allí. Levi por otro lado, se sintió repentinamente fascinado con todas las historias que el señor Jaeger podría saber, que podría contar. Se sentía atraído como un imán a todo lo que tuviera que ver con el señor Jaeger y el extraño lugar del que venía. De alguna forma totalmente extraña, todo le parecía familiar y conocido, aunque lejano... pero estaba esa sensación de total comprensión. De pertenencia a un lugar y unas tradiciones que Levi no recordaba en lo absoluto, pero que seguían siendo parte de él.

Cuando se dio cuenta de sus propios pensamientos, negó con la cabeza e intentó desplazar a ese sentimiento tan enraizado que se enroscaba en su cabeza. Claro que se sentía atraído ante lo nuevo y desconocido porque Hollow Blair era todo lo que siempre ha conocido y todo lo que le dijeron que estaría condenado a conocer por siempre. Erwin carraspeó con fuerza, sacando a Levi de sus pensamientos y enseguida colocó esa sonrisa de cordialidad en su rostro, aquella que usaba cuando estaba a punto de cerrar un trato. Sin importar lo raro y loco que pudiera ser el señor Jaeger, él seguía siendo el funerario del pueblo. Alguien importante, pues la gente pensaba que era el encargado de cuidar de sus almas cuando morían.

Al menos, ahora entendía un poco mejor porque la gran mayoría del pueblo le respetaba; después de todo, él sería su _guardián_ cuando el día de morir llegara.

—Entonces tenemos un negocio— Espetó alegremente Erwin, mostrando esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja y de total embaucador.— Pasado mañana tendríamos su encargo terminado, ¿le parece adecuado después de las dos de la tarde?

—Si fuera tan gentil.

Asintió el señor Jaeger con un gesto educado de cabeza y justo cuando iba a entregarle el costal con las monedas de oro a Erwin, una mano huesuda y fría se posó sobre los labios de Levi. Fue halado con fuerza hacia el taller en donde se tallaban y construían todos los objetos de madera. Cuando logró zafarse del fuerte agarre, sus ojos de inmediato se encontraron con los furiosos ojos de Annie Leonhardt y la mirada nada sorprendida de Mikasa. Connie y Sasha no se divisaban por ningún lado del taller y no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que se vendría a continuación.

—¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?— Siseó con furia Annie, su ceño fruncido y luciendo un tanto alarmada por alguna extraña razón.— ¡Los negocios del señor Jaeger no son de tu incumbencia!

Pero esta vez, en lugar de que Levi se enfureciera o intentara confrontar a Annie, simplemente encogió los hombros. Sabía de sobra que escuchar conversaciones ajenas era de pésima educación y que había violado uno de sus principios de etiqueta, de hecho dos veces. Entonces, ante la furia contenida de Annie y a punto de explotar, Levi simplemente se contentó con decir:

—Él me dejó escuchar, sabía que estaba allí y no hizo nada al respecto.

Annie pareció horrorizada y Mikasa sorprendida, si las cejas arqueadas hacia arriaba y su boca entreabierta eran un indicador. Con el transcurrir de los segundos, Annie se fue poniendo cada vez más pálida ante cualquier clase de pensamientos que estuviera teniendo y Mikasa simplemente había adoptado una expresión pensativa.

—Como sea— Dijo Levi con desdén, bufando en el proceso.— ¿Por qué le tienes tanto miedo, de cualquier forma?

Annie detuvo todos sus pensamientos y en cambio, miró a Levi con los ojos azules muy grandes. Apretó los labios en una fina linea pálida y pareció contener la respiración, incluso Mikasa se veía un tanto abatida ante la brusca pregunta de Levi. Aunque había intentado mantenerse al margen sobre todo lo que tuviera que ver con el señor Jaeger y su relación con Annie Leonhardt, Levi no pudo evitar preguntar; era algo que venía dando vueltas en su cabeza sin cesar y tenía esta urgencia y curiosidad de entender las cosas que él ignoraba, sin importar lo estúpidas que éstas pudieran resultar al final.

—No le tengo miedo— Fue todo lo que al final Annie dijo, cogió su suéter que había estado colgado en el perchero y sin mirar a ninguno de los dos Ackerman, dijo:— Me estoy largando de aquí.

Salió con pasos rápidos y furiosos de la habitación; los dos Ackerman se quedaron en un incomodo silencio. Mikasa fue quien suspiró y también se dirigió a coger su propio suéter colgado en el viejo perchero, antes de que saliera por completo de la habitación, la voz de Levi la detuvo cuando dijo:

—¿Qué pasa con ustedes?

Cuestionó con el ceño fruncido, Mikasa se giró para verlo con los ojos un poco entornados y después de un rato de analizar a su primo, de considerar si era prudente si quiera molestarse en responder a la pregunta, ella terminó por suspirar.

—La maldición de Hollow Blair— Comenzó a explicar con sedosa voz, que rayaba entre la condescendencia y la preocupación.— Annie está convencida de que el señor Jaeger puede romperla. De hecho, es el único que puede hacerlo... sólo le preocupa que _alguien_ interfiera y por lo tanto, se termine modificando ese futuro en particular.

Levi la miró con incredulidad, una de sus cejas se arqueó en un gesto que pretendía ser totalmente burlón y agitó una mano desdeñosa en el aire.

—¿Te escuchas cuando hablas?

Le preguntó a una frustrada Mikasa Ackerman, pero ni siquiera le dejó responder porque de inmediato se puso en marcha y abandonó la habitación. Mikasa ya había estado aquí antes, en esta misma situación, diciendo las mismas palabras y al menos tuvo el consuelo de que lo intentó, pero algunas cosas simplemente no se podían evitar.

* * *

 _Una semana después..._

Un ruido especialmente fuerte se escuchó por toda la Ackerman manor, la madera crujió con una horrible agonía cuando algo pesado pareció caer sobre ella. Levi se sobresaltó cuando al fin estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido; había pasado buena parte de la noche dormitando y su sueño siempre era interrumpido cuando estaba a punto de caer profundo. Al principio, después de que se despertó de su accidente, había experimentado esto pero en menor grado. Se despertaba en medio de la madruga, en sueños parecía escuchar voces y ruidos como pisadas en los corredores. Cosas pequeñas y sin importancia, entonces él volvía a acurrucarse en sus mantas y regresaba a su sueño profundo.

Ahora, sin embargo, los síntomas parecían empeorar. Los ruidos se hacían más fuertes, dejando ecos por cada rincón de su habitación, los pasos ya no parecían escucharse afuera de ella, sino adentro. Los crujidos y rechinidos ya tampoco parecían ser cosa del viento del oeste que golpeaba con brutalidad a la antigua casa que había visto demasiado en todos esos años.

Prendió las velas de un candelabro que estaba cerca y de inmediato toda la habitación se iluminó con la cálida luz. El sonido había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo saltar, pero lo más aterrador de todo fue darse cuenta de que su puerta estaba totalmente abierta, de par en par. Levi estaba seguro de que la había cerrado, su privacidad era una de las pocas cosas que de verdad valoraba, después de todo. La cama crujió cuando se colocó de pie dispuesto a cerrar la puerta, pero a medio camino entre su cama y la pesada puerta de madera, notó que una sombra negra pasaba muy rápido.

Por algún motivo que todavía no comprendía, se acercó con pasos temblorosos hasta su puerta y una vez allí, asomó la cabeza. La sombra se había quedado parada al final del largo corredor, era alta y también era la sombra de lo que parecía ser una mujer, pues llevaba un pesado vestido como los que usaba su madre pero el cabello suelto, tan largo como el de Mikasa.

—¿Mikasa?

Se animó a preguntar en voz alta una vez que se convenció de que no podía ser su madre porque era demasiado alta como para ser ella. Sin embargo, la persona que había estado mirándolo al final del pasillo, simplemente caminó y dobló en la siguiente esquina. Ackerman frunció el ceño, un tanto confundido y curioso se dispuso a seguir aquella sombra, mientras caminaba por lo que parecía ser un interminable pasillo lleno de pinturas de sus antepasados, el crujir y rechinar de la casa se hacía insoportable y el frío parecía ponerse peor con cada paso que daba.

Cuando dobló en aquella misma esquina e iluminó el estrecho pasillo, se encontró con que ya no había nadie. En ese corredor sólo había dos únicas puertas: a unos cuantos metros a la izquierda, estaba la habitación de Mikasa y en la esquina más alejada del lado derecho, estaba la de su madre. Levi se dirigió a la habitación de su prima y golpeó varias veces, pero nadie se asomó durante un buen rato. Bufando con irritación, negó con la cabeza y terminó por ir de nuevo a su propia habitación. A la mañana siguiente cuando despertó, no le tomó ninguna importancia al rasguño rojo en su brazo.

Durante otras seis noches seguidas se siguió repitiendo el mismo patrón, su puerta abierta, una sombra femenina parada al final del corredor y el insoportable frío incluso con sus mantas, los ruidos y las voces parecían empeorar por cada noche que pasaba. No fue lo único que pasó, al principio había sido un simple rasguño, luego fueron tres, más profundos y más rojos que los anteriores; primero en ambos brazos y más tarde aparecería uno más en su mejilla izquierda. Luego un hematoma de un rojo pálido en la base de su blanco e inmaculado cuello.

La gota que derramó el vaso fue la inconfundible marca de una mano que se había encajado en su brazo con suficiente fuerza como para dejar un enorme moretón en forma de mano con unos dedos demasiado largos y delgados como para ser humanos. Levi no entendía qué ocurría, pero también se había estado sintiendo demasiado cansado, todo el tiempo quería dormir... como si alguien estuviera absorbiendo toda su energía vital.

Había preguntado a Mikasa qué era lo que hacía todas las madrugadas levantada y parada en medio del pasillo, pero la chica sólo había fruncido el ceño y había dicho que ella nunca había estado parada en medio del corredor a media noche. Levi pensó en un inicio, que probablemente su prima era sonámbula, pero descartó la idea cuando por tres noches seguidas se asomó a su habitación y sólo había hallado su cama vacía, sin destender y con todos los candelabros encendidos y la puerta de su balcón abierta.

Sucedía algo similar en la habitación de su madre cuando se asomó un par de veces, la cama vacía y tendida, su ventana abierta pero ningún candelabro encendido. Kenny era una cosa distinta por otro lado, siempre que iba a asomarse a su habitación lo encontraba en su cama profundamente dormido. No se explicaba a dónde podían meterse su madre y su prima en las noches; cuando les preguntó a ambas sobre eso una mañana en el desayuno, Mikasa se había tensado y Kushel había entornado los ojos con algo muy parecido a la furia de que Levi estuviera metiéndose en sus asuntos.

Kushel simplemente se limitó a regañar a Levi por invadir su privacidad y Mikasa dio una explicación poco convincente, alegando que a veces se quedaba hasta tarde leyendo libros en la biblioteca de la mansión. Sin embargo, en la sexta noche de los extraños sucesos, cuando su puerta había sido azotada y se encontró con tres sombras al final del pasillo, haciéndolo correr escaleras abajo hacia la biblioteca, no encontró a Mikasa allí. Ni en la cocina, ni en ninguna otra habitación de la mansión. Y su madre tampoco estaba por ninguna parte, sólo Kenny y él.

Esa misma noche había despertado a Kenny, diciéndole que había tres personas que no eran ni Mikasa ni su madre, rondando por la mansión. Una vez que Kenny se levantó, ambos buscaron por toda la mansión a algún intruso, Kenny con pistola en mano y Levi sosteniendo el candelabro para alumbrar su camino. Pero nadie salió repentinamente de ninguna esquina y tampoco había señales de que alguien hubiera estado allí antes.

Su tío lo maldijo una infinidad de veces por haberlo despertado por sus sueños estúpidos y luego se encerró en su habitación, diciéndole a Levi que la próxima vez que volviera a despertarlo le atravesaría el ojo con una bala. Entonces Levi tuvo que forzarse a dormir de nuevo e intentar no pensar en las sombras al final del pasillo o en las heridas que aparecían en su cuerpo de la noche a la mañana.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el desayuno transcurrió en un inquietante silencio a comparación de otras veces. Kenny aún de mal humor por haber sido despertado en la madrugada, Mikasa completamente tensa, su madre fingiendo que nada estaba pasando y Levi totalmente ojeroso y cansado. En cuanto terminaron de desayunar, Mikasa se retiró a su trabajo en el taller de Erwin, una hora después su madre también terminó yéndose a visitar a la costurera para un par de nuevos vestidos y Kenny también se fue, a veces Levi olvidaba que Kenny era el alcalde de Hollow Balir.

Eso... oficialmente lo dejó solo con el ama de llaves, Jean Kirstein y las cocineras. Subió a su habitación para revisar las acciones de las minas de ese mes. Por un largo tiempo todo pareció ir con normalidad, hasta que los ruidos fueron bienvenidos de nuevo. Pasos en el corredor, voces detrás de su puerta y el techo de madera crujiendo, sabía que de ninguna forma podían ser los sirvientes, pues la ama de llaves estaba haciendo el aseo en el salón de baile y las cocineras no tenían permitido subir, mucho menos Kirstein.

Con los pelos de punta, se colocó de pie de forma un tanto brusca y apretó con fuerza los ojos mientras se decía así mismo:

—Todo esta en mi cabeza, no es real. Me estoy volviendo loco, no es real.

Los fuertes ruidos cesaron de pronto y entonces, él volvió a abrir los ojos. Miró por todas partes en su habitación y soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando no vio sombras en las esquinas. Sin embargo, su alivio no le duraría por siempre, pues sólo transcurrieron algunos segundos de total silencio cuando un ruido irritante puso en alerta todos sus sentidos. Alguien rasguñaba el cristal de la puerta que daba hacia el balcón. El sonido era lento y pausado, como si tratara de llamar la atención de Levi, el cristal sonaba como si se estuviera quebrando y Levi tragó saliva con fuerza.

Lentamente giró su rígido cuello en dirección de donde provenía el desgarrador sonido y lo que sus grises ojos captaron, lo dejó completamente helado. Tres, había tres figuras completamente monstruosas paradas al otro lado de la puerta, mirándolo con sus cuencas vacías a través del frágil cristal. Eran inhumanamente altas, completamente calvas y de un color rojo sangre nauseabundo. Los huesos de sus piernas y costillas se transparentaban cada vez que el rojo palidecía, y había garras largas y filosas que encajaban con los rasguños de Levi.

Con un atronador grito en coro, las tres criaturas exclamaron al mismo tiempo:

— _¡Co-mi-da! ¡qui-e-ro su al-ma!_

Levi estaba totalmente paralizado, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían con tanta claridad y lo que sus oídos escuchaban fuerte y claro. Levi nunca creyó en estas cosas, nunca tuvo miedo de nada, pero ahora el miedo lo estaba paralizando y ni siquiera podía gritar porque parecía como si hubiera perdido su voz. Todo se tornó aún más aterrador cuando la manija de la puerta fue girada y esta se abrió con un rechinido, haciendo que las criaturas pudieran entrar en cualquier momento. Avanzaron al mismo tiempo, dando pasos lentos que parecían costarles un montón de trabajo. Levi enseguida retrocedió uno y su pie chocó con algo, dudando de voltear a ver, sus ojos lentamente se dirigieron a encontrarse con aquello que estorbaba en su camino.

Se dio cuenta con horror de que se trataba de su propio cuerpo tirado en medio de la enorme habitación. Las criaturas volvieron a chillar y eso fue suficiente para que Levi reaccionara, sin pensar mucho en nada, se agachó para mecer su propio cuerpo y tratar de reanimarlo pero nada sucedió y las horribles cosas continuaban acercándose; entonces, tomó su cuerpo de las axilas y lo arrastró por toda la habitación hasta llegar a su puerta.

Cuando quiso sujetar la manija para abrir la puerta, se dio cuenta de que sus manos la atravesaban, no podía tocar nada salvo su propio cuerpo. Intentó golpear la puerta pero eso tampoco funcionó, también gritó pidiendo ayuda pero él sabía perfectamente bien que nadie le escucharía. Cuando se giró para ver a las criaturas rojas, éstas ya estaban demasiado cerca, arrastraban sus pies cada vez con más urgencia y el miedo volvió a embargar a Levi.

Cayó de rodillas y se aferró a su propio cuerpo inconsciente con todas sus fuerzas cuando entendió que nadie vendría a salvarlo, apretó los párpados y trató de prepararse para lo peor. Una voz muy adentro de su cabeza pareció despertar y gritar con desgarradora voz: _"¡sálvanos!"_. De repente, los pesados pasos haciendo crujir la madera se detuvieron y las criaturas soltaron un alarido de dolor y horror; Levi se apresuró en abrir sus ojos con urgencia y lo primero que estos captaron fue una bola de dorada luz resplandeciendo con fuerza justo frente a él, fungiendo como una especie de escudo entre él y las horribles criaturas que seguían gritando con agonía.

La luz dorada se fue transformando, como si estuviera tomando forma de algo... en realidad, de alguien, se dio cuenta. Primero el cuerpo, luego las piernas y los brazos, hasta el final el resplandor terminó tomando forma de una cabeza. La luz parpadeó con fuerza en un rápido segundo y al siguiente había un hombre parado justo frente a Levi; su torso estaba protegido por algo que se asemejaba bastante al cuero pero más duro de penetrar y de un plateado reluciente. En cambio, los pantalones que envolvían las largas piernas sí que eran de cuero negro al igual que las botas que llegaban a mitad de las pantorrillas. Una capa de rica seda color esmeralda colgaba en su espalda y parecía ondearse con orgullo.

Tenía el largo cabello rubio atado en una cola de caballo alta y varios mechones sueltos enmarcaban su rostro de apariencia infantil. Era como si un aura totalmente dorada y resplandeciente cubriera al fascinante héroe inesperado de Levi; todo sobre él parecía tan puro y angelical, todo excepto los amenazantes ojos azules que miraban por sobre su hombro a Levi como si fuera una molesta garrapata.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas/os! Espero que estén teniendo un excelente inicio de semana, después de un largo tiempo sin actualizar por acá, al fin les traigo actualización de éste fanfic. Así que espero que el capitulo de hoy haya sido de su agrado, antes de que me vaya y desaparezca por otro largo tiempo, me gustaría agradecer a todas esas bellas personitas que se toman la molestia de leer y dejarme Reviews, eso siempre me anima muchísimo en seguir publicando por acá. Ahora sí, sin nada más que agregar, nos estamos leyendo para la próxima, ¡saluditos!_ ✨

Love you 3000, Dragón. 🐉🌹


	10. Armin

**Armin**

Tenía el largo cabello rubio atado en una cola de caballo alta y varios mechones sueltos enmarcaban su rostro de apariencia infantil. Era como si un aura totalmente dorada cubriera al fascinante héroe inesperado de Levi; todo sobre él parecía tan puro y angelical, todo excepto los amenazantes ojos azules que miraban por sobre su hombro a Levi como si fuera una molesta garrapata. La fría mirada se posó en su rostro, luego viajó al cuerpo inconsciente entre los brazos de Ackerman y se quedó allí por unos cuantos segundos, antes de que los gemidos de dolor de las horribles criaturas rojas volvieran a hacer que sus ojos azules se enfocaran en ellas.

Parecía que el brillo dorado que emanaba del chico era la única cosa que mantenía alejados a los espectros, de hecho, ellos ya estaban en el intento de huir del extraño que había venido en ayuda de Levi, cuando una bola de luz carmesí brotó de la palma abierta del rubio. De alguna manera, a Levi le pareció que el color era muy parecido al que tenía el cristal incrustado en el cetro del señor Jaeger. Esa luz fue todo lo que se necesitó, en cuestión de segundos había quemado a las criaturas rojas hasta reducirlas a menos que cenizas y polvo.

Los desgarradores gritos de aquellas cosas siendo quemadas todavía zumbaban con fuerza en los oídos de Levi, incluso cuando se extinguieron totalmente en las llamas de un rojo completamente fuera de este mundo. El joven que había estado parado delante de él todo este tiempo soltó una brusca exhalación y una vez más, volteó a ver a Levi, como asegurándose de que estuviera bien. Levi se dio cuenta de que los ojos que habían sido azules en un principio, ahora eran verdes como los ojos del señor Jaeger. Además de que el chico estaba más pálido que antes, sudoroso y luciendo totalmente agotado, evidenciando que lo que acababa de hacer había significado un gasto importante de energía.

El extraño giró por completo su cuerpo y comenzó a tomar largas bocanadas de aire, mientras hablaba entre dientes en una lengua totalmente desconocida para Levi. Cerró sus ojos por unos segundos y tomó una última respiración larga antes de abrirlos y cuando lo hizo, sus ojos eran de nuevo azules; su rostro poco a poco fue recuperando su color y el sudor se había ido mágicamente. Observó nuevamente el cuerpo tendido en el piso, pero esta vez con mayor detenimiento. Se acercó un paso más y aunque parecía irritado, a Levi no le dio miedo, toda su aura dorada y reluciente gritaba ser segura por todas partes.

—Gracias...

Susurró Ackerman, la voz le había salido temblorosa y claramente había tenido un debate interno por decir aquella palabra que para él, era tan malditamente difícil de pronunciar. El joven de rubios cabellos como el sol y ojos tan azules como el cielo, apartó su mirada del cuerpo inconsciente en el suelo y en su lugar, la dirigió al alma que lo miraba tan sorprendido como fascinado.

—Eren ha sido benévolo contigo— Respondió con seriedad el joven rubio.— Agradécele a él por intervenir, no a mí.

El azabache parpadeó y preguntó con total confusión:

—¿Quién es Eren?

—Mi señor— El rubio contestó con simpleza, como si fuera demasiado obvio.— ¿Acaso no lo sabes?, después de todo, fuiste tú quien pido por su ayuda.

Levi frunció el ceño, recordó aquella voz en su cabeza que pidió desesperadamente por ayuda, no recordaba que aquella voz preguntara específicamente por alguien, mucho menos por alguien que se llamara Eren y Levi tampoco recordaba haber conocido a alguien que llevara ese nombre. Sus pensamientos, sin embargo, se vieron interrumpidos cuando el extraño que había llegado en su ayuda, se hincó para revisar su cuerpo, como si se estuviera asegurando de que éste no tuviera ningún golpe de gravedad o algo parecido.

—Sin embargo...— Volvió a hablar el chico del cabello rubio, aún con su mirada en el cuerpo de Levi totalmente sumergido en la inconsciencia.— Mi señor tiene otros asuntos que atender y no puede salvarte cada vez que decidas meterte en problemas. Cuando tu alma se haya desprendido de tu cuerpo nuevamente y necesites regresar a él, sólo tienes que hacer esto.

Entonces unos dedos pálidos y largos se acercaron a la sien del cuerpo inconsciente de Levi, pronto el dedo indice golpeó con fuerza ese punto en particular de su cuerpo y luego, fue como despertar de un largo sueño. Levi parpadeó con pereza, acostumbrando a sus ojos a la débil luz que se filtraba por la puerta abierta de su balcón, _la puerta de su balcón abierta_. Se incorporó rápidamente cuando los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido segundos atrás volvieron a él, tan claros y frescos en su mente que se sintió un poco mareado. Sus afilados ojos grises se movieron de un lado a otro por la habitación buscando al sujeto rubio que lo había ayudado, pero ya no había nadie alrededor. Sólo él.

La única evidencia que había quedado de que alguien más estuvo allí, de que no había sido un horrible y retorcido sueño, eran los pequeños montones de cenizas pertenecientes a las criaturas rojas que estaban en su piso como prueba de que lo que había pasado fue real y no parte de la imaginación hiperactiva de Levi. Se levantó del frío suelo de madera en el que había estado tendido y ni siquiera se preocupó por sacudir el polvo que había quedado adherido a su ropa.

Salió disparado de su habitación y de la misma manera, bajó corriendo las escaleras, sin importarle el ruido infernal que ellas hacían por el maltrato recibido por sus fuertes y apresuradas pisadas. Caminó con paso igual de rápido hasta las caballerizas, en donde sabía que Jean cuidaba y alimentaba a los caballos. Fue una verdadera suerte encontrarlo ahí, cepillando diligentemente a Midnight, una yegua negra muy hermosa y más joven que el resto de caballos en el establo. En cuando Jean se percató de su presencia, dejó de sonreírle como un completo estúpido al animal y en su lugar, se enderezó bien derechito.

—Buenas tardes, señor— Saludó con toda la cortesía con la que un empleado se podía dirigir a su empleador, luego se animó en preguntar:—¿Quiere que lo lleve a algún lugar?

—Sí— Asintió Levi, intentaba recuperar el aire perdido durante su rápida caminata hasta aquí, con largas y profundas bocanadas de aire.— A la mansión Blair.

Jean palideció con la idea de volver a ese lugar y que de nueva cuenta, el señor Ackerman se desmayara y lo metiera a él en aprietos con la señora Kushel.

—Con todo respeto, señor— Comenzó, su voz saliendo tensa de sus labios y revelando lo nervioso que se sentía en ese momento.— La última vez que lo llevé a ese lugar usted...

—¿O prefieres que yo mismo conduzca el carruaje?— Preguntó un tanto irritado, interrumpiendo bruscamente a Jean.

—No señor, en un minutos estará listo.

Respondió el chico con voz solemne, pero aún conservando esa mirada de preocupación reticente de tener que volver a pasar por una situación similar a la que vivió la última vez que había llevado a Levi Ackerman a la mansión Blair. Tal y como lo prometió, el carruaje estuvo listo en apenas unos rápidos minutos, con Midnight y Mischief listos para tirar de él. En cuanto Levi lo abordó, Jean lo puso en marcha con dirección a la tan temible mansión Blair.

* * *

Cuando estuvieron frente al enrejado tan viejo, tan oxidado por el paso de los años y tan familiar para Levi, él bajó del carruaje y dio un par de pasos inseguros para llegar hasta él. Esta vez, estaba más determinado que nunca a tener una conversación seria con el señor Jaeger y exigir respuesta, pues estaba seguro de que el loco del pueblo era el único que podía dárselas. Respiró profundo y dejó salir el aire, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que esta vez su alma se mantuviera en su cuerpo.

Una risa irónica escapó de sus labios al pensar en su alma, pero Levi había estado viviendo demasiadas cosas bastante extrañas de una fecha para acá, ya ni siquiera parecía ridículo el termino de la palabra alma, fantasmas y ángeles malhumorados que venían de la nada para salvarlo de horribles criaturas rojas y escalofriantes. Cerró los ojos por algunos minutos y trató de concentrarse, de decirse a sí mismo que era suficiente de salir de su propio cuerpo.

Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos, estiró la pálida mano para sujetar una de las delgadas rejas y se sintió aliviado cuando lo consiguió. Su mirada fue a dar al suelo detrás de él, esperando no ver su propio cuerpo inconsciente tirado en la tierra, pero no había nada y esa también era una buena señal y un motivo más para sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo. Empujó la pesada puerta de rejas metálicas y se adentró por los terrenos solitarios de la mansión Blair. Caminó por el pasto húmedo por la repentina llovizna que estaba cayendo, no sabía cómo, pero en su mente tenía muy claro el lugar exacto en donde se encontraba el señor Jaeger. Era como si lo presintiera.

Ni siquiera se detuvo para llamar al viejo timbre, simplemente empujó la pesada puerta de madera y esta enseguida rechinó en protesta por el paso de los años y el uso. Y de alguna forma, Levi también pudo saber que el señor Jaeger nunca cerraba la puerta con seguro, tenía vagos recuerdos de cuando estuvo inconsciente después de su accidente. Entró en la conocida mansión, todo estaba tal y como él podía recordar, todo viejo, todo a punto de desmoronarse y todo luciendo tan solitario como siempre.

—¿Señor Jaeger?

Nadie respondió, pero eso no detuvo a un ser tan testarudo como Levi Ackerman, se adentró más, caminando por el vestíbulo y escuchando el eco de sus propias pisadas. Parecía que las enormes pinturas lo juzgaban, podía sentir los ojos severos de muchas de las personas en las pinturas atravesando su espalda y nuca. Era ridículo, pero tenía esta sensación de que la mansión podía no estar tan solitaria como él pensaba. Detuvo su andar cuando una pintura en particular llamó su atención, en ella había dos personas, un hombre que era bastante parecido a la estatua en la plaza del pueblo. Levi dedujo que debía tratarse de Sir Blair, a su lado había una mujer con un pomposo vestido negro que iba acorde a la época, había un anillo con una brillante esmeralda incrustada en él, alrededor de uno de sus pálidos y huesudos dedos.

Curiosamente, el rostro de la mujer estaba censurado con una enorme mancha negra, más bien parecía que alguien lo había quemado intencionalmente. Entonces Levi prestó atención a las demás pinturas llenas de polvo y tan descoloridas por el tiempo, la misma mujer seguía apareciendo en cada pintura que sus ojos alcanzaban a ver, su rostro estaba en el anonimato en todas y cada una de ellas. Él pensó en la dama al final del pasillo que había estado atormentándolo desde hace un tiempo.

Sin embargo, eso pasó a segundo termino cuando escuchó ruidos en la biblioteca de la mansión y supo que el señor Jaeger debía de estar allí. Obviando totalmente a la misteriosa mujer de las pinturas o la dama al final del pasillo, se dirigió a donde sabía que se encontraba la biblioteca de la enorme casona y sin previo aviso, abrió las puertas de par en par. Tal y como lo había pensado en un principio, el señor Jaeger estaba allí, parecía estar revisando un libro muy viejo que tenía un titulo en una lengua que Levi no reconoció.

—Señor Jaeger— Se apresuró en decir mientras se adentraba más en la vieja y deteriorada biblioteca.— Están sucediendo cosas extrañas. Habían unas horribles criaturas rojas y luego, vino un chico raro a ayudarme y me habló de su señor, un tal Er...

Levi se detuvo en medio de su diatriba, el castaño cerró el libro con un fuerte sonido y Ackerman ni siquiera prestó atención a la mirada nada sorprendida del señor Jaeger. El azabache se había enfocado en la persona que estaba parado a un lado del señor Jaeger, mirándolo con esos ojos tan azules, tan fríos y tan desinteresados.

—¡Ah!— Gimió con sorpresa y pronto su dedo indice se alzó en dirección del joven rubio para señarlo.— ¡Tú!

—Ah— Exclamó el señor Jaeger.— Veo que ya conociste a Armin, mi guardián.

—¿Él es tu guardián?— Cuestionó Levi, sus ojos grises pronto regresaron al rostro sereno del señor Jaeger y no se necesitó mucho para que encajara algunas piezas.— Entonces tú eres Eren...

—¿Lo soy?— Preguntó a cambio el joven castaño con ironía, en el proceso enarcó una ceja.— ¿Podrías dejar de señalar?, es incomodo y de mala educación.

Apartó de forma gentil la mano de Levi que había estado apuntando con su dedo indice a su guardián. Levi parpadeó, dándose cuenta de que nunca se había detenido a pensar cuál era el nombre de pila del señor Jaeger, siempre había sido señor Jaeger, o loco del pueblo y pronunciar un nombre distinto de ese para dirigirse a él... se sentía raro en su boca. Observó al señor Jaeger y luego llevó su mirada al chico rubio que parecía proteger su espalda, antes no había logrado verlo, pero ahora sólo aparecía frente a sus ojos.

Recordó todas esas veces que había visto al señor Jaeger hablando solo, recordó aquella vez que intentó atacarlo y algo lo detuvo de su cometido. No había tenido sentido antes, pero ahora, después de todos los prejuicios que había tenido sobre el señor Jaeger, parecía que no estaba tan loco como aparentaba. Que realmente cosas fantásticas sucedían ante los ojos ciegos de las personas y que el señor Jaeger era parte de ese mundo, que ahora mismo, Levi también estaba siendo parte de él. Todas las cosas en las que creía, todo lo que sabía, nunca habían sido una certeza real. Que después de todo, había pasado demasiado tiempo atrapado en Hollow Blair como para saber como funcionaba el mundo real allá afuera.

De repente, Levi tuvo tantas preguntas y dudas sobre... en realidad, todo. Se dio cuenta de que no conocía nada, que lo único que parecía conocer ala perfección era Hollow Blair y sus ridículas reglas e incluso, eso comenzaba a saberle a mentira, algo no encajaba en lo que sucedía en el pueblo. Antes había creído que la maldición sólo era un viejo cuento para asustar a los pobladores y obligarlos a quedarse aquí. Pero ahora realmente creía que la maldición era cierta, que los fantasmas podían ser reales también y que el señor Jaeger era el único que podría responder a varias de sus dudas.

Su mirada volvió al rostro del inusual castaño que seguía mirándolo con expectación, una elegante ceja arqueada hacia arriba y su imperturbable expresión de seriedad. También el guardián lo observaba en silencio, esperando a que Levi por fin dijera algo. Ackerman carraspeó sintiéndose incomodo ante el par de miradas sobre su persona y exigió casi en un hilo de voz:

—Necesito respuestas, tú eres el único que puede dármelas.

El señor Jaeger acentuó aún más su ceja arqueada y ladeó el cuello con toda la diversión latente en sus ojos verdes.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que yo tengo lo que buscas?

—Porque me viste cuando fui invisible para otras personas— Levi relamió sus labios resecos y se acercó otro paso más al joven de ojos verdes, haciendo que el guardián se tensara ante ese gesto.— Porque ves las mismas cosas que ahora yo veo, porque sabes qué hay más allá de Hollow Blair y porque si en realidad estoy enloqueciendo, tú eres el único que podría entender mi locura...

Finalizó diciendo lo último con voz tan suave que casi había sido un milagro que el señor Jaeger pudiera haberlo escuchado. Levi se sentía desorientado, todo su mundo de pronto se había puesto patas arriba y al menos podía entender que algo raro sucedía en sus narices. Que incluso Annie y Mikasa parecían notarlo. El señor Jaeger entrecerró los ojos y miró con perspicacia a Levi, remangó las largas mangas de su camisa blanca, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y recargó la espalda contra uno de los viejos libreros. Sólo entonces Levi notó que era la primera vez que veía al señor Jaeger sin su abrigo haciendo juego con su pantalón de vestir.

Era casi extraño verlo tan expuesto, sin su abrigo y con un nombre de pila recién descubierto que había ignorado por un largo tiempo. Ackerman tuvo que tragar saliva con mucho esfuerzo cuando sus ojos fueran a dar con la garganta descubierta del señor Jaeger, en los huesos remarcándose a través de la piel morena y luego más abajo, en el inicio de sus clavículas que estaban ocultas por la camisa blanca.

Sus ojos regresaron de nuevo al rostro del señor Jaeger, algo en su mirada le decía que sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando Levi. Desde luego, era una tontería, el señor Jaeger no podía leer la mente de una persona... al menos Levi esperaba que no tuviera ese don también, sería un problema. Negó suavemente con la cabeza e intento apartar esos pensamientos de su mente y enfocarse en la razón real del porqué estaba aquí.

—Así que...— Comenzó Ackerman, desviando su mirada a otra parte que no fuera el señor Jaeger y los ojos acusatorios de su guardián.— Me gustaría empezar por saber qué paso en realidad cuando estuve inconsciente y atrapado aquí.

—No sé— El castaño encogió los hombros con desinterés, pero se apuró en agregar:— A veces yo también me lo pregunto.

—Correcto— Levi suspiró y trató con otra pregunta distinta.— Pero entonces, ¿en realidad sí estuve muerto?

—Sí, en algún punto debiste de estarlo— Asintió Jaeger, todo seriedad y certeza absoluta.— De hecho, lo que trataba de decirte la última vez que estuviste aquí es que estás en constante devaneo entre la vida y la muerte. Al menos podría decir que es eso lo que te permite ver a las almas. O puede que haya otro motivo oculto, nunca se sabe.

Se encogió nuevamente de hombros, siendo tan despreocupado como siempre. Levi frunció el ceño pensando muy detenidamente lo que acababa de decirle el señor Jaeger, y tenía sentido. Desde su accidente había estado más consciente de las cosas raras que sucedían, pero no era sólo eso... Levi tenía esa certeza de que ya comenzaba a darse cuenta de los sucesos extraños mucho antes de su accidente. De hecho, si lo pensaba bien, todo comenzó a tornarse extraño desde aquella vez que vio al señor Jaeger por primera vez.

Y ante el repentino silencio que volvió a formarse, con Levi demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos, el señor Jaeger volvió a hablar.

—Estás fragmentado— Explicó el castaño, sus ojos que antes habían sido de un verde muy claro, ahora se habían tornado en un verde casi venenoso.— Es como... si hubieran dos o más partes de ti. Sólo lo he visto en personas que han sido maldecidas con magia antigua y muy fuerte.

—¿Por la maldición de Sir Blair?

Cuestionó con un horrible nudo en su garganta, pero el señor Jaeger se adelantó en negar varias veces con la cabeza.

—No, estoy seguro de que son cosas aisladas...—Frunció el ceño y se dio el lujo de parecer tan confundido como Levi cuando dijo:— Y no es sólo eso, tampoco puedo ver los años de vida que te quedan. Eso sólo sucede con las almas quienes ya no tienen años de vida y con...

Pero se detuvo con abrupto, teniendo un pensamiento fugaz y al final, desechando ese mismo pensamiento de forma rápida, mientras cerraba los ojos y negaba con la cabeza. Levi observó todo con suma atención y sí, le parecía de lo más extraño estar hablando con el señor Jaeger de este tipo de cosas y aún más raro verlo actuar de esta forma tan particular, pero algo le decía que no estaba mintiendo en absolutamente nada. Tal vez, simplemente había verdades que eran difíciles de asumir, quizá por eso Levi nunca había aceptado el misticismo y la magia que parecía abrazar a Hollow Blair, porque no estaba preparado para ella, pero ahora...

Quizá ya estaba abriendo los ojos ante la realidad, tal y como Mikasa había insinuado.

—Entonces...— Levi fue quien rompió el silencio esta vez, formulando una nueva pregunta que le había estado rondando en la cabeza desde que llegó.— ¿Por qué hasta ahora puedo ver a tu guardián?

—Porque antes no creías, pero ahora... crees, al menos una parte de ti lo hace— Explicó con simpleza el señor Jaeger, pero ante la mirada desorientada de Levi, dijo:— Te mostraré.

Se enderezó muy derechito, descruzó los brazos y atravesó la biblioteca con grandes zancadas, pasando justo a lado de Levi. Enseguida su guardián se movió junto con el señor Jaeger, siendo como una segunda sombra para él y Levi se preguntó fugazmente si no era un poco agobiante tener a alguien que esta detrás de ti todo el maldito tiempo. Cuando el castaño llegó a la salida de la biblioteca, hizo un ademán con la mano en dirección de Ackerman para que lo siguiera. Y en cuanto llegó a donde se ubicaba el peculiar joven de los ojos verdes, Levi miró todo a su alrededor con ojos entre asustados y maravillados.

Había almas deambulando por toda la casa, eran todo lo que la gente pensaba acerca de los fantasmas, pálidos de pies a cabeza y con antiguas ropas que estaban descoloridas, roídas y deterioradas por el paso del tiempo. Algunos levitaban ligeramente sobre el piso, había otros que en cambio, se elevaban tan arriba que era imposible distinguirlos bien desde abajo. Por extraño que pareciera... todos lucían amigables. Levi también podía escucharlos, las voces huecas que a pesar de todo, se escuchaban llenas de vida. Hablaban entre ellos y se decían cosas como: _"buenas tardes", "su cabello luce bien esta tarde"_ , o _"qué gusto verle"._

El tipo de cosas amables que la gente viva se decía en un día normal. Cuando alguno de ellos llegaba a atravesar las paredes, la casa crujía y las pinturas se tambaleaban haciendo ruidos espantosos que Levi ya conocía bastante bien. Todo era sorprendente y Levi podía verlo y escucharlo; de manera reticente, sus ojos fueron a dar con el señor Jaeger y lo encontró mirando todo con algo suave en sus ojos, muy cercano al cariño, pensó en ese momento Levi.

—Hay diferentes tipos de almas— Exclamó de pronto el señor Jaeger en un susurro quedo.— Las que ves aquí son las más inofensivas.

—Entiendo...— Asintió Levi y sus ojos regresaron a las almas que parecían no notar que ellos las observaban, luego frunció el ceño y dijo:— Creí que las ayudabas a partir, ¿qué hacen ellas atrapadas aquí?

—Están atadas a este lugar por un sentimiento muy fuerte, no desean irse— El castaño frunció los labios en una mueca dolorosa y Levi se dio cuenta que él estaba siendo totalmente vulnerable frente a Levi por primera vez.— Supongo que puedes llamarlas guardianas de la mansión Blair.

Levi sintió una opresión en el pecho que nunca antes había sentido, había un nudo en su garganta que le dificultaba la respiración y mientras más observaba a las almas que vagaban de un lado a otro por la casa, sintió que esa opresión se apretaba aún más en su pecho de forma dolorosa; pronto entendió que era la primera vez que sentía empatía por algo o por alguien. Y no le gustó esa sensación para nada, ni el sabor amargo que dejaba en su boca. Pensar que toda esa gente se quedaban aquí porque no habían vivido lo suficiente, o porque habían sufrido demasiado, quizá amado a alguien tan fuerte que no pudieron dejarlo atrás.

El señor Jaeger había dicho que estaban atadas a un sentimiento bastante fuerte, después de todo. Levi pensó de alguna forma que, no había sentimientos más fuertes que el de querer vivir, el dolor y el amor. En realidad... era un poco triste pensarlo. Y el señor Jaeger tenía que lidiar con este tipo de cosas todo el tiempo, ahora Levi entendía un poco porque el joven de ojos verdes había aprendido a usar esa mascara de eterno desinterés.

Levi miró en silencio por un rato más, a una madre abrazando a su bebé con ternura, un hombre que se sentó a esperar por algo, o por alguien frente a la ventana. Dos amantes que sujetaban sus pálidas manos con fuerza y un par de niños que corrían por toda la casa, a veces deteniéndose a preguntar si alguien había visto a sus padres. Mientras observaba a todas esas almas actuando como si no estuvieran muertas en realidad, se preguntó vagamente por una en particular.

—¿El señor Blair esta aquí?

Cuestionó sin apartar los ojos grises de las almas, su mirada intentando encontrar al hombre de las pinturas y la estatua en el pueblo con el que estaba tan familiarizado. Se sobresaltó cuando una voz diferente a la del señor Jaeger le respondió.

—No, al menos no aquí— Fue Armin quien respondió por su señor, que ya ni siquiera estaba allí.— Eren ha buscado su alma por todo Hollow Blair, pero es como si estuviera escondida. Y nadie de aquí lo recuerda.

—¿Qué hay con la dama de las pinturas?

Ackerman señaló a una de las pinturas que estaban colgadas en las paredes en decadencia, los ojos azules del guardián se dirigieron a donde el dedo de Levi aún señalaba y su mirada pareció un tanto sorprendida, como si nunca hubiera notado a la mujer en la pintura que permanecía en el anonimato y que seguía siendo una constante en todas las demás pinturas colgadas en la pared. Pero al final, el guardián obvio a la extraña mujer y encogiéndose de hombros, dijo:

—No tiene importancia— Dio media vuelta para regresar a la biblioteca en donde el señor Jaeger se encontraba leyendo el mismo libro con el extraño titulo.— Si alguna vez estuvo aquí, esta claro que ya transcendió.

Pero Levi no estaba convencido, había algo en ella que le resultaba totalmente familiar. En definitiva, ella no se había ido por completo, Levi estaba seguro de que ella debía ser la mujer al final del pasillo que había estado apareciendo cada noche en su casa.

* * *

La noche después de que habló con el señor Jaeger fue tranquila, no hubo ruidos raros, ni tres figuras horribles tratando de llevarse su alma. Tampoco supo si la dama de al final del pasillo estuvo ahí, esperando por él. Extrañamente esa noche durmió profundamente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo concilió el sueño como no lo hacía desde hace mucho, quizá porque el guardián del señor Jaeger había eliminado a las criaturas rojas que lo habían estado atormentado, o porque realmente estaba cansado después de un largo día. Y si antes de dormir profundamente le pareció ver el destello verde de un par de ojos en medio de la oscuridad en su habitación, bueno, no le tomó importancia.

Al día siguiente se levantó sintiéndose completamente renovado, no había moretones ni rasguños en ninguna parte de su cuerpo, por un momento de ingenuidad, pensó que lo peor ya había pasado. Había hablado con el señor Jaeger sobre su condición especial y él le prometió que intentaría averiguar la forma de revertirlo, de hacer que Levi dejara de ver almas y que su propia alma dejara de salirse de su cuerpo en cada momento crítico que se le atravesara.

Descubrió con pesar que tal vez había juzgado mal al señor Jaeger, esta vez no fue desagradable, ni le dio verdades a medias a Levi. Quizá se debió a que Levi tampoco había sido desagradable con él y tampoco lo llamó loco, demente o cualquiera de los sinónimos existentes. Cuando bajó a desayunar, su madre, tío y prima ya estaban sentados desayunando. Ninguno pareció notar el buen humor que irradiaba Levi. De hecho, había algo raro en ellos tres.

Su tío estaba pálido, _no,_ pálido no era la palabra correcta. El color que tenía su piel en este momento se acercaba más a ser del color de un gris enfermizo, ahora ni siquiera estaba fumando o refunfuñando entre dientes. Mikasa también estaba pálida, totalmente ojerosa y saltaba a simple vista que estaba totalmente cansada, peor que eso, parecía que su mente estaba lejos. Su madre en cambio, estaba inusualmente alegre, había una pequeña sonrisa llena de satisfacción en su rostro y ni siquiera le estaba reprochando a Levi por haberse levantado tan tarde. Entonces, todo el buen humor con el que se había levantado Levi esa mañana, se fue por el caño.

Había una extraña atmósfera de tensión entre Mikasa y su madre, el menor de los Ackerman supuso que debieron de haber tenido una discusión ayer, o incluso hoy por la mañana. Su tío ni siquiera decía nada al respecto, nunca decía nada cuando Kushel terminaba siendo demasiado dura con Mikasa, siempre callado, siempre al margen. A veces, a Levi le daba esa fea sensación de que su tío sólo era una marioneta más de su madre. Hacía todo lo que ella le pedía y siempre estaba persiguiéndola, y a Kushel no parecía importarle.

Nadie dijo nada cuando se sentó a la mesa y la ama de llaves se apresuró en servirle su desayuno, su madre no lo miró, continuó untando mermelada a su pan tostado y tarareando en voz baja una canción. Kenny continuó picando la comida como si en realidad no tuviera ganas de comer y Mikasa sólo se quedó con la mirada perdida en su plato de comida. Así desayunaron, en un horrible silencio que de vez en cuando era interrumpido por el suave canto de su madre, que a Levi le pareció tan... irritante.

Cuando se retiraron de la mesa, Levi rápidamente alcanzó a Mikasa, quien ya iba subiendo las escaleras con paso tan desganado que preocupó a su primo. Era raro, Levi nunca antes se había preocupado por otros y ahora, desde lo que había prsenciado ayer parecía que esa parte insensible en él se estaba ablandando, al menos un poco.

—Mikasa— Llamó a su prima antes de que esta lograra llegar al pie de la escalera en el segundo piso. Cuando la chica se detuvo y volteó a verlo, Levi agregó:— ¿No irás a trabajar hoy?

—No— Suspiró la otra azabache, su cabello parecía estar más desordenado que de costumbre.— Me temo que no me siento bien.

Y tras decir aquello, retomó su camino y se perdió en el pasillo de la planta superior, dejando a Levi a media escalera, preguntándose qué fue lo que ocurrió con Mikasa para que luciera así de apagada. Pasó todo lo que restó de la mañana metido en la biblioteca de su propia casa, buscando libros o documentos que le dieran alguna referencia sobre Sir Blair, pero no encontró nada. Sólo fotografías viejas de unos abuelos que nunca había conocido y los documentos de cuando compraron el terreno en el que se encontraba la manor Ackerman.

Cuando dio la hora de la comida, nadie estuvo presente salvo Levi. Su madre había salido a quién sabe donde y Kenny aún no regresaba de su trabajo. Mikasa no había salido en todo el día de su habitación y el menor de los Ackerman tuvo que comer solo, sintiendo que algo importante estaba ocurriendo y él se lo estaba perdiendo por completo. Esa misma tarde, después de haber comido, salió al pueblo para ir al taller de Erwin a buscar a Annie. Quizá, ella sabía algo sobre Sir Blair que pudiera ser útil para que Levi le contara al señor Jaeger.

Pensaba que si el señor Jaeger lo ayudaría a resolver su problema, al menos él podía retribuírselo buscando información de Sir Blair. Él parecía bastante interesante sobre el tema y había buscado desesperadamente su alma, quizá... después de todo, Annie tenía razón y el señor Jaeger era el único que podía romper la maldición. Además, él mismo se estaba interesando acerca de Sir Blair y la maldición, quizá ya era tiempo de que tratara de resolver el misterio de Hollow Blair y, ¿quién sabe?, un día poder salir de aquí si es que se lograba romper la maldición. A veces, Levi sentía que este no era él, como si alguien más estuviera al mando de su propio cuerpo, todo esto era nuevo y no dejaba de sentirse extraño.

Al llegar al taller de Erwin, lo encontró en el mostrador como cada vez que iba a parar a ese lugar. El rubio parecía estar demasiado concentrado, diseñando los planos de una enorme mesa con sus respectivas sillas, pero en cuanto levantó la vista y vio a Levi allí, su ceño se frunció.

—Levi, buenas tardes, ¿qué te trae por acá?— Ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad e hizo los planos a un lado.— Mikasa no vino a trabajar, después de todo.

—Erwin— Dijo a modo de saludo, asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza.— Sí, dijo que no se sentía bien.

Erwin asintió con una mueca comprensiva en el rostro pero no dijo nada más, así que Levi volvió a hablar.

—En realidad, busco a Annie.

—Annie...— Repitió el rubio con lentitud, frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.— Ella tampoco se presentó a trabajar hoy, pensé que estaría con Mikasa.

—No... que yo sepa.

Respondió Ackerman, no estando completamente seguro. Pero él había estado en casa todo el día y en ningún momento vio a Mikasa salir, tampoco Annie se presentó para verla. Tal vez le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas a ese asunto y sólo se trataba de una simple coincidencia. Encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia al asunto, dio media vuelta y agitó la mano en el aire a modo de despedida, pero la grave voz de Erwin lo detuvo.

—Envíale mis saludos a Mikasa, espero que se recupere pronto.

Levi se paró justo frente a la puerta y volteó a ver al rubio por sobre su hombro, movió ligeramente la cabeza en un gesto de asentimiento y Smith se apresuró en agregar:

—También es bueno verte cada día mejor— Una cálida sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Erwin.— Me da gusto tenerte por aquí de nuevo.

—Lo sé— Levi sonrió, todo egocentrismo y presunción.— Nos vemos, Erwin.

* * *

Esa noche se fue a dormir creyendo que nada extraño sucedería, que sería una noche tranquila como la anterior, en eso se equivocó. A pesar de que no hubieron ruidos raros y que pudo quedarse dormido con suma facilidad, sí hubo un sueño bastante peculiar. Todo se sentía tan real, se escuchaba tan claro y podía verlo con tanta nitidez que, Levi pensó que probablemente su alma había salido de su cuerpo mientras dormía.

En el sueño había visto a Mikasa salir de la mansión Ackerman desde el balcón de su habitación, toda encapuchada de negro y parecía llevar demasiada prisa mientras se alejaba tan rápido como le daban sus largas piernas y se lo permitía el estorboso vestido. Podía escuchar sus pisadas clavándose con demasiada fuerza en el césped húmedo por la incipiente lluvia y el sonido que hacía su ropa cuando se frotaba contra el cuerpo de Mikasa. La capa negra que apenas se distinguía en la oscuridad se arremolinaba con el viento y ella ni siquiera miraba hacia atrás.

Tampoco le tenía miedo a la oscuridad o a la niebla que se cerraba entorno a ella, tragándose su cuerpo hasta que Levi ya no la distinguió más. Extrañado y curioso por el comportamiento de su prima, decidió seguirla y sin mucho esfuerzo, logró salir de la mansión Ackerman. Podría haber sido raro, considerando que las puertas se cerraban con llave todas las noches y que Kushel era quien las guardaba celosamente, pero este era su sueño después de todo. Podía hacer lo que quisiera en él.

Siguió los mismos pasos que había visto a su prima tomar, desde luego, oyó las voces y desde luego, también había neblina a su alrededor pero al menos esta vez podía ver a través de ella. También vio almas, muchas de ellas por todas partes, pero tampoco tuvo miedo. Eran muy similares a las almas de la mansión Blair, pero a diferencia de las almas que residían en esa vieja mansión, estás lucían más grises y opacas, totalmente infelices y atormentadas. Y ellas lo miraron a él con enormes ojos sorprendidos cuando se dieron cuenta de que Levi podía verlas.

Podía sentir otras presencias escondidas en la tinieblas de la oscuridad, podía sentir los pesados ojos sobre su persona y dentro de todo ello, también podía sentir la maldad. Por un momento tuvo miedo de que las otras presencias que parecían ser realmente peligrosas le hicieran algo, pero entonces, ningún alma intentó acercarse o hablar con él. Simplemente lo observaron alejarse en silencio y Levi asumió que nada le haría daño porque este era su sueño.

Pero todo era tan real, podía sentir el frío de la noche abrazándolo con fuerza, podía oler la humedad y la tierra mojada por la lluvia, incluso podía escuchar perfectamente todos los ruidos a su alrededor, los murmuros, las desesperadas voces de las almas y las escalofriantes risas de las criaturas que aún se ocultaban en la oscuridad. Pronto sus ojos volvieron a encontrar a Mikasa, caminando tan rápido entre la negrura y espesura de la niebla; Levi la siguió, tratando de que ella no lo viera, pero sin importar que tan discreto fuera, ella no parecía interesada en detenerse y girar el rostro para comprobar que nadie la seguía.

Nunca volteó, su mirada siempre estuvo enfocada al frente y al menor de los Ackerman no le extrañó, pues éste era su sueño y los sueños casi nunca tenían sentido, sin importar lo reales que parecieran. Siguió a su prima hasta que llegaron a los limites de Hollow Blair, se detuvo cuando vio el letrero desgastado que indicaba que allí terminaba o empezaba Hollow Blair, pero ella no se detuvo. De hecho, pasó el limite con tal facilidad y luego cambió su rumbo hacia la derecha para internarse al bosque prohibido. Levi dudó, temiendo a la maldición y el precio que esta cobrara, pero luego, una vez más recordó que este era su sueño.

Entonces, él también atravesó los limites del pueblo y aunque estuvo un tanto inseguro, de igual forma se internó en el bosque prohibido. De nuevo logró ubicar a su prima, tomaron una dirección distinta a la que había tomado la última vez que había venido con el señor Jaeger, para buscar a Madame Escarlata. Se internaron en el espeso bosque por completo, pero de nueva cuenta, nada de lo que había aquí era aterrador... todo era muy bello y diferente a Hollow Blair, Levi había podido ver esto ¡dos veces!

Caminaron por el bosque, Mikasa demasiado apurada en llegar a dónde sea que iba y Levi ocultándose para no ser visto, sólo por si acaso. La enorme luna llena, de un amarillo brillante y las rutilantes estrellas en el cielo alejaban un poco la oscuridad; Levi se detuvo por algunos momentos para admirar ese cielo forrado de estrellas, con la imponente luna coronándolo. En Hollow Blair nunca se podían ver las estrellas y la luna, en el cielo siempre había nubes negras y la niebla tragándose toda luz.

Luego y de manera reticente, apartó su mirada del bello cielo nocturno del bosque prohibido, en su lugar, retomó su persecución de Mikasa. Fue así que llegaron hasta una cabaña muy rustica en medio del bosque, estaba iluminada por adentro y Mikasa ni siquiera dudó en adentrarse en ella. Levi, por otro lado, se quedó afuera, observando el interior desde la vieja ventana llena de polvo. Observó que Mikasa se quitaba la capucha negra y la colgaba en un perchero de madera junto a otra capucha de un color azul muy intenso.

Annie salió de alguna esquina de la reducida cabaña de madera y enseguida abrazó a Mikasa como si no la hubiera visto en siglos. Cuando se separaron, sus manos acunaron el rostro de la azabache y lo revisó, como si estuviera buscando algún golpe en él, cuando la rubia no halló nada en el rostro ajeno, al menos se separó un poco de la otra mujer que apenas recobraba el aliento. Levi se permitió echar un vistazo al interior de la rustica casa, había una pequeña y ardiente chimenea, en una esquina había una pequeña mesa cuadrada de madera, encima de ella había un tetera y un par de tazas de porcelana, también una casta con bayas que Ackerman en su vida había visto.

En la otra esquina había una cama improvisada, hecha de paja y con demasiadas mantas sobre ella. La cama parecía ser para dos. Eso era todo lo que él alcanzó a ver antes de que la frenética voz de Annie lo sacara de sus pensamientos.

— _Tenemos que hacer algo_ — Decía la rubia mientras se paseaba nerviosamente de un lado a otro.— _Cada día es más fuerte._

— _Lo sé._

Fue todo lo que respondió a cambio Mikasa, su rostro distorsionado entre la preocupación, el cansancio y también el miedo. Annie volvió a hablar:

— _Y son menos los días en los que puedo mantener la maldición a raya, antes de que regrese con más fuerza._

— _Sí... hay días en los que vuelvo a sumergirme por completo en la mentira y ya no puedo diferenciarla de la verdad_ — Gimió su prima con la voz rota, una de sus delicadas manos fue a dar a su cabeza.— _Creo que es momento de que acudamos al señor Jaeger._

— _Sí_ — Concordó Annie, parecía que estaba a nada del colapso emocional.— _Y sobre todo, tenemos que mantener a tu primo alejado de él._

Mikasa se quedó en completo silencio tras eso, se limitó a observar a Annie ir y venir por la pequeña cabaña mientras lucía igual de devastada que la propia Mikasa, quien se esforzaba por ocultar que ella también estaba igual de afectada. Los únicos sonidos que Levi podía escuchar eran las pisadas de Annie, la madera de la chimenea crepitando y el sonido de los grillos en algún lugar. Se preguntaba por qué Annie quería que se mantuviera alejado del señor Jaeger, había sido así desde el principio, desde que él había llegado a Hollow Blair.

— _Annie..._

Comenzó Mikasa, su voz llena de condescendencia y algo bastante cercano a la ternura. Eso logró que Annie detuviera su ir y venir frenético, pero sus ojos miraron con desesperación y furia a la pálida mujer de cabellos negros que tenía una mirada de resignación en su rostro. Entonces, Annie se acercó el par de pasos que la separaban de Mikasa y negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

— _¡No!_ — Exclamó con fuerza, haciendo que Mikasa cerrara los ojos y suspirara, pronto Annie respiró y con más calma, dijo:— _He visto lo que sucederá, sabemos cuáles son los dos futuros más probables_ — Tomó el rostro de la azabache entre sus manos y juntó las frentes de ambas en un gesto demasiado intimo.— _Será Jaeger quien muera, no te estoy perdiendo a ti._

Tanto Mikasa como Levi ahogaron un jadeo ante las duras palabras de Annie. Algo dentro de Levi hirvió y se estremeció ante el pensamiento de que el señor Jaeger estuviera en peligro, no sabía de donde venía este sentimiento tan desgarrador de querer protegerlo. Una fuerte voz rugió dentro de su cabeza: _"¡No, él es mío y no pueden tocarlo!",_ Levi de pronto sintió que el aire le hacía falta, ¿de dónde había salido ese sentimiento tan posesivo y protector?

— _Hay cosas que simplemente no se pueden evitar_ — Levi regresó su atención al par de chicas que ignoraban su presencia, cuando Mikasa volvió a hablar.— _Además, el señor Jaeger y Levi ya se conocen, estuvieron juntos... será difícil mantenerlos separados ahora que se han encontrado._

— _Hallaremos la manera_ — Annie respondió casi de inmediato.— _Tenemos que hacerlo, Levi es el único que puede cambiar el destino que deseamos y evitar la muerte del señor Jaeger, y provocar la tuya. Y no lo voy a permitir, si alguien va a morir, ese será el señor Jaeger, no tú._

Levi se sentía tan molesto, sentía que podría quemar Hollow Blair entero en llamas y ni siquiera comprendía por qué, o de dónde venía este sentimiento. Quería irrumpir en esta reunión secreta y conspirativa y exigir respuestas, pero entonces, Annie cerró por completo la distancia entre ella y su prima, y sus labios se juntaron. A Levi ni siquiera debió parecerle raro, Mikasa nunca había estado interesada en los pretendientes y siempre estuvo demasiado apegada a Annie.

Ambas chicas se besaron con tanta desesperación y pasión que Levi consideró irse para darles privacidad. Sabía que este sólo era un sueño, uno muy retorcido y que ellas ni siquiera lo notaban, pero él no podía negar que esto era un tanto incomodo para él. Ni siquiera pudo dar media vuelta cuando la puerta de la cabaña se abrió de forma brusca. Las dos chicas se separaron del beso y ambas voltearon a ver a la figura en la puerta con horror. Levi sólo podía ver una sombra negra que se proyectaba en la pared, pero no distinguía si era un hombre o una mujer. La sombra era todo menos humana y puede que el miedo haya paralizado un poco al menor de los Ackerman.

Annie enseguida se paró adelante de Mikasa de manera protectora, fungiendo de escudo ante la sombra que parecía ser tan alta y huesuda, y completamente horrible. A pesar de que ambas temblaban de miedo, sus ceños estaban fruncidos y sus miradas parecían desafiar a la cosa que había salido de la nada. De repente, Annie extendió su palma y de ella brotó una redonda y pálida luz azul, algo muy parecido a lo que había hecho el guardián del señor Jaeger para protegerlo de las criaturas rojas. Levi miró esa luz con la misma fascinación con la que había visto la luz que había invocado Armin. Pero esta luz era mucho más pequeña y no resplandecía como el carmesí salvaje de Armin, aún así, no dejaba de ser increíble.

La sombra negra que estaba parada en la puerta en lugar de sentirse amenazada ante esa luz, simplemente se burló de ella con una risa chillona tan irritante antes de que diera un paso más cerca de ellas y la oscuridad rodeara completamente a Annie, Mikasa y su luz mágica. Entonces Levi se despertó, totalmente exaltado y sudando frío, las manos le temblaban y tenía una horrible sensación de escalofríos recorriéndole la columna vertebral.

Tomó fuertes bocanadas de aire y trató de tranquilizarse, sólo había sido un maldito sueño. Uno muy extraño y retorcido, pero sólo había sido eso... una pesadilla. Aún así, se levantó de la cama con las piernas temblorosas y salió de su habitación en dirección a la de Mikasa, en el camino había encendido uno de los candeleros que se encontró y con paso tembloroso atravesó el largo y casi estrecho pasillo. Llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Mikasa y ni siquiera se molestó en tocar, simplemente giró la manija y asomó la cabeza cuando la puerta se abrió lo suficiente.

Toda la habitación de Mikasa estaba iluminada por los múltiples candeleros encendidos y las velas esparcidas por todas partes. Su prima era un pequeño bulto en su cama, durmiendo echa completamente bolita y aferrándose a una de sus almohadas como si la vida le dependiera de ello. Levi suspiró, sintiéndose extrañamente aliviado cuando comprobó que su prima estaba en la mansión Ackerman a salvo. Cerró la puerta y cuando llevó la mirada al final de ese pasillo tan corto, la vio.

La dama misteriosa estaba al final del corredor como siempre, parada justo a lado de la habitación de su madre. Levi tragó saliva con fuerza y se quedó por un largo rato observando la figura de esa alma tan misteriosa, esperando a que ésta le revelara algo, pero cuando la mujer no dijo nada, él habló.

—¿Qué deseas?

Preguntó en voz alta, aunque esta le haya salido quebrada de la garganta, se felicitó por haber tenido las agallas de dirigirse a ella. La mujer simplemente atravesó la puerta de la habitación de su madre sin más, Levi sentía que había una invitación tacita y silenciosa para que él también se adentrara en ella. Caminó en dirección a la habitación de su madre, la madera crujiendo bajo sus pies descalzos y el techo de la mansión rugiendo por las ventiscas del norte.

Una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta de madera que pertenecía a la habitación de Kushel Ackerman, dudó. Sabía que su madre odiaba que entraran en su alcoba y también odiaría que Levi irrumpiera en ella de la nada, pero aún así se animó en descubrir si la dama del final del pasillo estaba allá adentro aún. Pero apenas puso una mano sobre el picaporte cuando los vellos de su nuca se erizaron por completo y la grave voz de su madre detrás de él lo hizo respingar.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Levi?

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas! Espero que se encuentren bien y que estén teniendo un excelente fin de semana. Bueno, después de una eternidad por fin me digno en actualizar por acá éste fanfic, así que espero que el capitulo de hoy haya sido de su agrado. En fin, creo que de momento es todo lo que tengo por decir, así que nos estamos leyendo la próxima._

 _¡Saluditos!_

Love you 3000, Dragón. 🐉🌹


	11. Rojo escarlata

**Rojo escarlata**

Una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta de madera que pertenecía a la habitación de Kushel Ackerman, dudó. Sabía que su madre odiaba que entraran en su alcoba y también odiaría que Levi irrumpiera en ella de la nada, sin embargo, aún así se animó en descubrir si la dama del final del pasillo estaba allí adentro aún. Pero apenas puso una mano sobre el picaporte cuando los vellos de su nuca se erizaron por completo y la grave voz de Kushel Ackerman detrás de él lo hizo respingar.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Levi?

Él volteó el rostro lentamente, casi de forma rígida mientras su mano se deslizaba lejos del picaporte de la puerta. Su madre tenía una expresión ilegible en el rostro, si había algún sentimiento de furia albergando a Kushel Ackerman, bueno... Levi ciertamente jamás lo sabría. Tragó con fuerza y se obligó a sí mismo a parecer tan imperturbable como su propia madre, relamió sus labios resecos, giró por completo para enfrentarla y encogió los hombros fingiendo despreocupación.

—Había una mujer— Explicó intentando no parecer demasiado loco.— La vi entrar a tu habitación, quería asegurarme de que todo estuviera en orden.

Kushel frunció el ceño con algo cercano a la irritación y suspiró ruidosamente, apartó a su hijo de la puerta de su habitación con algo de rudeza y Levi dio un traspié ante lo brusco del trato.

—Debió ser un sueño, o simplemente ese golpe que te diste en la cabeza todavía te tiene afectado— Comentó con algo de burla, su huesuda mano ahora se aferraba al picaporte de la puerta.— Una mujer.

Repitió con ironía, entonces, la puerta se abrió con un espantoso chirrido que provocó que Levi respingara. Kushel hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para invitar a su hijo a asomarse y comprobar por sí mismo que allí adentro no había nada; él dio un par de pasos y recargó una mano contra el marco de madera. Metió la cabeza, pero aunque quisiera ver algo, todo lo que sus ojos pudieron captar fueron sombras en medio de la negrura. No había ningún candelero encendido, ni un pequeña vela que pudiera iluminar toda esa inmensa oscuridad.

Levi acercó el propio candelabro que había estado cargando todo este tiempo y estiró el brazo para iluminar la oscura habitación. Kushel tenía razón, adentro no había nada fuera de lo común, era muy raro que su madre le permitiera hurgar en sus habitaciones, pero por algún motivo hoy había estado de acuerdo con que Levi echara un vistazo. En medio estaba su enorme cama con dosel y un montón de almohadas de plumas, perfectamente tendida sin ninguna arruga. Una mesita de noche de lado izquierdo y un tocador en la esquina opuesta de donde se encontraba la cama de su madre. Había un enorme ropero que seguramente albergaría todos los vestidos de la caprichosa mujer y... frente al enorme ventanal, había un gran y viejo baúl de madera que no recordaba haber visto nunca.

—¿Eso satisface tu curiosidad?— Preguntó de pronto, ella ya se estaba adentrando a la habitación y ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Levi de responder, cuando dijo:— Mete esa impertinente nariz tuya en tus propios asuntos, Levi.

Exclamó Kushel, su voz todo amenaza y un ápice mordaz en ella, pero Levi ni siquiera notó la mirada afilada de su madre o la amenaza oculta detrás de esa educada voz, no. Todo lo que captó la atención del chico como polilla que se siente atraída al fuego, fue la alta figura de la mujer al final del corredor, sólo que... ahora estaba en la habitación de su madre, parada justo a espaldas de Kushel Ackerman. A él le dio esa sensación de que la dama del pasillo estaba adherida a su madre, como una segunda sombra.

Entonces, la puerta fue cerrada en sus narices sin previo aviso. Ackerman parpadeó varias veces y un rato después de que la puerta había sido cerrada groseramente en su cara, continúo de pie frente a ella. Estaba esperando a que la dama del final del corredor volviera a aparecer ante él una vez más, pero durante un largo rato nadie hizo acto de presencia. Sólo se escuchaba el crujir de la casa por los fuertes vientos y el frío que cortaba y entumecía los brazos desnudos del menor de la familia Ackerman.

* * *

El desayuno del día siguiente transcurrió con normalidad, Kushel de nueva cuenta parecía haber despertado de mejor humor que nunca, a pesar de que anoche Levi casi entraba a su habitación. Kenny tenía un semblante completamente sano a comparación de la mañana anterior, fumaba un puro y leía algunos documentos que parecían ser importantes. Mikasa también se veía radiante, tenía el largo cabello negro atado en un complicado peinado que le sentaba de maravilla y llevaba puesto un bonito vestido azul rey que acentuaba su mirada de ojos grandes y brillantes.

Era casi como... si no hubiera ocurrido nada de lo que había sucedido el día anterior, con la única excepción de que su madre seguía estando de buen humor. Pero él no pensó demasiado en lo extraño de la situación, en su lugar, se preocupó por la dama al final del pasillo y el mensaje que ésta parecía desesperada por hacerle saber. Toda la noche le estuvo dando vueltas al asunto y llegó a la conclusión de que la única persona que podría comunicarse apropiadamente con ella y descubrir lo que deseaba, era el señor Jaeger.

Si tan sólo pudiera meter al señor Jaeger a la mansión de alguna forma, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, haría que él la viera e intentara hablar con ella. Quizá, no hablar, tal vez si ella le mostraba las pistas, el señor Jaeger podría descifrar lo que quería de Levi. El misterio podría resolverse si lograban hablar con ella, si lograban entender todas las pistas. El problema radicaba en que Eren Jaeger nunca pasaba desapercibido, su madre se enteraría de inmediato y se pondría furiosa.

No porque le desagradara el señor Jaeger, de hecho, era todo lo contrario. Más bien, porque ella ya le había dicho a Levi que se mantuviera lejos del chico, como si ella tampoco quisiera que estuvieran en contacto. Entonces recordó el sueño que había tenido, en donde Annie y Mikasa tenían un especie de plan para hacer que el loco del pueblo muriera, de pronto, todas las alarmas de Levi se encendieron y se sintió desesperado por algún motivo. Había un fuerte deseo de querer proteger a Eren Jaeger y todavía no entendía de dónde había venido.

Miró a su prima, su ceño se frunció sin que él se diera cuenta y su mano apretó la cuchara que había estado sosteniendo. Levi no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía, pero el resto de los Ackerman sí lo hicieron. Mikasa lo observó con total confusión plasmada en su rostro, Kenny no parecía impresionado en lo absoluto y Kushel enarcaba una ceja inquisitiva.

—¿A qué viene esa mirada?— Cuestionó Mikasa, dirigiéndose completamente a su primo.

—No, a nada en particular— Dijo Levi mientras se colocaba de pie, listo para marcharse.— Si me disculpan, me estoy yendo.

Dio media vuelta y se alejó de su familia, sintiéndose asfixiado de pronto, con esas sensaciones que no parecían ser suyas en lo absoluto y con la extraña sensación que estaba suspendida en el aire, como si se hubiera perdido de algo sumamente importante. Escuchó que Mikasa se ponía de pie, dispuesta a seguirlo, pero luego la voz de su madre se hizo escuchar, diciendo: _No lo sigas, ha estado actuando raro desde que despertó de su accidente. Es mejor dejarlo solo._

Eso fue lo último que escuchó antes de salir del comedor y caminar a través del vestíbulo para llegar a la salida de la mansión Ackerman. Fue a buscar a Jean Kirstein para que lo llevara de nueva cuenta a donde el señor Jaeger, ésta vez no se preocupó por avisar. Después de todo, comenzaba a volverse tan loco como él y sentía que últimamente nadie lo estaba tomando en serio, pero bueno, Kushel Ackerman jamás lo hizo. Siempre había tratado a Levi como si fuera un estorbo, a Mikasa como si fuera tonta y quizá, el único que parecía caer en gracia de la retorcida mujer, era su propio hermano.

* * *

Se adentró a la manor Blair sintiéndose totalmente familiarizado con ella después de todo lo que había ocurrido. Dejó atrás a un temeroso y fastidiado Jean Kirstein que insistía que esto lo metería en problemas con la señora Kushel y Levi se seguía preguntando por qué su madre insistía tanto en que se mantuviera alejado del señor Jaeger. Nunca le había prestado demasiada atención porque siempre evitó a Eren Jaeger como si fuera una plaga, pero ahora parecía ser bastante obvio que su madre lo quería lejos de él y vagamente se preguntó si aún estaba interesada en cortejar al chico.

La enorme y pesada puerta de madera chirrió cuando él la abrió, daba la sensación de que no había nadie más, porque cualquier otra persona lo encontraría completamente silencioso. Pero Levi conocía de todas las almas que habitaban la mansión, sabía del señor Jaeger y su guardián, fue por eso que se le hizo extremadamente extraño entrar y no ver nada, ninguna alma por ninguna parte. No había ruidos, ni crujidos o rechinidos, todo estaba silencioso.

Su primer instinto fue el de dirigirse hasta la cocina de la enorme casona, no sabía por qué o cómo supo a dónde debía dirigirse, simplemente sus pasos lo guiaron a ese lugar en especifico. Para su sorpresa, el señor Jaeger estaba allí preparándose un té de algo que olía demasiado delicioso y agradable. Armin estaba flotando en una esquina mientras sus enormes ojos inteligentes miraban todo a su alrededor, como si estuviera esperando que en cualquier momento alguien atacara a su médium. En cuanto reconoció la figura impaciente de Levi entrando en la cocina, relajó su postura de ataque, pero continuó mirando al hombre con claro recelo en su mirada.

El señor Jaeger se estaba sirviendo té en una pequeña taza de porcelana, el aroma era embriagador y Levi supo de inmediato que las yerbas con las que había sido preparado no crecían en Hollow Blair, nada lindo crecía en esas tierras nunca. En cuanto los vivaces ojos verdes se posaron en la cara del menor de los Ackerman, una pequeña sonrisa afilada apareció en los labios del castaño. Dio media vuelta sobre sus talones con tal elegancia y de inmediato, ofreció la taza con té a su invitado.

—Ah, señor Ackerman— Saludó con aquella voz sedosa de un extraño acento.— Es la hora del té, ¿puedo ofrecerle una taza con té?

Levi observó la taza con bellas flores rosas decorándola, al principio pensó en negarse, pero el tentador aroma terminó haciéndole ceder. Cogió la frágil taza y dio un asentimiento en dirección de su anfitrión, podría parecerle raro éste repentino gesto de amabilidad pero lo dejó pasar. Después de todo, el señor Jaeger era por naturaleza, un ser completamente extraño y poco predecible, así que bueno, no había muchas vueltas que darle al asunto. De cualquier manera, él había tenido días más raros.

—Gracias— Levi respondió mientras sus ojos veían la bebida color ámbar dentro de la taza, arrugó la nariz ante el color tan inusual.— El té es ámbar, ¿por qué es así?

—No planeo envenenarlo, si es lo que está pensando— Respondió el otro chico, en el proceso haciendo un ademán desdeñoso con la mano.— Es té de jazmín, le gustará.

El azabache volvió a olfatear por encima del borde de la taza, el aroma no era algo espantoso, todo lo contrario. Pero aún así miró con recelo al castaño que simplemente encogió los hombros; luego otra taza similar a la que tenía Levi flotó muy cerca del rostro del señor Jaeger, y éste parpadeó luciendo un tanto sorprendido al principio. Tomó la taza entre sus manos cuando se dio cuenta de que era la pálida mano de Armin quien había conseguido otra taza para él y ahora se la ofrecía, sonrió con gratitud, un gesto tan suave que Levi jamás le había visto y procedió a servir su propia porción de té.

Una pequeña cuchara de plata se le presentó de la misma forma que la taza de porcelana y vertió dos cucharadas de azúcar ante la atenta mirada de Ackerman. Levi habría pensando que un fantasma no podría hacer tales cosas, sin embargo, pronto se recordó que Armin no era un fantasma, sino un _guardián_ y alguna diferencia debía haber entre uno y otro. Sus ojos de un reluciente gris siguieron la elegante mano del señor Jaeger, quien condujo la taza con té a sus labios y dio un sorbo largo, su mirada bajó a la garganta morena, observando como la manzana de Adán subía y bajaba cuando tragó la bebida caliente, Levi parecía tener una fijación por esa parte del cuerpo de Eren Jaeger, un escalofrío lo atravesó cuando recordó todos esos sueños en donde apretaba ese cuello hasta romperlo. Pero se obligó a retirar la mirada demasiado rápido cuando notó los ojos entornados de Armin, como si el guardián pudiera leer sus retorcidos pensamientos; dio un trago a su propio té, despidiendo lo amargo que sabía sin el azúcar y después carraspeó incómodamente.

—Bueno— Habló de pronto el señor Jaeger, interrumpiendo el silencio.— ¿Qué te trae por acá? No creo que hayas venido simplemente por una taza de té.

—No, pero de ahora en adelante lo tendré en cuenta— Admitió con un ligero encogimiento de hombros, pronto se apresuró en agregar con más seriedad:— Tengo que hablarle de un par de cosas inusuales que han estado ocurriendo.

—Hm— Jaeger ladeó el cuello con una mueca de curiosidad plasmada en su rostro cuando preguntó:— ¿Ahora confías en mí? ¿Por qué?

Levi rodó los ojos con fastidio y colocó la taza sobre la pequeña mesa cuadrada de madera que estaba cerca de él.

—Ya te lo dije— Respondió con exasperación y cruzó los brazos a la defensiva.— Vemos las mismas cosas y si en realidad no vemos nada en absoluto, entonces eso nos convierte en los únicos locos de por aquí. No importa cual de las dos sea la verdad, el punto es que ahora estamos en esto.

El señor Jaeger entornó los ojos, su dedo indice rodeaba el borde la taza en círculos perezosos y pronto hubo una expresión reflexiva en el rostro moreno de Eren. Era como si estuviera tratando de dictaminar la verdad de lo que acababa de decir Levi; incluso Armin tenía esa expresión pensativa y Ackerman se preguntó vagamente si ambos podrían compartir una sola conciencia. A juzgar por como actuaban, le daba a entender que sí, que estaban conectados de formas que nadie podía imaginar.

—De acuerdo— Concedió el chico de ojos verdes con un ligero asentimiento y Armin sólo parecía estar en desacuerdo con él.— ¿Qué son éstas cosas inusuales que te tienen así?

—Primero— Levi puso su dedo indice en aire, haciendo su punto con ese gesto y dijo:— Ya van varias noches que veo a la misma mujer al final de uno de los corredores de mi casa. Intenté hablar con ella anoche, pero no logré entender lo que quiere.

—¿Cómo es ella?— El señor Jaeger preguntó a cambio, volvía a tener esa mueca de concentración y Levi agradeció que lo estuviera tomando en serio.— ¿La conoces de algún lugar?

—No podría decirlo, es decir, sólo aparece como una sombra negra y muy alta.

El médium tamborileó los dedos de su mano derecha sobre la superficie fría del antiguo fregadero. Armin, pareciendo desinteresado en el tema, se alejó de la espalda del señor Jaeger y prefirió sentarse en lo alto de un mueble vacío, mecía sus traslucidos pies con aburrimiento pero sus ojos nunca dejaron de vigilar a Levi Ackerman muy de cerca.

—¿Ha intentado lastimarte?— Volvió a cuestionar el más alto y ante la negativa de Levi, pronto concluyó diciendo:— Estoy suponiendo que ella está atada a la casa, o a un objeto en especifico, de alguna forma.

—¿Cómo tus fantasmas? Me refiero a los que están aquí.

—No— Negó y una mueca casi enojada apareció en su siempre apacible rostro.— Las almas de ésta mansión están atadas por un vínculo emocional muy fuerte, en el caso de la mujer que dices... es más como si estuviera en contra de su voluntad, probablemente por eso sólo puede materializarse como una sombra. Algo muy fuerte debe estar atándola allí. ¿Hubo alguna muerte muy especifica en la mansión Ackerman?

Levi arrugó su ceño, trató de recordar si había escuchado algo similar pero se encontró con que había una parte de su cabeza que estaba en blanco, como si una parte importante de su vida hubiera sido arrancada. Podía recordar a su abuela diciéndole cosas que se suponía no debía olvidar, pero su voz se escuchaba borrosa y distorsionada dentro de su cerebro, todo lo demás eran retazos sin sentido.

—Estoy seguro de saber algo pero... no puedo recordar.

Gimió con desesperación, estaba seguro que había algo importante, le daba esa sensación. El médium y su guardián intercambiaron miradas rápidas, antes de que Eren suspirara con resignación para después decir en un suspiro:

—Era de suponerse que la maldición te tiene bastante afectado.

—¿Un segundo efecto colateral de la maldición?— Cuestionó Ackerman y nuevamente el señor Jaeger y Armin intercambiaron miradas confundidas.

—No, _eso es lo que hace la maldición_ — El señor Jaeger afirmó esto último con una mirada llena de extrañeza dirigida a Levi.— Borra los recuerdos de las personas, las maldiciones no cumplen varias funciones, sólo una en especifico. Puedo asegurarle que la maldición de Hollow Blair borra los recuerdos de todos los que viven en el pueblo, sólo eso.

—Pero...— El azabache negó varias veces con la cabeza, la confusión totalmente plasmada en su pálida cara.— Pero... ¿Y toda esa gente que ha muerto por tratar de salir de Hollow Blair?

—La maldición no es la responsable de las muertes— Dijo lentamente el castaño, como si estuviera explicándole algo importante a un niño.— Estás aquí, yo estoy aquí y ninguno de los dos está muerto, al menos tú no lo estás por completo. Piensa, la mansión Blair nunca ha estado realmente dentro del pueblo. Es la única residencia más alejada de la villa, ¿verdad?

Levi Ackerman parpadeó, su cerebro estaba procesando toda la información a la velocidad de la luz. Todos los recuerdos borrosos y más obvios vinieron a su cabeza, sabía que a la gente no le gustaba acercarse a éste lugar porque decían que estaba maldito, pero... sí, de hecho era la única mansión que estaba tan alejada de todo lo demás, cualquiera pensaría que al ser la antigua casa de Sir Blair tendría que estar en el centro de Hollow Blair. Sin embargo, estaba apartada, casi como si estuviera excluida del pueblo. Pronto se dio cuenta de algo en lo que nunca había pensado, el césped aquí era verde y no amarillento, había pinos altos y completamente sanos, todavía no se divisaban flores por ningún lugar. Pero ciertamente, ésta parte parecía más sana que Hollow Blair.

—Entonces...— Levi dirigió su desorbitada mirada al señor Jaeger y tragó con fuerza.— Si la maldición no es la responsable de las muertes, entonces, _¿qué las provoca y por qué?_

—Habrá que averiguarlo— El médium enunció con una mueca de cansancio.— En realidad, es lo que he tratado de hacer todo éste tiempo, pero lo que sea que está provocando esto jamás ha intentado nada contra mí. Se mantiene oculto en las sombras, esperando por algo.

Ackerman asintió en un gesto de comprensión, pero pronto una nueva pregunta asaltó su cabeza.

—¿Y qué hay de toda la gente que viene a los funerales?— Exclamó lentamente, con su entrecejo aún más fruncido que antes.— ¿Ellos no lo saben? ¿Por qué nunca has dicho nada?

—La maldición no fue puesta en el lugar, sino en la gente que nace y habita allí, es como una herencia que pasa de padres a hijos. Cuando demasiada gente de Hollow Blair está cerca, la maldición es atraída y por lo tanto, mis recuerdos también se alteran— Explicó el castaño como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.— Por eso intento mantenerme alejado. Armin es el único que no puede ser afectado y él me devuelve mis recuerdos cuando los pierdo.

Bueno, eso... en realidad daba tanto sentido a demasiadas cosas, como sus paseos nocturnos, la razón por la que podía salir a libertad del pueblo, ya que no era la maldición sino algo distinto que le permitía ir y venir a voluntad por alguna razón que ni siquiera el propio Eren Jaeger sabía. También, explicaba porque había elegido precisamente la mansión Blair para vivir, éste parecía ser un lugar seguro de la maldición, que no afectaba los recuerdos. Ahora, muchas de las piezas encajaban... el señor Jaeger no estaba loco, todo éste tiempo había tratado de romper la maldición y al mismo tiempo, se había estado defendiendo de ella hasta tal punto de saber como no ser afectado. Además, tenía la ventaja de que Armin no era tocado por ella, cualquier cosa importante que él llegara a olvidar, su guardián se la recordaría de inmediato.

—Eso quiere decir que los fantasmas de la mansión Blair tampoco pueden ser afectados como Armin, ¿no es así?

La pregunta de Levi de alguna manera provocó que el señor Jaeger se tensara y que Armin luciera repentinamente apagado, sin toda esa luz dorada que parecía rodearlo y abrazarlo como si fuera parte de él. El castaño desvió la mirada a su té frío y aunque intentó ocultarlo detrás de su máscara de estoicismo, Levi de alguna forma pudo ver a través de ella. Había tanto dolor y culpa en su mirada turquesa, era fácil sentir todas esas emociones palpables en el aire.

—Eso es diferente— Respondió Armin en lugar del médium, bajó del mueble en donde había estado sentado, flotó con una gracia particular y cuando se acercó a ellos, Eren se puso aún más rígido.— Yo no... fallecí en éste lugar, por lo tanto la maldición se anula. Ellos, las almas de éste lugar, sin embargo, sí que están afectados por la maldición.

Y eso fue un golpe fuerte al estómago de Ackerman, desde luego que una parte de él había estado consciente de que Armin estaba muerto, pero nunca pensó en el por qué había muerto tan joven y por qué seguía al señor Jaeger como su segunda sombra protectora. Vamos, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que entendiera como funcionaba ese vínculo de guardián que lo tenía ligado al señor Jaeger; ese parecía ser un tema tabú, del que no se debía hablar. Quiso disculparse, decir algo para arreglar lo que había provocado en ambos, pero pronto se encontró con que el médium ya estaba hablando y cambiando el tema.

—Señor Ackerman— Dijo con calma bien fingida.— Mencionaste que había otra cosa que te tenía inquieto.

Eso definitivamente hizo que Levi despidiera el tema en favor del sueño que había tenido la noche pasada y comenzó exponiendo:

—Tuve un sueño que me dejó pensando, no estoy seguro de lo que pueda significar, pero creo que podría interesarte.

Comenzó contando todo tal y como lo recordaba, incluyendo los detalles más pequeños y exponiendo por completo la relación que parecían tener Annie y Mikasa. Pensaba que si contaba todo, no quedarían espacios en blanco que pudieran resultar en una completa confusión, si esto era realmente importante como creía, entonces todo debía ser contado, sin excepción alguna. El señor Jaeger escuchó todo con los atentos ojos clavados en el rostro de Levi y Armin sólo parecía más horrorizado con cada cosa que iba siendo revelada del sueño. Cuando Levi terminó de contar su peculiar sueño, el guardián se giró para ver a su médium con ojos llenos de pavor y quizá, algo más.

—¿No se supone que los videntes no pueden ver el destino de las personas que pertenecen a las siete tribus mágicas?— Le cuestionó con voz llena de pánico y confusión mezclada.— ¿Por qué ella puede predecir tu destino y una probable muerte?

—No sé— Admitió con la misma calma el otro, sin embargo, tenía una mirada igual de perdida y aterrada que su guardián.— ¿Debería consultar a Madame Escarlata? Tal vez ella...

—¡No!— Exclamó el rubio con fuerza, todo su miedo comenzaba a hacerse obvio en el abrupto cambio de temperatura.— Lo que deberíamos hacer es volver a Erdia para que la orden se encargue de esto.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que la orden no querrá que venga con ellos a intervenir?— Preguntó con hastío el más alto, para luego agregar:— Salimos huyendo de Erdia por una razón, ¿quieres recordármela?

—Esto es diferente— Contraatacó de inmediato el guardián.— Quieres enfrentar tú solo a algo que ni siquiera sabes qué es, pero eso... esa cosa te va a matar si lo intentas. No estoy permitiendo que te pongas en peligro de esa forma.

Mientras el señor Jaeger debatía con su guardián, Levi tenía su propia discusión consigo mismo. En cuanto Armin había sugerido que debían abandonar Hollow Blair, la voz en la cabeza de Levi que había estado callada y ausente todo este tiempo, de pronto resurgió con furia y fuerza. _"¡No puedes llevártelo lejos!_ _¡Es nuestro! ¡Cómo te atreves!",_ Ackerman intentaba pelear con ella y acallarla, pero ésta vez, aquella voz no quiso ceder ni someterse a la voluntad de Levi. Provocó que un fuerte dolor de cabeza se presentara y que todo diera vueltas mientras seguía rugiendo con fuerza y reclamando que el señor Jaeger no podía ir a ningún lado. Sentía que sus costillas oprimían su corazón y pulmones porque no podía respirar adecuadamente.

Levi llevó ambas manos a su cabeza y la sostuvo con fuerza entre ellas, como si con eso estuviera impidiendo que ésta le explotara repentinamente. Sintió que algo cálido y húmedo resbalaba de su nariz, haciendo su camino por sus labios apretados y su barbilla hasta llegar a su cuello. Descubrió que eso era sangre, roja y espesa sangre saliendo de su nariz. No supo en qué momento el señor Jaeger y su guardián habían parado de discutir, todo lo que tenía sentido en ese momento eran las manos de Jaeger sobre su espalda y sus distantes palabras que intentaban calmar su repentino ataque de pánico.

Levantó el rostro y en cuanto sus ojos grises chocaron con los ojos verdes de Eren Jaeger, exclamó en un siseo lleno de desesperación:

—No puedes irte— Apretó los antebrazos del otro chico con fuerza.— O podríamos morir.

El señor Jaeger pestañeó con la mirada llena de consternación, luego la dirigió hacia Armin, quien lucía igual de impactado por el comportamiento tan extraño de Levi y su declaración llena de horror y desesperación cruda. Entonces, todo se desvaneció y se volvió negro para el heredero de los Ackerman, aunque desde luego, la voz dentro de su cabeza continuó haciendo su rabieta, incluso en medio de su inconsciencia.

* * *

Abrió lentamente los ojos, acostumbrándolos a la poca luz que se filtraba a través de la ventana, por cinco segundos su mente no procesó lo qué había sucedido antes de que cayera desmayado, como ya parecía ser una maldita costumbre. La cabeza le zumbaba y palpitaba con un ligero dolor persistente y cuando vio el dosel de madera con cortinas en color vino que no reconoció, se incorporó sobre la suave superficie de la cama con rapidez. Miro la enorme habitación en la que estaba, era aún más grande que la suya e incluso tenía una pequeña chimenea que la mantenía caliente y confortable. Había libros amontonados en alguna esquina y muchas objetos que rayaban con lo extraño y ridículo.

Las sábanas debajo de él eran de un color negro satinado e incluso las fundas de las almohadas eran de un tono de negro más suave, pero aún negras. Había un total de cuatro ventanas estilo francesas puestas en puntos estratégicos para dejar que la luz entrara y también, un enorme escritorio antiguo lleno de papeles, libros y cosas que en su vida había visto, todos desperdigados por todas partes.

Las enormes puertas de madera se abrieron con un rechinido espantoso, haciendo que Levi diera un respingo. Armin asomó la cabeza y al ver que el azabache ya estaba consciente de nuevo, se adentró a la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Entre sus traslucidas manos llevaba otra taza de té, aunque diferente a la que se le ofreció cuando había llegado y tenía una expresión totalmente derrotada en su rostro.

—Ah, veo que ya despertaste— Exclamó sin animo alguno, mientras tendía la taza de té en dirección a Levi.— Es té de tila, ayuda con los nervios.

—Gracias— Dijo mientras recibía la taza de té con un líquido igual de ambarino que el de jazmín, dio un sorbo para encontrar que éste ya tenía azúcar y no era desagradable.— ¿Dónde está el señor Jaeger?

—Abajo— Respondió con simpleza el rubio, abrazaba su propia cintura mientras se alejaba para mirar por una de las tantas ventanas, pero pronto agregó:— Tu sirviente vino a buscarte y ahora mismo está hablando con él.

Levi se dio un golpe mental porque de verdad había olvidado a Jean, echó la cabeza hacia atrás para recargarla contra la cabecera y suspiró con una mezcla de cansancio y preocupación. Esperaba que el chico no le contara nada de esto a su madre, o incluso a su amigo, el doctor Marco Bodt, sería un problema que le comenzaran a hacer preguntas o ya no lo dejaran salir con el reposo como excusa.

—Deberías bajar enseguida, podrías meter en problemas a Eren— Murmuró Armin, continuaba dándole la espalda a Levi.— Aunque, él es perfectamente capaz de meterse en problemas por sí solo, como ves.

Ackerman tragó saliva demasiado fuerte y relamió sus labios cuando se animó a preguntar con una nota de esperanza en su voz:

—¿Él se quedará en Hollow Blair? ¿Te refieres a eso?

El rubio guardián por fin giró su flotante cuerpo para mirarlo con ojos severos; aunque también había miedo, derrota y algo más que Levi no supo identificar. De repente la temperatura de la habitación descendió y el fuego que ardía en la chimenea se apagó por completo. Un escalofrío atravesó toda la columna de Levi y se preguntó por qué Armin de repente parecía tan enojado y amenazante.

—Yo soy el guardián de Eren— Enunció finalmente, haciendo especial énfasis en la palabra _"yo"_.— Lo he protegido y mantenido a salvo por más tiempo del que imaginas, te ruego que no vuelvas a interferir.

Tras decir esto, atravesó la ventana sin más, dejando a Levi con la palabra en la punta de la lengua y una ventana llena de vaho tibio que poco a poco se evaporaba y convertía en pequeñas gotas de agua por lo frío del clima. El heredero de la familia Ackerman se quedó varios segundos más observando el lugar por donde había desaparecido el peculiar fantasma que parecía tan apegado al señor Jaeger. Se preguntó si la decisión de quedarse también había sido influenciada por su culpa, por su ruego desesperado. La maldita voz dentro de su cerebro zumbó con felicidad y alivio cuando asumió que Eren Jaeger se estaba quedando en Hollow Blair. Sin embargo, pensó que eso debía tenerlo más asustado que aliviado, después de todo, parecía que su vida y la de Mikasa recaían en sus manos inevitablemente.

Bajó las escaleras tomándose su tiempo para observar las pinturas colgadas a lado de ella, para ver a la mujer que estaba censurada en todas y cada una de ellas. Preguntándose si esa mujer era la dama al final del pasillo y qué tenía que ver en todo este embrollo; encontró a Jean y al señor Jaeger hablando en el vestíbulo y Kirstein colocó una mueca de alivio en cuanto vio a su señor caminar hasta ellos, completamente sano y completo. No obstante, la mirada de Levi se enfocó casi instantáneamente en Eren Jaeger, pero él tenía esa misma expresión de tranquilidad de mierda de siempre.

—Señor, Ackerman...— Empezó casi de inmediato Jean, pero se detuvo cuando Levi lo calló y se dirigió al señor Jaeger.

—Quiero ir contigo a ver a Madame Escarlata— Exigió con firmeza, Armin quiso discutir ante eso, pero simplemente apretó los labios con fuerza y no dijo nada.— Ahora mismo, Jean nos llevará al pueblo, de ahí podemos andar por nuestra cuenta, ¿funciona eso para ti?

—Pensé que harías una exigencia así— Respondió con resignación el señor Jaeger y ladeó un poco el cuello.— Supongo que funciona para mí.

* * *

Tal y como dijo Levi, Jean los llevó hasta el pueblo y los dejó allí, dándole una mirada llena de preocupación a su señor antes de regresar a la mansión Ackerman. Armin estaba callado y en realidad, muy ausente, el señor Jaeger no parecía estar en mejores condiciones, pero aún así caminaba con todo el porte y dignidad que siempre mostraba al mundo. La gente miraba con ojos sorprendidos que el menor de los Ackerman se estuviera paseando con Eren Jaeger, pero ninguno de los tres prestó real atención a las miradas inquisitivas y murmullos disimulados; cada quien estaba metido en su propio mundo lleno de interrogantes o pensamientos lejanos.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a las afueras de Hollow Blair e inicios del tan temido bosque prohibido, que en realidad, era una zona más segura que la propia villa. Las ramas y hojas crujían bajo sus pies y la neblina poco a poco se iba disipando mientras más se adentraban en el bosque y más se alejaban de Hollow Blair. La poca luz del brillante sol se filtraba a través de las ramas de los árboles más altos y aquí el frío no era una cosa insoportable como en el pueblo, todo parecía más colorido, lleno de vida y era un contraste bastante marcado entre Hollow Blair y el bosque prohibido.

En algún punto de su caminata, el silencio dejó de ser una cosa incomoda, porque entonces Levi se enfocó en observar todas esas cosas que sólo había visto en sus libros de ciencias. Las flores, los animalitos que se correteaban entre ellos y los altos arboles con bellas flores rosas floreciendo en sus copas. Pronto llegaron a un punto despejado en el bosque, en medio de todo eso estaba una modesta cabaña de madera de dos pisos y un bonito balcón en su segundo piso. Varias flores rodeaban todo ese perímetro, Levi habría dicho que eran bellas pero en cambio... muchas de ellas estaban a nada de marchitarse. En medio de todo eso había una mujer de exagerado cabello rojo, arrodillada entre las flores y luciendo tan afligida que Ackerman pensó que pronto eso mutaría en enojo o rabia.

Eren se acercó a ella con pasó firme y Armin simplemente se quedó atrás, arrugando la nariz mientras sus profundos ojos miraban a la mujer que refunfuñaba algo en una lengua similar a la que Levi le había escuchado decir al señor Jaeger con anterioridad. Dudo entre acercarse más o quedarse cerca de Armin, optó por hacer lo segundo. Observó que el señor Jaeger se detenía para hablar con la mujer, aunque ésta no parecía muy interesada en escuchar lo que se le estaba diciendo; después de un rato en el que el chico insistió, la chica levantó por fin la mirada y se colocó de pie para dirigirse a la cabaña.

El señor Jaeger les hizo un ademán con la cabeza para se acercaran y lo siguieran, ambos se apresuraron en alcanzar al médium y pronto los cuatro se adentraron en la espaciosa cabaña. Levi observó todo a su alrededor, las grandes ventanas, la pequeña mesa circular con un lindo mantel rojo que no la cubría por completo. En la chimenea había una olla negra hirviendo algo que despedía un aroma similar al de las drogas que hacían los doctores en Hollow Blair. En una esquina había un estante de madera lleno de frascos con líquidos de colores llamativos y Ackerman casi se infarta cuando divisó a un lobo rojizo que había ido a acostarse a los pies de Madame Escarlata, parecía vigilar a los tres con mucha cautela e inteligencia en su mirada penetrante.

Pero además de esas cosas extrañas, todo lo demás era colorido y hogareño, como en Hollow Blair nunca se había visto. Los enormes ojos verdes de la mujer se posaron en su persona, observando a Levi con bastante fijeza por largos segundos que le parecieron horas, sin embargo, ella no dijo ni una sola palabra, en su lugar, su mirada fue a dar con el señor Jaeger.

—Bueno, no es usual que tú, de entre todas las personas me visites— Exclamó Madame Escarlata con un fingido tono dolorido.— ¿Qué lo trae por aquí, señor de la luz y oscuridad?

—La maldición se está fortaleciendo y no sólo eso, se expande cada día— Expuso casi de inmediato el castaño, mirando con seriedad a la extraña mujer.— Pero ya deberías saberlo mejor que yo.

—Claro que sí, después de todo, fui yo quien te advirtió de ella— Madame Escarlata se miró las largas uñas pintadas de rojo con evidente desinterés, sin embargo, todavía agregó:— Pero sé que eso no es lo único que te inquieta. Incluso trajiste contigo al mismo ordinario que te mete en problemas constantemente, me pregunto...

Entonces su mirada se apartó de sus uñas y se dirigió a Levi, quien ya miraba a la mujer con el ceño fruncido. No recordaba exactamente cuántas veces lo había llamado ordinario, pero sabía que habían excedido su limite y paciencia, estaba a punto de decir algo insultante a la chica que ahora sonreía ampliamente, pero se detuvo en seco cuando el lobo se acercó a él y comenzó a olfatearlo. No parecía un gesto que pretendía intimidar o amenazar, pero aún así estaba completamente rígido y sudando frío, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no respirar tan escandalosamente y provocar con eso al animal.

Pero el lobo pronto se alejó de él y en cambio, soltó un gruñido cuando se acomodó nuevamente a los pies de Madame Escarlata. La mujer arrugó de forma graciosa la nariz y ladeó el cuello cuando nuevamente miró a Levi, sus ojos llenos de curiosidad y algo más que se acercaba a la realización y quizá, diversión.

—No obstante, no tan ordinario, ¿verdad?— Dijo, pero parecía que se dirigía al lobo en lugar de los otros tres chicos presentes.— Eragon me dice que tu olor le resulta familiar. ¿Alguna vez estuviste en Erdia?

La pregunta dio muchas vueltas persistentes en la cabeza de Levi, desde luego que el nombre de Erdia le resultaba familiar. Lo había escuchado de la boca de la chica antes e incluso del señor Jaeger, sin embargo, era imposible imaginar siquiera esa probabilidad. Aún así, se preguntó por qué esa interrogante lo había dejado con una sensación de vacío e incomodidad.

—Imposible— Respondió el señor Jaeger en lugar de Levi, en el proceso hizo un gesto desdeñoso y agregó:— Hasta hace un par de horas no tenía idea de que podía salir de Hollow Blair.

—Interesante giro de escenario— Murmuró la mujer, pero parecía que sabía más de lo que aparentaba y eso también incomodó a Levi.— Bueno, pequeño, ¿por qué no me cuentas sobre ese sueño que te tiene tan inquieto?

Levi abrió muy grande los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que la pregunta iba dirigida a él, ¿cómo es que ella pudo saber sobre su sueño? Volteó a ver a Eren, pero él no parecía sorprendido en lo absoluto, mucho menos Armin. Ahora tres pares de ojos lo observaban con expectación y repentinamente se sintió ansioso. Tragando saliva con fuerza, comenzó de nuevo a contar lo que había soñado, cada pequeño detalle sin omitir nada en absoluto. Madame Escarlata lo escuchó con atención, al principio tenía los ojos entornados en desconfianza, pero conforme el relato siguió avanzando, esa mueca se transformó en una reflexiva y llena de concentración.

Cuando terminó de contar todo lo que había visto y escuchado en su sueño, la cabaña quedó en completo silencio, ahora toda la atención estaba puesta en la mujer de cabello tan rojo con las llamas del fuego. Ella mantenía su expresión pensativa pero su boca dejaba salir algunos sonidos que zumbaban desde su garganta. Meditó por un par de largos segundos más y luego miró a los tres con una seriedad que Levi pensaba que era poco usual en ella.

—Primero que nada, debo aclarar que no fue un sueño, ese fue un recuerdo— Aseguró mirando a Ackerman, para luego llevar los ojos al señor Jaeger.— Annie Leonhart no vio tu futuro, vio una probabilidad entre muchas. Sin embargo, por lo que contó el señor Ackerman, es uno de los futuros más probables a menos que el curso sea alterado y se cumpla otro de esos tantos futuros que vio.

—Pero, ¿por qué vio mi futuro?— Se adelantó en decir el señor Jaeger, claramente seguía mortificado por ese hecho.— ¿No se supone que ellos no pueden ver el futuro de otro miembro de alguna de las siete tribus?

—No vio tu futuro— Madame Escarlata explicó con algo cercano a la exasperación.— Por lo que contó el señor Ackerman, está apegada a una ordinaria. Debió ver sus posibles futuros y resultó que en uno de ellos apareciste tú como la salvación de su muerte. Pero como lo dije, sólo es una posibilidad... estoy casi segura de que ni siquiera ella está convencida de que pueda pasar. Para que se cumpliera tenías que haber seguido un patrón muy especifico, pero eso rompió desde que Levi habló contigo. Él era la clave decisiva y ya cambió el curso de ese destino.

El señor Jaeger estaba a punto de rebatir lo que acababa de decir Madame Escarlata, pero entonces, un confundido Levi Ackerman interfirió cuando preguntó:

—Deténganse un segundo— Pidió, llamando la atención del par de chicos.— Entonces, ¿Annie Leonhart tiene los mismos poderes, visiones, o lo que sea que tiene el señor Jaeger?

—Claramente no— El médium frunció el ceño con una mueca de disgusto en su cara.— Yo soy un médium, ella es una _vidente_.

Cuando Ackerman continuó con la misma expresión perdida, Madame Escarlata suspiró escandalosamente y dijo:

—Lo que quiere decir es que él puede ver y comunicarse con fantasmas, almas, entes. Annie Leonhart, por otro lado, puede ver distintos futuros cercanos y probables, y a su vez, predecir cuál de todos ellos es el que tiene más posibilidades de ocurrir. Somos parte de la siete tribus mágicas de Erdia.

—De acuerdo, ya entendí esa primer parte— Levi hizo un ademán un tanto exagerado con la mano como para mostrar su punto.— Pero... ¿Qué es eso de las siete tribus mágicas?

El señor Jaeger y Madame Escarlata intercambiaron miradas entre ellos, era como si se estuvieran preguntando silenciosamente si era buena idea seguir contándole éste tipo de cosas a un "ordinario" como Levi Ackerman. La mujer fue quien cedió, sonrió ampliamente cuando el castaño empezó a negar con la cabeza, se encogió de hombros y miró a Levi con un brillo travieso en sus ojos verdes.

—Bueno, de cualquier forma ya somos unos traidores, ¿qué diferencia hace?— Exclamó alegremente la chica de hermoso cabello rojo.— Somos un pueblo muy antiguo que llegó a Erdia por medio del mar hace miles de siglos atrás, de hecho, nos conocen como _los pueblos del mar_. Pero esa es una historia demasiado antigua, larga y complicada de contar, así que me saltaré esa parte.

Levi simplemente ladeó el cuello con curiosidad, mientras que el señor Jaeger bufó con algo de ironía.

—En Erdia existen siete tribus mágicas— Madame Escarlata retomó el hilo de su explicación con bastante entusiasmo.— Los _médiums_ son de la tribu de _Bihter_ , la primer mujer mágica que logró derrotar al mismo presidente del infierno. Por otra parte, los _guardianes_ son parte de la tribu de _Aysun_ , un espíritu del viento que se convirtió en la leal protectora de _Bihter_. La tercer tribu pertenece a los _videntes_ , parte de la tribu de _Nehir_ , la primer reina de Erdia; _Reyhan_ fue la mejor creadora de hechizos y pócimas, su tribu es la de los _magos_. Los _adivinos_ pertenecen a la tribu de _Ihan_ , un traidor a la corona y al reino, por cierto. Los _viajeros_ son de la tribu de _Izmir_ , un héroe respetado entre las tribus mágicas. Y por último está _Ruslan_ , fundador de Erdia y líder de la tribu de los _ancestrales_ , la tribu más antigua de todas.

—Y...— Levi tropezó un poco con sus palabras, aún intentaba procesar toda la información obtenida recientemente.— Éstas siete tribus... ¿Todas tienen habilidades distintas?

A Madame Escarlata le brillaron los ojos ante la pregunta de Ackerman, pero ni siquiera pudo abrir los labios cuando el señor Jaeger ya estaba diciendo con algo de exasperación:

—Yo creo que Madame Escarlata ha hablado demasiado— Exclamó con seriedad, sus ojos verdes miraban a Levi con severidad, luego esa misma mirada fue a dar con la mujer.— Terminar con la maldición es más importante, ¿qué quieres a cambio de colaborar conmigo?

En realidad, si los ojos verdes de la chica habían estado brillando de una forma que pudiera resultar imposible para un ser humano, ahora simplemente parecía que todo su rostro se había iluminado; su mirada estaba llena de entusiasmo, tentación y avaricia. Levi Ackerman casi juraba que podía escuchar a la felicidad de Madame Escarlata zumbar con placer alrededor de ellos. La punta de su rosada lengua recorrió con suma lentitud su labio superior y el señor Jaeger sólo suspiró con todo el cansancio y resignación en su cara.

Armin en cambio, estaba tan tenso como la cuerda de un arco y su dorada aura poco a poco mermaba a un enfermizo color azul pálido. La maldición debía de ser un asunto grave si Eren Jaeger estaba dispuesto a dar cualquier cosa que Madame Escarlata pidiera; se instaló un silencio ensordecedor mientras que la mujer esperaba para hacer su petición, dejando que el aire se inundara con la anticipación y expectación. Sin embargo, al final ella borró su sonrisa y aquel brillo en su mirada se apagó.

—Sabes bien lo que ambiciona mi mente— Soltó un suspiro entre algo cercano al fastidio y el aburrimiento.— No obstante... esto es personal, la maldición está consumiendo al bosque lentamente y mis pobres flores se han visto afectadas. Sería injusto pedir algo a cambio si yo también deseo terminar con esto.

Los hombros tensos del castaño cayeron laxos, él trataba de ocultarlo pero incluso Levi podía notar como el pobre chico se estaba desinflando lentamente de alivio. Armin recuperó su color dorado también e inmediatamente fue a apegarse a su médium tanto como pudo.

—Bien, entonces— Asintió el señor Jaeger y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.— Intercambiar información es de vital importancia, ¿debo recalcarlo, Madame Escarlata?

—Déjate de tonterías, niño, y llámame por mi nombre: Isabel— Chilló la mujer, haciendo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano en el proceso.— Y no tienes que recalcar nada, de hecho, tengo una teoría que encontrarás interesante.

Eren Jaeger se irguió con la espalda totalmente derecha y observó a Isabel con vivaces ojos verdes, llenos de intriga y curiosidad por lo que diría la mujer a continuación. Pero Madame Escarlata, al ser una criatura traviesa y con tendencias al drama, simplemente apretó los labios y esperó a que el momento se hiciera aún más caótico antes de que empezara a hablar con calma, saboreando las palabras en su boca demasiado burlona.

—¿Y qué teoría sería esa?— Preguntó el señor Jaeger, siendo el más impaciente de todos los presentes.

Isabel ladeó el cuello y una sonrisa triunfal curvó sus labios demasiado rojos.

—La persona que ha lanzado la maldición no está muerta— Finalmente terminó por revelar, causando diferentes reacciones en los tres chicos.— O Sir Blair sigue vivo en alguna parte, o hay algo que estamos ignorando. De todos modos, hay que tener en cuenta que éste tipo de maldiciones sólo pueden ser lanzadas por algún miembro de las siete tribus mágicas y eso por sí solo ya dice mucho.

—Lo mismo pienso— Esta vez fue Armin quien habló, concordando con la mujer.— Eren y yo hemos buscado el alma de Sir Blair por un tiempo y no hemos encontrado nada, en teoría, de ser el lanzador de la maldición, tendría que estar atado a ella y purgando. Además de que la fuerza de la maldición tiende a fortalecerse o debilitarse constantemente. Una maldición lanzada por una persona que ya ha muerto se mantiene uniforme, quieta.

Isabel asintió, también estando de acuerdo con Armin por primera vez. Eren Jaeger tenía una expresión reflexiva en el rostro, que poco a poco iba mutando en la realización. Por otro lado, Levi sólo escuchaba todo con grandes ojos llenos de sorpresa y conmoción, siempre había creído que Hollow Blair era una enorme mentira, pero nunca había tenido esa certeza tan latente como ahora. Otra parte de él, en cambio, se sintió satisfecha ante la realización de que no había estado tan equivocado del todo.

Madame Escarlata carraspeó para llamar la atención de los tres chicos que habían estado sumidos en sus propias teorías y conspiraciones.

—Lo que me lleva al siguiente punto y es que... creo que la familia Leonhart es descendiente de Sir Blair y son quienes saben cómo frenar la maldición— Exclamó con tal seriedad aplastante y ante las miradas incrédulas de Eren y Levi, dijo:— Piénsenlo con cuidado, ¿sí? Son la única familia perteneciente a las siete tribus mágicas que vive en Hollow Blair y es un tanto confuso el relato de cómo llegaron aquí, en primer lugar— Hizo una pausa para tomar aire y luego, su atención se enfocó en Levi.— En su sueño, señor Ackerman, ¿no le pareció que Annie Leonhart sabía más de lo que aparentaba?

Todos los recuerdos que Levi Ackerman tenía sobre Annie se arremolinaron con prisa y fuerza en su cabeza. Siempre pensó que la chica era rara, pero ahora... parecía más como si se estuviera esforzando demasiado por ocultar algo. No sólo eso, desde que Mikasa había estrechado vínculos con ella, su prima había empezado a actuar de forma extraña, tendía a olvidarse de las cosas con más rapidez de lo usual, incluso cosas pequeñas. Y su madre, siempre había estado tan recelosa de la familia Leonhart, no sólo su madre, todo el pueblo parecía querer evitar a esa familia a como diera lugar.

Pero la familia en sí también era inusual, casi nadie los veía nunca por el pueblo a excepción de Annie y ella siempre parecía que estuviera vigilando, acechando, con los azules ojos entornados. Además, Annie Leonhart siempre aparecía en medio de situaciones extrañas, que ahora simplemente cambiaban para dar paso a ser sospechosas; fue ella quien le dijo a Levi que no saliera del pueblo, también había sido quien lo encontró medio muerto a las afueras de Hollow Blair. Todavía podía recordar de manera borrosa el día que el señor Jaeger llegó al pueblo, ella sólo... estaba aterrada.

En realidad, todo acerca de Annie Leonhart parecía tener sentido ahora.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas! Espero que se encuentren bien y que estén teniendo un excelente fin de semana, pasaba rápidamente por aquí para dejar la actualización de éste fanfic, esperando como siempre que sea de su agrado... en fin, creo que de momento es todo lo que tengo por decir. Muchas gracias a las bellas personas que se toman el tiempo de leer y dejar reviwes, eso siempre me anima mucho a continuar actualizando por aquí. Ahora sí, nos andamos leyendo para la próxima._

 _¡Saluditos!_

Love you 3000, Dragón. 🐉🌹


	12. Desquebrajado

**Desquebrajado**

Un profundo y espeso silencio se formó después de que Madame Escarlata hubiera hecho semejante acusación en contra de Annie Leonhartd. Levi analizó todo lo que sabía sobre la peculiar mujer y se dio cuenta de que le parecía bastante sospechosa; cada cosa extraña que sucedió... Annie estaba allí, siempre aparecía en los momentos menos acertados. Antes simplemente había sido extraño, pero ahora, era demasiado sospechoso para que él lo dejara pasar. El señor Jaeger también asintió ante las sospechas de Madame Escarlata, como si estuviera de acuerdo en que algo se estaba pudriendo.

Armin fue el único que pareció estar en un silencioso desacuerdo, si los labios fruncidos en una mueca desaprobatoria yel ligero meneo de su cabeza era un indicador de ello. Pero él permaneció callado, sin tratar de emitir queja alguna. Levi creyó que la reticencia del guardián se debía principalmente a que Madame Escarlata parecía muy interesada en apartarlo de Eren por alguna razón.

—Como sea— El señor Jaeger interrumpió el pesado silencio.— Tendré toda mi atención sobre la vidente. Quizá, deba asegurarme primero de que ella sea culpable.

Isabel encogió los hombros, pareciendo desinteresada, pero pronto se apuró en decir:

—Cuidado, ahora ella sabe que es la principal sospechosa— Relamió sus labios rojos y toda la diversión que la caracterizaba, se esfumó.— Podría intentar algo.

—Seré precavido— Eren aseguró por toda respuesta, luego su mirada verde se dirigió a Levi.— Ahora, creo que será mejor que regresemos a la villa.

Por primera y extraordinaria vez en la vida de Levi, éste asintió, obedeciendo una orden ajena sin siquiera chistar. El señor Jaeger murmuró algo en una lengua extraña a Isabel y pronto se encaminó a la salida de la cabaña, pero cuando Levi estuvo a punto de seguirlo, Madame Escarlata lo detuvo diciendo:

—¿El señor Ackerman puede quedarse un momento?— La pregunta iba dirigida totalmente a Eren, pero los ojos de Isabel estaban puestos sobre Levi.— Me gustaría tener algunas palabras con él.

Eren entrecerró los ojos con recelo, mientras que Ackerman pasaba su nerviosa mirada de la mujer al médium, como preguntando si era correcto que él se quedara a solas con Isabel. Al final, el señor Jaeger asintió y terminó por salir de la modesta cabaña; Eragon, el peludo lobo de la mujer salió detrás de ellos, moviendo su esponjosa cola y dando pequeños trotes mientras seguía al otro par de chicos. Cuando sólo quedaron Levi e Isabel en la cabaña, ella tomó asiento en una de las sillas del modesto comedor e invitó a Ackerman a que hiciera lo mismo. Él la imitó, aunque un poco más rígido de lo que le hubiera gustado mostrar.

La mujer suspiró y ladeó el cuello, sus ojos parecían analizar a fondo a Levi, como si pudiera a travpes de su pecadora alma.

—Tienes preguntas que deseas revolver tan desesperadamente.— Isabel por fin exclamó después de un rato en el que sólo se había dedicado a observar al menor de los Ackerman.

Levi enarcó una ceja inquisitiva y dijo:

—Tengo muchas de ellas.

—Ansias, sobre todas las cosas, saber acerca de Armin Arlert— Isabel ahora enarcó una ceja burlona, pero igual de inquisitiva que la que Levi había puesto momentos atrás.— ¿Por qué no simplemente preguntas?

—No es correcto.— Ackerman admitió rápidamente, pero ella tenía razón. Había tantas preguntas que sabía que el señor Jaeger no respondería y que ansiaba saber la respuesta.

—No— La chica estuvo de acuerdo, sin embargo, pronto encogió los hombros con desdén.— Pero nunca he dicho que soy una persona correcta. Si no me afecta a mí, no interesa. Somos parecidos en ese sentido, ¿no es así?

Levi lo sabía, sabía que era una persona egoísta que sólo se interesaba en sí mismo. Había sido educado de esa manera tan retorcida; pero escucharlo de los labios de Madame Escarlata, exponiendo uno de sus más terribles defectos, se sintió amargo en su boca. Tal vez porque le gustaba pensar que la gente seguía viéndolo como alguien perfecto a pesar de sus múltiples fallas y faltas. Fue testigo de la forma en como Isabel interactuaba con Eren, Levi sabía que él y ella eran tan parecidos en muchos sentidos, pero esa resolución nunca le había gustado ni un poco. Madame Escarlata no era una persona buena o desinteresada como Armin o el señor Jaeger.

Entonces... eso sólo podía significar que Levi tampoco lo era, que no era capaz de ayudar sin recibir nada a cambio. La voz dentro de su cabeza pareció mortificada ante esa realización, como si de alguna manera esperara ser igual de digno que Armin para cuidar del señor Jaeger. Ese deseo salvaje y posesivo de poner a salvo a Eren Jaeger que Levi sabía que no era sólo suyo, pero que parecía compartir con la voz dentro de su cabeza. Esa voz que era tan independiente de él, tan distinta pero que al mismo tiempo, era una parte fuertemente arraigada a sí mismo. Tal vez por eso dolía no ser lo que ella deseaba que _ambos fueran_.

Apartó esos pensamientos tan oscuros de su mente y en cambio, enfocó su afilada mirada grisácea hacia la mujer que lo observaba con curiosa expectación. Hizo a un lado los pensamientos llenos de culpa y relamió sus labios antes de preguntar:

—¿Cómo funciona el vínculo entre el señor Jaeger y Armin?

 _«¿Cómo podemos romperlo?»,_ pensó con fuerza la voz en la cabeza de Levi, pero él la obligó a callar nuevamente.

—Cada médium nace con un guardián destinado, ya que ambas tribus hermanas cargan con el antiguo karma de Bither y Aysun— Isabel se acomodó mejor en su asiento y adoptó una expresión de seriedad mientras hablaba.— Son dos pedazos de una misma alma destinados a complementarse. El médium es el poder, el guardián es el conducto. _Uno no podría sobrevivir sin el otro_ una vez que se enlazan.

Madame Escarlata terminó la oración con un suspiro que parecía lleno de fastidio, luego de eso, todo permaneció en silencio y Levi pensó que de alguna manera, esa última oración de la mujer la había escuchado en alguna otra parte, que alguien ya se la había dicho. _No._ Él ya estaba consciente de eso, no sabía cómo ni por qué, pero de alguna forma Levi ya sabía esa parte importante. Isabel se relamió los labios y tomó una larga bocanada de aire para volver a hablar.

—Ustedes los ordinarios dicen una frase cuando se enlazan para siempre: _juntos_ _hasta que la muerte nos separe,_ ¿la has escuchado?— Ante la pregunta de la mujer, Levi asintió y pronto ella continuó:— Cuando un médium y su guardián se unen, la frase a decir es: _juntos incluso si la muerte nos separa_. Claro que hay una forma de romper ese vínculo, Eren se negó a que la orden rompiera el suyo y por eso terminó huyendo de Erdia.

Levi entonces parpadeó totalmente confundido, todo éste tiempo había pensado que el señor Jaeger venía huyendo porque había hecho algo horrible, no porque quisiera proteger su vínculo con Armin. Eso no tenía sentido en lo absoluto, la voz dentro de la cabeza de Levi se horrorizó al pensar en ello, _«¡Un vínculo es sagrado! ¡Es un pecado romper un vínculo!»_ siseó con total indignación aquella voz, pero de nueva cuenta la calló con toda su fuerza de voluntad. Sin embargo, ante ese nuevo conocimiento sobre los vínculos de médium-guardián, se encontró preguntando rápidamente:

—¿Por qué alguien querría romper su vínculo?

Isabel sonrió con ironía, se colocó de pie y caminó hasta la ventana que estaba al otro lado del comedor. Levi la imitó y también se encaminó hacia la enorme ventana cuadrada, cuando estuvo a lado de la chica, sus ojos pudieron captar a Eren, y a Armin acariciando a Eragon con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, a unos cuantos metros fuera de la cabaña de Madame Escarlata.

—Porque Armin no es el guardián de Eren— Dijo ella con voz suave, aunque un tanto desdeñosa.— Y al no ser un vínculo legitimo, en lugar de beneficiar a ambos, termina perjudicando a Eren. Lo está matando de poco a poco, por no decir que todo su poder se enfoca en mantener a Armin unido a él.

—Pero... ¿Por qué no están enlazados con quien se supone que deberían estar?— Levi pregunta, su mirada no puede apartarse del rostro cansado del señor Jaeger.

—Nunca lograron hallar al médium de Armin— Madame Escarlata encogió los hombros, aquella expresión de desinterés seguía en su rostro.— Y... el guardián de Eren falleció cuando él era muy pequeño. Ambos estaban solos y no tenían nada, así que Eren tomó a Armin como su guardián y permanecieron así incluso después de que Armin... muriera.

El menor de los Ackerman apartó la mirada de la mujer y en cambio, la dirigió de nueva cuenta hasta donde el médium y su guardián se encontraban con el lobo. Primero sus ojos se enfocaron en el rostro aniñado de Armin, completamente pálido pero sonriente a pesar de todo, toda esa aura dorada que lo envolvía... debía ser la propia energía del señor Jaeger, Levi no tenía duda alguna. Entonces, su mirada fue a dar con el rostro sereno de Eren Jaeger; en comparación con Armin, no estaba tan pálido pero esa palidez en él no era normal y había dos marcadas ojeras justo debajo de sus enormes ojos verdes y eso también estaba tan fuera de lugar.

Madame Escarlata tenía razón, Armin estaba tomando la vida del señor Jaeger y a éste no parecía importarle ni un poco. Levi frunció el ceño cuando el enojo bulló dentro de sus venas con furia, descubrió que ese enojo pertenecía puramente a él, no sólo a lo que sea que estaba en el fondo de su mente.

—¿Cómo murió Armin?— Cuestionó con voz rasposa, sus ojos jamás se apartaron del señor Jaeger.

—Nadie lo sabe, escuché que fue en un incendio— La mujer rodó los ojos como si eso fuera un tema que la irritara en demasía, luego agregó:— Como sea, es una pena, si tan sólo pudiera convencerlo de romper el vínculo... pero Eren prendería a todo Hollow Blair en llamas antes de permitir que alguien lo separe de Armin.

Ackerman observó a través del vidrio de la ventana a ambos chicos, Armin seguía sonriendo mientras acariciaba la panza del lobo que parecía tan dócil a su alrededor. Se veía tan niño al igual que el señor Jaeger, ambos con esas expresiones de inocencia pero al mismo tiempo, de alguien que ya ha pasado por demasiado y que ha visto todo lo más podrido de éste mundo. Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Levi, morir tan joven, o tener que cargar con el peso de esa muerte... ahora tenían sentido tantas cosas.

—Pero son tan... jóvenes...

Suspiró con pesar y ante eso, Madame Escarlata soltó una carcajada burlona y se apartó de la ventana a la vez que decía con despreocupación:

—¡Ah, cariño! ¡Ambos tienen la edad suficiente para ser tus abuelos!

* * *

Las hojas caídas de los árboles crujían bajo sus pies por cada paso que daban, Armin flotaba de aquí para allá, se detenía a mirar las flores de colores tan intensos que terminaban por llamar la atención, se inclinaba ligeramente para observar más de cerca a las bellas mariposas azules que se posaban sobre las ramas de los arbustos o de alguna flor. Levi no podía apartar la mirada del chico, de alguna forma teniendo cierta empatía hacia él, al pensar en lo horrible que debía ser estar atado a alguien que nunca estaba listo para dejarte ir. Los vínculos de médium-guardián eran algo cruel y al mismo tiempo, triste. Las personas que morían debían ir a donde sea que los muertos fueran, no permanecer ligado a alguien para protegerlo por el resto de su vida.

Debió pasar mucho tiempo mirando a Armin, porque pronto pudo sentir la penetrante mirada de Eren sobre sus persona. Sus ojos se encontraron en un parpadeo, Eren lo observaba con los ojos bien entornados y llenos de sospecha, sin embargo, al final terminó obviando su recelo en favor de hacer otra pregunta distinta.

—¿Qué quería Madame Escarlata?— Enarcó una castaña ceja mientras miraba con expectación a Levi.

Éste simplemente se encogió de hombros y dirigió su vista al frente, preparándose para mentir descaradamente.

—Sólo quería preguntar más cosas sobre Annie.

—Mh— Eren zumbó pensativo, si creyó o no la mentiría de Levi, él no dijo nada al respecto porque pronto se encontró diciendo:— Mañana enviaré a Armin a la manor Ackerman para que intente hablar con la mujer que te tiene tan angustiado.

—Bien.

Asintió el menor de los Ackerman y después de eso, todo volvió a ser silencioso a excepción de la risa alegre de Armin cada vez que veía a las ardillas del bosque corretearse entre ellas. Atravesaron de esa forma el bosque prohibido; Levi estaba cada vez más sumido en sus pensamientos acerca de los guardianes, los médium, la orden, Erdia y las siete tribus mágicas. Pensó que varias dudas habían sido aclaradas, sin embargo, se dio cuenta con pesar de que ahora tenía más preguntas que al principio.

Pensaba sobre todo, en el vínculo entre Eren Jaeger y Armin, también había más preguntas sobre él que rondaban en su cabeza de forma molesta. Se le hacía injusto todo lo que implicaba a ese vínculo, y la voz en su cabeza simplemente bufaba con ironía ante los febriles pensamientos de Levi. Antes de que llegaran al final del bosque prohibido, Levi se detuvo bruscamente, haciendo que el señor Jaeger también detuviera su andar despreocupado. Entonces, simplemente no pudo contenerse más y lo enfrentó con una pregunta demasiado dura:

—¿Qué pasaría si alguien cortara tu vínculo con Armin?

Eren parpadeó, pareciendo un tanto contrariado ante ese cuestionamiento. Al contrario de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, él no se enfadó por ello, simplemente adoptó nuevamente una postura recelosa.

—Quedaría desprotegido contra varios entes malignos que quieran robar mi alma— Eren ladeó el cuello y en algún punto, Armin dejó de flotar para situarse a lado de su médium en una pose completamente defensiva.— No duraría demasiado tiempo.

Levi estuvo a punto de abrir la boca, de decir todo aquello que pensaba de los vínculos pero fue interrumpido por la voz implacable de Armin.

—Pero eso no estará pasando— Declaró con seriedad, haciendo que Levi volteara a verlo.— Eren y éste vínculo son todo lo que tengo.

De pronto, toda la felicidad que había estado abrazando a Armin se esfumó de sus ojos, el aura dorada comenzó a mutar en un azul desteñido, completamente triste y carente de todo el brillo reluciente que cegaba cuando mirabas por demasiado tiempo. El guardián se veía cada vez más marchito y por primera vez desde que Levi lo conocía, una mueca de completo dolor se hizo presente en el rostro de Eren Jaeger, dolor físico, mental y emocional. Ellos compartían un vínculo, pero también sentimientos y pensamientos... un alma.

—No vuelvas a insinuar algo parecido— Eren llevó los angustiados ojos a Levi, su voz saliendo suplicante de sus labios.— Jamás.

Levi sólo le dio una mirada confundida y totalmente contrariada antes de que Eren volcara de nueva cuenta su atención en Armin. Dio medio paso para acercarse al guardián y estiró su temblorosa mano al mismo tiempo que el rubio lo hacía, pero cuando estuvieron a punto de tocarse, la mano de Eren simplemente traspasó la mano de Armin, como si ahí no hubiera nada. Ambos chicos se miraron con enormes ojos llenos de horror, era como si hubieran olvidado por completo que Armin estaba muerto; Levi entendía muy poco de lo que pasaba, sólo sabía que el señor Jaeger realmente se veía perturbado y eso nunca era una buena señal.

—Está... está sucediendo de nuevo.— Armin gimió, miraba su parpadeante mano que pasaba de ser nítida a desaparecer por completo por largos intervalos de tiempo.

—No dejes que esto te consuma— Levi se sorprendió ante la suave y comprensiva voz que estaba usando el señor Jaeger para calmar a Armin.— Nadie cortara nada, estoy aquí, no voy a ninguna parte.

El castaño apretó los labios hasta que estos estuvieron pálidos debido a la presión ejercida sobre ellos, por cada segundo que pasaba se veía más cansado. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano tratando de lograr algo, sus manos estaban unidas y de ellas se desprendían chispas rojas que parecían ser demasiado dolorosas. Cuando el médium pareció estar a punto del colapso, Levi quiso interferir, pero se encontró con que había dos ligeros grilletes muy rojos y muy brillantes ceñidos en cada muñeca del señor Jaeger.

Los unía una delgada cadena igual de roja que terminaba en la mano de Armin que no estaba parpadeando. Eren extendió ambos brazos y se los mostró a su guardián, el ajuste alrededor de sus muñecas parecía doloroso y apretado. La voz dentro de la cabeza de Levi rugió con fuerza, chillando con horror y haciendo que Levi sintiera ese dolor también en su propia piel.

—¿Lo ves?— Cuestionó el castaño a su guardián.— Seguimos unidos.

Armin miró por breves segundos la cadena que sostenía su mano antes de apretarla con fuerza y aferrarse a ella, el único ancla que lo mantenía unido a su médium. Entonces Levi lo comprendió, no era Armin quien estaba atado a Eren, era Eren quien estaba irremediablemente atado al guardián. Por eso era un vínculo ilegitimo, por eso hasta la orden deseaba cortarlo. No parecía normal que un guardián tuviera atado de esa forma a su médium. Si Armin soltaba esa cadena Eren sería libre, pero el rubio acababa de decir que era todo lo que tenía, _no... todo lo que había tenido_ y no parecía querer dejarlo ir. Ni siquiera en la muerte.

El guardián no dijo ni una sola palabra, la cadena junto con los puños desaparecieron y el señor Jaeger soltó un suspiro de alivio tembloroso. El cuerpo de Armin se compuso y dejó de parpadear entre el pálido y el nítido, pero su aura seguía siendo tan azul y apagada. Cuando Eren trató de acercarse y tocarlo, Armin negó y se alejó flotando, Levi nunca olvidaría la mirada llena de dolor del médium y descubrió que si bien, el vínculo era genuinamente apreciado por Eren, él no deseaba mantenerlo.

De alguna manera, Levi supo que Eren pensaba igual que él y que tampoco deseaba mantener a Armin de ésta manera porque era doloroso en todos los sentidos. Ackerman dio un par de pasos hacia el castaño y reprimió las ganas que tenía de tocarlo, en cambio, carraspeó ligeramente y susurró:

—¿Por qué no te liberas?

—Él me salvó. Mi vida ya no es sólo mía— El médium exclamó con suavidad, sus ojos nunca dejaron de seguir la luz azul que seguía alejándose.— Yo sólo hacía esto porque era mi deber, pero él era diferente... almas así de brillantes no deberían simplemente desaparecer de éste oscuro mundo.

Después de eso Levi no dijo nada más y ambos caminaron en un pesado e inquietante silencio. Realmente era demasiado doloroso querer tanto hasta el punto en casi mata.

* * *

La misma rutina tediosa ocurrió al siguiente día en la casa de los Ackerman, prepararse para el desayuno, comer en un silencio incómodo y ver a Mikasa y Kenny partir hacia sus respectivos trabajos. Luego Kushel Ackerman iría a cambiarse de ropa para salir a tomar el té con sus amigas y tres horas después, la casa quedaría vacía a excepción de la cocinera, el ama de llaves y el propio Levi Ackerman. Estaba en la enorme sala de la mansión revisando algunos documentos de las minas cuando Armin se apareció en un chasquido de luz dorada.

Se veía muy bien, el azul deprimente había desaparecido y la cálida luz dorada volvía a rodear a la radiante silueta del guardián. Armin flotó un poco más cerca de Levi y se detuvo frente a él, enarcó una rubia ceja inquisitiva y Ackerman enseguida dejó lo que estaba haciendo, descruzó las piernas y se colocó de pie.

—Buen día, señor... Armin— Saludó tratando de ser cortés y ante el asentimiento del guardián, Levi continuó:— Supongo que estás aquí por la mujer al final del pasillo.

—Supones bien— El rubio asintió.— ¿Me mostrarías?

—Por aquí.

Y guió a Armin a través de la enorme sala hasta el pie de las escaleras que daba al segundo piso. El guardián flotaba a su lado, mirando todo con enormes y curiosos ojos azules. De vez en cuando los crujidos y rechinidos se hacían escuchar por toda la mansión, pero Armin no parecía reaccionar ante ellos, sus ojos seguían vagando de un lugar a otro, como si estuviera buscando algo en particular. Levi lo miraba de reojo, tal y como Armin lucía... daba la sensación de que era un ángel con su resplandeciente armadura y todo esa luz a su alrededor.

Probablemente sólo le faltaban las alas y la maldita areola sobre su cabeza. Levi debió de estar mirando fijamente por demasiado tiempo, porque en el segundo siguiente ya tenía la atención del otro chico volcada hacia sí mismo.

—¿Sucede algo, señor Ackerman?— Le cuestionó con aquella voz tan suave y serena, de cierta forma le recordaba al señor Jaeger.

—Estaba pensando...— Comenzó Levi, los escalones de madera seguían crujiendo bajo sus pies.— Aquí en Hollow Blair, hay gente que cree que nacemos con un ángel guardián que nos protegerá para toda la vida. Pensé... bueno, tú eres muy similar a esa creencia.

Armin no parecía para nada sorprendido ante ese descubrimiento y en su lugar, comenzó a explicar:

—Cuando mi pueblo llegó del otro lado del mar, los locales se maravillaron ante los vínculos de los guardianes con los médium y de los magos con los _familiares_. Rápidamente lo asociaron a su Dios y sus creencias. Pero cuando la orden borró los recuerdos de todos los ordinarios, ellos olvidaron de dónde vinieron la mayoría de sus creencias, costumbres y tradiciones.

 _La orden_ , en ese momento Levi quiso preguntar qué diablos era la orden, aunque sospechaba que debía ser el equivalente a lo que en Celthia se conocía como rey. También quería preguntar por qué habían tomado la decisión de borrar la memoria de un reino entero, pero en ese momento llegaron al pasillo que él conocía tan bien y en donde la mujer misteriosa se aparecía, entonces Armin preguntó:

—¿Es en éste lugar?

El menor de los Ackerman asintió, olvidando por completo todo el tema de la orden, los guardianes y Erdia. Señaló el oscuro final del pasillo y Armin ni siquiera dudó en acercarse, se quedó de pie justo en donde la mujer al final del corredor se posicionaba y de repente, su luz dorada se hizo más intensa. Levi sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies de tan sólo recordar que Armin absorbía toda la energía vital del señor Jaeger a través de su vínculo. La voz en su cabeza gimió con preocupación, pidiendo: _"¡Dile que se detenga! ¡Lo está matando!",_ pero fue como si el guardián pudiera leer sus angustiosos pensamientos porque pronto habló.

—La luz atrae a las almas atrapadas. En realidad, a cualquier tipo de alma inofensiva y repelé a las almas corrompidas— Armin tenía los ojos cerrados y su voz se escuchaba distante mientras se explicaba.— Si hay algo bueno lo podré sentir, si hay algo malo... también.

Pero durante un largo lapso de tiempo, nada sucedió y la mujer nunca hizo acto de presencia. La luz que emitía el guardián pronto volvió a la normalidad, volteó para encontrarse con los desconcertados ojos de Levi y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—¿Estás seguro de que es aquí?— Le cuestionó a Levi sólo para estar seguro de que no había equivocación, sus ojos estaban entornados.

—Siempre la veo aquí— Afirmó rápidamente el otro chico, luego sus ojos fueron a dar con la puerta que pertenecía a la habitación de su madre.— Creo que ella sale de la alcoba de mi madre.

Su dedo índice rápidamente apuntó a la única puerta que estaba cerca de ellos, Armin la miró por algunos segundos antes de acercarse. Levi sabía que no tendría caso, Kushel siempre cerraba con llave, pero bueno, las cosas maravillosas sólo acababan de comenzar; el guardián tocó el pomo de la puerta y ésta simplemente se abrió de par en par con un horrible rechinido. Levi sudó frío al imaginar que Kushel podía llegar en ese momento.

Armin, en cambio, simplemente se adentró a la habitación, Ackerman sólo se atrevió a asomar su cabeza y se quedó parado a lado del marco de la puerta. Su atención se dividía entre el guardián y vigilar que nadie viniera. El rubio se quedó en medio de la habitación por largos segundos, observando todo con los ojos entrecerrados, luego, comenzó a flotar de aquí para allá, tocando todo cuanto podía por algunos instantes, pero entre más tocaba, más se acentuaba su ceño fruncido. De alguna manera, Levi supo que eso no podía significar nada bueno.

Luego de lo que a Levi le pareció una eternidad, Armin salió de la habitación de su madre con una expresión de inquietante seriedad. La puerta se cerró detrás de él y Levi pudo escuchar el _click_ que indicaba que nuevamente tenía seguro.

—Seré muy honesto contigo, la verdad es que no logro sentir nada— Armin exclamó, en el proceso soltando un suspiro de cansancio.— Desde que llegué nada ha intentado acercarse a mí, como lo dije antes, las almas inofensivas se sienten atraídas hacia la luz, las entidades negativas se queman con tan solo mirarla. Si hubiera algo aquí, ya sea bueno o malo, habría un disturbio por mi mera presencia. Pero no siento nada extraño.

Levi Ackerman parpadeó ante semejante revelación, él sabía que la mujer era real. No entendía cómo Armin no podía sentir su presencia, cómo ella se rehusaba en aparecer justo en éste momento; cuando vio la mirada llena de condescendencia del guardián, se apuró en decir:

—No lo he imaginado, ella es real— Soltó con voz firme y sin ningún titubeo de por medio.— Es real y necesita de mí, tienes que creerme.

Armin observó por algunos segundos a Ackerman, sus ojos eran evaluadores y estaban entornados en sospecha. Sin embargo, cuando no vio ni una pizca de mentira o maldad en los ojos decididos de Levi, terminó suspirando.

—Bien— Acordó con un solemne asentimiento.— Hagamos esto, a media noche regresaré y esperaremos de nuevo. Tal vez ella aparezca esta vez.

Ackerman soltó un suspiro lleno de alivio y asintió hacia Armin con los ojos llenos de gratitud. Éste le devolvió el gesto y en un rápido parpadeo, Levi estaba solo de nuevo en medio de ese pasillo.

* * *

Llegó a la manor Blair y al abrir la puerta, se horrorizó por completo ante lo que vio. Las almas que usualmente siempre flotaban tranquilamente por toda la mansión estaban gimiendo de agonía, pesadas cadenas se ceñían alrededor de sus tobillos y todas parecían llevar distintas cargas pesadas entre sus manos y encima de su espalda. Sus miradas estaban perdidas y los ojos llenos de tormento. Esto de ninguna forma podía ser normal, Eren cuidaba bien de sus almas.

En el piso de arriba se escuchó un estruendo hueco que hizo eco por toda la mansión, luego un grito lleno de horror que exclamaba un desgarrador " _¡No!"._ Enseguida las almas gimieron más fuerte y las cadenas comenzaron a brotar alrededor de sus muñecas y cuellos también, el instinto de Levi fue correr hacia el pie de la inmensa escalera de caracol. Atravesó con fuertes y ruidosos pasos el vestíbulo, la vieja madera crujía en protesta del maltrato pero eso no podía importarle menos. Su único pensamiento se enfocaba en el señor Jaeger y los escalofríos atravesaban su espalda cuando pensaba en lo peor.

Pero, cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a las escaleras se detuvo con abrupto. Alguien ya venía bajando con suma tranquilidad, a juzgar por los lentos rechinidos que daba cada escalón cuando eran pisados. Las almas se esfumaron, los gemidos dejaron de escucharse y en cambio, sólo se podía oír el sonido de los escalones crujiendo una y otra vez. La débil luz anaranjada que iluminaba las escaleras pronto reveló una sombra que bajaba con lentitud. Ackerman tragó con fuerza cuando llegó a los últimos seis escalones, entre sus manos cargaba una cadena roja y rota por la mitad.

Sus ojos se abrieron muy grande cuando reconoció a la persona, esa sombra tan familiar era...

Un pie pisó con fuerte estruendo el último escalón y entonces, Levi se despertó respingando. Sus oídos zumbaban y las manos le temblaban por el miedo que esta pesadilla le había provocado. Su pecho subía y bajaba, tomaba bocanadas de aire largas y desesperadas; pero entre más trataba de recordar lo que había soñado, más rápido se desvanecía el sueño de sus recuerdos. Pudo notar que al fondo de sus pensamientos un furioso retumbo resonaba por toda la mansión: era el enorme y viejo reloj de la sala, anunciando que ya era media noche.

Eso de inmediato le recordó que se suponía que Armin tenía que estar allí, pero no había nadie en la habitación de Levi, sólo él. Aun estaba vestido con su ropa formal y lo último que recordaba es que estaba acostado leyendo un libro mientras esperaba al guardián. Se talló los ojos y esperó a que el rubio llegara en cualquier momento, pero los minutos transcurrieron y nadie llegó jamás.

Eso no impidió que Levi escuchara pasos afuera, en el pasillo. Se quedó muy quieto, oyendo como las lentas y pausadas pisadas pasaban a lado de su habitación y tras un momento de valentía, tomó uno de los candeleros que aún no se apagaban y salió de su cuarto. La sombra de la mujer al final del pasillo ya estaba doblando en la siguiente esquina. Levi se aferró un poco al candelero y enseguida dio largas zancadas para alcanzarla; la encontró parada con la mirada enfocada en la puerta de la habitación de su madre. Tragó saliva con demasiada fuerza y se animó a exclamar:

—¿Qué deseas de mí? No logro entender.

La mujer ni siquiera le dirigió una sola mirada, en su lugar, Ackerman escuchó el rechino familiar de una puerta abriéndose, ella se adentró a la habitación de su madre. Dudó por varios segundos entre acercarse o dejarlo pasar, al final decidió que esto podía ser importante y más rápido de lo que pensó, llegó a la habitación de Kushel Ackerman.

Adentro sólo estaba la misteriosa mujer, todos los candelabros apagados y la cama seguía tendida, sin ninguna arruga que evidenciara que alguien había estado durmiendo en ella. Levi se adentró sintiendo las piernas de gelatina y el corazón en la garganta, pero en cuanto se acercó a la mujer, ésta simplemente desapareció en una nube negra. Él se quedó en medio de la habitación, justo en el lugar donde Armin había estado parado esa tarde, miró todo a su alrededor, pero no encontró algo que le pareciera fuera de lugar.

No, todo seguía en perfecto orden, nada había cambiado desde que Armin había entrado. La voz que generalmente siempre estaba tan presente dentro de la cabeza de Levi, en ese momento estaba extrañamente callada y ausente, pero desde luego, Levi no prestó atención a eso. Seguía demasiado ocupado intentando entender qué era lo que la mujer quería de él, pero nada era todo en lo que podía pensar. Ella estaba esforzándose por darle pistas, pero al parecer, él era demasiado denso como para entenderlas.

Si tan solo Armin hubiera venido...

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todo marchó con normalidad, Levi estaba seguro de que su madre no se había dado cuenta de que había estado husmeando en su habitación el día anterior; ella parecía estar tan radiante como siempre, Kenny volvía a lucir igual de gris y cansado como ya era una costumbre. Incluso Mikasa estaba pálida y ojerosa, no parecía querer comer porque sólo revolvía su comida con tal desgano que Levi nunca le había visto.

Todos estaban actuando extraño y parecía ser que el único que no entendía lo que estaba pasando de una fecha para acá era el propio Levi, quien sólo actuaba como un simple espectador en todo esto. Kushel fue la primera en retirarse de la mesa con voz cantarina, luego fue su tío, éste ni siquiera anunció que se iba, simplemente se levantó y se fue. Entonces quedaron sólo él y su prima. Levi hizo a un lado sus cubiertos y carraspeó para llamar la atención de la chica, ella dejó de revolver su comida pero no miró a su primo.

—¿Te sientes bien?— Levi le cuestionó cuando se hizo notorio que ella no diría nada.— Te ves un poco cansada.

Mikasa se puso rígida ante la pregunta y lentamente volteó el rostro en dirección de Levi, tenía los ojos bien abiertos en señal de sorpresa, confusión o quizá algo más. Pestañeó un par de veces y luego la expresión en su rostro cambió, sus oscuros ojos observaron a Levi como si apenas se diera cuenta de que él estaba allí. Boqueó varias veces, luciendo indecisa en querer decir algo que parecía ser importante, pero en el último segundo simplemente asintió con lentitud.

—Fue una noche... difícil— Susurró, sus ojos dejaron de ver el rostro de Levi y en cambio se enfocaron en su comida de nuevo.— Es todo.

No dijo nada más y Levi tampoco quiso insistir con el mismo tema, así que simplemente asintió e intento aligerar el ambiente cambiando de tema.

—¿Irás al trabajo?— Mikasa asintió con un suave movimiento de cabeza y pronto Levi se apresuró en agregar:— Yo tengo que salir a hacer algunas cosas, puedo decirle a Jean que te lleve. Incluso podemos pasar por Leonhartd.

Y ante la inminente mención de Annie, Mikasa volvió a tensarse, pero cuando sus ojos chocaron con los de su primo, ella simplemente forzó una sonrisa que pretendía ser amable y declinó la oferta de Levi, alegando que disfrutaba mucho caminar hasta la villa y tomar aire fresco. Todo esto no dejaba de ser extraño, las sospechas contra Annie Leonhardt sólo aumentaban más, ¿y si Annie le había hecho algo a Mikasa? Este comportamiento no parecía propio de su prima. Pero tuvo que obviar el tema para más tarde, ya que debía enfocarse en su propio problema con la dama al final del corredor y eso incluía averiguar por qué Armin no había regresado como prometió.

Además, ese sueño que tuvo la noche anterior y que no lograba recordar del todo, lo tenía más que inquieto.

Esta vez, cuando le pidió a Jean que lo llevara a la manor Blair, el chico no hizo ningún comentario de alarma o protesta, asintió pareciendo resignado a estas visitas de Levi al señor Jaeger que se estaban volviendo tan comunes. Una vez que preparó a los caballos y el carruaje estuvo listo, fue que pudieron partir, durante su camino a la mansión de sir Blair, se encontró con Annie mientras pasaba por el sendero que conducía a la solitaria mansión.

Ella estaba montada en un corcel blanco, llevaba una capucha azul pero Levi pudo reconocer esa desorbitada mirada azul que lo observó con horror cuando su carruaje pasó a lado de ella. Enseguida Annie echó a andar a su caballo a toda prisa justo en la dirección contraria, como si estuviera huyendo de algo. Levi observó como desaparecía entre la densa neblina, asomado por la pequeña ventana del carruaje; el viento golpeaba su rostro y mecía su negro cabello. Frunció el ceño, preguntándose por qué todo el mundo estaba actuando extraño.

 _Pero no... Annie siempre era así_ , además, se notaba a kilómetros que ella estaba tratando de ocultar algo. Quizá, después de todo, Madame Escarlata no se había equivocado en tener a Annie Leonhardt en la mira de sus sospechas.

Al llegar a los terrenos que pertenecían a la mansión de sir Blair, Jean se quedó esperando a Levi como de costumbre, afuera de la puerta de barrotes. El menor de los Ackerman se adentró sin miedo ni titubeo de por medio, sintiendo que ahora éste era un lugar familiar y seguro. Cuando entró en la mansión, todo estaba inusualmente silencioso, de nueva cuenta no había almas por ningún lado y el único indicio de ruido fue el crujir de la casa, casi como si ésta estuviera respirando. Por alguna razón, ésta escena se le hacía familiar, pero ignoró el sentimiento y acalló a la voz en su cabeza que lo urgía para que se diera prisa en buscar al señor Jaeger.

—¿Señor Jaeger?— Exclamó sin necesidad alguna de levantar la voz, la casa estaba tan vacía y hueca que seguro lo podrían escuchar incluso en la morgue.— ¿Armin? ¿Alguien?

Pero nadie respondió, tampoco ninguna alma salió de alguna parte para asustarlo; atravesó todo el vestíbulo tratando de ser sigiloso y fallando espectacularmente en el intento, la madera crujía demasiado fuerte cuando sus pies la tocaban. Estaba a punto de tomar el pasillo que conducía a la biblioteca, cuando varios jadeos ahogados se escucharon desde el piso de arriba por toda la casa. Ni siquiera lo pensó, sus pies reaccionaron por sí solos y el único pensamiento coherente que compartía con la voz en su cabeza, era sobre darse prisa y asegurarse de que el señor Jaeger estaba a salvo.

Sentía que las escaleras eran inmensas mientras subía por ellas y cuando al fin logró subirlas todas, pensó que el pasillo que guiaba hacia la habitación del señor Jaeger se hacía más largo conforme los segundos pasaban. Cuando llegó a las enormes y pesadas puertas de madera que pertenecían a la alcoba de Eren Jaeger, no lo pensó ni un momento, empujó de ellas con todas sus fuerzas y pronto estas se abrieron con gran estruendo.

Todas las almas que residían en la manor Blair estaban ahí, arremolinadas en ese espacio que ahora con todas ellas parecía ser demasiado pequeño. Ninguna le prestó atención a Levi, sus miradas llenas de tormento estaban enfocadas en algo en especifico, algunas lloraban con desesperación y otras simplemente permanecían en silencio, con sus rostros completamente desfigurados por la desolación.

Pronto Levi se dio cuenta de que todas ellas estaban mirando a la mancha negra que temblaba en un rincón. Resultó que esa mancha era el señor Jaeger, Levi se abrió paso entre los fantasmas, importándole poco si los atravesaba casi de forma ruda y brusca. Cuando logró llegar a donde estaba el médium, se inclinó hacia él y lo meneó suavemente de su hombro para llamar su atención.

—¿Señor... Jaeger?

Ante su voz, el chico levantó lentamente su horrorizada mirada verde y observó a Levi con enormes ojos llenos de angustia dolorosa y latente. Pero no dijo nada, simplemente abrazó más fuerte sus rodillas contra su pecho y apretó muy fuerte los labios hasta ponerlos blancos. Las miradas de todas las almas seguían enfocadas en el médium que no parecía notar que ellas estuvieran allí.

—¿Qué está pasando?— Levi cuestionó con voz grave, sus ojos grises regresaron a mirar a los fantasmas que lucían tan consternados, hasta que se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien.— ¿Dónde está Armin?

Un jadeo doloroso escapó de los labios de Jaeger.

—Sólo podía sentirlo a él y ahora... no siento nada— Dijo por fin, su voz salía ausente de sus labios y tan rota.— Alguien cortó nuestro vínculo. No sé en dónde está.

Su desesperada mirada volvió a chocar contra los de Levi, él miró a Eren Jaeger con los ojos bien abiertos y llenos de total confusión. Porque estaban hablando de Armin, él no permitiría que alguien simplemente rompiera su vínculo, no abandonaría a Eren, no desaparecería en un momento tan crucial como éste. Quiso preguntar quién pudo haber roto ese vínculo que parecía ser tan importante, pero la pregunta murió en su garganta cuando recordó a Annie; ella había estado merodeando los terrenos de la mansión de sir Blair cuando Levi llegó.

¿Y si ya sabía que estaban sospechando de ella? ¿Y si fue ella quien cortó el vínculo y Mikasa lo sabía? Tenía sentido, ambas habían estado actuando extraño esa mañana. Claro que no era descabellado pensar que incluso su prima se vio obligada a guardar el secreto, Madame Escarlata y Eren habían mencionado lo importante que era el guardián para el médium, sin él, Eren no podría sobrevivir por mucho tiempo.

 _«_ _Tenemos que hacerlo, Levi es el único que puede cambiar el destino que deseamos y evitar la muerte del señor Jaeger, y provocar la tuya. Y no lo voy a permitir, si alguien va a morir, ese será el señor Jaeger, no tú._ _»_

De pronto, las palabras de Annie en el sueño de Levi cobraron fuerza y ahora más que nunca, tenía la certeza de que había sido ella quien provocó todo esto. Pero justo cuando Levi estaba a punto de acusar a Annie por el vínculo roto, todas las almas soltaron chillidos espantosos, llenos de pánico y terror. Comenzaron a flotar por todas partes como si quisieran escapar de algo, Levi no pudo distinguir nada por un buen rato, excepto las manchas blancas que se movían demasiado rápido de un lado a otro.

Cuando todos los fantasmas atravesaron las paredes de la habitación y desaparecieron por completo, Ackerman se dio cuenta de por qué estaban aterradas. Había seis entes totalmente espeluznantes frente a ellos, eran bastante parecidos a los que habían tratado de atacarlo cuando Armin lo salvó, pero estos eran aún peores. Sus extremidades se retorcían en ángulos extraños, eran aún más altos y flacos, los huesos putrefactos de sus costillas se transparentaban del color rojo sangre con el que estaban bañados, algunas costillas incluso estaban astilladas. Sin embargo, lo que causaba más terror eran sus enormes y oscuros ojos opacos.

Eren jadeó de pronto y sus labios se entreabrieron para decir:

—Ellos vienen por mí.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas! Espero que se encuentren muy bien. Aprovechando que tengo día libre éste primero y todo ese rollo de Día de muertos acá en México, pasó por aquí para dejar la actualización de After life, deseando de todo corazón que haya sido de su agrado, porque de verdad me esforcé muchísimo para tener la actualización lista lo más pronto. Pero bueno, si llegaste hasta acá, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer, comentar y votar. Ahora... creo que de momento es todo de mi parte, así que nos estamos leyendo próximamente._

 _¡Saluditos!_

 _P.d: ¿Qué tal les pareció el capitulo de hoy? ¿Nuevas teorías? Me gustaría saber si ya van armado el rompecabezas y todas sus nuevas teorías, eso siempre anima mucho al dragón para que siga batiendo sus alas y continué con el viaje._

Love you 3000, Dragón.


	13. Levi

**Levi**

Cuando todos los fantasmas atravesaron las paredes de la habitación y desaparecieron por completo, Ackerman se dio cuenta de por qué estaban aterradas. Había seis entes totalmente espeluznantes frente a ellos, eran bastante parecidos a los que habían tratado de atacarlo cuando Armin lo salvó, pero estos eran aún peores. Sus extremidades se retorcían en ángulos extraños, eran aún más altos y flacos, los huesos putrefactos de sus costillas se transparentaban del color rojo sangre con el que estaban bañados, algunas costillas incluso estaban astilladas. Sin embargo, lo que causaba más terror eran sus enormes y oscuros ojos opacos.

Eren jadeó de pronto y sus labios se entreabrieron para decir:

—Ellos vienen por mí.

Ni bien pudo concluir la frase cuando las criaturas soltaron fuertes alaridos y empezaron a dar largas zancadas con el objetivo de llevarse al señor Jaeger, tal y como había predicho. Era simplemente impresionante la forma en como los espectros se movían, definitivamente eran más rápidos que los que habían atacado a Levi y lo peor de todo es que con cada paso que daban, se volvían más aterradores, más rápidos, más imponentes. Levi volteó a ver al señor Jaeger, pero se quedó totalmente congelado con lo que encontró, porque el chico simplemente estaba paralizado, los ojos verdes bien abiertos y la inusual palidez en su rostro que se sentía incorrecta en él.

—¿Señor Jaeger, qué hacemos?— Preguntó, en un intento de que el médium reaccionara.— ¡Se están acercando!

Ahora gritó realmente desesperado cuando el chico simplemente se encogió más, abrazándose a sí mismo y pareciendo resignado al inminente final. Levi sintió la madera contraerse bajo sus pies, avisando que las criaturas estaban a unos cuantos pasos de alcanzarlos; la voz dentro de su cabeza de repente se reveló con tal fuerza, que incluso le pareció más aterradora que las criaturas rojas que sin embargo, seguían siendo más reales que aquella voz. Se levantó de donde había estado hincado al lado del señor Jaeger y sin estar muy seguro de por qué, se colocó frente a él, fungiendo como una especie de escudo.

La voz que estaba tan furiosa, de repente lo calmó y con toda frialdad, dijo: _"Acabemos con esos hijos de puta",_ un escalofrío atravesó la columna vertebral de Levi, haciéndolo respingar ante la furia, la violencia y el horror que prometía la simple amenaza. La cosa dentro de Levi parecía ansiosa, preparada, temeraria. Sin embargo, Levi estaba temblando de miedo. Cuando la primer criatura roja estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el instinto sólo fue estirar los brazos en un vano intento por detenerla.

Cuando la palma de su mano tocó a la criatura, ésta de inmediato soltó un espantoso grito de dolor. Al principio Levi no entendía por qué, hasta que miró el lugar en donde había tocado; parecía que había sido desintegrado, como si Levi fuera fuego y la criatura papel. Desde luego, la criatura estaba volviendo a la normalidad, para disgusto de Levi, rápidamente.

Así que esta vez, cuando la cosa intentó acercarse de nuevo a él, no dudó en tocar con ambas manos en tantos lugares como podía. Estaba funcionando, en su mayoría, hasta que las otras cinco criaturas se acercaron y todo fue más difícil que sólo tocar a una de ellas. Eran rápidas y estaban furiosas, de hecho, parecía que cada vez que Ackerman tocaba a una de ellas, se volvían más grandes y más difíciles de herir. Pronto y sin darse cuenta de cómo, lo tenían acorralado, ahora eran ellas las que tocaban y lo quemaban.

Con un fuerte sonido hueco, su cuerpo cayó sin más sobre el suelo. Levi miró con horror como las criaturas seguían tocando su cuerpo inconsciente y como los moretones y la palidez en su rostro se hacía más evidente por cada segundo que pasaba, se dio cuenta con horror de que le estaba robando vida. Pensó que moriría hasta que...

"— _¡Ahora!"_

Rugió la voz dentro de su cabeza, al inicio pensó que se refería a él. Luego, cuando escuchó al señor Jaeger jadear y volteó a verlo, se encontró con que ahora su mirada vidriosa revoloteaba entre su alma y su cuerpo inconsciente. Era más como si también hubiera escuchado la voz. No. Levi de pronto tuvo la certeza de que la voz se estaba dirigiendo a Eren Jaeger y que acababa de darle una orden y él... había reaccionado ante esa orden. Cuando la voz volvió a gritar dentro de la cabeza de Levi, urgiendo al señor Jaeger, éste se colocó de pie con los miembros tembloroso, luciendo tan desconcertado como temeroso, no por las criaturas, sino por aquella voz que él también parecía escuchar.

—No sé si funcione— Murmuró el médium, no parecía que se estuviera dirigiendo a Levi, pero pronto agregó:— Necesito tocarte.

Y estiró su brazo con la palma de su mano abierta, una clara invitación para que Levi estrechara su mano. Ackerman miró esa mano durante largos segundos, sin entender qué era lo que de repente, estaba ocurriendo; luego sus ojos hicieron contacto con los del señor Jaeger, ellos parecían desesperados, sí. Pero también había algo que parecía gritar _confía en mí_. Levi no pudo negarse, asintió lentamente y acercó su propia mano hacia la otra mano, en cuanto éstas entraron en contacto estrechándose, el menor de los Ackerman pudo sentir como si todo estuviera girando a gran velocidad.

Había machas de colores muy confusas y voces que no le parecían en lo absoluto familiares, pero cuando el mundo dejó de girar se dio cuenta de que eran recuerdos. El primer recuerdo fue el de una mujer de sonrisa amable, su rostro un tanto distorsionado por la brillante luz dorada del sol que golpeaba su cara. El segundo era borroso, incompleto, había confusión, gente que huía de algo entre gritos de pánico; también había fuego y el cuerpo de alguien estaba tirado frente a él, aunque su mirada nublada por las lágrimas no podía distinguirlo correctamente. Los demás que vinieron fueron más aterradores que el anterior, criaturas horribles que ni en sus más retorcidas pesadillas había visto. Ruidos fuertes a mitad de la noche y manos demasiado frías que tocaban y dejaban moretones, rasguños.

Un hombre de gafas que le daba una mirada llena de dureza y un joven de cabellera rubia que lo miraba con curiosidad, él también llevaba gafas redondeadas. También vio muchas almas, él las ayudó cada vez. Vio barcos enormes, el inmenso mar turquesa frente a él; a Madame Escarlata, más joven, pero no menos bella, ella se inclinaba para estar a su altura, mirándolo con enormes ojos brillantes y una sonrisa encantadora mientras una de sus manos acunaba su mejilla.

Y Levi podía sentir el miedo, el enojo, la frustración y la confusión tan profundas que sólo estaba esperando a que lo cortaran hasta el hueso.

De repente, en medio de todo eso, de tanto dolor y oscuridad espesa, hubo un cálido rayo de sol que se filtraba entre los huecos que la oscuridad no podía abarcar. Vio a un niño que no debía pasar de los ocho años arrodillado a la orilla de un río, jugaba con el agua y hablaba con ella como si ésta le fuese a responder. Parecía que estaba tan solo como Levi se sentía; y cuando él volteó a verlo con enormes y brillantes ojos azules, Levi supo que éste era un recuerdo de Armin _con vida_. Los recuerdos que vinieron después fueron coloridos.

Él pudo ver una villa grande, las casas eran coloridas, todas ellas. Rosas, amarillas y azules tan brillantes que podían empalagar la vista. Habían macetas con flores que colgaban desde los balcones de las casas y pequeños callejones estrechos que se alumbraban con hermosos faroles. El suelo era empedrado y había un enorme fresno que se alzaba con opulencia en el centro de la villa. Era tan alto que tenías que inclinar la cabeza para poder mirar sus hojas doradas que resplandecían contra la luz del sol, pero no sólo sus hojas eran doradas, también lo era el fruto que del árbol brotaba y que por alguna razón, se sabía prohibido para los habitantes de _Erdia_.

Erdia, de alguna forma, Levi descubrió que el lugar se llamaba Erdia. Que él sabía su nombre y a estas alturas, no supo diferenciar si eran por esos recuerdos ajenos o porque él sabía el nombre, porque él ya conocía tan bien el lugar que incluso, en algún punto, se le hizo familiar.

Podía verse caminando a lado de un radiante Armin de mejillas rosadas y lleno de vida, pareciendo tan normal sin toda esa aura dorada que como alma se cernía alrededor de él. Podía escuchar su emocionada voz hablando de libros sobre el mar y de botánica. También pudo ver el momento en el que la gente se arremolinaba en el centro de la villa para ver a una caravana de hombres y mujeres de aspecto extraño que desfilaban con orgullo, con soberbias armaduras brillantes que los vestían, ellos eran liderados por un hombre igual de extraño que cabalgaba sobre un corcel blanco, sobre su cabeza había una brillante y soberbia corona de cristal que resplandecía contra los rayos del sol. También habían carretas que desembarcaban de un enorme y lujoso barco en la bahía, todas hasta el tope con flores, telas y frutos que parecían ser demasiado extraños como para ser de éste mundo

Tenía éste vago recuerdo de Armin diciendo que el hombre que lideraba todo el desfile era el rey de un lugar llamado _Nórdian_ y nieto mayor de una mujer llamada Persia. Supuso que no era un tema importante y que por eso, tampoco prestó demasiada atención a lo que su amigo le explicaba, acerca de que después de siglos sin contacto, por fin Erdia y Nórdian abrirían comercio y alianzas. Luego pudo ver el momento en el que le pidió a Armin que fuera su guardián y la manera en que se había sentido cuando él había dicho que _sí._ Los recuerdos de la unión, sin embargo, Eren Jaeger los reprimió, no permitiendo que Levi los viera y saltando casi de forma brusca a los siguientes recuerdos.

Ellos siendo enviados a misiones a lo largo de varios reinos para ayudar a las almas, para combatir demonios. A veces iban ellos dos, otras veces iban en un grupo más grande que solía ser liderado por la propia Madame Escarlata. Todas pudieron haber sido las últimas, pero de alguna forma, siempre salían victoriosos de todas ellas. Levi también pudo ver el momento exacto en el que a Madame Escarlata se le acusó de traidora y como ella, un día simplemente desapareció de la villa en medio de la oscuridad.

Entonces vinieron otra vez los recuerdos horribles, una terrible tormenta eléctrica. El mar revoloteando furioso, un barco incendiándose y él tratando de escapar del fuego. La desesperación que sintió cuando Armin quedó atrapado entre los escombros del techo del primer piso del barco que le habían caído encima, derribados por el fuego que todo lo consume. El insoportable dolor cuando su guardián comenzó a asfixiarse con el humo. _Déjame ir, está bien_ , y él dejándolo atrás cuando la cobardía y la desesperación por salvar su propia vida primó.

Vio a Eren Jaeger siendo arrastrado por el mar hasta la orilla, ser recogido por la Orden y pasar tres días enteros en un lugar de sanación. Luego de eso, la luz dorada que resplandeció en medio de esa habitación blanca; el señor Jaeger arrodillado ante un pálido Armin que no se fue por completo, pero que tampoco estaba ahí del todo, y como su mano temblorosa se atrevió a tocar la traslucida mano que ahora acunaba una de sus mejillas.

Después, más misiones en donde Armin se fundía en un solo con Eren, su alma entrando en el cuerpo de Eren y usando ésta nueva fuerza para pelear y salir adelante. La gente de Erdia cuchicheando sobre como Eren había sido incapaz de proteger a su propio guardián, de como ni siquiera había sido su guardián legitimo. La Orden insistiendo en separarlos y el hombre de gafas nuevamente mirándolo con dureza. Ellos escapando con las pocas cosas que lograron empacar, en medio de otra noche de tormenta.

El recuerdo de todos esos lugares de los que tuvieron que escapar porque la orden los estaba cazando. Como de a poco, iban juntando dinero y más objetos valiosos como pago cuando ayudaban a la gente que era atormentada por demonios. A través de los ojos de Eren, Levi pudo ver que el mundo lucía más sombrío y opaco que Hollow Blair, conforme los días pasaban.

Todos esos recuerdos pudieron haber cabido en un rápido pestañeo, en lo que el alma de Levi entraba e el cuerpo de Eren y cada pieza se ensamblaba de forma perfecta. Ahora eran uno solo y la idea era tan extraña, pero de alguna forma tan correcta que, Levi ni siquiera se sintió fuera de lugar. Podía sentir a Eren en algún rincón de su mente ahora compartida, el poder que fluía a través de sus venas y como el señor Jaeger no estaba conteniendo nada.

Miró las manos ajenas, pero que de alguna manera ahora eran suyas, _sus manos._ Luego, cuando sus ojos se miraron a través del reflejo de uno de los ventanales, no vio a Eren Jaeger, se vio a sí mismo pero con inusuales ojos verdes. El señor Jaeger había adoptado la apariencia de Levi y por un fugaz instante, el menor de los Ackerman se preguntó cómo era eso posible.

" _No hay tiempo para eso, estás muriendo"._

Escuchó que la distante voz del señor Jaeger lo regañaba. Entonces, una bola de luz azul emergió de la palma de su mano, sin que él tuviera que pensarlo, sin esfuerzo alguno y tan fluida que lo maravilló. La bola de luz comenzó a crecer y crecer, tan grande y brillante que ahora lastimaba sus ojos, pudo oír un jadeo sorprendido que venía del señor Jaeger mientras la luz seguía creciendo, hasta que abarcó por completo a la habitación. Las criaturas rojas soltaron fuertes alaridos de dolor y luego, todo se sintió como si esa luz los absorbiera.

Los objetos que habían en la habitación fueron desplazados por todos lados, el vidrio de los cristales crujió y se cuarteó; incluso su propio cuerpo, que aún seguía inconsciente en el suelo, rodó varios metros hasta que chocó contra uno de los muebles que habían volado durante la explosión. El último pensamiento de Levi antes de que todo se pusiera negro, fue que eso definitivamente le dolería al despertar.

* * *

Cuando comenzó a reaccionar nuevamente, fue porque había demasiada luz que atravesaba sus párpados e inquietaba su sueño. Abrió lentamente los ojos, los párpados le pesaban y pronto sintió el entumecimiento de su cuerpo entero, sabía que si se movía aunque fuera sólo un poco, podría sentir el dolor por todas partes. Cuando su cansada vista se acostumbró a la luz, pudo ver que había velas y candelabros encendidos por toda la habitación, había muchos de ellos por cierto.

Miró a su alrededor y vio todos los muebles tirados y algunos destrozados, las cortinas cerradas y él parecía estar acostado sobre el colchón de una cama de madera que de ninguna forma había logrado sobrevivir al impacto. El señor Jaeger estaba en el intento de avivar la chimenea, pero en cuanto se percató de que Levi había despertado, se apresuró en acercarse a él con ojos llenos de mortificación, pero también de otras cosas que Levi no pudo interpretar.

—¿Estás bien?— Preguntó el castaño en un murmuro quedo.

El primer instinto de Levi fue incorporarse rápidamente sobre el colchón y asegurarse de que el otro chico no estuviera lastimado de ninguna parte, una vez que terminó con su inspección, sus ojos chocaron contra los de Eren y con urgencia le cuestionó:

—¿Ellas se fueron?— Se atragantó con su saliva, pero pronto agregó:— ¿Estamos a salvo? ¿ _Tú estás a salvo ahora?_

—Sí— Respondió el médium, ligeramente contrariado pero ya no sorprendido.— Se fueron, estamos a salvo. Por ahora.

—Bien.

Levi suspiró y se dejó caer con alivio sobre el colchón, notó que habían contusiones en sus brazos y las piernas le dolían, sin mencionar que también su abdomen punzaba con dolor. Recordó lo que había pasado y su ceño se frunció mientras observaba uno de sus brazos; había sido todo tan extraño y esos recuerdos definitivamente no habían sido suyos. Estaba pensando en ello cuando el señor Jaeger tomó ese brazo que había estado observando y siendo tan cuidadoso como podía, comenzó a frotar una especie de pomada sobre los moretones.

—Es linimento— Explicó, sus ojos verdes enfocados en cada moretón.— Ayudará a calmar el dolor y la inflamación.

Ackerman no dijo nada más, se sentía tan fuera de lugar ese simple acto que lo había dejado sin palabras. Desde luego, había visto como el señor Jaeger maquillaba y preparaba a los cadáveres con tanto cuidado, pero esto era diferente, ya que Levi no estaba muerto, de hecho, acababan de librarse de una muerte segura y quizá, por eso el gesto se sentía más intimo. Más personal ahora que Levi había hurgado en la mente del señor Jaeger sin querer. Se quedó allí, completamente quieto mientras el castaño seguía untando linimento en sus moretones, la punta de sus dedos se sentían bien sobre su piel y el toque era simplemente relajante.

Cuando terminó con su brazo izquierdo, continuó enseguida con el derecho, los moretones ahí eran menos, por lo que, para disgusto de Levi, terminó demasiado rápido. Sin embargo, el señor Jaeger se siguió con una de sus mejillas, sus ojos tan concentrados en su tarea y el ligero surco en su frente no pasaron desapercibidos para Levi. Habían estado en silencio todo ese tiempo, pero de ninguna forma había sido incómodo, todo lo contrario. Así que cuando el médium habló e interrumpió el agradable momento de paz, Levi se sintió ligeramente irritado.

—Lo siento— Suspiró, cerrando el frasco de linimento una vez que terminó de aplicarlo sobre el enorme moretón en la mejilla de Levi.— Me paralicé. No sabía qué hacer... supongo que me acostumbré a enfrentar éste tipo de cosas con Armin.

— _Lo sé_ — Levi asintió.— Hablando de eso... ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

No había enojo en la pregunta, pero sí una demanda de que fuera respondida con la verdad. El señor Jaeger no se inmutó ante eso, en realidad él levantó la mirada para enfocarla en Levi, alzó una ceja inquisitiva y volvió a adoptar esa apariencia de dureza.

—Me gustaría saber eso— Acordó entonces, ahora entornando sus ojos verdes cuando preguntó:— ¿ _Por qué tienes habilidades de un guardián_?

Definitivamente, Levi no se esperaba esa pregunta, tampoco sabía que tenía habilidades de un guardián. Es decir, nadie en su familia pertenecía al pueblo de Eren, las siete colonias o lo que fuera. En sus recuerdos, él siempre había sido normal, su madre, su tío y... bueno, no que Mikasa estuviera totalmente cuerda, pero había sido medianamente normal hasta que conoció a Annie. Entonces empezó a tener actitudes extrañas, a decir cosas raras y hacer cosas raras, sí. Pero nada sobresaliente como Annie o el propio señor Jaeger. Así que sí, ¿por qué rayos él tenía las habilidades de un guardián?

Él siempre había sido normal, nunca sintió que hubiera algo diferente, además de su inquietud por salir de Hollow Blair y romper las reglas. Todo esto de ver fantasmas y criaturas horribles empezó después de su accidente y Eren le había dicho que se debía a que se estaba devaneando entre la vida y la muerte. Pensó que tal vez la voz que estaba dentro de su cabeza era la causante de todo esto, pero la pregunta seguía siendo ¿Por qué? ¿Y de dónde venía ella? Lo más inquietante de todo esto era que esa voz le era tan familiar, porque era su propia voz, de alguna manera, como si existieran dos Levi coexistiendo en un mismo cuerpo. Ni siquiera sabía cómo era eso posible, pero a estas alturas en que las cosas sumamente extrañas estaban pasando, ya ni siquiera le sorprendió.

Luego de algunos minutos de reflexión y de no hallar respuesta alguna, se giró para mirar a un expectante señor Jaeger y lamió sus labios resecos. _Joder, tenía mucha sed_.

—No lo sé— Admitió, porque esa era la verdad y su cerebro estaba hecho papilla, de cualquier forma.— Pensé... que tal vez todas las almas podían _poseer_ el cuerpo de un médium... como lo hicimos...

Ahora fue turno de que el señor Jaeger se quedara en un total silencio que evidenciaba que había un montón de cosas pasando por su cabeza. Como si estuviera tratando de analizar las posibilidades a la velocidad de la luz; Levi no sabía si eso era una buena señal o una mala, había escuchado historias de posesiones y dentro de éste mundo lleno de posibilidades, quizá esa no fuera una idea tan descabellada. Entonces Eren Jaeger despabiló y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—No es posible que un alma pueda poseer el cuerpo de un médium, y menos de la forma en que lo hicimos tú y yo. No un alma como la tuya, o la de los fantasmas que habitan en la mansión— Explicó, aunque su expresión parecía distante.— Éste tipo de unión sólo es posible entre un médium y un guardián y sólo si...

Pero el señor Jaeger calló con abrupto, guardándose ese pensamiento para sí mismo y negando una vez más con la cabeza. Como si al mismo tiempo de no compartirlo con Levi, también estuviera tratando de deshacerse del pensamiento; desde luego, Levi quería saber qué era eso que el señor Jaeger no le estaba diciendo, pero justo en este momento particular de su vida, decidió que las preguntas y respuestas podían esperar a que encontraran a Armin y se resolviera todo el asunto de Hollow Blair y su maldición, que no era la única cosa extraña que había estado ocurriendo todos estos años ante sus narices.

—Entonces...— Comenzó Levi, atrayendo la atención del médium.— Lo que vi...

—Fueron mis recuerdos más importantes— Se adelantó a explicar Eren, interrumpiendo cualquier pregunta incómoda por parte de Levi.— Cuando un guardián y un médium se enlazan de ésta forma, no sólo se da un intercambio de fuerza, sino que también de recuerdos y sentimientos.

Levi simplemente asintió ante la explicación, sabía que esto era más hondo de explicar, pero el señor Jaeger también estaba confundido con todo lo que estaba pasando. Era normal que él tampoco supiera como manejar este repentino asunto de que ahora Levi también era un... guardián. Tantas cosas habían pasado en un par de días, los sueños de Levi que no parecían ser del todo simples sueños; su inminente descubrimiento de que había algo más grande que la maldición acechando a Hollow Blair. Annie siendo la principal sospechosa, alguien rompiendo el vínculo de Armin y Eren.

—Al menos, no tuviste que ver esos aburridos recuerdos de mis entrenamientos como aprendiz.

Murmuró de pronto Eren, en medio de ese silencio, su voz llena de burla sonaba reconfortante. Levi habría querido indagar más sobre esos recuerdos, preguntar por qué esos ellos no habían venido con todos los demás, pero entonces, se dio cuenta de que si él pudo ver los recuerdos del señor Jaeger, entonces el señor Jaeger también pudo haber visto los suyos. Después de todo, él había dicho que éste vínculo era una especie de intercambio por parte de ambas partes involucradas.

No era como si tuviera demasiados recuerdos importantes, los únicos que podría llegar a escandalizar a alguien, eran los recuerdos que seguramente tenía de Farlan y nunca habían llegado demasiado lejos, de todos modos. Además, parecía que Madame Escarlata y el señor Jaeger estaban conscientes de eso y parecía ser algo normal entre los suyos. Sin embargo, sabía que sus buenos recuerdos eran contados y que Eren Jaeger habría visto los más horribles y dolorosos, la parte que lo volvía vulnerable y que era protagonizada por Kushel Ackerman.

—¿Tú viste los míos?— Preguntó, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la voz le había salido pequeña de sus labios.

El castaño lo observó, una mirada completamente comprensiva pero sin llegar a ser condescendiente, a Levi le daba esa sensación de que Eren Jaeger sabía todo por lo que tuvo que pasar pero sin necesidad de haber hurgado en sus recuerdos y era... una sensación extraña, pero no en un sentido desagradable, más bien, se sentía confortable. Al final, el señor Jaeger terminó negando con total seriedad y encogiendo los hombros.

—No lo hice— Prometió y Levi le creyó porque en esos ojos verdes sólo vio honestidad— De hecho, vi un recuerdo mío, el primero que tengo, en realidad— Hizo una pequeña pausa y luego agregó:— También te vi... me vi, no sé cómo explicarlo. Era yo frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo, pero en el reflejo eras tú. Estábamos en la manor Ackerman, pero ésta estaba vacía, ¿sabes que pueda significar eso? Porque si me lo preguntas, no tiene sentido.

Levi negó casi de inmediato, no recordaba haber vivido o pensado algo similar. Tuvo muchos sueños en los que se implicaba un maldito espejo, pero tampoco había tenido un sueño similar a éste. Otra vez pensó en la voz dentro de su cabeza, en el otro Levi que estaba allí, en lo profundo de su mente. ¿Habría sido cosa suya? Intentó preguntar, llamar a la voz que ahora estaba inusualmente callada, pero como era de suponerse, no recibió respuesta alguna.

—No sé qué pueda significar— Admitió con un encogimiento de hombros.— Parece que aquí o todo tiene sentido o nada lo tiene en absoluto.

Escuchó que Eren suspiraba escandalosamente, por el rabillo de su ojo vio que él asentía, como dándole la razón al último comentario de Levi. Luego vio que con sus manos peinaban sus cabellos castaños que ya empezaban a crecer y estorbar en su rostro, cuando los mechones más largos caían sobre sus ojos.

—Necesitamos respuestas— Dijo el señor Jaeger.— Armin es el inteligente, seguramente sabría qué es lo que está pasando. Pero ahora, la única que puede ayudarnos a encontrar a Armin es Madame Escarlata.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que querrá ayudarte con eso?— Levi nuevamente se volvió a incorporar sobre el colchón para sentarse.

—No tengo idea— Eren Jaeger tragó saliva y se colocó de pie de donde había estado sentado en el suelo.— Pero es la única que podría tener respuestas. Las respuestas que buscamos.

Levi lo pensó por un momento, Madame Escarlata también podía ser tan sospechosa de haber roto el vínculo como la propia Annie, después de todo, ella había insistido tanto para que Eren cortara su vínculo con Armin. Pero ella podría haberlo hecho sin necesidad de pedírselo a Eren, podría incluso haber impedido que se formara el vínculo si ella deseaba obtener algo a cambio del señor Jaeger. Pero durante tanto tiempo no había movido ni un solo dedo para atentar contra Armin, no tenía sentido que lo hiciera ahora que la maldición también la estaba afectado a ella.

Annie por otro lado... bueno, quería al señor Jaeger muerto —cosa que Madame Escarlata no deseaba— y la única debilidad de Eren parecía ser su fortaleza, y eso era el vínculo que compartía con Armin. El propio señor Jaeger había dicho que sin ese vínculo no duraría mucho tiempo a salvo y Levi acababa de comprobarlo. Así que... se estaba inclinando más a pensar que Madame Escarlata, si bien no era un aliado, tampoco era un enemigo, como lo podría ser Annie.

—Creo que fue Annie quien rompió tu vínculo— Exclamó de pronto, cuando el silencio se prolongó, haciendo que el señor Jaeger lo mirara atentamente.— Cuando venía hacia acá, la vi saliendo de la manor y parecía... agitada.

—También lo he pensado— Respondió rápidamente, pareciendo aliviado de no ser el único que sospechaba de ella.— Después de todo, comenzábamos a sospechar de ella.

—¿Cómo ocurrió todo esto, en primer lugar?

Ahora, volvió a cuestionar Levi sin entender cómo era posible que alguien hubiera cortado el vínculo entre Eren y Armin, y que el señor Jaeger no se diera cuenta de quién fue, o intentara hacer algo para impedirlo. Sin embargo, supo que había sido una mala pregunta cuando todo el rostro del señor Jaeger se desfiguró por la culpa y el enojo hacia sí mismo. Por un momento, pensó que él no respondiera su pregunta, porque de cualquier forma, tampoco tenía la obligación de hacerlo, pero luego...

—Ayer por la noche estábamos aquí— Comenzó a explicar, su voz salía completamente rota de sus labios.— Leíamos algunos viejos documentos de Hollow Blair que había encontrado en el ático de la mansión, cuando escuchamos un ruido que provenía del vestíbulo, todos los fantasmas comenzaron a inquietarse, así que salimos a ver. Había alguien parado al pie de la escalera, en medio de la oscuridad no se distinguía qué o quién era. Lo último que recuerdo fue escuchar que subía las escaleras antes de que me desmayara. Ésta mañana cuando desperté, ya no estaba Armin, ni podía sentir el vínculo.

Levi asintió ante la historia corta y durante mucho tiempo, todo volvió a quedar en completo silencio. El señor Jaeger abrazaba su propia cintura, sus ojos estaban clavados en el fuego de la chimenea que los mantenía calientes. De vez en cuando la casa crujía y era el único sonido que podían escuchar en medio de todo ese aplastante silencio, ni siquiera los fantasmas que estaban atados a la mansión hacían un solo ruido y Levi se preguntó fugazmente a dónde iban los muertos cuando tenían miedo.

Pero en lugar de darle demasiadas vueltas a ese asunto que no parecía tener relevancia, se enfocó en mirar nuevamente al chico que ahora se había ido a acurrucar cerca de la chimenea para combatir el terrible frío. Pensó en los recuerdos que había visto y como el mundo al principio había sido confuso y frío, luego, cuando Armin había llegado a su vida, todo se había vuelto colorido. Estaba esa sensación de que podrían enfrentar cualquier cosa mientras siguieran juntos.

Entonces, Armin había muerto y todo el color se había ido, el miedo regresó con fuerza y el mundo era completamente helado. Ni siquiera cuando Armin volvió de la muerte, pudo regresarle el color o apaciguar por completo al espantoso miedo que a mitad de las noches perseguía al señor Jaeger. Levi casi podía comprender el dolor que el médium debía estar sintiendo ahora que había perdido a Armin por segunda vez. Había sentido como suyo aquel sentimiento de insuficiencia que Eren Jaeger había sentido cuando no pudo evitar que Armin muriera y que ahora, parecía ser uno de los sentimientos que más sobresalían; siempre con culpa, siempre sintiendo que podía hacer más, que podía ser mejor.

Entonces, de repente y sin planearlo siquiera...

—Lo siento— Levi murmuró y su voz hizo eco por toda la habitación en desorden.— Ahora sé lo que él significa para ti.

Al principio, Eren lo había mirado con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa y la conmoción; de alguna forma, parecía casi cómico que el intocable Levi Ackerman estuviera tratando de ponerse en la piel de otra persona. Pero estaba siendo honesto, realmente lamentaba lo que había sucedido; quizá porque el había sentido esa alegría, esa esperanza cuando Armin vivía y todo parecía ser mejor. Tal vez porque también había experimentado el dolor insoportable y el horrible hueco cuando esa vida se había extinguido, o el alivio y la culpa cuando Armin había regresado, pálido y totalmente frío. Sea como sea, Levi realmente comprendía el dolor que Eren Jaeger podía estar experimentando justo ahora y era sincero.

Probablemente, el castaño vio la sinceridad en sus ojos y fue por eso que al final, quitó esa expresión de sorpresa y la cambió por algo más suave y agradecido.

—Gracias, señor Ackerman— Asintió suavemente en dirección a Levi.— Y gracias por haberme salvado.

—Creo que voy saldando mis deudas contigo— Levi bufó con una pequeña sonrisa que le fue devuelta, luego se apresuró en decir:— Y después de lo que ocurrió... creo que podrías empezar a llamarme _Levi_.

—Sí, me parece que Levi se oye bien para mí. Tal vez, también te gustaría dejar atrás todas esas formalidades y sólo llamarme Eren.

Ambos se miraron por largos minutos antes de que Levi finalmente asintiera lentamente con la cabeza. El nombre Eren se sentía bien en sus labios, de cualquier forma.

* * *

Al día siguiente, cuando la noche cedió y la débil luz de la mañana comenzó a colarse por entre las viejas cortinas roídas, y las velas se consumieron por completo, fue que ambos por fin se armaron de valor para salir de la habitación. Eren había explicado en algún punto de la noche, antes de que Levi se quedara dormido, que la luz era la única cosa que los estaba protegiendo y que salir de esa habitación en medio de la noche sería peligroso, porque era en la oscuridad donde la mayoría de los entes más agresivos se escondían.

Levi había estado preocupado por Jean Kirstein, se había quedado afuera esperándolo. Esperaba que el chico hubiera tenido suficiente sentido común para irse antes de que anocheciera; también había esperado que su madre estuviera afuera de la manor Blair armando un escándalo, pero ningún timbre sonó con urgencia, ni se escuchó ninguna voz que no fuera la suya o la de Eren.

Abrieron la puerta lentamente, tensos y a la expectativa de que algo saliera de la nada, pero nada de eso ocurrió. La puerta rechinó, haciendo eco por toda la mansión y casi enseguida, todo el techo de madera crujió en respuesta. Tampoco se veía a ningún fantasma a la vista, al parecer, sólo estaban ellos dos.

Atravesaron el pasillo hacia las escaleras, con Levi caminando demasiado cerca de Eren. Siempre con el temor de que algo los sorprendiera en medio de ese viejo pasillo. La madera de los escalones crujió y rechinó en protesta cuando descendieron por ellas al primer piso de la mansión. Afortunadamente, los muebles de todo el primer piso seguían en su lugar, parecía que la única habitación que había sufrido daños era la del señor Jaeger. Sin embargo, la puerta principal de la mansión estaba entreabierta, iba en un ir y venir debido al fuerte viento que estaba arreciando afuera, pero todavía sin cerrarse por completo.

Cuando salieron de la mansión, lograron divisar al carruaje de la familia Ackerman a lo lejos. Mischief y Midnight seguían anclados a él y no parecía que hubiera nadie más por allí. Levi y Eren se dedicaron algunas miradas antes de dirigirse hacia el carruaje. El pasto estaba húmedo y hacía más frío que otros días, también el viento soplaba con fuerza y revolvía el cabello de ambos. Al llegar a la puerta de barrotes, se dieron cuenta de que ésta también estaba entreabierta, como si alguien hubiera entrado a salido con demasiada prisa como para preocuparse en cerrar las puertas.

—No hay nadie.

Murmuró Levi, después de abrir la puerta del carruaje, asomar la cabeza y encontrarlo vacío. Eren se había detenido para acariciar y calmar a un nervioso Mischief que se había alterado demasiado cuando los vio acercarse. Midnight, por suerte, parecía más tranquila.

—Entonces, sí fue inteligente y se fue antes de que anocheciera.— Respondió Eren, aunque por su ceño fruncido, era como si lo estuviera dudando.

—Es extraño— Exclamó el azabache, sus ojos estaban clavados en las ruedas del carruaje.— Parece que el carruaje se quedó atascado, pero... hubiera tomado uno de los caballos para irse. No tiene sentido que se haya ido caminando.

—Así que realmente es un idiota.

Eren rodó los ojos y soltó un fuerte suspiró, Levi asintió estando de acuerdo con él, pero su atención seguía enfocada en el carruaje atascado en el lodo. No había llovido y tampoco recordaba que hubiera tierra blanda cuando llegaron, y parecía que Jean había tratado de sacar el carruaje del lodo, a juzgar por la forma en que las ruedas habían quedado más atascadas en la tierra. Estaba en eso cuando se percató de que a lado de sus huellas, había unas huellas más grandes que podían coincidir con las de Jean Kirstein. Ellas conducían hacia la mansión.

Eren también pareció notarlo, porque había dejado al par de caballos para seguir las huellas que terminaban justo en donde empezaba el césped húmedo y la puerta de barrotes. Otra vez, en una nueva complicidad que Levi no sabía de dónde había salido, ambos se dieron unas miradas rápidas antes de regresar sobre sus pasos hacia la mansión.

—¿Crees que esté escondido en algún rincón de la mansión?

Levi preguntó en voz baja cuando volvieron a entrar en la manor Blair. Pero ésta seguía completamente silenciosa, sin ningún indicio de que alguien estuviera en algún lugar, completamente aterrado.

—Vamos a averiguarlo.— Respondió el médium.

Cerró los ojos y empezó a murmurar palabras extrañas en una lengua que Levi desconocía. Entonces, todos los fantasmas que habitaban la mansión Blair, salieron de debajo del piso y se arremolinaron alrededor de Eren. Todos haciendo preguntas al mismo tiempo sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, a pesar de estar muertos, Levi podía sentir palpable el miedo de ellos, la desesperación y la angustia. Había otros fantasmas que no hacían preguntas, pero exclamaban que algo raro estaba ocurriendo en todo Hollow Blair. Eren lo hizo callar a todos, no de forma grosera o ruda, pero sí firme.

—Escuchen, voy a arreglar esto, lo haré— Prometió, logrando que muchos de los fantasmas lucieran menos inquietos.— Pero ahora requiero de su ayuda con algo. Necesito saber si hay un _vivo_ escondido en la mansión, aparte de Levi y yo.

No se necesitó más, todas las almas empezaron a atravesar paredes y a flotar en diferentes direcciones, unas escaleras arriba, hacia las habitaciones del segundo piso y el ático. Otras escaleras abajo, hacia la morgue y el sótano. Levi miró sorprendido como todas ellas iban de un lugar a otro en búsqueda de alguien, sólo porque Eren lo había pedido. Supuso que se debía a que Eren había sido gentil con ellas, no estaba tratando de echarlas, las protegía y además, las había visto cuando nadie más lo hizo.

—Así como hay almas malas, hay almas buenas.— Dijo de pronto Eren, en medio de todo ese barullo y con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Te quieren.— Afirmó Levi.— Y tú a ellas.

Eren, quien había estado mirando a todas las almas tratando de cumplir con su misión, parpadeó pareciendo confundido. Era como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que los fantasmas que habitaban Hollow Blair con él, lo querían. Levi recordó lo que Eren le había dicho, ellos no se iban porque no deseaban hacerlo, había una fuerte emoción que los mantenía atados al lugar, una emoción a la que ellos trataban de aferrarse. Bueno, quizá, esa emoción tan fuerte que los mantenía aquí, era precisamente Eren Jaeger.

Estuvo a punto de decirlo, pero las palabras murieron en la punta de su lengua, cuando todos los fantasmas volvieron a arremolinarse a su alrededor. Ninguno de ellos con buenas noticias, ya que aseguraban que no había nadie más en la mansión. Eren asintió con una mueca torcida en sus labios, luego agradeció a los fantasmas y prometió una vez más que averiguaría lo que estaba pasando. Los fantasmas se dispersaron nuevamente por toda la mansión.

—¿Qué crees que haya pasado con Jean?

Cuestionó Levi, sintiéndose realmente culpable por la desaparición del chico, esperaba que nada malo le hubiera pasado. Él no quería cargar con una muerte en su conciencia.

—Esto no es normal, se supone que la mansión es el lugar más seguro y ahora está siendo invadido— Mordía su labio inferior y su frente estaba arrugada con un ceño fruncido.— Definitivamente tenemos que ir a hablar con Madame Escarlata.

Antes de salir de la mansión, Eren tomó un par de capas negras del perchero que estaba en el vestíbulo. Una para él y la otra para Levi, afuera hacia frío y tenía el presentimiento de que ambos las necesitarían. Liberaron a Mischief y Midnight del carruaje y cada quien montó a uno de los caballos para dirigirse hacia el pueblo de forma más rápida. Levi pensó en su madre y en lo furiosa que ella estaría, pero justo ahora, ese era el menor de sus problemas. Quería encontrar a Armin y sí, dentro de todo eso, también al idiota de Jean. Había sido culpa suya que el chico desapareciera.

Cabalgaron en silencio, la neblina se hacía más densa conforme se acercaban a la villa y el viento seguía rugiendo y soplando con fuerza. Levi no recordaba que alguna vez hubiera hecho tanto frío en una época que no fuera otoño o invierno. Durante todo su camino de regreso a la villa, Eren había tenido su ceño fruncido, Levi no preguntó a qué se debía porque él también podía sentir una inquietud y anticipación ante algo malo.

No sabía si debía a sus repentinas habilidades de guardián o a que simplemente habían sido días extraños y ahora sólo le quedaba esperar por lo peor. Intentó hurgar en su propia mente de nuevo, buscar a la voz que siempre estaba molestando, pero ella seguía igual de callada, igual de ausente. Necesitaba muchas respuestas y tenía la molesta sensación de que esa voz en su cabeza tenía muchas de ellas.

No obstante, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Eren detuvo su caballo abruptamente, Mischief volvía a inquietarse y él trataba de calmar al caballo con suaves caricias en su cuello y palabras amables. Luego, con voz queda le dijo a Levi:

—Algo no está bien. El silencio nunca es bueno en este tipo de circunstancias.

Midnight, que hasta ahora había estado tranquila, también empezó a inquietarse y alterarse. Levi trató de imitar las palabras y acciones de Eren para calmar a la yegua, en su mayoría, había funcionado. El viento volvió a arreciar con más fuerza que nunca, pero eso había servido para despejar un poco de la neblina y poder ubicar el viejo y gastado letrero de madera que indicaba que ya estaban en Hollow Blair. Ambos pusieron en marcha sus caballos y se adentraron a la villa.

Todo estaba silencioso y demasiado quieto. No que Hollow Blair fuera un pueblo alegre que cada mañana armaba gran barullo, pero siempre había gente por ahí, murmurando cosas y siendo demasiado paranoica. Todavía habían caballos en sus establos y gatos arremolinados en los techos de las casas más pobres de la villa, que los veían pasar con sus fríos y profundos ojos acusadores.

Cuando llegaron al centro de la villa, ambos detuvieron en seco a sus caballos. Se quedaron congelados ante la imagen que se les estaba presentando y ahogaron jadeos dolorosos en sus gargantas. Ahora, esto que estaban viendo los aterró más que aquellas criaturas rojas del día anterior y eso, ya era decir mucho.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas/os! Espero que se encuentren muy y que estén teniendo un excelente inicio de semana. Y bueno, después de una eternidad sin actualizar por aquí, por fin habemus actualización de este fanfic; así que espero que haya sido de su agrado. Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer, lo aprecio mucho. Ahora sí... creo que de momento no tengo nada más que agregar, así que nos estamos leyendo hasta la próxima._

 _¡Saluditos!_ ✨

 _P.d: ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo de hoy? Me gustaría saber su opinión, sus teorías, porque siempre siempre me anima muchísimo a seguir adelante._

Love you 3000, Dragón. 🐉


	14. La Orden

**La Orden**

Cuando llegaron al centro de la villa, ambos detuvieron en seco a sus caballos. Se quedaron congelados ante la imagen que se les estaba presentando y ahogaron jadeos dolorosos en sus gargantas. Ahora, esto que estaban viendo los aterró más que aquellas criaturas rojas del día anterior y eso, ya era decir mucho. Fue Eren quien primero bajó de su caballo, con los ojos bien abiertos y llenos de incredulidad, dio un par de pasos temblorosos, como si temiera cruzar aquella linea imaginaria de seguridad que él mismo estaba poniendo. Levi fue el siguiente en descender de su propio caballo, realmente su cerebro no procesaba lo que sus ojos estaban captando, temiendo que estos lo estuvieran engañando.

—¿Es real?— Preguntó en voz queda, tratando de no romper la quietud del momento.— ¿O sólo enloquecí?

Levi se paró a la derecha de Eren, de alguna manera, negándose a que un par de pasos lo separaran, no ahora, no con lo que tenían frente a ellos. Eren volteó a verlo, con aquella mueca de terror reprimida que no iba muy acorde a lo que Levi conocía de él, los ojos verdes tan abiertos que Levi pensó que se saldrían de sus cuencas en cualquier momento; Eren tragó saliva con tanto esfuerzo que casi se sintió doloroso de ver, de oír a la saliva deslizándose con demasiado esfuerzo por su garganta.

—Espero...— La voz salía demasiado pequeña de los labios de Eren, casi un susurro que se escuchaba demasiado fuerte entre tanto silencio.— Que ambos hayamos enloquecido, porque esto...

Pero en lugar de continuar con su frase, simplemente se limitó a señalar con su cabeza en dirección del que solía ser el centro de Hollow Blair. Como si fueran magnetos, ambos se movieron al mismo tiempo, acercándose con recelo hasta la estatua de Sir Blair que alguna vez, se había alzado con orgullo en el centro de la plazuela. El ligero recubrimiento de bronce que la había cubierto una vez, ahora era verde, como si hubiera pasado demasiado tiempo, demasiado descuidado; sus rasgos faciales se habían perdido por completo, la nariz se había caído en algún momento, mientras que el nombre grabado en la placa plateada, en la parte inferior de la estatua, ahora simplemente se había borrado por completo.

Levi apartó los ojos de la estatua en decadencia y los enfocó en las construcciones de alrededor. Algunos negocios estaban a punto de venirse abajo en cualquier momento, la madera demasiado carcomida por el tiempo y toda esa maldita humedad que la niebla siempre había traído consigo. Otras tantas construcciones simplemente habían cedido al tiempo y se habían venido abajo, los cristales llenos de polvo y telarañas, como si nadie hubiera estado aquí en... siglos.

Fue Eren quien, con pasos decididos, caminó hacia una de las construcciones, Levi notó que se trataba del taller de madera de Erwin Smith y de inmediato caminó detrás del médium. Eren apartó el espeso polvo de uno de los ventanales y pegó el rostro lo más que pudo para mirar adentro, entornando bien los ojos verdes ante el polvo que se empeñaba en adherirse a sus pestañas, la penumbra que había adentro y la figura sentada al otro del mostrador de Erwin que parecía sostener un libro.

Levi ni siquiera lo dudó, se abrió paso por la puerta que emitió un rechinido tan alto e irritante en medio de ese silencio que rodeaba a todo Hollow Blair. Eren había intentando detenerlo, pero fue demasiado tarde porque Levi tenía un pie dentro del taller a punto del colapso. Sus ojos grises se abrieron cómicamente cuando todo el polvo se asentó en el suelo y logró ver con claridad a la figura que estaba sentada. Se acercó lentamente, a pesar de que Eren seguía negándose a entrar y continuaba insistiendo que era una mala idea.

—¿Erwin..?

Ackerman ahogó un jadeo en su garganta cuando las cuencas negras y vacías lo miraron fijamente. Había telarañas por todo el blanco cráneo lleno de polvo, las ropas que una vez habían sido prolijas y finas, ahora estaban roídas y ennegrecidas por la tierra, la mugre y el completo olvido. Un solitario mechón de cabello que alguna vez había sido tan rubio como el propio sol, era toda la evidencia de que éste esqueleto pertenecía a Erwin Smith. Levi dio un paso hacia atrás, tapándose la boca en el proceso y haciendo que la madera bajo sus pies crujiera, mandando un eco hueco por todo el taller.

—¡Levi, cuidado!— Gritó Eren con urgencia

Algo tronó en el techo y cuando Levi levantó la mirada, se encontró con que varias tablas flojas estaban a punto de caerle encima, y la idea de estar al borde de la muerte otra vez, lo paralizó. Sintió un fuerte y brusco tirón del cuello de su capucha, dio varios traspiés demasiado torpes y apresurados hacia atrás, su espalda chocó contra el pecho de Eren y su peso, junto con la fuerza empleada para tirar de él, fue suficiente para hacer que Eren perdiera el equilibrio y terminara cayendo de sentón sobre el frágil suelo de madera.

Levi fue arrastrado también, cayendo encima de Eren y clavando sus codos en el estómago de éste último. Un gemido de dolor salió de los labios del castaño, pero fue ahogado por el sonido demasiado ensordecedor de las tablas de madera impactando contra el suelo y haciendo un enorme hueco en el piso putrefacto del taller a punto de desmoronarse.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras el sonido se atenuaba y el polvo que se había levantado volvía a arremolinarse entre los escombros. Eren demasiado ocupado intentando recuperar el aire que había perdido por el golpe en su estómago y Levi demasiado conmocionado con todo lo que aparentemente estaba sucediendo en toda la villa.

—¿Siempre...— Comenzó Eren, jadeando dolorosamente y apretando muy fuerte los ojos, resintiendo los daños colaterales por todo su cuerpo debido a la caída— ... tienes esa mala costumbre de cortejar a la muerte tan descaradamente?

Pero Ackerman no respondió, en su lugar, se acurrucó más contra el cuerpo de Eren y se abrazó a sí mismo. Sus desorbitados ojos pasando del montón de escombros en el suelo, al esqueleto de Erwin que parecía mirarlo con una clara advertencia de que la muerte estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Nunca nada lo había asustado hasta tal punto de que su cuerpo se sintiera demasiado pesado, su pecho oprimido y el aire escaso en sus pulmones, pero esto no tenía sentido... había visto a Erwin días atrás, vivo y sonriendo. No podía estar simplemente muerto.

Había demasiado ruido dentro de su cabeza, a pesar de que sabía que en realidad todo estaba demasiado silencioso, demasiado quieto. El aire se hacía cada vez más espeso y difícil de respirar, podía escuchar el retumbar de su acelerado corazón en sus oídos, la sangre corriendo furiosa por todo su cuerpo para tratar de hacerle llegar el poco oxigeno a su maltrecho cerebro a punto de estallar dentro de su cráneo.

Hasta que... un toque tibio sobre una de sus manos y el ruido dentro de su cabeza se desvaneció como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, luego...

— _Levi, respira—_ La voz de Eren dentro de su cabeza, de alguna forma.— _Sígueme, adentro, afuera. Lento._

Podía escuchar la respiración lenta de Eren dentro de su cabeza e intentó seguir las instrucciones desesperadas, _¿por qué estaba tan desesperado? Simplemente no estaba respirando adecuadamente_ , pensó Levi de manera fugaz en medio de todo ese caos. _Adentro, afuera, lento. Respira_. Una y otra vez, _adentro, afuera, respira_. Volteó lentamente a ver a Eren, él de inmediato puso el ejemplo, respirando profundo para luego soltarlo lentamente. Ackerman siguió cada una de las respiraciones de Eren, sintiendo como la claridad fluía lentamente a él de nuevo y como el aire dejaba de sentirse tan espeso.

—Ahí estás.

Eren susurró cuando Levi respiró con normalidad y acarició su espalda en un gesto que pretendía ser relajante y reconfortante; Ackerman lo miró por algunos segundos, sus ojos grises llenos de terror y después, se pegó aún más contra él, si eso era posible. Casi subiéndose a su regazo y escondiendo su rostro contra su cuello mientras que sus pálidas manos se aferraban a su capucha con demasiada fuerza, hasta hacer que sus nudillos se pusieran aún más blancos. Eren volvió a tocar su mano.

— _Está bien_ — Murmuró, haciendo eco en algún lugar en la mente de Levi.— _Estoy aquí, estamos juntos pase lo que pase._

Algo, muy en el fondo de la mente de Levi, ronroneó con placer y Eren se tensó cuando aquella voz repentinamente exclamó: _"juntos como siempre debió ser"._ La voz era exactamente como la de Levi, aunque... no, no del todo. Eren podía notar la clara y marcada diferencia que había entre esta voz que se escondía en las profundidades de la cabeza de Levi y el propio Levi Ackerman. Eran iguales y al mismo tiempo, simplemente diferentes. Ésta voz se sentía...

Levi se removió un poco en su lugar, tratando de apegarse aún más a Eren, parecía que no había notado nada extraño. Era como si sólo Eren hubiera escuchado esa voz y aún no entendía a qué se refería con "juntos como siempre debió ser", pero no pudo pensar más en ello cuando Ackerman comenzó a respirar en su cuello, su tibio aliento mandando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo y sus temblorosas manos aún aferrándose a su capucha como si la vida le dependiera de ello. Era desconcertante ver a Levi Ackerman tan vulnerable y Eren no supo qué hacer con éste nuevo descubrimiento.

Desde luego, sabía que el menor de los Ackerman tenía un lado frágil que se negaba a mostrar, tan enterrado que ahora simplemente era desgarrador ver como emergía con tal facilidad hacia la superficie, desgarrando las gruesas capas que lo ocultaban y protegían. A éstas alturas, también debió saber que sería normal, en los últimos dos meses Levi Ackerman había estado pasando por tanto a la vez, una muerte cercana, andar deambulando por ahí como alma, regresar a su cuerpo y luego ser atacado por las criaturas rojas. Como si no fuera suficiente, también estaba la misteriosa mujer muerta que aseguraba ver en su mansión y bueno, ahora lo que estaba pasándole a Hollow Blair.

Para Eren Jaeger también había sido algo impactante, pero bajo las circunstancias en las que había nacido, teniendo que ser testigo de tragedia sobre tragedia, esto era simplemente un nuevo misterio que resolver, algo que arreglar. Para Levi era diferente, porque no estaba habituado a esto y además, éste era su pueblo, el lugar que lo vio nacer y crecer, aún cuando en el pasado se había negado a tenerle cariño al lugar. Era normal estar colapsado en el suelo, muy abrazado a Eren, después de todo.

—Sí— Levi logró susurrar en medio de ese espeso silencio, después de un rato.— Estamos juntos.

—Claro— Aseguro rápidamente el castaño.— Seguimos vivos, ya ves...

—Lo estamos— Levi levantó el rostro lleno de horror para mirar a Eren y asentir en repetidas ocasiones.— Vamos a arreglar esto, ¿no es así?

Las cejas de Eren se elevaron, sin poder contener la sorpresa que estaba embargándolo. Era tan fuera de lugar escuchar a Levi Ackerman decir que ayudaría, que era simplemente normal sorprenderse, sentirse fuera de lugar; de alguna manera, a Eren le gustaba mucho más éste Levi que estaba aflorando a raíz de todo este desastre. Armin solía ver siempre la luz en medio de la oscuridad, siempre encontrando el lado bueno en los peores momentos; ahora, Eren pensó que tal vez, después de todo, había algo bueno que había venido con lo que estaba sucediéndole a Hollow Blair. Pero por todo lo que valía, terminó asintiendo.

—Vamos a arreglar esto— Hizo una pequeña pausa y de repente, las palabras sólo salieron como si fuera normal, cuando dijo:— Ahora eres todo lo que tengo.

Fue el turno de que Levi se quedara anonadado, sus labios se entreabrieron ligeramente y miró a Eren con enormes ojos grises, en ellos parecían haber distintas emociones mezclándose y creando todo un caos dentro del cerebro del pálido joven. Sin embargo, al final, todo lo que obtuvo fue el reflejo de un brillo complacido que apenas duró un parpadeo.

—También eres todo lo que tengo.

Levi terminó diciendo muy lentamente, saboreando las palabras en su lengua y aferrándose a esa certeza con todo lo que era. Se quedaron ahí, mirándose por más tiempo del que era normal, ninguno de los dos pareció notarlo, no hasta que otra tabla suelta de la parte de arriba cayó sobre los escombros, haciendo que ambos respingaran y decidieran que no era seguro estar en un lugar así. Eren fue el primero en ponerse de pie, luego tendiendo su mano en dirección de Levi, quien la miró por rápidos segundos, antes de estrecharla y permitir que alguien lo ayudara a levantarse.

Ambos sacudieron sus respectivos trajes, dándose cuenta casi de forma incómoda que tenía esa manía en común, de querer parecer prolijos aún cuando la situación ni siquiera lo requería de esa forma. Salieron lentamente del taller de madera, siempre temiendo que un paso en falso provocara que toda la construcción se les viniera encima. Cuando salieron ilesos del local, ninguno de los dos se molestó en hablar o mencionar lo que se habían dicho allá adentro, eso ya no parecía ser necesario, porque de cierta forma, en realidad ambos eran los únicos con vida en el pueblo.

Caminaron con recelo por la plazuela, entornando los ojos y sintiéndose inquietos por todo y a la vez, por nada y cuando llegaron nuevamente a donde estaba la estatua de Sir Blair, se detuvieron porque...

—Midnight y Mischief no están— Jadeó Levi.— Los dejamos justo aquí...

Eren miró todo a su alrededor, intentando ver algo que tal vez, estaba ignorando. Aquellos ojos verdes tan privilegiados o malditos, moviéndose con rapidez entre las construcciones a punto de desmoronarse e intentando ver más allá, al final de su inspección, simplemente parecía frustrado.

—Vayámonos de aquí— Dijo en voz bajita, a la vez que daba media vuelta y regresaba sobre sus pasos.— Éste lugar ya no es seguro.

Levi de inmediato lo siguió, temiendo perder al chico y quedarse solo en este sitio.

—¿Cuál es el plan, ahora?— Cuestionó después, al ver la mueca reflexiva en Eren.

—La mansión Ackerman— Respondió simplemente.— Ese es nuestro plan.

—¿La mansión Ackerman?— Levi frunció el ceño con confusión y cuando el castaño asintió, volvió a preguntar:— ¿Por qué?

—Dijiste que veías a una mujer muerta— Explicó.— Tal vez, si voy, sea capaz de verla. Pienso que quizá ella sepa todo lo que está pasando.

—Tiene sentido— Acordó Ackerman, pensando que todo este tiempo, ella parecía querer darle un mensaje importante, no obstante...— Pero, ¿es seguro ir allá?

—No, pero debemos intentarlo.

Levi asintió, sabiendo que Eren tenía razón, si lograban contactar a aquella mujer, entonces podrían tener al menos una pista de lo que estaba pasando, de lo que había pasado con todo un pueblo que de la noche a la mañana, simplemente había muerto... o lo que sea que en realidad estuviera pasando.

* * *

Las puertas de la mansión Ackerman se abrieron con un rechinido que hizo eco en toda la casona, el polvo frente a ellos se arremolinó cuando las puertas fueron abiertas y ambos esperaron a que éste volviera a asentarse en el suelo, antes de entrar. No parecía que hubiera alguien adentro, todo estaba tan silencioso como el resto del pueblo, las esperanzas de Levi de que Mikasa estuviera viva, comenzaban a evaporarse. Aunque todavía estaba la posibilidad de que estuviera con Annie, a salvo. Si es que ella había podido anticipar esto, o si fuera ella la culpable... bueno, aún estaba la posibilidad de que su prima estuviera con ella.

Eren miraba toda la mansión con suma atención, lo que alguna vez había sido riqueza y lujo, ahora sólo eran telarañas, decadencia y mucho polvo por todas partes. Hubo un sonido de algo que tronaba en el comedor, como si alguien estuviera pisando la madera; Eren y Levi intercambiaron miradas antes de dirigirse allí. Eren Jaeger fue el primero en llegar a la entrada del comedor, pero no se movió más allá de la entrada, Levi fue el segundo en llegar y apresurarse en mirar lo que el otro chico veía.

También se quedó congelado a lado de Eren, como si hubieran estado tomando el desayuno, se encontraban Kenny y Kushel Ackerman, ella a la cabeza de la mesa como siempre y su tío sentado a la derecha. A Levi le atravesó un escalofrío cuando miró en las oscuras cuencas vacías de los ojos de su madre, aún estando así... él sintió como si ella le estuviera reclamando por algo, o simplemente asesinándolo con la mirada. Sus dedos blancos y huesudos aún se aferraban a la taza, mientras que las manos esqueléticas de Kenny todavía sostenían un amarillento periódico, como de costumbre.

Eren contuvo la respiración y Levi pudo sentir su mirada llena de preocupación en él, pero Levi hizo caso omiso, se adentró al comedor y caminó hasta donde estaba el esqueleto de su madre. La miró con seriedad, su vestido rojo lleno de telarañas, polvo y mugre; pensó en que ella odiaría esto, la manera en como lucía, Kushel Ackerman siempre había sido todo acerca de su apariencia.

Pero al verla ahí, así... él no pudo sentir nada, ésta mujer nunca había sido su madre, al menos no de una forma que contara. Siempre hubo frialdad, miradas duras y palabras crudas, nunca había estado apegado a ella, e incluso sus _buenos momentos_ , habían sido realmente malos, aunque no tanto como de costumbre, quizá por eso habían sido buenos. Escuchó que Eren se acercaba, pero tampoco volteó a verlo, sus ojos enfocados en ese rostro tan blanco, sin vida, que mostraba los bonitos y blancos dientes a la perfección.

Tocó el cabello grisáceo, se sentía seco y rasposo entre sus dedos, sonrió porque sabía que ella odiaría con todo su ser que él le tocara el cabello, que él la viera tan reducida a simple hueso insípido, sin la belleza que siempre la había caracterizado.

—Ella odiaría esto— Dijo Levi de repente, haciendo un eco en todo el comedor.— Bueno, ella me odiaba de cualquier forma.

—Lo siento— Respondió Eren, todo sinceridad cuando dijo:— Sé lo que es tener una relación difícil con uno de tus...

—¿Difícil?— El azabache soltó una risa amarga, interrumpiendo lo que Eren estaba diciendo.— Ella ni siquiera me toleraba y nunca entendí por qué.

Ésta vez, Eren se quedó callado, ya no intentó apelar por el lado bueno de Kushel Ackerman, bueno, si es que alguna vez tuvo un lado bueno. Levi apartó la mano del cabello de su madre y ahora sus ojos se enfocaron en aquel collar ovalado, con un zafiro estrella incrustado y que por alguna razón, nunca se quitaba. Sintiendo una repentina curiosidad por él, estiró su mano pero sus dedos ni siquiera pudieron rozarlo, cuando por el rabillo de su ojo vio una sombra negra salir del comedor.

Se enderezó y sus ojos alcanzaron a captar que la sombra de la mujer ya estaba haciendo su camino hacia las escaleras. Se apartó de su madre y ni siquiera prestó atención a lo que Eren le estaba preguntando, atravesó el comedor corriendo hasta llegar al pie de la escalera, la mujer al final del pasillo ya se estaba perdiendo en uno de los otros corredores en la parte de arriba. Levi subió de dos en dos las escaleras para tratar de alcanzarla.

—¡Levi! ¡Levi!

Escuchó que Eren lo llamaba desde el piso de abajo, pero hizo caso omiso, continuó subiendo hasta que llegó al segundo piso, caminó con pasos apresurados por el pasillo en el que la sombra se había perdido. No le llevó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que se trataba el corredor de siempre, en donde estaba su habitación y al fondo, dando vuelta en la esquina, la habitación de Mikasa y su madre.

Pero cuando llegó al final de aquel corredor, ella no estaba allí y el único sonido que había era el de los pasos apresurados de Eren Jaeger para alcanzarlo. Cuando llegó a donde estaba Levi, tomó una larga y profunda respiración, para después decir:

—¿Por qué toda la gente hace eso?— Preguntó, pareciendo irritado y volviendo un poco a su usual "yo".— ¿Sabes? Si ves algo sospechoso, no caminas directo hacia él, te quedas justo en tu lugar y analizas la situación.

—Era la mujer que quieres ver— Levi no apartó los ojos del lugar en donde ella solía pararse y tampoco hizo caso al comentario de Eren.— ¿Puedes verla?

Ni bien terminó de preguntar cuando sintió un repentino frío por toda su espalda, los vellos de su nuca se erizaron y también vio por el rabillo del ojo que Eren se tensaba. Pero eso fue todo, no había indicios de que estuviera asustado y si lo estaba, lo estaba ocultando bien detrás de aquella mascara de seriedad que Levi ya conocía a la perfección. Ambos se giraron al mismo tiempo, lentamente y conteniendo la respiración al saber que al voltear, la verían. La anticipación burbujeaba furiosa en sus estómagos y de pronto, el aire se sintió espeso.

Así que sí, cuando se voltearon por completo se encontraron con una figura completamente oscura, no era como las otras almas o criaturas que Levi ya había visto. Pero a pesar de ser sólo una sombra oscura, no sintió miedo, ella no inspiraba tal emoción, la sensación que venía con ella era..

—Soy Eren, Eren Jager— Pero cualquier pensamiento que Levi estuviera teniendo se disipó cuando Eren hablo.— Me gustaría ayudarte...

Pero entonces, la sombra de aquella mujer se inquietó repentinamente a pesar de la amabilidad en la voz del médium, un brazo negro se aferró rápidamente al hombro de Eren y varios gemidos llenos de angustia salieron de aquella mujer sombra. Parecía que intentaba decirle algo a Eren con desesperación, pero Levi podía ver por la cara de desconcierto del otro chico, que él tampoco entendía lo que estaba pasando. Como ya venía siendo una costumbre, la voz dentro de Levi rugió con rabia, pero también parecía alarmada.

Su cuerpo se movió solo, tratando de apartar la mano de la mujer de Eren, pero Levi sabía que era la cosa dentro de él la que lo urgía para apartar al médium de aquella sombra. Ella simplemente se alteró más ante ese gesto y empujó a Levi, haciendo que éste diera traspiés y chocara contra la pared.

— _E... Ere... Eren..._

Por primera vez ella habló, parecía que le costaba trabajo pronunciar el nombre que salía con tal angustia de sus labios. Eren abrió muy grande los ojos cuando ella comenzó a hablar, pero cualquier cosa que pudiera decir, se perdió porque ella simplemente desapareció en una nube de polvo. Había desgarrado la chaqueta del médium en donde había estado apretando; Eren todavía se quedó demasiado quieto, con los ojos bien abiertos y una expresión abatida en su rostro.

Rápidamente Levi se acercó a él y lo sacudió por los hombros.

—¡Eren!— Insistió varias veces, hasta que el chico por fin despabiló.— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, yo...— Eren asintió, meneando un poco la cabeza después, como si quisiera sacudir pequeños animalitos de ella.— Nunca había tenido contacto con alguien como ella, fue... desconcertante.

—Está bien— Levi comenzó a acariciar su espalda como una forma para tranquilizarlo, el gesto totalmente inconsciente.— Ella nunca había hecho una cosa así.

—Por alguna razón se alteró al saber quién era yo— Tomó una respiración temblorosa, luego su ceño se frunció cuando exclamó:— Dijo que debía ir por La Orden.

Levi parpadeó, él no había entendido nada, pero al parecer, Eren lo hizo. Ella realmente parecía aterrada, quizá, alterada era la palabra adecuada; además... se había ido tal y como había venido, de forma repentina. Eren estaba temblando, pero no parecía que fuera por miedo, simplemente era como si ella hubiera robado de su energía para poder comunicarse con él, se apoyaba en la pared y trataba de recuperar la respiración. Levi quería hacer algo, lo que fuera, pero no tenía idea de qué podía hacer para ayudarlo, así que simplemente se quedó allí, acariciando su espalda con toques suaves y esperando a que el chico se recuperara un poco.

—No puedo creer que le hayas entendido— Señaló Levi con el ceño fruncido, pero bien alerta ante cualquier cosa que pudiera tomarlos desprevenidos.— Sólo escuché gemidos y llantos.

—Fue raro— Admitió el otro chico.— Pero podía escuchar su voz distorsionada dentro de mi cabeza.

—Supongo que eso tampoco es normal.

Eren de inmediato negó, su respiración se había normalizado y parecía que respirar correctamente era todo lo que necesitaba porque había dejado de temblar y ahora se erguía en toda su altura, apartándose de la pared. Levi soltó un suspiro, mitad alivio, mitad cansancio; era como si todo lo extraño estuviera sucediendo al mismo tiempo y sin ningún detonador aparente. Levi miró a su alrededor, sabiendo que habían obtenido la respuesta que estaban buscando y que eso era todo lo que tendrían de la misteriosa mujer al final del pasillo.

—Entonces...— Comenzó, mirando con expectación a Eren.— ¿Plan B?

—Ir a buscar a La Orden— Respondió de inmediato, casi sin pensarlo.— Aunque sigo sin entender por qué ella la conoce.

Un fuerte viento golpeó a la mansión, provocando que el techo rechinara y las ventanas crujieran. Los dos chicos se tensaron como cuerdas de arco, esperando que algo completamente aterrador saliera de alguna esquina oscura para atacarlos, pero nada de eso sucedió por un buen rato y ambos volvieron a respirar con normalidad. Tal y como estaban las cosas, no era para nada seguro seguir en la mansión Ackerman, ni en ningún lugar cercano a Hollow Blair y eso incluía a la propia manor Blair.

Cuando el viento volvió a golpear en las ventanas y la casa vibró haciendo un espantoso eco por todas partes, Levi se animó a decir:

—Deberías saberlo mejor— Tragó saliva con demasiado trabajo.— Nada en Hollow Blair tiene sentido, empezando por mí y mi familia.

Eren asintió en acuerdo.

—Siempre supe que tú eras el que tenía menos sentido.

—Por favor— A cambio, Levi bufó.— Tú eras el loco del pueblo.

—Ah, bueno— El castaño rodó los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa irónica.— ¿Y quién está loco ahora?

—Ambos, probablemente— Exclamó el azabache.— Y entre los locos nos protegemos, así que mueve el trasero y salgamos de aquí.

Eren le dedicó una última mirada al solitario pasillo, antes de seguir a Levi, murmuraba algo entre dientes que sonaba a: _"tan elocuente como siempre"_. Ninguno de ellos se percató del par de ojos que los observaba desde la oscuridad.

* * *

El sonido de las hojas y las ramas crujiendo bajo sus pies era, de alguna forma, un sonido tranquilizador. Levi jamás habría imaginado que estar caminando en medio del bosque prohibido junto con Eren se sentiría tan seguro, siempre había sido un lugar prohibido, que aterraba a todos en Hollow Blair. Pero justo ahora, con todo lo que estaba pasando, Hollow Blair era un lugar totalmente aterrador.

Pero justo en este momento, el bosque prohibido era quizá, el lugar más seguro en los alrededores. Eren tenía planeado pedirle asilo a Madame Escarlata por al menos esta noche, no podían regresar a la manor Blair y tampoco podían pasar la noche en el pueblo, o expuestos en el bosque, por más seguro que éste pareciera. Estaba convencido que la única persona que podría hacerle frente a lo que sea que estaba haciendo todo esto, era Isabel.

Eren aseguraba que ella era probablemente la híbrido más fuerte que existía actualmente en toda Erdia. Levi aún desconfiaba de la mujer, si era tan fuerte como Eren aseguraba, entonces también pudo haber sido capaz de hacer todo esto, lanzar la segunda maldición que mató a un pueblo entero. Por más extraño y fuera de lugar que se pudiera escuchar, en la única persona que Levi confiaba plenamente era en Eren Jaeger. Pero también era cierto que necesitaban un lugar en donde quedarse hasta que pudieran resolver lo que estaba pasando.

—Entonces, la idea es pedirle posada a Madame Escarlata— Dijo de pronto de Levi, cuando comenzó a reconocer esta parte del bosque y el claro al final del pequeño sendero.— ¿Y luego qué? Porque honestamente, dudo mucho que esta vez ella quiera ayudarnos sin exigir algo a cambio.

—No lo hará, tienes razón— Eren asintió, sus ojos aún bien alerta ante cualquier cosa.— Nos apegamos al plan original, mañana partiré a Erdia a buscar a La Orden.

—¿Partirás? ¿Como tú solo?

Levi detuvo su andar casi de forma abrupta y cuando Eren también se detuvo un par de pasos después y volteó a verlo, él finalmente cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. No entendía por qué la idea de que Eren se fuera sin él lo irritaba mucho, de alguna forma, lo estaba atribuyendo a la cosa dentro de él que parecía estar tan apegada a Eren.

—Sí— Acordó el otro chico, ahora frunciendo el ceño en un gesto de extrañeza.— Te quedarás con Madame Escarlata, estarás a salvo con ella. Es peligroso llevarte a Erdia conmigo.

—De ninguna forma me estás dejando atrás con esa mujer— Levi rápidamente caminó el par de pasos que lo alejaban del médium— Dijimos que estaríamos juntos en esto, eso abarca el paquete completo que incluye al peligro y todo lo demás. Lo que está pasando también es de mi incumbencia, no lo olvides— Habló tan rápido que se vio forzado a hacer una pequeña pausa, pero casi de inmediato se recuperó diciendo:— Además, no tienes a tu guardián y tú mismo dijiste que no sobrevivirías mucho tiempo sin uno, yo podría perfectamente protegerte y lo sabes.

Ante semejante lógica, Eren no pudo hacer nada más que mirar a Levi, preguntándose no por primera vez, qué era lo que le había pasado al muchachito altanero que una vez, se había colado en su casa sin ser invitado para exigir respuestas. Pero el cambio era bueno y él pensaba que le sentaba terriblemente bien, parecía que de alguna forma, tenía el carácter que se necesitaba para ser un guardián. Porque un guardián es un guía y se tenía la idea errónea de que ellos debían ser sumisos ante sus médiums, pero no era así.

Un guardián, no sólo protegía, también era una brújula y estaba ahí para guiar a su médium cuando éste estaba perdido, era más que obvio que ser sumiso no era una opción, porque debían liderar y dirigir en los peores momentos. Levi había vivido lejos de Erdia, sin saber de los principios tan arraigados de los guardianes y sin embargo, él ya lo entendía todo. Tal vez, después de todo, eran sus propios instintos los que lo orillaban a actuar de ésta forma.

Pero se sentía tan natural, era de hecho, tan natural que Eren olvidó que éste no era su guardián, que ni siquiera podía explicarse por qué Levi era un guardián y que habían muchas cosas acerca de él que aún le parecían extrañas y que necesitaban una explicación. Era tal y como Levi había dicho, ahora estaban juntos en esto, separarse a estas alturas sería un suicidio para ambos. _Ninguno lo lograría sin el otro_ , tan sencillo como eso.

Así que al final terminó dándose por vencido y asintiendo.

—Bien— Acordó con un suspiro.— Vienes conmigo a Erdia.

—Bien.

Fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo a cambio, pero era suficiente para hacer que ambos retomaran su camino hacia la cabaña de Isabel. Cuando atravesaron el claro del bosque y lograron divisar la pequeña casa de madera escondida entre los árboles, ambos supieron de inmediato que algo estaba mal, Madame Escarlata no se divisaba por ninguna parte, sus flores estaban completamente marchitas y el humo gris no emanaba de la chimenea.

—No puedo creerlo— Levi exclamó cuando llegaron al porche de la casa y asomaron las cabezas por el pequeño espacio de la puerta entreabierta.— Ella simplemente huyó.

Cuando Eren empujó la puerta, abriéndola aún más e iluminando el interior con la poca luz del día que se filtraba, pudieron ver a Eragón echado en una esquina. El lobo de inmediato soltó un chillido de dolor, parecía confundido por haber sido abandonado y ni siquiera intentó levantarse o atacarlos por invadir su territorio. Eren negó con la cabeza ante el último comentario de Levi.

—No, algo pasó— Se adentró a la casa y caminó directamente hacia Eragón, para revisar que el animal no estuviera herido.— Ella nunca lo abandonaría, a menos que algo grave estuviera sucediendo.

Levi también se adentró en la cabaña, ésta, a comparación de las casas en Hollow Blair, lucía normal. No había telarañas, ni polvo. Cada cosa estaba en su lugar, incluso el viejo caldero seguía puesto sobre las cenizas de la chimenea, los trastes limpios y hasta había manzanas que parecían recién recogidas en un canasto. Era como si la mujer simplemente hubiera salido con demasiada prisa esa mañana.

—¿Crees que estaba huyendo de lo que ocurrió en Hollow Blair?— Preguntó, acercándose a donde estaba Eren y Eragón.

—Es posible— Eren frunció el ceño después, como si una nueva idea hubiera venido.— Pero no dejaría a Eragón aquí, solo, a menos que estuviera segura de que estaría a salvo. Algo más está pasando.

—¿Aún pueden ocurrir más cosas malas?— Preguntó Levi.

Eren no respondió, en lugar de eso, se colocó de pie de donde había estado arrodillado, revisando a Eragón y se dirigió directamente a la entrada de la cabaña. Hizo una pausa y sobre su hombro miró a Levi y dijo:

—Quédate con Eragón, iré a revisar los alrededores.

Ackerman habría querido protestar, decir que también iría con él, pero Eren ni siquiera lo dejó hablar, cuando Levi abrió la boca para decir cualquier cosa, él ya había cerrado la puerta, dejándolo con Eragón, quien también soltó un bufido. Al menos, ésta vez Levi iba confiar que realmente estaban en un lugar seguro y que Eren no iba a desaparecer como el resto de las personas.

Mientras Eren regresaba de donde sea que había ido, Levi se encargó de prender el fuego de la chimenea con madera seca que había encontrado apilada en la parte trasera de la cabaña; faltaba muy poco para que oscureciera y por las noches hacía un frío atroz. Eragón seguía sin moverse, su mirada triste continuaba enfocada en la puerta, como esperando que en cualquier momento Madame Escarlata entrara por ella. Para el alivio de Levi y consternación de Eragón, Eren fue el que atravesó esa puerta justo antes de que el sol se ocultara detrás de las montañas, los zapatos llenos de lodo seco y el cabello alborotado por el fuerte viento que había estado arreciando.

—No noté nada extraño— Anunció apenas llegó, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y sacando una silla para sentarse.— Creo que estamos a salvo.

—Es bueno saberlo— Levi entonces colocó el cesto con manzanas sobre la mesa y un poco de pan que había encontrado en la alacena.— ¿Crees que Madame Escarlata se enoje si nos comemos sus reservas de comida?

Y como si ambos hubieran estado en una perfecta sintonía, sus estómagos rugieron al mismo tiempo, dejando en claro que poco importaba si Madame Escarlata se enojaba, al menos Levi no había comido nada desde la mañana del día anterior y necesitaba recuperar fuerzas ahora que sabía que cualquier cosa podía atacarlos de imprevisto, probablemente Isabel ni siquiera iba a notar que faltaba pan en su alacena y dos manzanas de su cesto.

Eren encogió los hombros y fue quien primero cogió una manzana roja, dándole un gran mordisco casi de forma apresurada. Levi se inclinó más por el pan que en realidad, no sabía ni siquiera mal a pesar de estar un poco duro; cuando el pan se acabó y en el cesto sólo quedaron un par de manzanas, ambos se acercaron a la pequeña chimenea para entrar en calor.

Levi sabía que Eren no dormía y aunque él quisiera dormir, no se creía capaz de conciliar el sueño, pensaba que si cerraba los ojos vería los esqueletos de Erwin, de su madre y de Kenny. Eso, de alguna manera le hizo recordar que en el taller de Erwin, había podido escuchar la voz de Eren dentro de su cabeza, como si se hubieran comunicado casi de forma telepática, sin la necesidad de emitir algún sonido de sus labios.

Recordó que Eren había tocado sus manos, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, acercó su mano a donde yacía la mano derecha de Eren, apoyada sobre su rodilla derecha. El médium se sobresaltó un poco ante el toque tibio de los dedos de Levi sobre su mano fría, pero no dijo nada, únicamente se dedicó a observar lo que el menor de los Ackerman estaba haciendo.

— _¿Cómo haces eso?_

Fue un simple pensamiento, no pretendía intentar comunicarse con Eren de esa forma, por eso se sorprendió cuando la respuesta vino, escuchando la voz del castaño dentro de su propia cabeza y Eren ni siquiera había abierto la boca.

— _Es parte de la conexión que existe entre los médiums y los guardianes_ — Ahora la mano izquierda de Eren estaba tocando la otra mano libre de Levi.— _Funciona de la misma forma que cuando viste mis recuerdos._

— _Es extraño_ — Admitió Ackerman, cerrando un momento los ojos y sintiendo las ondas eléctricas en donde Eren tocaba, y que viajaban por todo su cuerpo hasta su cerebro.— _Es como si sintiera a tu cerebro en el mío._

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con la sonrisa burlona de Eren. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, nunca lo había visto sonreír de esta forma tan sincera y en realidad, le quedaban de maravilla las sonrisas torcidas y los ojos brillando con travesura, se veía menos niño y totalmente provocador, atractivo. Levi en realidad, esperaba que esos pensamientos no pudiera escucharlos Eren, porque eran un poco bochornosos y escandalosos. Y si Eren los escuchó o no, no importó, porque entonces, la conversación nunca se desvió y el ambiente tampoco se sintió incómodo entre ellos.

— _En realidad, lo que sientes es mi mente, no mi cerebro_ — Respondió Eren completamente divertido, continuando con el hilo de conversación.— _Pero sí, creo que te das una pequeña idea de cómo funciona la conexión._

— _¿Y no te incomoda que yo..?_ — Pero Levi no pudo terminar su pregunta, porque el médium ya estaba negando suavemente con la cabeza.

— _No, en realidad me gustas, supongo que por eso ésta conexión se da tan natural._

— _Qué..._ — Levi soltó una carcajada y ni siquiera supo por qué estaba tan nervioso cuando preguntó a modo de broma:— _¿Todo Hollow Blair desaparece y tú comienzas a enamorarte de mí?_

Ante eso, Eren dejó escapar una risa completamente divertida de lo más profundo de su garganta y era extraño, Levi jamás pensó que alguna vez podría escucharlo reír, pero bueno, cosas más raras les estaban pasando, de todos modos.

— _Ahí estás, eso es más como tú_ — Eren ladeó un poco el cuello, aún mirando con una sonrisa a Levi pero con los ojos verdes un tanto entornados.— _Comienzo a reconocerte._

Levi le devolvió la sonrisa entonces, sus manos tocándose y sin poder apartar los ojos de su contrario, pero por alguna razón, todavía seguía sin ser incómodo o fuera de lugar. Eran ellos dos y eso simplemente parecía ser natural, que el gris se mezclara con el turquesa en los ojos de Eren, que el turquesa consumiera al gris en los de Levi. Esto era correcto y ninguno de los dos pensó lo contrario.

Entonces, su burbuja se rompió cuando Eragón de repente se levantó de donde había estado echado, comenzando a gruñir y ladrar, con la mirada aún fija en la puerta. Ambos se levantaron de donde habían estado sentados cerca del fuego en cuanto la puerta se abrió de golpe, haciendo que una corriente de aire frío entrara y apagara el fuego que había estado ardiendo en la chimenea.

En medio de toda esa oscuridad, lograron distinguir a tres figuras encapuchadas que estaban paradas al otro lado de la puerta; Levi se pegó por completo al costado de Eren cuando la madera rechinó con los pasos pesados de una de las tres figuras que se acercaba a ellos y entonces...

—Vaya, vaya— Ladró una voz masculina, llena de burla.— Vinimos buscando a una traidora y encontramos a un desertor.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas/os! Espero que se encuentren muy bien y estén teniendo un excelente fin de semana. Pasaba por aquí para dejar la actualización de este fanfic lleno de misterio y cositas raras. He leído sus teorías y ya vi que por ahí, tienen a varios sospechosos, yo no voy a confirmar ni a negar nada, todo lo que puedo decirles es que no se confíen, TODOS en éste fanfic pueden ser el posible culpable, incluso el propio Eren, así que hagan sus apuestas para el final. Siento que a estas alturas, ya es un poco obvio quién está detrás de esto, pero lo sigo dejando a la imaginación por ahora. En fin, espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado y si llegaste hasta aquí, quiero agradecerte por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar. Ahora sí, sin nada más que agregar de momento, nos estamos leyendo para próxima._

 _¡Saluditos!_

 _P.d: ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Tienen nuevas teorías? Como siempre, me encantaría leer lo que piensan, eso siempre me anima muchísimo a continuar._

Love you 3000, Dragón. 🐉🌹


	15. El oraculo de Erdia

**El oráculo de Erdia, la viajera y el espíritu cósmico**

La oscuridad que los envolvía era espesa, casi pesada sobre sus hombros. Y la anticipación ante que cualquier cosa mala fuera a suceder estaba a la orden del día, Levi había pensado lo peor cuando vio a Eragon levantarse repentinamente y luego la puerta siendo abierta de forma brusca. Creyó que más espectros rojos o esqueletos blancos venían por ellos, desde luego, cuando se dio cuenta de que las tres figuras pertenecían a humanos, se sintió reconfortado.

Sin embargo, ese sentimiento no se mantuvo por mucho tiempo, porque entonces, una de ellas había dado un par de pasos hacia ellos, haciendo que la madera crujiera con su peso y habló. No era una voz aterradora, ni mucho menos amenazante, a Levi le dio la sensación de que en la voz había más de alivio y menos de burla como la había hecho sonar en un principio. Sus alarmas se encendieron cuando sintió a Eren ponerse completamente rígido, su respiración contenida y poniendo a Levi detrás de él como si tratara de protegerlo de algo horrible.

Después de varios segundos de tenso y cortante silencio, la figura encapuchada del hombre volvió dar otro paso hacia ellos y nuevamente se animó en hablar.

—Estás muy lejos de la bahía— Exclamó cuando de repente, una luz de un rosa pálido iluminó toda la cabaña, revelando unos ojos tan azules como el mar en plena tormenta, entonces el hombre agregó:— ¿No te parece, hermanito?

Ahora los ojos grises de Levi se enfocaron en la parte trasera de la nuca de Eren, como esperando a que este en cualquier momento volteara y le explicara qué demonios había querido decir éste hombre con _hermanito._ No parecía ser correcto, ellos simplemente no tenían ningún rasgo en común, fuera de aquella expresión de hermetismo que había caracterizado a Eren durante mucho tiempo. Pero el castaño no se giró para explicar nada, claro que no. Éste no parecía ser el momento adecuado para ello.

Primero tendrían que ver lo qué pasaría aquí y ahora, más tarde vendrían las explicaciones. Cuando se libraran de esto, si es que era algo malo.

—Lo mismo podría decir de ti, hermano— Dijo a cambio Eren, casi escupiendo la palabra _hermano_.— ¿Pensé que La Orden no permitía que _ustedes_ se mezclaran demasiado con los ordinarios?

—Se nos permite intervenir en ocasiones especiales— Concedió el hombre rubio, una falsa mueca reflexiva en su rostro.— Y ésta en particular lo ameritaba. Isabel nos ha estado causando problemas con Nórdian. Hace una semana trató de robar un par de manzanas de los huertos del Smultronställe. Los elfos estaban furiosos.

Eren tarareó, parecía un poco irritado con las nuevas noticias pero no sorprendido y Levi no entendía ni la mitad de lo que ellos estaban hablando. Sabía que Isabel era un ser... extravagante y que el lugar de donde ella y Eren venían, se regía por reglas y leyes absolutamente distintas a las que regían Hollow Blair ¿Pero que se alteraran demasiado por el hurto de un par de manzanas? Bueno, eso sonaba ridículo para el menor de los Ackerman. Además, ¿acaba de mencionar a los elfos? ¿No se suponía que eran deidades mitológicas? Aunque a éstas alturas, Levi ya no se sorprendería si le dijeran que los dragones también eran reales, lo cual, era una posibilidad en potencia.

—¿Sólo por un par de manzanas doradas?— Cuestionó Eren y Levi casi podía apostar que tenía una ceja inquisitiva levantada.— La Orden nunca se había puesto tan nerviosa a causa de Madame Escarlata, ni siquiera por sus peores crímenes.

—Devastó a la mitad de los habitantes de una villa llamada Nueva Habusimbel— Aclaró con seriedad el otro hombre.— Y el rey de Nórdian ha exigido que Isabel sea llevada de inmediato para que pague por sus crímenes.

Eren en realidad bufó con diversión ahora, y exclamó alegremente:

—Confía en Madame Escarlata para lograr poner a dos reinos en discordia.

—Así que cuando el oráculo vio dónde se estaba escondiendo, vinimos rápidamente en persona— Explicó el chico rubio, pasando por alto el último comentario de Eren.— Pero parece que no fuimos tan rápidos, ella ya no está aquí.

—No.— Admitió Eren.

—Qué vergüenza— Recitó entonces el otro, con fingida voz de arrepentimiento, sin embargo, pronto agregó con una nueva alegría renovada:— Pero bueno, tú estás aquí y padre estará más que contento de verte.

Entonces, las otras dos figuras que habían permanecido atrás se hicieron notar, dando un par de pasos al frente y colocándose a lado del hombre rubio. El que estaba a la izquierda de él, también era un hombre rubio, alto, de mirada intimidante; a su derecha, una mujer menuda, de cabellos y ojos tan negros como la noche, era ella quien había convocado la bola de luz rosada y ésta flotaba sobre la palma de su mano abierta, iluminando todo el lugar y ahuyentando a la oscuridad. Eren se puso aún más rígido cuando se dio cuenta de lo que esto podía significar y no parecía especialmente contento con la idea de volver a ver a su padre.

—Reiner— Eren se dirigió al otro hombre rubio, quien sólo respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza educado, luego su mirada verde se enfocó en la mujer.— Pieck, te ves muy bien como guardiana, te sienta.

—No puedo decir lo mismo de ti, te ves horrible— Respondió a cambio la mujer llamada Pieck.— Nunca te había visto tan maltratado. Parece que la vida fuera de Erdia no te favorece en lo absoluto.

Eren abrió la boca, listo para responder pero en su lugar, fue el hombre que se hacía llamar su hermano el que habló.

—Claro que no le favorece— Rodó los ojos demasiado azules con fastidio.— Su lugar siempre ha sido con La Orden y es justo a donde lo llevaremos.

—Zeke, espera— Exclamó apresuradamente el castaño.— Algo muy grave está ocurriendo en un lugar llamado Hollow Blair, necesitan mi ayuda. Además, tú tienes tu propia misión de...

—¿Olvidas el don de Pieck?— Cuestionó el hombre llamado Zeke, enarcando una inquisitiva y espesa ceja rubia.— Llegaremos a Erdia en un parpadeo, no nos llevara más de dos horas llevarte con padre y luego volver para buscar a esa traidora.

—Hermano, no creo que estés entiendo la gravedad...

—No, y ciertamente no me interesa— Interrumpió Zeke a Eren con desdén.— Todo lo que me importa ahora es llevarte a casa con padre y de ser necesario, te llevaré a rastras.

De repente, un báculo muy parecido al de Eren y Madame Escarlata apareció en la mano derecha de Zeke, éste emitía un resplandor azul turquesa de la punta; él dio otro par de pasos amenazantes en dirección a Eren y Levi de inmediato entró en pánico, y por inusual que llegara a parecer, la cosa dentro de él permaneció en silencio, completamente quieta e indiferente al peligro inminente. Era más como... sentirla dormida, o simplemente ausente.

Aún así, eso no impidió que de un momento a otro, Levi saltara frente a Eren en una posición completamente defensiva. Zeke se detuvo y pareció notarlo por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba allí, parpadeó un tanto confundido al principio, pero enseguida sus ojos estudiaron la figura de Levi apreciativamente y ladeó el cuello con una sonrisa torcida, ahora sus ojos de vuelta en su hermano.

—Un nuevo guardián— De pronto, la sonrisa de Zeke se volvió más amplia y cruel cuando agregó:— Veo que le encontraste un reemplazo a Armin y sólo por eso, si el chico sobrevive la noche, dejaré que lo conserves.

Levi pudo ver a través de las palabras de Zeke, de su sonrisa burlona y la tacita provocación, él estaba esperando a que Eren hiciera algún movimiento equivocado para poder vencerlo con mayor facilidad y si Eren sólo se lanzaba a pelear contra él sin pensar, sólo iría directo a la trampa. Levi quiso advertir de esto al médium, pero el castaño había hecho un movimiento rápido y ahora se estaba lanzando de cabeza directo a esa trampa. Su báculo también había aparecido y los rayos de luz verde que le lanzaba a Zeke, era contrarrestado con los rayos de luz azul que salían del báculo del rubio.

Ackerman dio medio paso, listo para unirse a la pelea, de sus manos brotó la luz dorada que ya conocía bien y rezó a cualquier divinidad, allá en lo alto, que a su alma no se le ocurriera abandonar su cuerpo por una maldita vez. En realidad, todo fue muy rápido, al otro lado de la habitación vio que Pieck también se movía para tocar el hombro de Reiner y entonces, Levi no pudo acercarse para ayudar a Eren porque al segundo siguiente Reiner ya estaba detrás suyo, sujetándolo de los brazos con una fuerza que no parecía humana.

—Tú te quedas aquí— Dijo muy cerca del oído de Levi.— Sería una grosería entrometerse en asuntos familiares.

Levi Ackerman intento liberarse del agarre pero no podía hacerlo, sentía como si toda su fuerza fuera absorbida con el simple toque del hombre llamado Reiner. Las rodillas le temblaron y si no se desplomó fue porque Reiner lo tenía bien agarrado, su cuerpo se sentía adormecido y lo peor de todo, es que era una sensación familiar para Levi, se preguntó en donde la había sentido antes y por alguna razón, su cerebro lo asoció con la sensación que venía de Annie Leonhardt.

Pieck se unió a la pelea con Zeke, ambos tenían un trabajo impecable de equipo y Eren casi no podía hacer nada más que intentar defenderse de los ataques simultáneos. Zeke lanzaba más rayos de luz azul con su báculo y Pieck bolas de luz rosada con las palmas de sus manos, Eren esquivaba y contrarrestaba, todo al mismo tiempo y aunque ni siquiera parecía cansado, sí que estaba teniendo demasiadas dificultades.

 _«¡Hey, tú! ¿Podrías ayudarnos? Estamos teniendo problemas, muchos de ellos y nos vendría bien una de tus rabietas justo ahora»,_ Levi se concentró, tratando de buscar en lo más profundo de su mente y pidiendo ayuda a algo que claramente ya no parecía estar ahí, o si estaba, simplemente estaba ignorando la solicitud desesperada de Levi. Entonces, Zeke y Pieck de alguna manera combinaron sus ataques y el impacto dio directo en el estómago de Eren, haciendo que saliera disparado fuera de la cabaña. El menor de los Ackerman ahogó un jadeo doloroso en su garganta y volvió a forcejear con Reiner pero fue inútil; Zeke y Pieck fueron corriendo detrás de Eren y esto era demasiado frustrante para el azabache que sólo le tocaba ver, pero no intervenir.

 _«¡Bien! No hagas nada, lo haré por mi maldita cuenta»_ , le gritó con enojo a la cosa dentro de su cabeza que ya no parecía muy entusiasmada con ayudarlo. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, dio un fuerte pisotón en el pie derecho de Reiner, quien aulló de dolor casi enseguida, pero Levi ni siquiera permitió que se recuperara cuando le propinó un fuerte cabezazo que dio justo en la nariz de Reiner. La propia cabeza de Levi zumbó con dolor y hubo unos segundos en los que se sintió ligeramente desorientado, se suponía que su cabeza no debía sufrir de golpes fuertes, pero bueno, ese de allá era _su idiota médium_.

El efecto fue instantáneo, Reiner soltó sus brazos y todas sus fuerzas regresaron a su cuerpo de la misma manera en la que se habían ido. El rubio tenía una mano en su nariz que escurría con sangre roja, Reiner levantó su furiosa mirada hacia el azabache, pero justo en ese momento Levi reunió una enorme bola de luz dorada y la arrojó en dirección al abdomen del hombre, quien de inmediato cayó de rodillas, sujetando su abdomen y gimiendo de dolor.

El moreno no le dio ni una segunda mirada al hombre que parecía estar sufriendo horrores, en su lugar, se apresuró a salir de la cabaña. Todas las bellas flores de Madame Escarlata habían sufrido el daño colateral de la pelea, muchas de ellas aplastadas o quemadas, Levi pensó que la mujer estaría furiosa cuando regresara. Eren seguía peleando con Zeke y Pieck, negándose obstinadamente a darse por vencido; Levi aprovechó que los dos chicos estaban distraídos y volvió a convocar una bola de luz dorada, sintió todo el poder ardiendo en sus venas antes de lanzarla en dirección de Pieck.

La mujer ni siquiera vio venir el ataque y soltó un chillido lleno de dolor cuando la bola de luz impactó en ella y la lanzó con la fuerza suficiente como para que cayera varios metros lejos de donde estaba. Tanto Eren como Zeke detuvieron su pelea, primero sus miradas se dirigieron hacia donde Pieck había caído inconsciente, luego, con enormes ojos sorprendidos miraron a Levi en un sincronía casi espeluznante. Eren tenía una expresión horrorizada, mientras que Zeke parecía divertirse aún más con la situación.

—Logró darle a Pieck.— Graznó el castaño.

—Logró darle a Pieck— Concordó Zeke con un asentimiento de cabeza.— Parece que te conseguiste a un guardián poderoso.

Eso en realidad hizo que Levi cogiera más valor, de cada una de las palmas de sus manos brotó una bola de luz dorada, no tan grandes ni amenazadoras, pero todavía con el potencial de hacer mucho daño. Caminó los pocos pasos que lo separaban de Eren y cuando se situó a su derecha, Zeke dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, una parodia de alguien que se está dando por vencido, pero la sonrisa burlona en su rostro decía lo contrario. De un momento a otro, Pieck apareció de la nada para colocarse a la derecha de Zeke, su costado parecía estar sanando demasiado rápido para disgusto de Levi.

Luego se escucharon los pasos de Reiner acercándose mientras pisaba con fuerza innecesaria la hierba, su herida completamente curada y el único indicio de que había sido apaleado era la repugnante sangre seca que aún había en su nariz. Él volvió a pararse a la izquierda de Zeke, quien ahora sonreía ampliamente.

—Ciertamente, tu nuevo guardián es formidable— Insistió Zeke.— Pero, nosotros somos el Oráculo de Erdia, no existe miembro de las siete tribus que pueda derrotarnos.

—¿No?— Eren bufó, la mitad parecía diversión y la otra ironía.— Entonces, ¿por qué el Oráculo fue incapaz de detener a Madame Escarlata aquella noche que escapó de Erdia?

Zeke frunció el ceño, sus labios se torcieron en lo que parecía ser un puchero completamente infantil. Pieck estaba escandalizada y Reiner ya se estaba tronando los nudillos en un gesto amenazante. Pero Eren no reaccionó, tenía aquella mueca distante que Levi ya le conocía bien, supuso que eso sólo logró molestar más a su hermano mayor, porque entonces Zeke gruñó como animal acorralado.

—Tienes una última oportunidad, mocoso malcriado, para decidir si vienes por las buenas o por las malas.— Declaró, dando un paso hacia Eren y haciendo que tanto él como Levi adoptaran posiciones rígidas.

Pero justo en ese instante en el que Zeke estuvo a punto de alcanzar a Eren, estirando el brazo y los dedos rozando el cuello de su camisa, hubo un resplandor plateado que cegó a todos los presentes. Zeke dio un paso hacia atrás, cubriéndose los ojos de aquella fuerte luz que había venido de la nada; luego Levi sintió como si algo los estuviera absorbiendo, tirando de ellos con fuerza hacia otra parte. Sentía una fuerte presión en sus oídos y pecho, y todo estaba girando a una velocidad irreal.

La sensación sólo duro una fracción de segundos, pero para Levi se sintió como si hubieran sido horas en lugar de sólo segundos. Salió disparado de un momento al siguiente, cayó sobre su trasero y pensó que en los últimos meses su cuerpo había sufrido demasiados golpes, caídas y en general, había sido demasiado maltratado. Entonces escuchó el sonido hueco que hizo Eren cuando también cayó como peso muerto a un metro cerca de él. A diferencia de Levi, Eren había caído completamente boca abajo, levantando un poco de tierra al hacerlo y tosiendo con demasiado dolor.

Levi se levantó demasiado rápido, ignorando por completo el persistente dolor en su retaguardia y se dirigió hacia Eren, se arrodilló a su lado y trató de ayudarlo a acomodarse en una posición más cómoda. Eren se levantó con mucho esfuerzo, respirando con fuerza y con los parpados bien apretados mientras su cuerpo asumía el dolor. Después de un rato, finalmente abrió los ojos y su vista nublada no pudo reconocer gran cosa.

—Estoy bien— Le dijo entre jadeos a Levi para calmar su persistente preocupación y luego preguntó:— ¿En dónde estamos? ¿Qué paso?

Ackerman miró a su alrededor, notando que estaba demasiado oscuro ahora que aquel resplandor plateado había desaparecido. Alcanzaba a distinguir las figuras oscuras de los árboles, pero nada más.

—Estamos en el bosque prohibido— Susurró con seguridad.— Pero al parecer, en una parte distinta. Creo que estamos a salvo.

Se escuchó el crujir de las hojas y las ramas cuando alguien las pisó, Eren y Levi se tensaron casi de inmediato como cuerdas de arco, pero entonces, la luz plateada regresó alumbrando la figura encapuchada de alguien. Hubo un fugaz instante en el que Levi creyó con ingenuidad que se trataba de Madame Escarlata, pero entonces, la persona apartó la capucha de su cabeza y acercó la luz plateada a su rostro y bueno... esto ya no podía ser más inesperado o extraño.

Levi reconoció el familiar rostro con rapidez, una parte de él estaba aliviada y la otra simplemente desconcertada y con muchas preguntas que necesitaban ser resueltas. Un jadeo salió de sus labios y luego, con ojos bien abiertos volteó a ver a Eren, pero éste ni siquiera parecía sorprendido ante la novedad que se le presentaba. En su lugar, se relajó completamente de su posición rígida y exclamó:

—Lo sabía, sabía que tenías que formar parte de una de las siete tribus— Relamió sus labios resecos y luego cuestionó:— ¿Pero una _roba tiempo_? Siempre pensé que eras una guardiana por la forma en la que actuabas. En realidad te quedaba.

— _Roba tiempo_ es un termino un tanto incorrecto— Mikasa rodó los ojos, pero había un rizo de sonrisa en la esquina de su boca.— Tú mejor que nadie sabe que a nuestra tribu ahora se le conoce como la de los _viajeros_.

—Viajera entonces, correcto— Eren asintió.— Debo decir... tu tiempo es impecable, incluso más que el de Pieck.

Mikasa abrió la boca, lista para dar algún tipo de respuesta pero no pudo decir nada porque Levi ya se encontraba preguntando: _"¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?",_ entonces los ojos de Mikasa abandonaron el rostro de Eren y por fin se enfocaron en la cara desgarrada por la confusión de Levi. Ella estaba bastante cambiada, sus gentiles ojos negros que la habían caracterizado toda la vida, ahora sólo estaban llenos de una fría determinación. En lugar de un elegante vestido llevaba puesto un pantalón de cuero y un par de botas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, pero que a simple vista se confundían con el color negro del pantalón, pues estas, eran negras también.

Una reluciente pechera de plateado metal protegía su pecho y debajo de ella, una camiseta negra de manga larga. No obstante, lo que más destacaba en su prima era que el brillante y largo cabello negro como el carbón se había ido; su corte era similar al de Eren, aunque claro, más estilizado y sin parecer un desorden sobre su cabeza. A Levi le dio la molesta sensación de que ella lucía un par de años más grande, quizá tres; incluso se veía más alta y todo en su expresión parecía gritar _madurez_ a los cuatro vientos.

Pero en lugar de responder a la interrogante de Levi, Mikasa meneó la cabeza y frunció el ceño para decir:

—No deberían estar juntos— Sus ojos negros escanearon primero a Eren y luego volvieron a Levi y enseguida le dijo:— Tú vienes conmigo.

—No voy a ir a ningún lado— Levi respondió a cambio mientras se colocaba de pie, sus ojos acusatorios se posaron sobre Eren— Ustedes dos me deben muchas explicaciones, pero sobre todo tú— Ahora su mirada estaba enfocada en Mikasa.— ¿Qué significa eso de que eres una maldita viajera? ¿En dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué el señor Jaeger sabía que perteneces a una de las siete naciones, tribus o lo que sea y yo no?

Eren bufó y murmuró algo que probablemente era un: _"volvemos a lo de señor, qué bien",_ pero ni Mikasa ni Levi le prestaron atención. Ella tenía una expresión de completa seriedad y parecía reacia a querer responder alguna de las interrogantes de Levi, en su lugar, simplemente se encogió de hombros como si estuviera quitándole importancia a todo el asunto de que era una viajera.

—No debes estar con Eren Jaeger, es peligroso— Insistió la chica en cambio.— Te llevaré con Kushel y ella...

—Te voy a detener justo ahí— Levi frunció el ceño, interrumpiendo a su prima de lo que sea que fuera a decir.— ¿Cómo que me vas a llevar con madre? Ella está... muerta.

Mikasa hizo el amago de querer decir algo, algo realmente importante pero de nueva cuenta, no dijo nada y chasqueó la lengua. Dio un par de pasos hacia Levi con la intención de tocarlo, pero Eren había sido más rápido porque detuvo a Mikasa justo antes de que lograra tocar a Levi y lo transportara a otro lugar, su mano apretando con fuerza el brazo de la mujer y haciendo que ésta le diera una mirada cansada.

—Sé que sabes que fue Annie la que rompió mi vínculo con Armin— Eren frunció el ceño.— ¿En dónde se está escondiendo ella?

Mikasa se soltó del agarre de Eren con cierta brusquedad, su ceño también estaba fruncido y parecía como si la hubieran insultado a ella.

—¡Annie no rompió nada!— La chica exclamó llena de furia y frustración.— ¡Mira a tu alrededor! ¡Todo esto lo has provocado tú!

—Yo no...— Eren dudó por algunos segundos en responder, sin embargo, su frente se arrugó con preocupación y preguntó.— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Incluso Armin comenzaba a sospechar algo— Pero Mikasa no respondió a su pregunta, continuó con su diatriba enfurecida.— Y justo cuando estaba a punto de comprender lo que está pasando, alguien rompe su vínculo. Qué conveniente, ¿verdad?

—Yo vi a Annie merodeando la mansión Blair el día que rompieron el vínculo de Eren y Armin. Eren ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando— Irrumpió Levi, confrontando a su prima.— Y si no fue Annie quien lo hizo, ¿entonces qué hacía ese día en la mansión Blair?

Su prima había escuchado con atención el relato de Levi con los ojos entornados con recelo, sin embargo, en cuanto Levi terminó de formular su pregunta, Mikasa cambió su expresión por una de total horror. Sus ojos negros estaban enfocados en Eren y su boca se entreabrió, mostrando con ese gesto no sólo el horror, sino que también la sorpresa que parecía embargarla profundamente.

—Eren, en serio tú...

Pero ella no terminó de completar su frase en voz alta, en su lugar, simplemente movió los labios. Diciendo algo que sólo Eren pareció comprender, ya que en cuanto Mikasa terminó de mover la boca, Eren abrió muy grande los ojos y negó varias veces con la cabeza. Dio un paso hacia atrás y realmente parecía conmocionado con lo que sea que la otra mujer le había dicho. Ella aprovechó ese momento para acercarse nuevamente a Levi y tratar de tocarlo, no obstante, ahora fue Levi quien pudo apartarse antes de que ella lo lograra rozar.

—No voy a ir a ningún lado— Una bola de luz dorada ya se estaba formando en la mano derecha del menor de los Ackerman.— Yo soy el guardián de Eren ahora y no pienso abandonarlo. _Nos necesitamos._

—Levi, tú no eres el guardián de Eren, tú ni siquiera tienes...— Pero ella calló de nuevo, como ya lo venía haciendo desde que apareció diciendo que era una viajera.— Escucha, no tengo tiempo para explicarlo, pero debes venir conmigo, es peligroso que ustedes dos sigan juntos.

—¿Por qué lo dijo Annie?— Levi enarcó una ceja inquisitiva y Mikasa negó.

—Porque es la certeza que yo tengo— Aseguró ella con seriedad.— Vendrás conmigo, no lo pediré una vez más.

De las manos de Mikasa emergió una brillante luz plateada, a diferencia de Levi o la propia Pieck, no era una bola de luz, sino llamas plateadas que ardían y que salían de las palmas de sus manos. Eren tampoco pareció sorprendido ante ese hecho, aunque por la palidez en su rostro, estaba bastante preocupado por esas llamas. Levi consideró todas las posibilidades, él se sentía exhausto y la extraña sensación de saber que se había quedado sin jugo, estaba presente.

Eren no estaba mucho mejor, el chico en realidad estaba destrozado y parecía que se mantenía en pie por puro milagro. No podían defenderse de Mikasa porque sus poderes, o lo que sea, se habían agotado y ambos estaban cansados por la pelea anterior; a Levi no se le ocurría qué más podían hacer y darse por vencido estaba pareciendo muy tentador, pero entonces... ¿Qué pasaría con Eren? ¿Se lo llevarían a Erdia? ¿Y Hollow Blair? Necesitaban ponerle fin a lo que sea qué estaba pasando.

La voz en su cabeza continuó callada.

Mikasa comenzó a caminar en su dirección con los puños crepitando como llamas en una fogata, entonces, varias luces de colores azules, rosas, purpuras y verdes, muy pequeñas, salieron de lo oscuro del bosque. Todas ellas comenzaron a fusionarse justo frente a ellos y Mikasa, actuando como una especie de escudo, pero su prima parecía no notar lo que estaba pasando justo frente a sus narices. Las luces tomaron forma de un animal extraño, uno que Levi jamás había visto ni en sus mejores y más fantasiosos sueños.

Era un lobo enorme, su pelaje era azul y había manchas purpuras que relucían con cada movimiento que daba. Pero también tenía enormes alas color rosa con varios detalles en azul turquesa que cautivaban a los ojos grises de Levi, ellas eran muy similares a las alas de las libélulas pero más grandes y fuertes para resistir cargas pesadas. Sus orejas eran más parecidas a las de un conejo y una melena verde sobre su cabeza, casi idéntica a la que tenían los leones.

La criatura era todo un paleta de colores vibrantes, chillones y llamativos, pero para nada irritante a la vista. Todo lo contrario. Además de ser una clara mezcla de varios animales, los colores eran otra cosa que hacía que la criatura fuera totalmente cautivadora; algo totalmente salido de uno de esos cuentos de fantasía, pero de alguna forma, mejor de lo que las historias de fantasía podrían contar. La criatura de repente escupió llamas doradas de su boca, haciendo que Mikasa se viera forzada en retroceder con el ceño fruncido y una mirada llena de confusión.

" _Es mucho mejor que un maldito dragón",_ pensó con euforia Levi, tan embelesado por las llamas doradas que a pesar de todo, no se extendían ni consumían al bosque, que no se dio cuenta del momento en que Eren se había subido en su lomo, hasta que el chico lo llamó. El médium tenía su brazo estirado, con la palma de su mano abierta en un claro gesto que invitaba a Levi a subir en él también. Dudó por una fracción de segundos, luego, estrechó la mano de Eren y permitió que lo ayudara a subir.

En cuanto Levi estuvo arriba de la criatura, se aferró a la cintura de Eren, abrazándola con fuerza. El castaño por otro lado, se sujetó del pelaje del extraño animal, quien rápidamente batió sus enormes alas y se elevó del suelo. El menor de los Ackerman se apretó aún más a Eren y cerró los ojos con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerlo ver fuegos artificiales. Su estómago se encogió con el vértigo y un escalofrío le atravesó la columna vertebral.

—Abre los ojos, Levi— Escuchó que Eren decía entre risas discretas.— Disfruta de la vista.

Durante varios minutos Levi estuvo reacio en abrir los ojos, pero mientras sentía el frío viento golpear sus mejillas y el sonido del aire siendo golpeado por las poderosas alas de la criatura, se sintió lo suficientemente valiente para abrir los ojos. Lo que vio lo dejó maravillado. Ellos estaban volando, y pasaban a través de las nubes mientras lo hacían; allí arriba era definitivamente más frío, pero era fácil olvidarlo cuando mirabas alrededor.

El bosque prohibido era sólo una mancha oscura desde arriba y las montañas le parecían pequeñas ahora. Luego, la luna los bañó con su luz. Pasaron justo frente a ella, y era grande, redonda y tan amarilla que en realidad, Levi comenzaba a creer en todos esos cuentos en los que decían que la luna estaba hecha de queso. Por primera vez en su vida la veía tan de cerca y le parecía hermosa, incluso pensó que por esos instantes en los que pasó a lado de ella, vio reflejada la figura de un conejo.

El viaje apenas duró unos pocos minutos, pero a Levi le parecieron segundos demasiado cortos. Cuando la criatura aterrizó en algún claro, al otro lado del bosque prohibido, Levi sintió que ya no pertenecía abajo, sino allá arriba en donde pudiera tocar las rutilantes estrellas.

* * *

Los únicos sonidos que se podían escuchar eran el de las cigarras y el constante crujir de las hojas y ramas en el suelo por cada paso que el médium y su guardián daban. Atravesaban el bosque con la intención de buscar un lugar seguro en el cual pasar la noche, aunque a estas alturas, Levi pensaba que ya ningún sitio era seguro. No habían hablado desde el viaje en el aire sobre la extraña criatura, Eren simplemente le había agradecido con una reverencia y ella había desaparecido de la misma forma que había aparecido.

Al menor de los Ackerman todavía le seguía pareciendo un sueño demasiado fantasioso del que pronto despertaría. Las piernas le temblaban y los dientes le castañeteaban debido al intenso frío de esa noche, ni hablar de todo el cansancio físico y mental acumulado desde días atrás; quizá, era debido al dolor en todo su cuerpo que pensaba que esto no podía ser ningún sueño, porque el dolor en cada una de sus articulaciones era demasiado real.

—¿Qué fue eso?

Cuestionó de pronto, rompiendo con el silencio que había entre él y Eren. El médium lo volteó a ver sobre su hombro, había una ceja arqueada que parecía interrogativa, pero fuera de eso, él parecía más preocupado en hallar un sitio seguro para poder detenerse a tomar un descanso, porque parecía que esto apenas estaba comenzando.

—Ya sabes— Agregó Levi ante el silencio del castaño.— La criatura alada que nos ayudó.

—Ah, _es un espíritu cósmico_ — Dijo Eren con sencillez, luego hizo un sonido pensativo y agregó:— Aunque en otros lugares se les conoce simplemente como _alebrijes._ Son espíritus llenos de sabiduría.

—Nunca había visto un espíritu así...— Murmuró Levi, pensando en voz alta.

—Bueno, es porque ellos realmente no están en ningún lugar— Eren se abrió paso entre varios arbustos espesos mientras explicaba.— No están aquí, pero tampoco allá. Nadie sabe en dónde habitan y sólo los miembros de las tribus de Bihter y Aysun somos capaces de verlos. Personas muy cercanas a la muerte, ya ves.

—Entonces...— Comenzó el azabache.— Mikasa no pudo verlo.

—No— Concordó el otro chico con un suspiro cansado.— Sucede lo mismo que con los dragones y unicornios, sólo los magos y los ancestrales pueden verlos. O las bestias, esas sólo pueden ser vistas por los adivinos y los viajeros. Los videntes son la única tribu que puede verlos a todos, pero sólo a través de sus premoniciones.

Levi asintió con una mueca reflexiva. Le parecía que Erdia con sus siete tribus era simplemente fascinante, también creía que esto a penas era una probada del vasto conocimiento que había que aprender. Eren tampoco dijo nada durante el rato en el que Levi se perdió en sus pensamientos, en lugar de eso, continuó caminando entre el lodo espeso y la hierba del bosque hasta que pudo encontrar una pequeña cueva oscura y húmeda en la que podían pasar la noche.

Juntaron varias ramitas y las apilaron todas adentro de un pequeño circulo de piedras, que habían hecho para mantener la cueva caliente e iluminada. Luego, con lo último que parecía quedarle, Levi invocó una pequeña bola de luz dorada y la arrojó a la fogata improvisada que ardió casi al instante. Se sentaron lo más cerca que pudieron de ella y muy pegados entre ellos, con sus hombros rozándose por cada respiración profunda que tomaban. Cada sonido desconocido que provenía de la cueva o de afuera en el bosque, era suficiente para hacer que ambos se pusieran en guardia.

Levi dudaba mucho que esa noche pudiera dormir, no con Mikasa y el hermano de Eren siguiéndolos y tratando de separarlos. Mucho menos con el conocimiento de lo que había sucedido en Hollow Blair y el terror constante de que una criatura roja saliera de alguna esquina oscura para intentar matar a Eren. Además, para terminar de empeorar la situación, también estaba el asunto de que Mikasa era una viajera, la desaparición de Madame Escarlata y pensando en eso...

—Por cierto— La voz de Levi hizo un eco que rebotó por las paredes de la cueva y que provocó que Eren respingara.— ¿Quiénes eran los tipos que llegaron a la cabaña de Madame Escarlata? Sé que uno de ellos dijo ser tu hermano pero...

—Son el oráculo de Erdia— Eren interrumpió las divagaciones de Levi rápidamente.— Son élite entre La Orden, pero casi nunca se involucran en sus asuntos. Mi medio hermano es el líder, él es médium como yo. Luego está Pieck, ella es una híbrido, parte guardiana y parte viajera, por cierto, es la guardiana de mi hermano. Y al último Reiner, él es el vidente más poderoso de todos.

»Juntos son el oráculo de Erdia, ya que cuando combinas sus dones, son capaces de ver en dónde se esconden personas en especifico sólo con desear saberlo, o ver lo qué estaba pasando en reinos ajenos a Erdia, sin la necesidad de ir hasta allá. No es de extrañar que supieran desde el principio en dónde se escondía Madame Escarlata, pero sólo ahora que ha ocasionado problemas en reinos ajenos vinieron a buscarla.

—Eso explica porqué se esfumó sin más— Levi asintió, pero una nueva duda más persistente asaltó su cabeza.— ¿Y qué hay de Mikasa? ¿Cómo supo en dónde estaríamos?

Eren lo pensó por apenas unos momentos, luego encogió los hombros con sencillez.

—Creo que siempre lo ha sabido— Bufó con molestia.— Durante todo el día podía sentir la mirada persistente de algo que nos seguía. Estoy suponiendo que debió ser ella y sólo estaba esperando el momento adecuado.

—No estabas sorprendido de verla con sus dones, o lo que sea— Ackerman acusó, con los ojos entornados y llenos de recelo.— ¿Sabías que era parte de alguna tribu?

—Más o menos— Los labios de Eren se torcieron y su frente se arrugó pensativamente.— Los médium pueden ver los años de vida que le quedan a las personas, excepto los de miembros de las otras seis tribus. Cuando vi a tu familia por primera vez, tú fuiste el único al que le pude ver sus años de vida restantes. Pero después del accidente... dejé de verlos, no sé qué cambió.

Levi Ackerman se quedó en silencio entonces, pensó en el accidente, lo que ocurrió ese día y también pensó en su vida antes de eso. Él nunca se sintió diferente, nunca vio nada fuera de lo común y tampoco había entendido la dinámica que había entre su madre, Mikasa y Kenny. Durante muchos años tuvo esa sensación de que se estaba perdiendo de algo, pero jamás prestó atención porque había cosas más importantes que obsesionaban su cabeza.

 _El accidente_ , ese parecía ser el problema, el punto de colisión y de ruptura. Algo debió de suceder ese día que despertó su don, pero si en realidad lo tenía y había permanecido dormido hasta el accidente, ¿por qué era el único de su familia que no tenía idea de nada de Erdia o las siete tribus? ¿Por qué siempre lo mantuvieron ajeno? ¿Por qué jamás le mencionaron que era un guardián? Y todavía estaba la mujer sombra que se aparecía al final del corredor y que no podía encajar en toda ésta historia. Después de todo, la familia Ackerman guardaba muchos secretos de los que él no era parte por alguna razón.

Sobre todo, después del accidente había venido esa molesta voz en su cabeza que durante un tiempo, le hizo creer que estaba loco o que había quedado realmente mal por el fuerte golpe que se había dado. Aquella voz que ahora estaba tan inusualmente callada y ausente, ella tampoco terminaba de encajar en todo el rompecabezas y sin embargo, allí estaba, como algo más que había ganado después del accidente. No, ganar no, esto se sentía más como otra jodida maldición que tenía aún menos sentido que la de Hollow Blair.

Pensó con ironía que durante tanto tiempo se mofó de Eren llamándolo loco, pero ahora, comparado con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y las cosas inusuales que parecían salir de todas partes, Eren le parecía lo más normal a Levi.

—Por cierto, lo había olvidado— Exclamó con sobresalto Eren, haciendo que los pensamientos de Levi se interrumpieran.— Tenía un mensaje de Farlan Church que entregarte.

Levi parpadeó.

—¿Farlan?— Arrugó la frente con confusión.— ¿Cuándo hablaron?

—El día después del accidente, pero antes de que tú aparecieras en la mansión Blair— Eren dudó en seguir hablando, pero al final pareció decidirse en continuar.— Cuando lo estaba preparando para... su funeral.

Levi tuvo la sensación de que alguien le había echado agua con hielos en pleno invierno ante semejante noticia. Farlan Church estaba muerto y sólo entonces se enteraba, definitivamente, éste día ya no podía empeorar.

* * *

 **Nota 1. Alebrijes.** _"El **alebrije** es un tipo de artesanía originaria de México. Se trata de artesanías fabricadas con la técnica de la cartonería, que se pintan con colores mayormente alegres y vibrantes. Los alebrijes son seres imaginarios conformados por elementos fisonómicos de animales diferentes, una combinación de varios animales, no solo fantásticos sino también reales que forman un ser alucinante."_

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas! Espero que se encuentren muy bien. Estaba un poco indecisa con agregar la idea de los alebrijes, pero tenía que hacerlo ya que anoche me vi Coco con mis primos y me pareció buena idea meterlos en el fic, aunque sólo como relleno, creo. Pero bueno, si llegaste hasta acá, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer, comentar y votar. Ahora... creo que de momento es todo de mi parte, así que nos estamos leyendo próximamente._

 _¡Saluditos!_

 _P.d: ¿Qué tal les pareció el capitulo de hoy? ¿Nuevas teorías? Me gustaría saber si ya van armado el rompecabezas y todas sus nuevas teorías, eso siempre anima mucho al dragón para que siga batiendo sus alas y continué con el viaje._

Love you 3000, Dragón. 🐉🌹


	16. Annie, la tramposa

**Un fragmento corto de las historias perdidas; parte 1: Annie, la tramposa**

Erdia era el lugar en donde había nacido hace casi dos siglos.

Los prados allí eran verdes y tan vastos hasta donde la vista ya no podía alcanzar, la villa era tan colorida como un brillante arcoiris, siete colores distintos para cada tribu que en ella habitaba. El rojo pertenecía a los médiums, tribu de _Bihter_ , naranja para la tribu de _Aysun,_ los guardianes; el amarillo de la tribu de los adivinos, la tribu de _Ihan_. El verde estaba reservado para _Reyhan_ y su tribu de magos, por otro lado, el azul era el color en la tribu de los viajeros, tribu de _Izmir._ Índigo para los ancestrales, la famosa tribu de Ruslan, y por último quedaba el violeta para la tribu de _**Nehir**_. Su _tribu_ , la tribu de los videntes.

Así que cada casa en la villa estaba pintada de acuerdo a la tribu que en ella habitara, eso hacía que Erdia luciera lo contrario a tétrica y sombría como muchos creían. Había coloridas flores por todas partes y una asombrosa vista al mar que cautivaría a cualquiera que lo viera. Lo que más destacaba de Erdia, no obstante, era el alto y orgulloso fresno que se imponía con opulencia en el centro de la villa, había sido un obsequio de Persia, una reina de un lugar al otro lado del mar llamado Nórdian. Aunque claro, La Orden había prohibido que cualquier habitante comiera del fruto dorado del fresno, ese tipo de manjares estaban destinados únicamente a las criaturas mágicas.

Si se lo preguntabas a Annie, Erdia no tenía nada que envidiarle a Ninfairheim o a Valbour, ni a ninguno de esos reinos lejanos. Y por mucho tiempo, habían vivido en relativa paz, La Orden no había sido tan rigurosa en sus reglas y procedimientos, y ninguna tribu había sido tratada con recelo; fueron tiempos buenos en donde incluso Nórdian los reconoció como reino aliado. Comenzaban a dignificarse de nuevo como tribus unidas, que tenían un origen mestizo entre las medusas y los humanos de Habusimbel.

Erdia había sido una vez, el hogar de Annie.

* * *

—¡Annie, tramposa!

Había exclamado entonces Modesty con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas rojas de vergüenza al haber sido descubierta tan rápido. Annie simplemente encogió los hombros sin aparente interés en la rabieta que hacía la rubia de ojos castaños. Modesty salió de su escondite y cruzó los pequeños brazos sobre su pecho, su cara se arrugó en un puchero totalmente infantil y casi grosero, los otros niños ya habían salido también de sus demás escondites. Una vez que todos se habían reunido, ella dijo con su boca puchera y demasiado altanera:

—Annie hizo trampa, vio el futuro— Acusó con voz chillona, la punta de su dedo indice señalando a Annie.— ¡No está permitido usar los dones mientras jugamos!

—Utilizaste un hechizo de ocultamiento— Replicó Annie, haciendo que Modesty se pusiera aún más roja de vergüenza y enojo contenido.— ¿Por qué las reglas sólo se aplican en mí?

Todos los pares de ojos se enfocaron en Modesty, quien por un momento no supo qué decir. No obstante, pronto miró a Annie por debajo de su nariz y se encogió de hombros, pareciendo demasiado altanera y soberbia para una niña de siete años.

—Soy hija de la tribu de Reyhan. _Soy una hechicera_ — Como para hacer su punto, sus pequeños dedos se iluminaron con seidr azul y agregó:— _Mi tribu_ sale de Erdia a luchar junto con médiums y guardianes, y tienen el favor de La Orden. Mientras que a la tuya nadie la toma en serio por débiles. Eso me hace superior a ti.

Las amigas de Modesty comenzaron a reír y señalar con sus dedos a Annie, mientras cantaban una y otra vez: _"Annie, la tramposa. Annie, la débil"_ , como si fuera la cosa más inteligente o divertida que alguien podía decir. Ni siquiera parecía ser un insulto apropiado en comparación con los que Annie podía decirles. Pero todavía... ella no podía decir nada porque era verdad, su tribu era una de las más débiles y La Orden jamás los tomaban en cuenta para las misiones importantes.

No, su tribu sólo se componía por consultores que se quedaban atrás y todo lo que hacían era ver los posibles futuros y resultados. Nunca salían a luchar contra demonios como los médiums y sus guardianes, jamás habían destruido maldiciones como los magos; no podían saltar entre dimensiones y jugar con el tiempo como los viajeros y ni siquiera pensar en compararse con los ancestrales.

Los adivinos también eran una tribu guerrera y fiera, que sin problema alguno podría salir a luchar y estar a la par de las otras tribus. Pero La Orden rara vez los tomaba en cuenta porque eran aún más tramposos que Annie. Ellos podían leer mentes y miedos profundos, utilizaban eso para apuñalar a su enemigo por la espalda y eso no era algo honorable para Erdia, que tenía sus raíces de un pueblo valiente como lo había sido Habusimbel.

No, los videntes no eran poderosos como los ancestrales, ni poseían cuerpos resistentes como médiums y guardianes. Ni la ridícula agilidad de los adivinos, o la curación acelerada de los magos, tampoco la longevidad de los viajeros. Los videntes eran lo más cercano a un ser humano normal que existía en Erdia, con la única diferencia de que podían ver lo que pasaría en el futuro, o al menos las posibilidades y que vivían un par de siglos más que los ordinarios.

Cuando las risas cesaron y Modesty y sus amigas se marcharon pavoneándose por haber humillado a Annie, Berthold se acercó a ella y con gentileza, palmeó su hombro derecho y dijo con voz suave:

—No las escuches, Annie— Apretó un poco su hombro y cuando ella alzó la mirada llorosa, él agregó con una sonrisa:— Yo pienso que los videntes son fuertes, siempre están un paso adelante de todas las tribus. Algún día, tu don salvará vidas.

Annie se limpió las lágrimas y asintió.

* * *

Una calurosa noche de junio, Annie tuvo un sueño de esos que en un inicio, parecen demasiado reales. El cielo de Erdia había sido azul, las blancas y esponjosas nubes eran empujadas por el viento y el aroma de los tulipanes cosquilleaba en su nariz. Pero luego el cielo comenzó a tornarse gris, las nubes dejaron de ser blancas y había un olor rancio, como a humo y cenizas. Podía escuchar los gritos de mujeres y niños, gente que estaba demasiado desesperada tratando de apagar un ardiente fuego que consumía rápidamente a Erdia.

Annie miraba todo, pero no podía hacer nada, era como si estuviera atrapada y sólo pudiera ver lo que pasaba a través de una ventana empañada por el calor del fuego ardiente y el humo negro que se esparcía por todas partes a gran velocidad. Aún así, ella podía ver con claridad el centro de todo ese caos; un pequeño niño de no más de cuatro años, sus enormes ojos verdes veían la destrucción con cierta confusión. Pero su rostro estoico no revelaba indicios de miedo, a pesar de que las llamas comenzaban a envolverse a su alrededor.

Luego, una figuraba negra que tomaba al niño de la mano y lo alejaba de las llamas, Annie de alguna forma logró deducir que el niño era un médium y la figura que lo alejaba era su guardián. Pero entre más lejos caminaban, las llamas se hacían más intensas, los gritos más agónicos y Erdia comenzaba a quedar en nada más que cenizas negras.

Annie se despertó de un sobresalto cuando en su sueño sintió que también comenzaba a ser consumida por ese fuego rojo. El sudor perlaba su frente y el corazón le latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho, respiraba con dificultad y había un constante estremecimiento que le recorría todo el cuerpo. El sueño se había sentido tan real y eso la angustiaba. El sueño podría no tener sentido, pero Annie lo entendió de inmediato, un guardián que mataría a su propio médium para consumir su alma y obtener el poder de Bihter.

Eso en sí mismo era horrible, los vínculos entre médiums y sus guardianes eran sagrados. Lo que más la asustaba de todo esto, es que de ocurrir, no sólo Erdia ardería en llamas, toda Celthia lo haría y ni siquiera el Oráculo podría hacer algo para detenerlo, sería demasiado tarde. Bihter había sido la primer heredera de los ancestrales y por lo tanto, la más poderosa de todas las tribus y cuando Aysun se convirtió en su protectora, bueno, habían sido invencibles.

Bihter había sido la médium más poderosa y Aysun fue un espíritu del viento y del fuego, su guardiana en todo momento. Juntas habían logrado crear el fuego escarlata que mantenía preso al presidente del infierno en el inframundo. Si un guardián tomaba por completo el alma de su médium, sería capaz de crear ese mismo fuego escarlata que lo consume todo. Ni siquiera los ancestrales podrían detener algo así.

Aysun y su tribu no eran como las otras cinco, ellos no eran herederos de los ancestrales.

Aysun fue un espíritu del viento y el fuego, hija de un fae y de una centinela de los mares de fuego. Por lo tanto, sus descendientes tenían una linea sanguínea directa de criaturas mágicas, al igual que los ancestrales. Si combinabas esa linea de sucesión con la de un descendiente de los ancestrales... bueno, que te cuente Lucifer cómo le fue.

Sin embargo, sólo había sido un sueño y las visiones siempre podían cambiar dependiendo de las decisiones que las personas tomaban. Esta no podía ser una visión definitiva del futuro, el futuro siempre estaba en constante cambio, además... el niño de la visión de Annie ni siquiera existía aún. Había una probabilidad del cincuenta por ciento de que no naciera.

Esa lógica la había tranquilizado lo suficiente como para volver a conciliar el sueño y olvidarse de su pesadilla profética. No obstante, supo que era un futuro que debía cumplirse cuando a la mañana siguiente, toda su tribu amaneció agitada por el mismo sueño que ella había tenido. Erdia en llamas y un niño como el detonante de tanto sufrimiento. Esa misma noche el consejo de la tribu había reunido a todos los videntes, incluida Annie y los demás niños.

Todos debatían por un futuro implacable que amenazaba con llegar en cualquier momento, todos alzaban la voz con angustia y terror al mismo tiempo, y pedían de forma desesperada soluciones al líder de la tribu.

— _Ni siquiera sabemos si tal niño nacerá._

Exclamaba un minoría escéptica.

— _O puede que el guardián cambie de opinión cuando su médium nazca._

Decían otros tantos ingenuos.

— _Es probable que el Oráculo ya esté al tanto, quizá ellos puedan intervenir antes de que se desate todo el desastre._

Acordaban otros tantos ilusos que aún creían que el Oráculo haría algo a tiempo, el Oráculo era demasiado arrogante como para creer que ellos podrían manejar la situación al último momento.

De alguna manera, Annie sabía mejor que eso. Ella tenía esa certeza de que el niño nacería, de que la decisión del guardián ya había sido tomada y no la cambiaría y por supuesto, sabía que el Oráculo nunca llegaría a tiempo, no sería capaz de lidiar con algo así. La única solución era matar al médium con el destino sellado.

* * *

Entonces llegó aquel fatídico día que ya todos los videntes habían visto venir de forma implacable y definitiva. Un destino que a diferencia de otros tantos, no podía ser cambiado. El jueves fue marzo treinta, Eren Jaeger había nacido entre el jubilo y la esperanza de una tribu en decadencia: los ancestrales. El niño, desde luego, había nacido bajo el cobijo de la tribu de los médiums como ya había sido predicho. Su padre, Grisha Jaeger, era parte de ella también, un miembro fundamental entre La Orden y alguien muy poderoso entre los suyos. Carla, por otro lado, era una de las últimas descendientes de lo que alguna vez fue una gloriosa tribu de ancestrales.

Los ancestrales habían sido el primer resultado de una combinación entre medusas y humanos. Ellos contenían el poder de cinco tribus a la vez, eso los hacía especiales y venerados. Pero luego, los ancestrales se mezclaron con otros humanos, eso había resultado en otros cinco linajes, cada uno con un gen especial que les otorgaría cierto don. No obstante, eso también provocó que la tribu original se fuera desvaneciendo hasta que sólo quedaron unos pocos descendientes puros. Carla Jaeger era una de ellas.

Entre los ancestrales que se mezclaban con algún otro miembro de las siete tribus, existía algo llamado _gen dominante_ y _gen recesivo_. Un niño producto de ancestrales y otras tribus, nacía con ambos génes, Eren tenía el gen dominante de la tribu de su padre y guardaba el gen recesivo de los ancestrales para sus propios descendientes; por lo tanto, los hijos de Eren Jaeger definitivamente nacerían siendo ancestrales y esas eran buenas noticias para una tribu que estaba a punto de desaparecer. Actualmente, la tribu de los ancestrales se componía únicamente de mujeres mayores que ya no podían procrear, Carla Jaeger era la única ancestral joven que quedaba.

Por eso, ese niño era valioso para La Orden y una tribu moribunda, la esperanza de que reviviría a un clan milenario.

Durante los primeros cuatro años de vida de Eren Jaeger, nada sobresaliente ocurrió y los videntes se iban olvidando poco a poco de la amenaza que causaba la sola existencia de ese niño. Todos olvidaron lo que pasaría tarde o temprano, todos menos Annie, quien desde las sombras lo vio crecer fuerte y sobresaliente entre su tribu, con dos padres de renombre en La Orden, un medio hermano mayor siendo parte de la nueva generación del Oráculo y un gen recesivo que lo volvía privilegiado en una tribu que ni siquiera era la suya.

La Orden estaba fascinada con la idea de unirlo en sus filas cuando fuera mayor y el nuevo Oráculo se había negado a intervenir cuando Annie les habló de sus visiones sobre Eren, incluso Reiner parecía renuente a escucharla y su tribu había bajado la cabeza cuando Zeke amenazó con matar a cualquiera de la tribu de Nehir que se atreviera a tocar un sólo cabello de su hermano.

Como Annie había predicho, el Oráculo había sido demasiado arrogante como para ver el peligro que todos corrían, con un Zeke Jaeger alegando que su medio hermano sería alejado de todo peligro y protegido por el Oráculo hasta que creciera y fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerse él mismo. Los videntes, débiles como siempre, decidieron creer en él y no hacer algo, pero Annie sabía que no era momento para ser débiles, que alguien tenía que hacer algo. Berthold había dicho que llegaría el día en el que el don de Annie salvaría vidas.

Bueno, éste era ese momento y Annie nunca más sería débil.

* * *

Sin embargo y para consternación de Annie Leonhardt, no había sido lo suficientemente rápida para frenar un destino que ella bien sabía que no se podía evitar. El día que todos los miedos de Annie vinieron por ella y sus visiones finalmente se cumplieron, fue cuando Eren Jaeger había cumplido sus cuatro años. Aquella había sido una fresca noche de primavera, Erdia nunca había estado tan bien, el cielo era de un azul oscuro intenso y las estrellas se arremolinaban de formas caprichosas en él, los niños corrían y reían por el centro de la villa y el viento fresco aliviaba el bochorno que la primavera traía consigo.

Por aquel utópico y efímero momento, Annie se permitió relajarse y dejar de pensar en un horrible futuro, dejó de idear planes de cómo deshacerlo. Annie habría de aprender que son en esos pequeños momentos de tranquilidad y optimismo que el futuro se prepara para llegar de la forma más devastadora posible. Un alarmante toque de queda emitido por La Orden destruyó toda esa paz, se les ordenó a todas las tribus que permanecieran en sus hogares y que no debía haber ni una sola alma vagando por la villa.

Un niño había sido raptado por un guardián conocido entre las tribus como _Corvus_ y Annie sabía que ese niño debía ser Eren Jaeger, ¿quién más sería? No obstante, el rapto de Eren había sido el pretexto perfecto para que se desatara un inevitable caos que ya se veía venir. Los adivinos y algunos videntes habían estado inconformes por el trato que se les había dado durante tantos años, La Orden siempre había subestimado sus dones, había tachado a los adivinos de tramposos y a los videntes de innecesarios. Con Corvus raptando al hijo de los dos miembros más importantes de La Orden, había sido el momento perfecto para iniciar una ansiada guerra civil.

Adivinos y uno que otro vidente contra las otras cuatro tribus.

Una guerra destinada a fracasar. Una sola tribu jamás podría derrotar a cuatro tribus unidas, por más perspicaz, tramposa y astuta que esta fuera. Aún así, Annie podía recordar con claridad el desastre, la villa en llamas, niños llorando y gritando por sus padres y con una Orden enfocada en recuperar a Eren Jaeger, el caos simplemente se había vuelto aún más grande. Muchos videntes se habían visto obligados a pelear contra miembros hermanos. Tanta sangre derramada por culpa de una Orden injusta que no sabía nada de gobernar con equidad para todas las tribus.

Annie recordaba claramente que el fuego ardiente, azul y rojo intenso, duró toda la noche; el olor a cenizas y humo durante todo el día que le siguió. Luego, el Oráculo de Erdia intervino y tanto adivinos como videntes hubieran deseado que fuera La Orden quien lo hiciera. El Oraculo era más practico y hermético en ese sentido, si había que castigar a alguien, se haría. Si había que ejecutar a alguien se haría y si había que desterrar a alguien, también se debía hacer. Sin oportunidad de juicios, o indulgencias. Se hacía lo que se tenía que hacer y eso era todo.

Y con un furioso Zeke Jaeger por el rapto de su hermano, el daño colateral fue cien veces peor para los rebeldes.

El Oráculo rara vez intervenía, pero cuando lo hacía, incluso La Orden se apartaba y los dejaba actuar. Más de la mitad de la tribu de Ihan fue ejecutada, entre mujeres, niños inocentes y ancianos, todo imparcial. Los miembros que restaron huyeron de Erdia y se ocultaron, siempre con el miedo de que el Oráculo decidiera intervenir e irlos a buscar. El caso de los videntes había sido distinto, puesto que no todo el clan había estado involucrado, pero aún así... muchos de ellos habían sido encarcelados, o desterrados injustamente, incluso cuando no habían participado en el asalto.

Muchos videntes culparon a Corvus, otros tantos se inclinaban por culpar a los adivinos y luego estaba esa pequeña minoría que culpaban a Eren Jaeger. Hubieron tantas visiones de muerte, tragedia y perdida, y él siempre había estado en el centro de todas y cada una de ellas. En medio de los gritos y el fuego ardiente, o en medio de escombros y frío atroz. Nadie supo realmente qué había sucedido ese día cuando Corvus casi se roba la posesión más valiosa de La Orden.

Todo lo que se sabía entre las tribus fue que La Orden había regresado con Eren Jaeger y las manos manchadas de sangre. Nadie sabía si la de Corvus, o la de alguien más. Se decía que había perdido en una batalla a muerte con Carla Jaeger. Pero Annie, al ser una tramposa desde temprana edad, había visto la verdad mucho antes de que sucediera y sabía que los viajeros y videntes habían creado un bucle de tiempo en el que apresaron a Corvus junto con toda su familia. Esperando con paciencia el día que al fin pudieran salir y obtener su venganza contra Erdia.

Entonces, Eren Jaeger estaría otra vez en medio de la muerte, la tragedia y la perdida, y ahogaría a Erdia en ellos.

* * *

Annie nunca había estado tan cerca de su peor pesadilla y ahora estaba paralizada por esos enormes ojos verdes que la miraban sin emoción alguna. Ahora Eren tenía seis años, pero era un niño totalmente aterrador, no sólo por lo que su mera presencia significaba, era la sensación que venía con él. Annie sabía que la tribu de Bihter era la que más sufría, era una tribu destinada a ver muerte y dolor durante toda su vida, tenían que vivir con eso. Revivir una y otra vez las muertes horribles y dolorosas de almas en agonía que pedían a gritos que alguien las ayudara.

Eren aún era pequeño, pero había visto más sangre, dolor y perdida que la propia Annie. No era de extrañar que tuviera tales ojos tan severos y aquella mueca estoica que no era para nada apropiada para un niño de seis años. Annie en realidad pensó que con esto le haría un favor al niño, que lo liberaría no sólo de un terrible destino, sino de dos.

Era sencillo, de verdad. Sabía que Grisha y Carla no estaban en casa, siempre ocupados con asuntos de La Orden y que Eren aún era demasiado débil como para defenderse. Él no podía seguir viviendo cuando aún suponía una amenaza para las siete tribus, cuando Corvus seguía en algún lugar, esperando su oportunidad para terminar con lo que había comenzado. Annie era la única que comprendía que esto era lo mejor que podía hacerse por un bien mayor y que éste era su momento para demostrar que no era débil.

Sin embargo, cuando sacó su pequeña daga de entre los pliegues de su vestido, las manos le temblaban porque en realidad, _era débil_ y lo sabía. Eren ni siquiera parpadeaba ante el filo brillante de la cuchilla, él no tenía miedo pero Annie sí, porque _era débil_ y casi ya no podía soportar llevar una carga tan pesada. Se estaba desmoronando poco a poco, pero si no lo hacía ella... nadie más lo haría. Entendía lo que estaba en juego, pero era verdad que seguía siendo débil.

—¿Por qué te asusta tanto?— Preguntó de pronto Eren y Annie tuvo que levantar su llorosa mirada del suelo.— Pueden haber cosas mejores _después de la vida_.

La rubia se horrorizó ante aquellas palabras tan crudas salidas de la boca de un niño, las gruesas y saladas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas calientes y rojas. Después de seis años de ver continuamente a la muerte en sus diferentes formas, el chico ya no le temía, parecía verla como algo que viene natural y que siempre está latente, _como una amiga_ que lo acompañaba en todas sus andanzas. Los médiums veían a la muerte con respeto amigable y eso sólo se podía significar que no le temían, que de hecho, la ansiaban con desesperación. Todos locos, enamorados eternamente de ella.

 _Su eterna amante._

—La muerte es horrible, es solitaria y fría y no hay nadie allí.— Respondió a cambio, esperando causar alguna emoción de miedo en el niño, pero como era de esperarse, no ocurrió.

—¿No es así como _sobrevivimos_?— Eren cuestionó entonces, haciendo que Annie arrugara la frente y arqueara las cejas.— ¿A cosas horribles, solos, fríos y sin nadie que esté realmente aquí?

Ella no pudo decir nada más, porque una parte de ella entendía lo que él estaba poniendo en duda, tal vez entendía esa certeza de que todos venimos solos a éste mundo y solos nos iríamos de él. Sus ojos se mantuvieron clavados en los ojos verdes de Eren por varios segundos angustiosos, las manos seguían temblándole y aún tenía miedo porque de entre todas sus ideas tramposas, Eren había logrado ver que ya no le quedaba ninguna excusa para seguir siendo débil. Entonces, el niño parpadeó, su mirada se enfocó en algo detrás de Annie y ella realmente debió haberlo visto venir.

—Annie, querida...— La aterciopelada voz de Pieck le dio consuelo, tal vez el alivio de haber sido descubierta a tiempo.— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Intentaba ser fuerte— Tragó saliva, sus ojos en ningún momento abandonaron el rostro de Eren.— Porque todos están siendo demasiado débiles.

—Mh— Tarareó Pieck, si tomó importancia ante la confesión o no, Annie jamás lo sabría. Luego la mujer se dirigió al niño.— Eren, no debes abrir la puerta. Lo sabes.

Él ni siquiera se inmutó ante el regaño de Pieck, en su lugar se encogió de hombros como si el asunto no tuviera importancia en absoluto.

—Faye a veces me visita— Declaró, haciendo que la morena se tensara ligeramente.— Ella toca la puerta, dos veces, de ésta manera...

Entonces, la puerta de madera pareció crujir dos veces, un golpe fuerte y uno más suave. Tanto Pieck como Annie saltaron hacia atrás, alejándose instintivamente de la puerta, luego sus mirada se dirigieron al pequeño médium, sus ojos perdidos en un punto muerto de la pesada puerta de madera. Los oscuros ojos de Pieck también parecían notar algo allí, que era invisible para la mirada de Annie. Luego ambos despertaron de su ensoñación, la chica carraspeó pareciendo incomoda y Eren desvió la mirada.

—De acuerdo— Ella suspiró.— Faye y tú tendrán que encontrar otra forma para verse. Ahora, entra y cierra la puerta, a tu hermano no le gustará saber que le abriste la puerta a una extraña.

Por extraordinario que parezca, Eren obedeció sin chistar, la puerta se cerró y luego Annie sintió como si estuviera siendo succionada, el mundo dio muchas vueltas y al siguiente parpadeo, ella ya no estaba más frente a la casa de los Jaeger. Ella estaba en _Delfos,_ la base del Oráculo que estaba oculta en medio de dos dimensiones opuestas entre sí; frente a ella, Zeke Jaeger con una expresión ilegible en su rostro. Reiner simplemente negaba con la cabeza en desacuerdo con lo que Annie estuvo a punto de hacer.

En realidad se resignó a lo peor, sabía que la muerte era el castigo apropiado para una traición directa hacia el Oráculo. Fue irónico, había ido a matar a Eren Jaeger y ahora ella terminaría muerta, al menos no tendría que estar cerca cuando todo esto se pudriera y ese parecía ser un consuelo justo. Eren tenía razón al decir que la muerte no podía ser tan mala.

—No me malinterpretes, Leohardt— Dijo Zeke de pronto, ganándose una mirada inquisitiva por parte de Annie.— Matarte sería demasiada indulgencia para ti.

Zeke debía ser un adivino en lugar de médium, de alguna forma, él siempre podía adivinar los pensamientos de las demás personas. O quizá, simplemente era demasiado obvio lo que ella estaba pensando, tal vez vieron todos los posibles resultados de esto a través de los ojos de Reiner y matarla no le convendría al Oráculo.

—Pensé que semejante ofensa debía pagarse con la vida.— Jadeó, medio asustada de lo que pondrían hacer con ella.

La muerte era una cosa y la crueldad era otra. El Oráculo tenía crueldad de sobra, porque si habían considerado que había un peor castigo para Annie que la muerte, entonces sólo debía resumirse en que también habría un cruel sufrimiento en su él. Ni siquiera podía imaginar que hubiera algo peor que la muerte, pero por algo, incluso La Orden se doblegaba ante el Oráculo cuando éste decidía que era momento de actuar; y ellos siempre encontraban formas adecuadas de infligir crueldad, dolor y angustia, de tal forma que al final terminabas prefiriendo mil veces la muerte.

—Encontré un pago más beneficioso que tu débil existencia— Respondió el médium después de lo que pareció ser una eternidad para Annie.— Encontramos en dónde se esconde esa rata de Kenny Ackerman y su familia. Quiero que tú y tu familia vayan a vigilar y eviten a toda costa que _actúen_. Hemos visto sus decisiones y su futuro.

Annie Leonhardt parpadeó un tanto confundida, porque no tenía idea de quién rayos era Kenny Ackerman y su familia. Nunca había escuchado sobre ellos y seguro que tampoco tenía idea de a qué se refería Zeke cuando decía _"evitar que actúen"_. Decir que estaba bastante confundida estaría de sobra, pero seguro que el Oráculo ya tenía todo un plan reservado especialmente para ella, para hacerla _pagar..._ y parecía que la familia Ackerman tenía mucho que ver con éste castigo.

Pero aún así...

—¿Por qué yo?— Se atrevió a cuestionar.— Dijiste que soy débil.

—Precisamente porque eres débil— Zeke respondió con simpleza.— Esas escorias astutas no te verán como un peligro para ellos. Sería tu oportunidad perfecta para destacar como la tramposa que eres. Ahora, Pieck, llévala a casa y asegúrate de comunicar a la familia Leonhardt lo que el Oráculo decidió.

La chica asintió con vehemencia hacia su líder, su médium y su amante. Se encaminó hacia donde Annie todavía parecía estar tan confundida y llena de sospecha, pero antes de que Pieck pudiera poner una mano encima de Annie y hacer el salto a la casa de los Leonhardt, Zeke volvió a hablar.

—Ah y Annie...— Hizo una pausa expectante, sus fríos ojos azules miraron casi con burla a la rubia cuando dijo:— Matar a la familia Ackerman también incluye a Mikasa. Ten eso en cuenta, por favor. Ten presente que el Oráculo de Erdia no da segundas oportunidades.

Annie no pudo preguntar a qué se refería, porque el médium ya había hecho un gesto hacia Pieck y ella se apresuró en dar el salto lejos de Delfos y hacia Erdia. Annie Leonhardt no dejó de preguntarse quién rayos era Mikasa y por qué Zeke había hecho especial énfasis en que ella también debía morir. Ella no podía imaginar el dolor y la crueldad que vendrían con éste castigo.

* * *

La familia Leonhartd había llegado a Springhollow en su época de dorado esplendor. El césped eran tan verde como en Erdia, los árboles grandes y frondosos, ricos en manzanas y peras y duraznos, su cielo tan azul como ningún otro y las haciendas ostentosas y elegantes que parecían transmitir paz y plenitud. Era una villa reciente, su fundación había sido diez años atrás y la imponente estatua en honor de sir Carter Blair —su fundador— se encontraba en el centro de la plazuela. Annie lo recordaba como un hombre trabajador y de sonrisa amable, quien había acogido a su familia cuando llegaron a la villa. Annie todavía recordaba como había sido todo antes.

Mucho antes de que Springhollow se convirtiera en Hollow Blair, un lugar de césped seco y amarillento, de árboles podridos sin fruto alguno y de un continuo y lloroso cielo gris. Mucho antes de que Kushel Ackerman manchara el nombre de Carter Blair. Mucho antes de que ella y Mikasa se vieran obligadas a hacer _aquello_. Antes de que Eren Jaeger se presentara como un nuevo castigo para ella, y con él la muerte, tragedia y la perdida también.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas!_ _Espero que se encuentren muy bien y que al menos en ésta cuarentena, estén encontrando cositas para entretenerse. Ahora que me encuentro atrapada en mi casa, me ha dado el tiempo de estar escribiendo mucho para traer actualizaciones lo más rápido que me sea posible, me estoy esforzando mucho, así que espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado. Otra cosa importante, cuídense mucho, laven sus manos con frecuencia y sobre todas las cosas, tengan mucha paciencia. Estoy segura de que todo esto pasara más rápido de lo que imaginamos. En fin, de momento es todo lo que me queda por decir. Nos estamos leyendo para la próxima._

 _¡Saluditos!_

P.d: ¿Qué les pareció la historia de Annie? ¿Alguna nueva teoría en base a ella? ¿Se esperaban que su pasado estuviera tan arraigado a Eren? Me gustaría mucho saberlo, eso siempre me anima a seguir sacando ideas para escribir y traer capítulos nuevos y actualizaciones seguidas.

Love you 3000, Dragón. 🐉🌹


	17. Hielo

**Hielo**

Era fría, la tristeza era fría y cortante. _Hielo_ en sus venas y en el núcleo de su columna vertebral. Una columna que una vez, había sido de hierro. Estaba entumecido de pies a cabeza; el frío del exterior no importaba demasiado como el frío que le helaba la sangre y lo tenía haciéndose cada vez más pequeño. Había un silencio desconcertante, las pocas neuronas que debía haber en su cerebro ya no parecían funcionar bien, quizá por eso había tanto silencio. Tanto frío que consume y congela cada recuerdo lleno de luz, cálido.

Tuvo un recuerdo distante de Hollow Blair en un día soleado. Era... extraño, en Hollow Blair jamás había habido sol alguna vez, pero en éste recuerdo sí. Era borroso, pero de colores vibrantes y olores vivos en la punta de su nariz. Un bello jardín lleno de girasoles que daban la sensación de ser mecidos por la brisa _primaveral_. Levi cayó, había tropezado con sus propios pies, lo cual ya sabes, era extraño porque él nunca tropezaba.

Había una parte positiva de la caída, recordaba sentirse a salvo por haber caído en un campo de girasoles, en donde el perfume fresco de las flores se impregnaba en su piel. Una calidez en su hombro izquierdo y una mano bronceada que le ofrecía ayuda para levantarse, apareciendo en su campo de visión. Él la tomó con fuerza y cuando alzó la mirada, vio su cara por primera vez. Una sonrisa de dientes blancos y una espectacular cabellera rubia.

 _«—¿Estás bien?_

 _Había preguntado el hombre cuando sus ojos y los de Levi se encontraron. Había preguntado él, es decir Farlan. Levi sonrió con timidez, raro en alguien que tiene una columna tan fuerte como la de él, una columna de acero._

— _Estaré bien._

 _Aseguró. Porque tenía que estar bien.»_

Levi se estremeció, hacía tanto frío y una solitaria lágrima no tardó en deslizarse por su mejilla. A esa le siguieron más, muchas más, porque una lágrima nunca viene sola. Levantó la mirada borrosa, el fuego seguía ardiendo en la fogata improvisada que habían hecho y Eren lo miraba con una cara llena de preocupación poco propia de él. Hizo esfuerzos titánicos, pero todavía habló con voz rota.

—¿Cuándo?— Preguntó lentamente, medio no queriendo escuchar la respuesta.

Eren no dijo nada por un largo tiempo y cuando sus ojos volvieron a chocar, él en realidad parecía dudoso de decir cualquier cosa. Cualquier fecha, cualquier hora, cualquier momento. Cuando Levi volvió a insistir en su pregunta, Eren sólo suspiró largamente, medio no queriendo tener esa conversación tampoco.

—Ese primer día que apareciste en la morgue— Dijo.— Había un cuerpo y yo...

—Sé qué día.

Era fácil recordarlo, porque fue ese día en el que toda ésta locura comenzó. Tuvo recuerdos intermitentes, un cuerpo sobre la fría plancha, manos familiares y una cabellera rubia marchitándose. Debió darse cuenta antes, debió anticiparlo porque esto también era su culpa. Como todo lo demás.

« _Nada más que un estorbo. Innecesario._ »

Levi se sobresaltó cuando el eco de una voz distante y conocida se hizo presente dentro de su cabeza. Su otro yo sonaba aburrido, poco impresionado y fugazmente se preguntó por qué hasta ahora hablaba, por qué después de tanto silencio escogía éste momento para decir cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, ésta vez no peleó con él, no quiso saber qué hacía aquí después de tanto tiempo de ausencia y de una inquietante paz que ahora se esfumaba.

—Fue mi culpa— Murmuró con nada más que dolor, y cuando Eren negó, él insistió:— Es mi culpa, lo es.

—No es así— El médium volvió a negar, con más firmeza ahora que antes.— No es culpa de nadie. Ni siquiera de la muerte, ella no viene antes ni después. Llega justo cuando tiene que hacerlo, a tiempo. Es la única cosa segura que tenemos en ésta vida y eso es todo.

Un sollozo lleno de dolor escapó de los labios de Levi, pero ni siquiera dudó un segundo en abrazar a Eren. Acurrucarse contra su costado, en el lugar que justo ahora parecía ser el más seguro de todo el mundo. Al principio, el castaño pareció tensarse ante el toque, el choque inevitable de vida y muerte. Pero después, hubo un maravilloso instante en el que correspondió.

Un médium no está acostumbrado a éste tipo de cosas, nunca debe apegarse a nada porque todo se va. La vida es una cosa tan delicada, en un segundo estás aquí y al siguiente ya no. Pero por éste momento, por éste fugaz y cálido momento, Eren también se permitió a aferrarse a algo en su vida. Algo que no podía pertenecerle de la misma forma que lo haría su guardián, pero que allí estaba, aferrándose de vuelta a él de todos modos.

Se quedaron demasiado tiempo así, abrazándose fuerte y siendo calentados por el calor que emanaba de su fogata. Estar abrazados de ésta forma parecía ser lo correcto, encajaban bien, se habían amoldado de una forma tan perfecta que de alguna manera, el hielo comenzó a derretirse. Aún hacía frío, pero Levi pensó que estaba bien, que estaría bien mientras Eren estuviera cerca. Mientras él no se fuera como todo lo demás.

—¿Qué fue lo que él dijo?

Cuestionó cuando sintió que el hielo ya no lo estaba entumeciendo por completo, cuando pensó que era el momento adecuado para escuchar y dejar ir. Parecía que Eren estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, porque lo sintió respingar contra su cuerpo, pero también fue rápido para responder. Como si durante todo éste tiempo hubiera estado listo para dar aquel último mensaje.

—Él dijo que recordaras el día de Octubre treinta, de mil setecientos ocho.

Ackerman se quedó en silencio, no tenía sentido en absoluto el mensaje. Había estado esperando algo sentimental, cursi, no una fecha. Mordió su labio inferior, una manía que tenía cada vez que debía concentrarse. Octubre treinta estaba todavía a varios meses de llegar, pero quizá algo importante sucedería ese día. Farlan no era estúpido, si de alguna forma había logrado averiguar algo de la maldición de Hollow Blair, tendría sentido que tratara de comunicárselo a Levi.

Era en lo único que podía pensar, porque... ¿Por qué Farlan dejaría como último mensaje una fecha en especifico? ¿Esperaba que Levi comprendiera? Era probable que sí, de otra forma, habría dejado alguna otra pista, debía ser algo que ambos supieran, ¿ _pero qué?_ Porque esto definitivamente tenía que ser una pista, algún mensaje desesperado que trataba de comunicar algo. Tal vez por eso Eren recientemente lo recordaba también, incluso si no estaba Armin para recordárselo; Levi ya había aprendido que en ésta vida nada era una maldita casualidad. Así que sí, él definitivamente se estaba yendo porque esto era una pista, o algún mensaje encriptado.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que significa?— Preguntó Eren, tras el prolongado silencio de Levi.

Levi negó.

—A decir verdad, no— Admitió, porque las posibilidades eran infinitas y en un lugar tan peculiar como éste, todo podía pasar. Luego cogió una de las manos de Eren y la apretó contra la suya.— Pero lo resolveremos. Juntos.

Levantó los ojos hacia Eren y se lo encontró con una expresión llena de conmoción, que después... dio paso a la expresión más suave y honesta que Levi le había visto poner en su cara. Se miraron, por mucho tiempo lo hicieron y quizá, ambos sintieron el cosquilleo porque cuando Levi se inclinó hacia arriba, Eren se inclinó hacia abajo. Las puntas de sus narices tocándose y sus alientos mezclándose. Sus ojos se cerraron y sus labios se tocaron por fin.

Levi no entendió por qué se estaba besando con Eren en un momento como éste, pero tampoco es que importara mucho. Él en realidad quería besarle, mucho. Era solo que se dio cuenta cuando sus labios chocaron contra los labios de Eren, porque hasta antes de eso, él no sabía que los necesitaba. Cálidos y suaves y de Eren; era lo correcto a pesar de todo, lo sentía en cada hueso, en cada respiración y toque. Sus manos volaron directo a la cabeza de Eren y enterró los dedos entre las suaves hebras, un gesto para acercarlo un poco más.

Y Eren correspondió, por todo lo que valía, lo hizo. Se fundió en el toque demandante de Levi y pronto sus lenguas se encontraron, profundizando el beso y arrancando jadeos de sorpresa por parte de ambos. Hubieron momentos en los que tenían que separarse para recuperar el aire perdido, pero enseguida volvían a besarse desesperadamente. Era como si toda su vida hubieran esperado para esto, para éste momento y éstas sensaciones.

Sólo cuando los labios se hincharon y los besos comenzaban a doler, fue que por fin se separaron aunque no del todo. La frente de Levi estaba pegada a la de Eren, jadeaban desesperados por aire y aún no se atrevían a abrir los ojos, temiendo romper un momento lleno de luz en medio de tanta oscuridad.

—Eso fue...

Comenzó el médium, pero su frase se quedó a la mitad porque Levi ya estaba asintiendo con todas sus fuerzas. Él también sentía lo mismo, después de todo.

—Correcto— Dijo, abriendo los ojos lentamente y encontrándose con que Eren ya lo estaba viendo. Besó la esquina de su boca y con un suspiro, agregó:— Descarado y maravilloso. Como tú y como yo.

Eren sonrió antes de relamer muy lentamente sus labios ante la atenta mirada de Levi. Luego levantó una ceja castaña y con cierta diversión, preguntó:

—Me pregunto, ¿quién de los dos es el descarado?

Ackerman no lo dudó ni por un segundo, volvió a acercarse al médium y besó castamente sus labios. Pero luego los besos vagaron más hacia el sur, en su mejilla y luego en su mandíbula, ligeros besos como el toque de una pluma por todos lados, cosquilleando en los lugares más fríos y petrificados; Eren se estremeció entre sus manos ¿y sabes qué? Fue el mejor sentimiento que Levi pudo haber sentido en toda su vida, tener tal control. Luego sus labios escaparon al lugar con el que había fantaseado desde hace mucho tiempo. Levi Ackerman besó el sitio en donde el pulso de Eren latía desbocado.

La piel ahí era caliente y suave, pero tampoco se quedó por mucho tiempo aunque lo deseaba. Era un hombre de poco control, después de todo. Cuando su mirada gris volvió al rostro de Eren, él tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba conteniendo la respiración como si de alguna forma, también estuviera tratando de controlarse.

—¿Te queda alguna duda ahora?— Cuestionó suavemente, muy cerca del rostro del médium.

Eren dejó salir todo el aire que había estado conteniendo durante tanto tiempo y sus ojos se abrieron de pronto. Con el dorso de su mano acarició la mejilla derecha de Levi a la vez que decía:

—En realidad te gusta mucho cortejar al peligro, ¿verdad?

—Podría ser— Levi respiró sobre sus labios, robando un último beso.— Cuando vale la pena.

El médium no dijo nada entonces, una simple respiración temblorosa y la incertidumbre que albergaban los ojos verdes. Levi quiso decir que no había nada qué temer, no mientras estuvieran juntos, de cualquier manera. Pero él tampoco dijo nada, prefirió sostener aquella mirada verde, sus ojos eran tercos y prometían una certeza que no sabía que tenía. Luego pegó aún más su cuerpo contra el de Eren y se acurrucó en aquel lugar seguro; un suspiro largo los abandonó a ambos, éste había sido un largo día. Pero al menos aún se tenía el uno al otro y juntos resolverían lo que sea que estuviera pasando en Hollow Blair. Esa, esa era otra certeza que Levi tenía.

* * *

Levi no supo en qué momento se había quedado dormido, lo único que sabía era que caía en un espiral placentero, liviano como una pluma y hacia la inminente oscuridad. No lo asustó, la oscuridad ya no lo asustaba nunca más, había aprendido a lidiar con ella. Cuando dejó de caer en ese vacío que lo tenía entumido, logro vislumbrar brumas blancas, confusas, sombras grises que se movían por todas partes. Y, en medio de toda esa confusión, había una sombra que no era ni blanca, ni gris. De hecho, le recordaba bastante a la brillante luz que solía emanar de sus manos. La sombra era dorada, tenía pies, manos, cuerpo y una cabeza. Ésta era la sombra de alguien, no de un algo.

Sin saber cómo o por qué, reconoció a la sombra casi de inmediato y no dudó en acercarse a ella. Parecía que después de mucho tiempo, volvía a hacerse presente. No tenía un rostro, pero no era necesario, Levi volvía a tener certeza.

—Así que por fin decides mostrarte— Dijo, dando sólo un paso más.— ¿Por qué hasta ahora?

La luz dorada que parecía emanar de aquella silueta parpadeaba, como la llama de una vela que intenta resistir con todas sus fuerzas al más ligero soplo del viento. Por un momento pensó que no respondería, había estado muy callado últimamente, pero entonces...

— _He estado demasiado tiempo en la oscuridad_ — Respondió una voz idéntica a la suya.— _Tal vez ya no quiera estar atrapado._

Levi miró a su alrededor.

Todo era negro con matices de gris, las brumas blancas y el débil eco de algún recuerdo, de una voz y un sentimiento. El lugar en sí era deprimente, Levi tampoco querría permanecer aquí, en donde sea que estuviera en éste momento. Quizá este era el sitio más recóndito de su mente, tal vez sólo era otro de esos sueños sin sentido que comenzaron a atormentarlo desde el accidente. Regresó la mirada a la brillante silueta de ese hueco negro y solitario. Él negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo puede eso tener sentido?— Cuestionó desconcertado.— Tú eres yo.

— _Tal afirmación tiene aún menos sentido_ — Después, hubo un prologado silencio y Levi casi estuvo a punto de preguntar a qué se refería, pero la silueta ya estaba respondiendo.— _Sin importar lo que tú, Mikasa o la maldita vidente puedan pensar._

Levi bufó, la diversión e ironía burbujeando en su garganta. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y preguntó con cierto desdén:

—Si no eres yo, ¿entonces quién eres?

Las brumas blancas comenzaron a arremolinarse a su alrededor, pero poco importó. Los ojos de Levi seguían clavados en la figurada dorada que pardeó, pardeó y volvió a parpadear. Entonces y a pesar de que en aquella silueta no había rostro alguno, un par de ojos se abrieron lentamente en donde Levi supuso que debería haber una cara. Aquellos ojos lo desconcertaron, eran del más puro azul que él jamás había visto en otros ojos a excepción de los ojos de Armin. Pero en estos no había amabilidad, ni gentileza; estos ojos miraban con furia, había tanto dolor y agonía que Levi hacía una verdadera proeza sosteniéndole la mirada.

Pero sobre todas las cosas, aquellos ojos se le hacían terriblemente familiares. Sabía que los había visto en alguna parte; pero no sólo eran los ojos, también la forma en cómo miraban más allá del dolor y del enojo. Había una sensación familiar y lejana, pero allí estaba y Levi se preguntó qué era. Entonces los ojos azules se cerraron y la sombra dorada desapareció, dejando todo en penumbras. Una fría oscuridad que se expandía por todas partes. Lo último que escuchó fue el eco de aquella voz, diciendo:

 _«No te aferres demasiado a Eren. Él nunca te pertenecerá.»_

La oscuridad se lo tragó, pero al siguiente instante, él ya estaba en una habitación totalmente blanca. Formando un círculo a su alrededor había enormes espejos, pero no era él quien se reflejaba en ellos, sino la figura alta y completamente elegante de Eren. Caminó hacia el espejo más cercano y estiró el brazo, tratando de tocar al reflejo en él, pero cuando sus dedos rozaron la fría superficie, uno por uno, todos los espejos comenzaron a cuartearse.

Una sensación de pánico lo atravesó y trató de salvar al último espejo que aún no se había partido por la mitad, pero cuando lo tocó, éste no sólo se partió en varios pedazos, sino que todos y cada uno de ellos cayeron al mismo tiempo del marco que los había sostenido cuando el espejo aún estaba intacto.

Levi se despertó gritando y Eren lo sacudió ligeramente, mientras que con suaves palabras intentaba calmarlo. Ackerman miró al médium con enormes ojos grises, la respiración agitada y el sudor frío escurriendo de su frente. Eren peinó con cuidado los cabellos que estaban pegados a su frente y lo abrazó de nuevo contra su costado, permitió que Levi se aferrara a su abrigo. Estaba temblando y aún jadeaba, pero no importaba porque Eren estaba aquí, ambos estaban a salvo y llorar por el alivio que le causaban las palabras del médium no parecía para nada indigno.

—Es sólo una pesadilla— Aseguró el castaño, susurrando contra su sien palabras gentiles.— No puede lastimarte.

Asintió, tal vez para no verse demasiado vulnerable o quizá, porque necesitaba que fuera así. En el pasado tener una pesadilla así no habría significado nada para él, había tenido tantas iguales a ésta en donde se implicaban tres cosas importantes: Eren, los malditos espejos y la muerte que venía con el sueño. El lugar siempre variaba, a veces en su casa, otras tantas en la mansión Blair. Incluso quien de los dos moriría en esos sueños, a veces Eren, a veces Levi. Nunca tenían sentido y regularmente se preguntaba cuál era el significado retorcido detrás de ellos. O por qué eran una constante.

El accidente había traído consigo tantas cosas que no encajaban, sin sentidos que nunca encajaban con lo que sucedía con Hollow Bliar y con su familia. Secretos por doquier, misterios tan profundos como el mar y explicaciones ausentes ante cualquier duda, ante cualquier nuevo acertijo. Quizá, todo esto no vino con el accidente, sino que siempre estuvo allí, existiendo ante la vista demasiado terca y necia de Levi. Tal vez, el accidente había ocurrido para que Levi al fin notara todas esas cosas que ocurrían frente a sus narices y que nunca notó.

Pero nada de eso era realmente importante ahora, porque por alguna razón, había aprendido a querer y desear a Eren Jaeger. Todavía no entendía cómo la apatía y el desdén habían mutado en esto, pero era real y podía sentirlo en todos sus huesos como la certeza que jamás tuvo con Farlan. Y aquí estaban los dos y literalmente sólo se tenían el uno al otro para poder seguir vivos, porque estaba claro que solos no lo lograrían. Levi necesitaba mantener a salvo a Eren.

 _Ahora era su guardián_ , tenía estos poderes y se condenaría si no pudiera ser capaz de protegerlo con ellos.

Era su guardián. No porque estuviera destinado a hacerlo, sino porque Levi así lo eligió. Él eligió quedarse y seguir a Eren, incluso cuando pensó que estaba forzado a hacerlo. Un guardián no podía amedrentarse, no debía ceder ante el miedo y la incertidumbre cuando eso significaba poner a su médium en peligro. Porque si él moría, también significaría que Eren lo haría tarde o temprano, ¿y eso a quién beneficiaba, cuando todo Hollow Blair había perecido y ellos eran los únicos que podían hacer algo para remediarlo? Después de todo, no puede haber un médium sin su guardián, ni al revés.

Así que sí, era el momento apropiado para tener miedo y temblar. Pero también era el momento para intentar ser valientes y afrontarlo aunque el temor fuera asfixiante y las rodillas siguieran temblando cuando tratabas de ponerte de pie. Levi no podía rendirse, no aquí y no ahora; ni mucho menos por una estúpida pesadilla que no significaba nada.

—Fue un día difícil, ¿no?— Murmuró de pronto Eren, rompiendo con el silencio que se había formado.— Es lo bueno de no necesitar dormir. No tengo que ver más cosas horribles también en mis sueños.

—Sí, supongo que eres el afortunado— Acordó y luego, casi con urgencia dijo:— Necesito ir a Hollow Blair.

Eren se mantuvo callado. Levi estaba seguro de que faltaban un par de horas para que amaneciera, Hollow Blair era el último lugar al que deseaba ir, al que debían ir. Y sabía que Eren diría que era una terrible idea ir de nuevo a la boca del lobo, porque apenas habían logrado escapar, aún así, necesitaban regresar. Necesitaban oro para comprar comida en el pueblo más cercano, ya que estaba claro que en Hollow Blair no conseguirían nada, y regresar a la cabaña de Madame Escarlata ya tampoco era viable y además, también necesitaban más pistas. Levi sabía en dónde podían hallar ambas cosas.

—Medio esperaba a que pidieras algo similar— El médium admitió entre dientes.— Es peligroso, pero Hollow Blair también es el único camino que nos llevara más rápido hacia Deralia.

—Ah, pero creí que iríamos a Erdia.

Eren de inmediato negó.

—Erdia no es segura, mi padre sabría enseguida que llegué— Luego, agregó:— Además, en Deralia es donde Annie debe estar escondida.

Levi asintió sin chistar. Deralia entonces.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a Hollow Blair, volvieron a quedarse un tanto congelados y desconcertados con lo que estaba sucediendo. Se dedicaron algunas miradas vacilantes antes de adentrarse hacia el pueblo con recelo. La cosa es ésta, en Hollow Blair siempre llovía y cuando no llovía, el día estaba nublado. El frío era cruel, la neblina asfixiante y cada árbol y planta perecía sin más porque estas tierras estaban marchitas de vida, con algunas excepciones como el brócoli.

Hoy, sin embargo, Hollow Blair no lucía como Hollow Blair. Saludó a Eren y Levi con un increíble cielo azul, despejado de nubes y era tan incorrecto como los rayos cálidos del sol golpeaban el rostro de Levi. El pasto, aunque luciendo demasiado alto y salvaje, ahora era verde de la manera en que nunca lo fue, algunos árboles estaban a punto de dar frutos y sobre todas las cosas, no había niebla, ni humedad. Eren miraba todo con un ceño fruncido y Levi todavía tenía la sensación de que se estaba perdiendo de algo, porque el otro chico no parecía tan confundido ni aturdido. De hecho, era como si comenzara a comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

Si lo hizo, no dijo nada y Levi tampoco pudo preguntar qué había descubierto o qué era lo que estaba pasando, porque esto parecía estar tan mal de muchas formas distintas. No preguntó porque la mansión de los Church se divisó a lo lejos, captando así la atención de Levi en virtud del oro y las posibles pistas que podrían encontrar allí. Tiró de la manga de Eren con insistencia y luego señaló con su dedo en dirección de la mansión en decadencia.

—Allí está lo que buscamos.

Y sin más, caminó a toda prisa hacia ella, con Eren Jaeger pisándole los talones. La Manor Church no estaba mejor que el resto de casas a punto del colapso en Hollow Blair, la madera del pórtico estaba húmeda y podrida, el color crema que alguna vez le dio aquel sello de distinción, ahora era totalmente gris y muchas manchas negras se divisaban por doquier. La naturaleza había hecho lo propio y entre Eren y Levi tuvieron que quitar la salvaje enredadera de hojas muy verdes que se aferraban a la puerta carcomida.

El olor de adentro no era mejor, humedad, tierra y un olor a abandono que nunca había sido propio de un lugar tan fino como éste. El vestíbulo estaba lleno de tierra, polvo y hojas secas y las lujosas puertas de cristal que conducían hacia la sala y el resto de la casa estaban llenas de polvo marrón que hacia imposible mirar hacia adentro. Levi de ninguna forma tocaría esa sustancia de dudosa procedencia y con una mirada un tanto agónica, le señaló a Eren la manija, para que fuera él quien abriera la puerta. El castaño rodó los ojos con fastidio y antes de jalar la manija, quitó las telarañas que la cubrían, luego abrió la puerta sin hacer más escándalo.

Pero ni bien pudo dar medio paso adentro cuando un esqueleto de lo que debió ser el mayordomo de la señora Church —si su ropa formal era un indicador—, se le vino encima, con la amenaza de caer sobre él. Jaeger reaccionó tan rápido como sus reflejos se lo permitieron y el esqueleto con la ropa elegante y demasiado aguada, cayó sin más al suelo. Esto provocó que parte del polvo se levantara y se adhiriera a la ropa de Eren. Levi apenas pareció reaccionar a lo que estuvo a punto de suceder y fue el primero en adentrarse, el médium soltó un bufido y sacudió su abrigo un tanto roto.

—De todos modos— Comenzó, siguiendo muy de cerca a Levi y evitando mirar la figura esquelética de la señora Church, sentada en lo que debió ser un lujoso sofá y a punto de tomar el té.— ¿Qué estamos buscando?

Levi no respondió, simplemente caminó con más prisa hacia un pasillo que estaba en penumbras; Eren todavía se preguntaba por qué estaba siguiendo a Levi en todas sus locuras peligrosas. Ackerman entró en la última habitación de doble puerta, por la excéntrica decoración daba la sensación de que su función había sido la de ser un despacho. Había cuadros de la familia Church colgados en la pared, así como pinturas de un deprimente Hollow Blair. Eren se detuvo a mirar un cuadro de un joven Farlan, más joven de lo que había sido antes de morir, su expresión seria y solemne.

Él recordó lo tranquilo que estaba cuando se presentó ante él, incluso cuando comprendió que estaba muerto y realmente, lo hizo demasiado rápido. Había mirado a Eren como esperando que no lo viera y cuando se dio cuenta que podía ser visto por esos ojos verdes, hubo cierta compresión silenciosa del por qué Eren Jaeger siempre había sido el inusual del pueblo. Farlan no había hecho preguntas de ningún tipo, sólo había pedido con toda la tranquilidad del mundo: _«¿Podrías... decirle a Levi que es preciso que no olvide lo que sucedió en Octubre treinta de mil setecientos ocho?»_

Eren quería asegurarle al joven en la pintura que el recado había sido entregado con éxito, pero Levi suspiró escandalosamente y su atención se dirigió a donde Levi observaba al esqueleto apoyado contra el escritorio de madera. Parecía que aún al borde de la muerte el señor Church quería asegurarse de que su oro estuviera completo, pues muchas monedas del dorado material estaban desperdigadas por todo el escritorio y claro, una botella del aguardiente más caro de Hollow Blair en su mano izquierda.

Levi se apresuró en coger un pequeño costal para meter las monedas en él, evitando por todos los medios tocar alguna parte del esqueleto sobre el escritorio.

—Esto es lo que buscamos— Aclaró, mientras seguía juntando las monedas.— Al menos lo principal, de cualquier forma.

—¿Ahora robamos el dinero de los muertos?— Preguntó Eren, arqueando una ceja interrogativa.— Pensé que los Ackerman también eran ricos.

—Los muertos no necesitan el dinero, además Mikasa anda por ahí— Levi explicó, ahora dirigiéndose a la caja fuerte medio abierta para revisarla.— Y si es tan lista como en realidad lo es, entonces vació la caja fuerte de la mansión. Después de todo también necesita dinero.

El médium tarareó su acuerdo con el punto de Levi, luego caminó al otro extremo de la habitación y hacia el librero que ahora llamaba imperiosamente su atención. Sopló aire en la primera hilera de libros para quitar el exceso de polvo y cogió el que parecía estar en mejores condiciones.

—¿Y qué otra cosa buscamos?— Preguntó, distraídamente mientras leía la fecha en que estaba impreso el libro.

 _Mil setecientos, en Blierverg._ Frunció el ceño, pero cualquier suposición que se estuviera formando en su cabeza fue interrumpida por la voz de Levi.

—Buscamos un libro, o un diario— Declaró, luego frunció el ceño y negó.— De preferencia el diario. A Farlan le gustaba escribir en esas cosas, tal vez allí haya dejado una pista más concreta.

Cuando Levi salió de la habitación diciéndole a Eren que se apresurara, éste simplemente encogió los hombros y dejó el libro en su lugar, para luego seguir a Levi escaleras arriba. A Levi le ponía los pelos de punta estar en éste lugar y sobre todo, en Hollo Blair, pero necesitaban el dinero y también el diario de Farlan; lo había visto demasiadas veces escribiendo en él sobre cualquier pensamiento que cruzara por su cabeza, sobre cualquier cosa que sucediera en Hollow Blair. Tenía que haber algo allí que llevara a Levi a descubrir lo que significaba octubre treinta de mil setecientos ocho para Farlan y por qué pensaba que Levi sabría el significado de esa fecha en particular.

Al llegar a lo que alguna vez había sido la habitación de Farlan, tuvo que detenerse por unos momentos en el marco de la puerta. Porque aquí estaba el lugar al que tantas veces Levi había entrado de contrabando, ya sea para escapar de su madre o simplemente por el deseo de ver al que había sido su amante. La cama tendida, las sábanas habían sido blancas en sus días de gloria y los cojines lo más parecido que se podía a la comodidad. Las gruesas cortinas color mostaza ahora no eran más que sucios jirones a punto de caer. Había libros tirados por todas partes al igual que notas pegadas en la pared.

Levi sonrió con algo cercano a la calidez porque esto era lo que una vez había sido Farlan, libros, un pésimo gusto y teorías sobre todo lo que los rodeaba. Hubo una corriente de aire frío que se debió de haber colado de algún hueco, pero de alguna manera, se sintió diferente. Le erizó los vellos del cuello y le puso la piel de gallina. Sin embargo, no tuvo miedo, se pareció más a como cuando... estaba junto a Farlan. Una sensación familiar y relajante.

—¿Está aquí?— Preguntó con voz débil al médium.— ¿Farlan está aquí?

—No— La madera crujió detrás de Levi cuando Eren se acercó para poner una mano reconfortante en su hombro.— Hace mucho que se fue.

—Es extraño— Levi suspiró.— Me siento de la misma forma que cuando él estaba aquí.

Levantó el rostro para poder mirar a Eren, el médium ya se encontraba inspeccionando la habitación con especial cuidado, pero a juzgar por la expresión que había en su cara, realmente ya no podía ver a alguien allí. Si todavía quedaba algo, sólo Levi podía sentirlo.

—¿Sabes?— Comenzó Eren mientras se adentraba en la habitación polvorienta.— Mi mamá solía decir que los guardianes son capaces de ver y sentir cosas que un médium nunca podría ver o sentir. Tal vez... haya regresado a despedirse, ¿verdad?

Levi lloró. A diferencia de lo que muchos pudieran creer, no lo hizo por el dolor o la perdida, sino que lloró de felicidad. Era extraña la forma en como funcionaban sus recuerdos, ahora sólo le quedaban todos los buenos y se sentía feliz por ello. Había conocido a Farlan y él amó a Levi tanto como pudo, así que estaba bien. Algunas despedidas no son tan duras cuando sólo queda lo bueno para recordar.

 _«Adiós...»,_ pensó cuando volvió a sentir ese escalofrío colarse en lo más profundo de sus huesos, después de todo, ahora el momento para dejar ir. Volteó a ver a Eren, quien lo miraba con una mueca preocupada y se limpió las lágrimas. Luego caminó hacia el médium y entrelazó sus manos con fuerza, mientras se acurrucaba un poco contra el costado del castaño. _«Mira, ya somos libres de Hollow Blair»._

Cerró los ojos y con ese pensamiento en mente, dejó ir todos los recuerdos buenos, sabía que allá, a donde sea que van los muertos, Farlan los necesitaría más. Dejó de sentir el cosquilleo cuando abrió los ojos, pero aún... estaba esa sensación de tranquilidad y se aferró a ella por todo el tiempo que pudiera, no sabía cuándo se les acabaría, así que esta nueva tranquilidad fue bienvenida. Tiró de la mano de Eren y lo condujo hacia la cómoda, en donde descansaba el familiar diario que habían venido a buscar.

Soltó la mano de Eren para sujetar con mucho cuidado la libreta entre sus manos, sabía que ésta podía ser una pieza importante para empezar a entender lo que estaba pasando en Hollow Blair. Farlan era inteligente, debió darse cuenta de algo y debió anotarlo en la libreta que sujetaban sus doloridas y cansadas manos; sintió que Eren acunaba sus manos entre las suyas. El contraste era enorme, de verdad. Las manos de Eren eran grandes, morenas, con pequeñas pecas y llenitas. Sus manos eran pálidas, más pequeñas, huesudas y las venas azules resaltaban de la piel.

Pero no importaban las diferencias, era el momento más cursi y cálido que había tenido desde... bueno, desde que había visto a Farlan por última vez. Aún así, éste gesto también prometía mucho más y eso lo hacía un tanto más especial que cualquier otro. Dios, porque ahora Levi tenía esa certeza de que era de Eren, _su guardián_ _legitimo_. **Él ahora lo es**. Siempre había odiado la idea de ser la mitad de alguien, había querido ser él mismo, depender de sí mismo y anhelarse a sí mismo. Entonces, Eren había entrado en su vida y todas esas nociones se volcaron, giraron y retorcieron.

Se sentía cálido y era... demasiado cursi, pero se condenaría si no admitiera que amaba esa sensación de pertenecer a alguien y que esa persona te perteneciera. Incluso con Farlan jamás pudo sentirse de esa forma aunque lo quisiera, porque Farlan amaba su libertad y era egoísta para darle un poco a Levi. Pero no Eren, él parecía aceptarlo de buena gana, tan acostumbrado a la idea de compartir aquello que le sobraba.

Y si Levi era de Eren, entonces Eren...

Eren sería eterno.

—Haremos que valga la pena por Farlan— Dijo de pronto el médium, interrumpiendo los pensamientos fáciles y ligeros de Levi.— Por... Armin, por todos los que se fueron.

Ackerman asintió.

—¿Y luego qué?— Cuestionó, dando un paso más cerca de Eren e invadiendo su espacio personal.— ¿Qué vamos a hacer después de que arreglemos éste lío?

El castaño parpadeó, luego miró algo detrás de Levi, hacia la ventana polvorienta que daba de vista al sendero principal del pueblo. Una pequeña sonrisa adorno sus malditos labios demasiado tentadores, entonces...

—Tal vez Hollow Blair ya no sea un lugar tan terrible para vivir. De ser así, me gustaría volver a la tranquila vida que tenía en la mansión Blair— Luego sus labios rozaron los de Levi mientras decía.— Puedo mostrarte los otros reinos cuando nos aburramos. Me encantaría tenerte conmigo donde quiera que vaya.

Levi respiró con fuerza y se apartó un poco para ver a Eren con enormes ojos llenos de sorpresa y emoción y algo más.

—¿Puedo acompañarte en tus viajes?— Preguntó Levi, sonando tan sorprendido como en realidad lucía.

—Si quieres— Respondió el otro con sencillez, pero no tardó mucho en asentir.— Sí.

Esta vez, Levi sí besó a Eren.

* * *

Al salir de la mansión Church, Levi notó algo que antes no había notado. En el jardín delantero de la enorme casa comenzaban a crecer girasoles, unos apenas eran pequeños capullos que pronto abrirían sus pétalos, pero el resto estaban demasiado grandes como para ser ignorados nuevamente. Un recuerdo familiar vino a su mente, un recuerdo que creyó que su cabeza había inventando a raíz de la muerte de Farlan. Pero éste lugar, justo así y justo ahora, lucía igual a su recuerdo.

Pero estaba tan mal en todos los sentidos, porque en Hollow Blair nunca crecía nada bonito, nunca salía el sol, nunca dejaba de hacer frío. Eren también se paró a su lado para contemplar las bellas flores que se mecían suavemente con la ligera brisa que venía del norte. El médium se agachó y tocó un pétalo amarillo, como si no creyera realmente lo que estaba viendo, pero cuando pudo sentir la sensación suave entre sus dedos, frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué está pasando ahora?— Cuestionó Levi, no queriendo conocer la respuesta en realidad.

Ya no debería ser raro, toda clase de cosas extrañas habían estado sucediendo para éste punto. Sin embargo, Levi había vivido toda su vida entre lo frío y lo marchito que, ver una indefensa y bella flor se le hacía tan perturbador y extraño. Eren se colocó de pie y el viento meció los mechones largos de su cabello castaño y lentamente empezó a decir:

—Pues parece... que Hollow Blair está a finales de primavera.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas/os! Espero que estén teniendo un hermoso día. Y sí, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, hoy por fin tuve tiempo de sentarme a terminar la actualización de éste fanfic. Me emociona mucho y a la vez entristece porque ya estamos a nada de que el misterio sea resuelto y esta historia llegue a su conclusión. Si llegaste hasta acá, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerme, votar y comentar, eso siempre me motiva mucho a continuar incluso ahora. Por ahora, es todo lo que me queda por decir así que nos estamos leyendo la próxima._ ✨

 _¡Saluditos!_

 _P.d: ¿Qué tal les pareció el capitulo de hoy? ¿Nuevas teorías de lo que está pasando? Me gustaría mucho leerlas._

Love you 3000, Dragón. 🐉🌹


	18. Las crónicas de un escritor

**Las crónicas de un escritor**

 _*El texto en cursiva hacen referencia a lo escrito en el diario de Farlan, o recuerdos en general._

Salir de Hollow Blair fue aterrador, no porque algo hubiera estado al acecho para matarlos, sino porque Levi había vivido toda su vida creyendo que nunca saldría con vida de allí. A veces, Levi pensaba que estaba sumido en una especie de sueño sin fin, otras veces pensaba que después de todo, había muerto y éste era su limbo personal. Desde el accidente su vida había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados y era inevitable pensar cuánto de esto era real.

Viajó durante dos días con Eren por pequeñas aldeas, quedándose en posadas en condiciones peores que la que habían dejado atrás en Hollow Blair. Pero al menos, Levi habría de reconocer que Hollow Blair se había quedado estancado, sesgado de los otros pueblos. En dos días tuvo que lidiar con algo llamado electricidad, una cosa realmente asombrosa que seguía desafiando a todo lo que Levi había conocido y leído en sus libros de ciencia más avanzados que había en casa.

Aún así, la electricidad le pareció completamente fascinante.

Él también tuvo que lidiar con otras tantas cosas que desconocía, como la fotografía, el telégrafo y una pequeña caja llamada _radio_ , que expulsaba música sin necesidad de que los músicos estuvieran allí tocándola. O aquella caja que de alguna forma lograba que las imágenes cobraran vida, Eren la había llamado _televisión_. Incluso se le habló del _ferrocarril_ , Eren le dijo que era como un carruaje, pero que podía transportar a cientos de personas y mercancía muy pesada, sobre todas las cosas, él le dijo que el ferrocarril no necesitaba de ningún caballo para andar.

Habían sido un par de días demasiado largos para Levi Ackerman, de tantas cosas por aprender, por asimilar, por entender. Al fin conocía al mundo real y éste se le parecía más a un sueño que a la realidad, aquí estaba todo lo que un día le aseguró Farlan que se estaba perdiendo. Lo mejor de todo es que de alguna forma, Eren le estaba mostrando su mundo, el mundo que ahora le pertenecía a ambos y eso hacía que las cosas fueran mejores y no tan aterradoras. Hollow Blair lo había mantenido en una burbuja y casi se sintió _feliz_ por haber logrado salir.

También tuvo que lidiar con el hecho de que el mundo real parecía estar consciente de la existencia de las siete tribus de Erdia. Cuando llegaron a Miörl Sen, una pequeña aldea a cinco horas de Hollow Blair, todos reconocieron a Eren por lo que era, _un médium_. Incluso tuvo una solicitud para que fuera a eliminar a un parásito espiritual que estaba adherido a la hija menor del jefe de la aldea. Seres pequeños pero que Eren había insistido en que eran formidables, debido a que se alimentaban de toda la energía humana, lo que derivaba en enfermedades que no se podían curar o bajas emocionales.

A Levi le sorprendía el respeto que la gente común tenía por las siete tribus, pero en especial por los médiums y sus guardianes, parecía que el mundo real también estaba infestado de demonios, fantasmas y criaturas imposibles. Entonces, para eso estaban las tribus, para evitar males mayores o hacerles frente, y la gente estaba dispuesta a dar todo su dinero por el servicio de un médium, mago o incluso de un vidente. La Orden había provocado que la gente se sintiera recelosa de los adivinos; y los ancestrales y viajeros no eran para involucrarse con humanos a menos que fuera de vida o muerte.

Así que sí, los médiums eran populares sin importar a dónde fueran.

Fue así como el tercer día de viaje casi concluyó y ellos al fin pudieron llegar a Adá. Era una aldea grande a diferencia de las otras por las que habían pasado, vibrante de vida y de gente. Incluso cuando el sol ya había caído, algunos comerciantes seguían vendiendo comida o materias primas. La gente transitaba por las calles alumbradas por los faroles, sin temor a que algo pudiera salir de la oscuridad. Si bien, en las otras aldeas había sido muy común que la gente utilizara carruajes, aquí Levi por primera vez vio un par de automotores estacionados en las calles. Y el termino posadas fue cambiado a hostales, eran mucho más grandes y estaban enfocados en albergar a más que sólo unas cuantas personas.

La gente por primera vez lo observó con ojos extrañados debido a su ropa demasiado anticuada y maltratada por todos esos días que le había dado un uso seguido y también, por primera vez deseó poder verse más presentable ante éste nuevo mundo. Eren no pareció tomar mucha importancia a esos asuntos triviales, en su lugar se preocupó por llevar a Levi a un buen hostal en el que pudiera cenar y tomar una ducha. Tomarían un descanso de un día en el pueblo y luego, Eren dijo que viajarían en ferrocarril hasta Deralia. Lo que en realidad, también emocionaba mucho a Levi.

Un par de cosas buenas habían salido de la maldición de Hollow Blair y el maldito accidente, después de todo.

Acababan de entrar a un hostal y Eren se había acercado a la barra a pedir una habitación con ducha y un par de comidas, cuando una mujer de cabello corto de pronto se colocó de pie, armando gran alboroto en un lugar que antes había estado en perfecto silencio.

—¡Médium!— Exclamó, haciendo que tanto Eren como Levi se giraran a verla, dio un par de pasos más y en cuanto estuvo frente a Eren, volvió a hablar sin rodeos.— Necesito de tus servicios.

Eren entonces, luciendo tan serio y profesional como cuando estaban a punto de encomendarle una misión importante, giró por completo para ver a la mujer, él parecía curioso por ella cuando la observó cuidadosamente por largos segundos. Todos los que estaban comiendo en las demás mesas callaron de inmediato sus platicas y su atención se enfocó en la mujer y Eren.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarla, mi señora?— Cuestionó Eren, después de un tiempo de expectante silencio.

—Tengo una amiga, ella vive a las afueras de Adá— Ella dudó qué decir a continuación, luego:— Necesita ayuda. Está bajo una maldición de vinculación muy fuerte.

Eren enarcó una ceja inquisitiva, pero ante la falta de respuesta del médium, el hostal volvió a caer en un incómodo silencio.

—¿Y por qué no la rompes tú?— Cuestionó después de largos segundos de haber estado callado.— Eres de la tribu de Reyhan, ¿me equivoco? Además, se te olvida que los médiums no tienen la habilidad para romper maldiciones de ese tipo.

—Ya he intentado romperla— Confesó la mujer y realmente parecía desesperada al respecto.— Pero ella no está vinculada con alguien vivo, sino muerto.

Hubo un ligero tic nervioso debajo del ojo izquierdo de Eren y Levi supo que esto debía ser grave, usualmente ese tipo de pequeños e insignificantes gestos en el rostro de Eren eran más que reveladores y salían en todo su apogeo cuando se tocaba el tema de Hollow Blair o algo similar. Levi casi podía escuchar a su médium preguntándose para sí mismo qué clase de mujer idiota se vinculaba con un muerto. Y Ackerman estaba totalmente de acuerdo con la pregunta.

Si algo le había enseñado Hollow Blair con sus fantasmas y criaturas rojas, era que nunca se debía jugar con la muerte. Con ella nunca ganabas y esa era la realidad.

—Entonces me temo que no hay nada que pueda hacer— Dijo Eren.— Para éste punto es necesario que acudas a La Orden, pregunta por la dama Dorada.

—¿Carla Jaeger? Pero...— Por un momento, ella realmente parecía un tanto desorientada, pero luego negó con la cabeza e insistió:— La Orden y sus ancestrales no son una opción, nunca lo han sido. La van a ejecutar si se enteran que se vinculó con un muerto. Pagaré el precio que pidas.

—Es una pena, yo no puedo hacer nada.

Y tras decir eso, Eren dio media vuelta, cogió su bandeja con comida y se encaminó hacia la mesa más alejada de todos. Levi permaneció algunos segundos de pie allí, observando el rostro afligido de la mujer y en realidad, se sintió tan mal por ella. Eren había accedido a romper la maldición de Hollow Blair ¿Pero no a ayudar a una mujer que parecía bastante preocupada por una amiga cercana? No parecía ser propio del médium, ni de ningún otro.

Además, Eren odiaba a La Orden y había hablado con Levi de lo injusta que era con todas las tribus, no tenía sentido que mandara a ésta mujer con ellos. Él quiso decirle que la ayudarían, pero sabía que sin Eren el solo no podría, había tenido estos poderes recientemente y ni siquiera sabía como usarlos adecuadamente. Empeoraría las cosas y lo sabía; así que sólo le dio una última mirada a la mujer, cogió su propia bandeja con comida y se dirigió a donde estaba Eren, sentado en una esquina sombría.

En cuanto puso su trasero en el banco de madera, Levi miró con ojos decepcionados a Eren y el ceño fruncido. A veces le costaba mucho trabajo tratar de entenderlo y realmente sentía que esta vez se estaba equivocando por completo.

—¿Levi Ackerman a punto de darme un sermón?— Cuestionó con ironía, partió su pan a la mitad y antes de llevárselo a la boca, dijo:— Nunca pensé que la maldición de Hollow Blair tuviera efectos secundarios.

—Negar la ayuda a alguien que la necesita no es propio de ti— Levi bajó la mirada a su plato con comida, y vagamente se preguntó si el deber de un guardián también era éste.— Me ayudas a mí, pero no a ella. ¿No crees que eso es algo propio de Zeke o La Orden?

Eren bufó y por un momento, Levi creyó que él no diría nada. Pero entonces, el castaño terminó suspirando y negando con la cabeza.

—Su amiga se vinculó con un muerto, Levi— Señaló lo obvio, como si Levi Ackerman pudiera entender el nivel de gravedad.— Trató de crear un vínculo como el de médiums y guardianes, y mucha gente debió salir afectada por eso.

—Y sin embargo, tú seguías vinculado con Armin incluso cuando él ya estaba muerto, eso también fue egoísta.— Señaló el menor de los Ackerman con voz casi rasposa.

De alguna manera, decir eso fue completamente equivocado. Algo se quebró en Eren, Levi pudo verlo en su mirada llena de dolor y casi se arrepintió al instante de haber abierto la boca.

—Es diferente, Armin es _mi_ _guardián._ El guardián es un guía y complemento para el médium, y ambas partes aceptan los sacrificios que vienen con el vínculo— Eren siseó y por primera vez, Levi volvía a ver a la persona que conoció por primera vez en Hollow Blair.— Los sacrificios que hice por él, los que él hizo por mí... todos esos años que nos dimos, el aburrimiento, el dolor y la desesperación, las risas, las lágrimas y _el amor_. Nada de eso nunca lastimó a nadie más, no te atrevas a decir que fue egoísta cuando no fuiste tú el que sacrificó tanto.

Levi se sintió realmente como un completo idiota cuando Eren enjugó sus lágrimas antes de ser derramadas, porque sí, jamás se le había ocurrido preguntar cómo funcionaban en realidad los vínculos entre guardianes y médiums. Tampoco preguntó sobre el vínculo de Eren y Armin, por qué a pesar de que los lastimaba a ambos, ninguno de los dos había estado dispuesto a romperlo. _Amor_ parecía ser una de esas respuestas y claro, tampoco podía ser egoísta si Armin se había aferrado tanto como Eren.

Él también era un guardián y con regularidad le gustaba pensar que ahora era el guardián de Eren, pero ni siquiera podía entender el vínculo. Creía que sólo se trataba de eso, de un reclamo mutuo y no de un acuerdo que ambas partes aceptan, aún cuando se está consciente de que en el proceso se sacrifican y pierden muchas cosas. Ambos permanecieron en silencio por demasiado tiempo, Eren mirando algún punto muerto en la pared y Levi mirando a Eren y preguntándose cuándo se ganaría el titulo de guardián, qué tanto estaba dispuesto a sacrificar.

 _«¡Yo sí lo sacrifiqué todo por él! Jamás entenderías lo que eso significa»,_ rugió repentinamente la voz dentro de su cabeza, aquella que últimamente había preferido quedarse en silencio. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de reflexionar lo que esa declaración significaba en realidad, porque Eren habló.

—No soy como tú piensas, Levi. Y tienes razón, soy egoísta, así soy yo— Declaró, a pesar del filo en su voz, sus ojos verdes seguían luciendo demasiado vulnerables.— Pero también es cierto que no quiero ser como Zeke, padre o La Orden.

—Eren, escucha, yo no...

—Así que iré a hablar con esa mujer y ayudaré a su amiga.

El médium se colocó de pie y ni siquiera miró una última vez a Levi mientras se marchaba del hostal. El moreno nuevamente bajó los ojos a su plato con comida, él por primera vez se preguntó qué hubiera hecho Armin. Incluso, qué haría la maldita voz dentro de su cabeza.

Bueno, já, oficialmente comenzaba a perder la cordura.

* * *

 _05 de Mayo del celebre año 1702_

 _Quién quiera que esté leyendo esto:_

 _Hoy ocurrió un hecho excepcional, después de ocho años, desde la fundación de Spring Hollow, padre y el señor Carther lograron tener un contrato comercial con Sina, para la producción y recolección de manzana verde, carbón, brócoli entre otras cosas. Lo que empezó siendo un par de haciendas demasiado alejadas la una de la otra, ahora es una alegre aldea conformada por setecientas personas; se espera con gran gozo que pronto podamos ser una aldea tan rica y productiva como la gran Trost._

 _Habrá una gran celebración ésta noche para celebrar dicho trato, tal vez pueda conocer a gente de mi edad. También, y aunque no tan importante, ayer cumplí mis quince años, así que madre me ha obsequiado éste diario para que escriba en él y llevé una linea de tiempo diligente sobre las cosas importantes o pequeñas que pasaran en Spring Hollow. Ella dice que algún día seremos historia y que éstas anotaciones servirán para que las futuras generaciones puedan entender nuestro pasado._

 _Espero hacerlo bien. Yo también estoy convencido que alguna utilidad tendrá._

 _ **F. C**_

* * *

Levi cerró el diario y miró por la venta el cielo estrellado de esa noche. Frunció el ceño mientras meditaba lo que estaba leyendo. Ésta había sido la primer página que leía del diario, pero sólo había una historia confusa de un lugar llamado _Spring Hollow_. Por ninguna parte se mencionaban los días lluviosos y fríos, la maldición o todo lo que Levi conocía del lugar en el que había vivido toda su vida.

Además, él tampoco recordaba nada de lo que describía Farlan. Definitivamente había cosas que no encajaban en absoluto, parecía que todo el misterio de Hollow Blair era mucho más profundo de lo que había pensado y esperaba que éste diario lo ayudara a descubrir muchas de las piezas para ir armando el rompecabezas.

—Lo hiciste bien, Farlan. Yo también estoy convencido de que alguna utilidad tendrá.

* * *

Esa noche tuvo un sueño lejano, pero al mismo tiempo familiar, tanto que de hecho lo asustó. Más que un sueño, le sabía más a un viejo recuerdo atesorado en algún rincón de su oxidado cerebro, los colores eran vívidos, los olores tan reales y el único sonido que parecía distinguirse era del océano agitándose y golpeando las rocas y el graznido lejano de las gaviotas. Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, sólo pudo obtener pequeños retazos y una sensación cálida en su pecho.

Recordaba haber visto un enorme árbol de hojas que resplandecían en tonos dorados y amarillos contra el sol de otoño. Estrechos pero largos callejones, todos parecían conducir al mismo sitio lleno de tranquilidad; recordaba como se sentían los últimos rayos de sol sobre su piel y aún conservaba la sensación del aroma salado del mar en la punta de su nariz. Él recordaba todo eso, pero nada más.

Entonces, despabiló de su ensoñación cuando la pesada puerta de madera crujió y rebeló a un cansado Eren. Levi de inmediato supo que el médium había pasado toda la noche fuera del hostal y de alguna manera, eso picó en su orgullo, pero no podía culpar a nadie más sino a él mismo y su gran boca. En cuanto los ojos cansados de Eren se encontraron con los suyos, él parpadeó, dando un asentimiento con la cabeza a Levi, en forma de saludo.

—Te conseguí ropa nueva— Declaró Eren de pronto, poniendo un par de mudas de ropa limpia sobre la cama y un abrigo negro. Luego dijo:— Tomaré una ducha, deberías bajar a tomar el desayuno. Partiremos cuanto antes a las afueras de Adá.

 _Partiremos_.

—¿Eso significa que aún quieres que vaya contigo?— Cuestionó esperanzado el menor de los Ackerman.

Eso hizo el efecto, Eren se detuvo a mitad de camino hacia la ducha y miró a Levi con un ceño fruncido que delataba un poco de confusión. El castaño asintió lentamente y ladeó un poco el cuello, mirando detenidamente a Levi.

—Bueno sí, eres el único guardián al que le confiaría mi espalda— Encogió los hombros y aunque sonaba totalmente sincero, todavía había una mordida de dolor y enojo por lo que se había hablado anoche.— Además, todavía tenemos que arrastrar el trasero de Annie y Mikasa a Hollow Blair para que nos ayuden a arreglar las cosas.

—Tienes razón, hicimos una promesa, después de todo.

Eren asintió y un pálido intentó de sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Levi quería besarlo y quería consolarlo, como lo había estado haciendo los últimos dos días, aunque no sabía si ahora sería bienvenido a hacerlo. Odiaba estar distanciado de ésta forma con él y físicamente le dolía. Parecía ser que poco a poco el vínculo comenzaba a mostrarle que no todo era lindo, ni color de rosas. Que hay ciertos precios que pagar, ciertas cosas a sacrificar.

* * *

 _05 de Abril, del celebre año 1704_

 _Quién quiera que esté leyendo esto:_

 _Me gustaría empezar diciendo que después de años de duro trabajo, al fin parece que la fortuna familiar comienza a crecer, lo cual es muy bueno. Padre quiere invertir en la producción de pera, parece que los árboles de peras comienzan a prosperar en éste lugar y es un buen momento para que el negocio comience a crecer. Además del brócoli y las manzanas, tener una producción de peras nos haría aún más ricos. Desde luego, no es algo que yo deba tomar a la ligera, un día esa responsabilidad caerá en mí._

 _Madre se sigue quejando de los fríos otoños y los crueles inviernos, pero a mí me parece que las tierras de Spring Hollow son bastante nobles y prosperas el resto del año. Es por eso que la gente sigue llegando de todos lados. Hoy por ejemplo, el señor Carther le ha dado la bienvenida a la familia Ackerman; la señora Kushel es una mujer distinguida y su hermano un hombre bien parecido._

 _Dicen que han venido con sus hijos y que son de mi edad. Me gustaría conocerlos, casi no hay chicos que vayan a la par conmigo y a veces es aburrido. Por desgracia, la familia Ackerman llegó aquí porque fueron desterrados de su tierra natal. La gente cuchichea y dicen que todos son extraños, sombríos y lúgubres, sigo pensando que no es bueno criticar a personas que ya han pasado por tanto._

 _Escribo esto porque ahora la familia Ackerman es parte del pueblo y éste será un testimonio para sus descendientes en un futuro lejano. Ahora lo saben, saben sobre cómo la familia Ackerman llegó hasta aquí._

 _ **F. C**_

* * *

—¿Has logrado hallar algo importante?

Preguntó de pronto Eren, pero la pregunta seguía pareciendo lejana para los oídos de Levi. Porque ahora más que nunca estaba confundido, era la primera vez que se hacía mención de él o de su familia en el diario y casi podía entender por qué. Pero... que la razón por la que no se habló de él antes se debió a que sólo hasta ésta parte de la historia contada por Farlan se conocieran, no concordaba en absoluto con nada de lo que le habían dicho.

Dios, ni siquiera encajaba con nada de lo que él recordaba ¿Y la maldición? Seguía sin hacerse mención de ella. Durante las páginas anteriores que había leído, Farlan habló de los crudos otoños e inviernos de éste lugar llamado Spring Hollow, pero el resto del año parecía ser un paraíso en el que a cualquiera le hubiera gustado vivir.

Aunque... si Levi lo pensaba cuidadosamente, el otoño de Spring Hollow que Farlan describía, se parecía bastante a lo que alguna vez fue Hollow Blair. Niebla espesa, frío cortante, ningún árbol daba frutos y comida escasa debido a las heladas que todo lo matan y los días lluviosos antes de que cayera la primer nevada. Eso seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza, más que el hecho de que Farlan hubiera asegurado que la familia Ackerman no fue parte del pueblo desde el inicio.

—¿Levi?— Eren tocó su hombro y entonces despabiló de todos sus pensamientos sin sentido. Cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre el rostro del médium, él volvió a hablar.— ¿Estás bien?

Ackerman asintió lentamente, su mente aún trataba de procesar todo lo que Farlan había escrito.

—Sí, estoy bien.— Aseguró.

Sin embargo, los ojos de Eren volvieron a caer en el diario de Farlan y luego regresaron con preocupación al rostro pálido de Levi.

—Bien— Fue todo lo que Eren dijo, no obstante no pudo más con la curiosidad y volvió a cuestionar:— ¿Encontraste algo importante?

—No— Levi frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada.— Quiero decir... las historias en éste diario son confusas y distinto a lo que recuerdo, tal vez me equivoqué y esto sólo sea una invención de la hiperactiva mente de Farlan.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué cuenta en ellas?

Levi llevó de nuevo la mirada hacia Eren y abrió la boca, listo para darle un resumen detallado de todo lo que él parecía no recordar y por alguna extraña razón, Farlan sí. Pero el automotor de Nanaba se detuvo repentinamente y ésta anunció que habían llegado a la casa de su amiga. Así que no hubo tiempo para hablar sobre eso. En su lugar, él y Eren bajaron del vehículo y caminaron en completo silencio por un sendero de tierra que guiaba a una pequeña cabaña en medio del bosque.

—Parece que no hay nadie en casa.

Eren murmuró ausentemente mientras su mirada parecía estudiar la descuidada y deteriorada casa, pero Nanaba negó ante la afirmación.

—Está en casa— Con la punta de su dedo señaló una ventana que parecía estar en el desván de la casa.— _Ellos_ se esconden allí.

Eren colocó una mueca pensativa por varios segundos en lo que parecía analizar la situación, luego miró a Levi y Nanaba con seriedad.

—Haremos esto: Nanaba, tú irás al frente, después de todo ya te conoce y es menos probable que desde el inicio quiera hacer algo drástico— Los ojos verdes se dirigieron ahora a Levi.— Yo iré detrás de Nanaba y tú cuidarás mi espalda.

Ambos asintieron con miradas determinadas y antes de que Nanaba pudiera dar medio paso, Eren agregó:

—Y tienen prohibido morir.

Levi en realidad quiso reír, él era un imán andante de desgracias, pero la chica sólo volvió a asentir y él supo que éste era un momento de total seriedad. Eren se había pasado toda la noche hablando con Nanaba sobre la idiota que había hecho una vinculación con un muerto, al parecer, cualquier persona común y corriente que se acercara a ella, perecía de una forma particularmente cruel. No quería ser separada de su novio muerto y él también se negaba a dejarla ir, lo cual también era aterrador.

Y si no se cortaba el vínculo de inmediato, la chica moriría porque le estaba drenando toda la vida. De hecho, comenzaba a volverse loca y aterrorizaba a todo aquel que estuviera cerca, por lo que Nanaba había dicho, también se negaba a comer o hacer otra cosa que no fuera estar encerrada en ese desván con su novio muerto. No sólo estaba peligrando ella, también ponía en peligro a la gente que vivía cerca.

Caminaron los pocos metros que restaban para llegar a la cabaña y una vez que estuvieron frente a la puerta de madera, las puntas de los dedos de Nanaba se volvieron de un azul pálido y el báculo de Eren apareció de la nada. Levi respiró hondo y deseó desde el fondo de su corazón que su alma no le hiciera una mala jugada y abandonara su cuerpo. Muy en lo profundo de su cabeza pudo escuchar una risa burlona, pero él la ignoró en favor de concentrarse en _su misión_.

Se adentraron en la cabaña, todo estaba hecho un caos, la pequeña mesa del comedor estaba volcada y todas las patas de las sillas habían tenido un final violento, por lo que Levi asumía. La vajilla igualmente estaba hecha trizas en el suelo de madera, algunas ventanas estaban rotas y ni hablar de todo el polvo y el hedor a humedad. La casa entera crujió con estrépito, como si de alguna manera estuviera respirando y eso provocó que todos se detuvieran en medio del pasillo y esperaran un ataque sorpresa.

Sin embargo, sólo fue la sacudida y Nanaba les señaló las escaleras de caracol que daban al piso de arriba. Ella guiaba el camino y además, con su magia, también alumbraba los rincones más oscuros. El segundo piso no estaba en mejores condiciones que la planta baja y Levi debió saber que lo aterrador los encontraría allí. De pronto se escucharon pisadas pesadas que venían del otro lado del largo pasillo de madera y luego, una mujer completamente aterradora apareció de entre la oscuridad.

Su castaño cabello era un nido de pájaros, estaba completamente sucia y el camisón que alguna vez había sido blanco ahora era gris. Atacó primero a Nanaba y Levi casi se queda embelesado al ver a un mago pelear por primera vez, Nanaba empujó a la mujer y pronto su magia tejió cadenas para mantenerla en su lugar. Aunque a juzgar por la expresión preocupada de la maga, la magia no resistiría mucho tiempo a la fuerza imposible de la mujer.

Levi pudo sentir el peligro inminente en su nuca, todos sus vellos se erizaron y una adrenalina recorrió su columna vertebral. _Algo estaba a punto de atacar a Eren_. No necesitó buscar a la amenaza con desesperación, él simplemente levantó la mirada al techo y lo vio; vio al espíritu escondido entre las vigas de madera del techo y a punto de lanzar su ataque contra Eren. Levi se movió a una velocidad imposible, sus manos brillaban con el dorado de su propia magia que no dudó lanzar en forma de una bola de luz demasiado brillante que contrarrestó el ataque del fantasma.

Eren dividió su atención entre el espíritu lleno de rabia y la mujer llena de rabia que seguía gritando de forma escandalosa. Levi frunció el ceño con frustración y también determinación, ninguno de ellos esperaba que el espíritu estuviera fuera del cuerpo de la mujer, así que no estaban preparados para enfrentarlo también. Pero él sabía que la prioridad era la mujer, tenían que romper el vínculo a como diera lugar.

—Tú ayuda a Nanaba— Le gritó a Eren, la mirada gris enfocada en el fantasma de ojos negros.— Yo lo mantendré distraído.

Eren asintió, había una determinación que también ardía en sus ojos. Luego tiró de la muñeca de Levi y sus bocas chocaron con rudeza, la suficiente para sacar sangre, pero aún así, ambos continuaron con el profundo y arrebato beso, entonces Nanaba gritó alguna advertencia y sólo fue cuestión de que ambos estiraran sus manos y lanzaran otra bola de luz que ahora combinaba sus poderes. Levi escuchó como el espíritu y la mujer emitían un chillido lastimero y aún con los ojos cerrados, él pudo sentir a toda la casa vibrar con el poder de ambos y la madera crujir en protesta del maltrato.

Cuando rompieron el beso, Levi sonrió sobre los labios húmedos de Eren y dio un último beso casto antes de separarse por completo.

—¡Muchachos!— Gritó Nanaba y parecía frenética mientras trataba de contener a la otra mujer.— ¡No es momento para eso ahora, estoy en crisis!

Tanto Eren como Levi soltaron una carcajada, pero al final ambos se dedicaron una última mirada y Eren se volteó para ir a asistir a Nanaba, mientras que Levi volvía a lidiar con un furioso espíritu de ojos negros y horribles garras que ya se estaba lanzado contra él. Parecía que su apariencia se volvía más agresiva y aterradora con cada ataque que se lanzara contra el espíritu; la cosa se abalanzó contra Levi y su sola fuerza fue suficiente para tumbarlo de espaldas en el polvoriento y apolillado piso de madera.

El golpe dolió, desde luego que lo hizo, pero pasó a segundo plano cuando Levi tuvo frente a frente al espectro del miedo. Sus cuencas completamente negras que hablaban de agonía y dolor, y eso era lo que en realidad tenía paralizado a Levi, tanto dolor junto. Tanto sufrimiento y enojo, fue estúpido pero por alguna razón, le recordó a sí mismo. _O quizá no_. Para el caso, no podía seguir teniendo miedo o dudas, su médium podía peligrar si dejaba a éste bicho suelto, así que con toda la fuerza que reunió de su cuerpo, lanzó a la criatura al otro extremo del pasillo.

Entonces, el fantasma pareció crecer con el odio y la rabia, perdió toda forma humana y pudo escuchar a la mujer gritar de dolor al otro lado del pasillo. Levi no pudo voltear para asegurarse de que Eren y Nanaba estuvieran bien porque la criatura gris ya estaba arremetiendo contra él. Todo lo que tocaba lo destruía entre sus garras y Levi estaba consciente de que si acercaba tan descuidadamente, él también terminaría desmembrado.

No importaba cuántas bolas de luz lanzara a la criatura, ella las absorbía todas y parecía hacerse cada vez más fuerte con ellas. Por rápidos segundos, Levi volteó para buscar a Eren y lo que vio, lo dejó completamente congelado. La mujer que estaba atada al espectro gritaba de agonía y dolor, parecía que entre más grande y fuerte se volviera la cosa esa, ella sufría aún peor. Su espalda estaba arqueada dolorosamente y había venas negras que sobresalían de la piel morena y se marcaban en su rostro, brazos y piernas.

Nanaba y Eren seguían diciéndole que no se diera por vencida, que siguiera luchando. No obstante, la mujer expulsó una cantidad ridícula de energía que logró arrojar a Eren y Nanaba a un lado, haciéndolos chocar contra las paredes de forma dolorosa. Las cadenas mágicas que Nanaba había tejido alrededor de la mujer se esfumaron, de un momento a otro ella ya estaba de pie y finas pero fuertes enredaderas negras de energía, emergieron de sus manos y fueron directamente al cuello de la maga y el médium.

Levi ya se había puesto de pie, más que dispuesto en ir a ayudar a su médium, pero pareció que ese fue el momento perfecto para que saliera de su propio cuerpo. A diferencia de las otras veces que no se había dado cuenta, esta vez pudo sentir como su alma abandonaba su cuerpo poco a poco y se elevaba del suelo. Se sintió ligero y también pudo ver aquello que sus ojos físicos no podían. Escuchó que detrás de los gritos desgarradores de la mujer, ella lloraba pidiendo al espectro que parara porque estaban lastimando a otras personas. Él supo que la voluntad del espíritu estaba controlando por completo el cuerpo de la mujer.

Todo eso pareció importar poco cuando vio que la enredadera se apretaba más contra el cuello de Eren hasta que poco a poco fue perdiendo el conocimiento. Nanaba seguía luchando con su magia para evitar caer en la inconsciencia también, pero estaba claro que no aguantaría demasiado. Levi miró con desesperación entre la mujer poseída y el espectro, pensando en cómo podría poner a todos a salvo. Principalmente a Eren.

Tal vez era un instinto con el que todos los guardianes nacen, él simplemente supo qué hacer, lo sintió en cada uno de sus huesos e hizo lo que nadie más se hubiera imaginado. Se abalanzó contra el espectro, fue como si toda la fuerza de su cuerpo se estuviera disparando por todas partes de forma incontenible, lo sintió en sus piernas y en sus brazos. Con esa misma fuerza arremetió contra el espíritu, dándole un buen puñetazo en el rostro y haciendo que éste quedara aturdido por varios segundos.

Lo tomó de la parte posterior de su cabeza y levantó una de sus rodillas, haciendo que el rostro desfigurado de la criatura impactara contra ella. Le propinó una patada y luego otra, hasta que derribó al espectro, dejando una mancha gris deforme en el suelo. La mujer dejó de gritar y él escuchó el golpe sordo de su cuerpo cayendo, luego el de Nanaba y al final el de Eren.

Había tanta adrenalina burbujeando furiosa en el cuerpo de Levi, tanto coraje y valentía que incluso la cosa que estaba dentro de él se agitó con asombro en lo más recóndito de su cabeza. Eventualmente, la mancha gris en el piso se fue desintegrando y el espectro volvía a tomar forma humanoide; fue cuestión de segundos para que la criatura se convirtiera en el fantasma de un hombre hecho un ovillo, que lloraba desconsoladamente. Miedo era todo lo que Levi podía percibir en él.

— _No quiero que nos separen_ — Declaró el fantasma ahora blanco, entre lagrimas y jadeos.— _Todavía no estaba listo, aún no era suficiente felicidad. La amo._

Levi frunció el ceño, el enojo comenzaba a hervir caliente en sus venas una vez más.

—¿Y estás dispuesto a sacrificar la vida y felicidad de la persona que supuestamente amas?— Cuestionó con dureza.— Eso es egoísta, me das asco.

El alma dejó de llorar y su mirada marrón se encontró con los implacables ojos de Levi, entonces del pecho del espíritu comenzó a brotar sangre que quedaba suspendida en el aire, desafiando por completo las leyes de gravedad que rigen al mundo.

— _Mira lo que me hicieron_ — El fantasma mostró completamente el agujero de su pecho sangrante.— _¡Eso tampoco fue justo! ¡Todavía quería vivir!_

—Tienes razón, no fue justo— Levi asintió y luego agregó:— Pero la estás matando a ella y tampoco es justo.

Ackerman señaló a la mujer que seguía inconsciente en el piso y los ojos del espíritu enseguida se posaron en ella. Había tanto dolor y arrepentimiento que Levi se preguntó cómo era posible que fuera capaz de soportarlo todo. El fantasma se irguió, revelando que en vida había sido alto y de aspecto gentil, sin decir nada más, flotó hasta la que alguna vez había sido su novia, _su prometida._ Con las puntas de sus dedos rozó una mejilla magullada y dijo:

— _Pero la amo, no quiero dejarla. No puedo._

—Demuestra que la amas— Respondió a cambio Levi con un nudo en la garganta.— Y rompe el vínculo, libéralos a ambos.

— _Si lo hago, ella ya no podrá verme ni oírme más_ — Los ojos marrones se llenaron de tanta angustia y tristeza mientras observaban el rostro durmiente de su novia.— _Sólo seré su prometido muerto._

—Ella era tu amante y te amó tanto como pudo, sé que lo hizo— Dijo el azabache en voz baja.— No podrá verte, ni oírte, es verdad. Pero te recordará, lo hará toda su vida. Para mí eso es suficiente prueba de que estuviste vivo.

Una vez más, el fantasma rompió en llanto desgarrador por un largo rato. Levi pudo volver a su cuerpo golpeando el lugar que Armin le había dicho que golpeara para despertar a su cuerpo; Nanaba ni siquiera preguntó por qué lo único que se escuchaba era el rugir del viento y el crujir de la casa. Ella simplemente se dedicó a curar las heridas de su amiga con magia en completo silencio. Levi, por su parte, se arrodilló en el suelo, cerca de donde estaba Eren y lo acunó entre sus brazos.

Porque era triste perder a la persona que amabas, te mutilaba y desgarraba desde adentro. Él podía sentir el dolor del espíritu que aún no quería dejar de ser amado, que no quería ser olvidado o descartado todavía. Porque el amor era corto y a él no se le había permitido más de la felicidad que traía consigo. Levi se sintió impotente ante la escena de dolor, pero también vulnerable porque no deseaba pasar por ese tipo dolor él mismo. Tampoco quería dejar de ser amado, olvidado o descartado.

Él por fin entendió por qué Armin se había aferrado a su vínculo con Eren.

Después de un rato de quietud y silencio en donde el fantasma había dejado de llorar por fin, fue que habló nuevamente, dirigiéndose a Levi.

— _Te diré cómo la maga puede romper el vínculo_ — Pero tan pronto como lo dijo, sus ojos ardieron con una terca determinación y agregó con seriedad:— _Pero el médium no puede pedirme que me vaya cuando despierte. Todavía no estoy listo para dejar a Hanji._

Levi asintió casi con ansiedad y lamió sus labios resecos.

—Nadie te obligara a irte si todavía no estás listo, lo prometo.

* * *

 _El sol de aquella tarde de otoño había sido especialmente cálido. El mar había estado en calma durante toda la semana y la suave brisa había sido agradable. Había estado jugando con sus barquitos en la orilla del muelle y nadie lo había estado molestando por eso, como ya era una costumbre. El sol que poco a poco descendía del cielo, se reflejaba en el mar y le daba un color dorado. Ya sabes, era una tarde tranquila en la ciudad._

 _Escuchó que alguien se acercaba con pasos lentos y pesados, para después quedarse parado a sus espaldas sin decir nada. Para él era bastante común que la gente se le acercara por mera curiosidad, sin hacer preguntas ni hablar con él, pero de todos modos él empezó a hablar porqué bueno, no perdía nada._

— _Estuviste mirándome por bastante tiempo en las sombras_ — _Le dijo a la persona que estaba detrás de él, pero aún sin voltear a verla._ — _No pensé que te mostrarías._

— _Ah_ — _Suspiró el otro hombre y Eren pudo sentirlo dando un paso más cerca de él._ — _Claro que sabías que estaba observándote._

 _Él no se escuchaba sorprendido, generalmente la demás gente se sorprendía en demasía cuando Eren empezaba a hablar de esa forma tan adulta. Incluso cuando sólo era un chiquillo. A él no le importaba, dentro de un año él asistiría a sus entrenamientos y saldría a misiones con su guardián. La gente hablaría de él por sus hazañas y no por su gen recesivo. Debió haber tardado mucho pensando en eso, porque inmediatamente el otro chico volvió a hablar._

— _De todas formas... no se supone que debas estar fuera de casa. Es peligroso para ti._

— _Es que todavía no decido si el barco partirá a alta mar o no_ — _Respondió Eren, encogiendo los hombros desinteresadamente._ — _Y tú tampoco tendrías que hablar conmigo, pero aquí estamos._

 _El otro muchacho soltó una carcajada y Eren estaba casi seguro de que podría reconocerla en cualquier lugar, a donde sea que él fuera. No sólo era la mera risa, también la presencia de la otra persona la que lo hacia sentirse a salvo y confiado, como si hubiera algo invisible ahí que los mantenía..._

— _Eren_ — _Lo llamó el hombre y Eren sólo pudo ver de reojo la sombra negra que se marcaba en una de las paredes._ — _¿Sabes quién soy?_

 _Eren se colocó de pie, olvidando por completo sus barcos y se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al muchacho de voz suave y gentil que le hablaba con tanta familiaridad. Sus ojos eran del azul más brillante que había visto en toda su vida y su cabello era tan negro como la noche, se apoyaba pesadamente sobre un bastón de madera y el médium comprendió porqué los pasos habían sido lentos y pesados. El hombre tenía una pierna lastimada. Pero eso no importó cuando se dio cuenta de quién era, porque un médium sabe de estas cosas._

 _Asintió con solemnidad y tocó la suave mano del otro chico, cuando terminó diciendo:_

— _Mi guardián._

* * *

—Mi guardián.

Repitió, en su mente aún tenía aquella tarde de otoño, aún podía escuchar el suave oleaje del mar y oler la fresca brisa marina.

—¿Eren?— Escuchó que una voz lejana lo volvía a llamar.

Entonces despabiló con abrupto, estaba sentado sobre un colchón medio duro y la habitación estaba en penumbras. No había más sol, no había más luz. Miró a todos lados y se encontró con la mueca confundida de Levi, quien para variar, tenía una mano sobre su frente. Entonces recordó a Nanaba, la chica con el vínculo y al espectro que había intentado matarlos.

—¡Levi!— Exclamó, haciendo que el otro chico diera un respingo.— ¿Qué pasó? ¿La chica y Nanaba están bien?

—Sí— Lo tranquilizó inmediatamente su guardián.— Hanji está inconsciente y Nanaba está cuidado de ella. Todo se acabó, Nanaba rompió el vínculo.

Eren suspiró con alivió y se dejó caer en la cama nuevamente, entonces se había quedado inconsciente en algún punto de la pelea. Era un poco humillante, el médium siempre debe ser el último en morir o en ser noqueado; él casi estaba olvidando que había soñado con un importante recuerdo cuando Levi lo mencionó.

—De todos modos, ¿qué rayos estabas soñando?— Cuestionó con el ceño fruncido y los ojos llenos de curiosidad.— De repente abriste los ojos, te levantaste y dijiste "mi guardián". Fue aterrador.

—Yo...

Entonces el sueño regresó rápidamente a su cabeza y abrió muy grande los ojos cuando comprendió que no había sido un simple sueño, que de hecho, era un recuerdo suyo y su... guardián, _su verdadero guardián_. Pero no se encontró capaz de decirlo en voz alta y por alguna razón, mucho menos de contárselo a Levi. Eren tragó saliva y sus ojos se encontraron con el rostro lleno de preocupación del azabache y parpadeó un par de veces. Entonces un pesado silencio los abrumó a ambos.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas/os! Así que sí, después de un tiempo ausente, After life vuelve con actualización y cada vez estamos más cerca de resolver todo el misterio, así que espero que puedan darse la oportunidad de seguir la historia y ver en qué terminará todo esto. Bueno, de momento es todo lo que puedo decir, espero que se encuentren muy bien y si llegaron hasta aquí, muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer y comentar eso significa muchísimo para mí. Sin nada más que agregar, nos estamos leyendo para la próxima._

 _¡Saluditos!_

 _Pd 1: ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Alguna nueva teoría? Me gustaría mucho leer sus teorías, si es que las tienen._

 _Pd 2: Y no menos importante, con todo esto del Covid-19, cuídense mucho. No salgan a menos que sea completamente necesario y laven regularmente sus manos, y si tienen síntomas de gripa vayan al médico, bajo ninguna circunstancia se auto-mediquen. Cosas sencillas pero que ayudan como no tienen una idea._

Love you 3000, Dragón. 🐉🌹


	19. La espina de turquesas

**Un fragmento corto de las historias perdidas; parte 2: La espina de turquesas**

El jueves fue marzo treinta, Eren Jaeger había nacido entre jubilo y la esperanza de una tribu en decadencia: los ancestrales.

* * *

Eren es un simple niño viviendo en Erdia, el pueblo de los orgullosos siete linajes. Bueno, él en realidad nunca fue _simple_.

Él no era simple, nunca lo sería. No entendía mucho al respecto, pero tenía un gen recesivo muy importante para la tribu de mamá. Además, su padre y hermano mayor seguían diciendo que por eso mismo, había gente fuera de la seguridad de su casa que querían lastimarlo, adueñarse de su gen especial. Siempre supo que era una infancia solitaria, no le importaba. Su única amiga era la guardiana y hermana de su padre. Faye había fallecido muy joven debido a una enfermedad agónica, pero había regresado para ayudar a su padre en sus misiones, para protegerlo. Era lo que hacen los guardianes, después de todo.

 _«Juntos incluso si la muerte nos separa»,_ ese era el lema, el acuerdo que había entre guardianes y médiums.

Faye podría ser sólo una niña, pero era la guardiana más poderosa que se había conocido entre las siete tribus, por eso su padre confiaba en ella ciegamente. Sin embargo, cuando las misiones de mamá ya no le permitieron cuidar de él, fue que Faye fue enviada a cuidar de Eren. Ellos casi nunca salían de casa y tampoco se le permitía a Eren hablar con extraños, pero estaba bien. Era todo lo que él conocía.

Claro, él también conocía a su mamá. De vez en cuando, ella regresaba con el delicado movimiento de sus manos al preparar una tarta de manzana para él; con su suave voz que le hablaba con gentileza sobre las historias de los ancestrales y la importancia del gen recesivo de Eren. Las partes favoritas de Eren en esas historias era cuando su madre le hablaba de cuánto tiempo esperó por él, porque ella lo había visto venir desde que ella aún era sólo una niña. Del amor incondicional que ya desde entonces le profesaba.

Él también había aprendido a conocer a su padre. Eran contadas las ocasiones en las que convivieron en toda su vida. Grisha Jaeger siempre parecía jactarse de él con presunción, repetía una y mil veces lo especial que era su hijo, _sólo por el simple hecho de haber sido de su sangre_. A Eren no le gustaba que se le quisiera únicamente por su sangre. Grisha no le hablaba con gentileza como mamá, y le contaba historias de La Orden y lo orgulloso que estaría cuando fuera mayor y se uniera a sus filas. Desde entonces, él ya odiaba a La Orden.

Incluso, también conocía a su hermano mayor. A diferencia de mamá o de su padre, a Zeke lo veía con mayor regularidad. Su hermano, quien le enseñó demasiadas cosas, algunas de gran importancia y otras tantas innecesarias; era él quien le había explicado todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre los vínculos entre guardianes y médiums. Zeke le agradaba la mayoría de las veces, él lo presumía por el simple hecho de que Eren era su hermanito menor y no por su sangre o gen especial. Pero seguía odiando que él le prohibiera tantas cosas.

—¡Zeke, Zeke!— Interrumpe a su hermano en medio de una lección sobre las ánimas.— Son las cuatro de la tarde. Prometiste que hoy me llevarías a la bahía después de la segunda hora de que comenzaran mis lecciones.

Zeke mira desinteresadamente su reloj plateado de bolsillo y asiente.

—En efecto, ya son las cuatro de la tarde, hiciste bien tus cálculos— Dice con tranquilidad.— Pero no has terminado tus lecciones. Mañana será.

—Eso dijiste ayer y el día antes de ayer.

Eren cruza los brazos haciendo un puchero, siendo el hermano menor berrinchudo que se espera que sea a esta edad. Zeke sólo cuadra los hombros y continua con su lección. Él siempre hace lo mismo.

* * *

Existen días en los que Eren logra escapar de su confinamiento. En esos días generalmente Faye tiene que ir en misiones con Grisha o alguna cosa a la que se dedican los guardianes. Él camina a través de las coloridas casas que se intercalan entre los colores rojo, violeta e índigo, el aroma de los bollos recién horneados inunda todo su camino por el callejón de _Las noches muertas_ y su estómago ruge. Eren cree que no es momento de pensar en comida, después de tanto tiempo de encierro al fin puede caminar libremente por la villa.

Cruza el callejón _Azúl_ y luego pasa por la vieja casona abandonada para llegar al centro, en donde el fresno de manzanas doradas crece orgulloso. Algunas personas parecen reconocerlo y lo miran con grandes ojos preocupados, todo el mundo sabe que no debe salir de casa, a él no le importan sus miradas y susurros, la libertad siempre es más importante. Al pasar por la misteriosa casa de los azulejos, Eren ya puede sentir que alguien lo sigue y ese alguien ni siquiera intenta ser sigiloso o disimulado. Al médium tampoco le importa eso, él sólo quiere ver el mar.

Finalmente llega al muelle y observa. Es importante que lo haga, es un médium después de todo y parte de sus habilidades se basan en ser observador; el oleaje es tranquilo, como lo ha sido últimamente. Las gaviotas vagan buscando comida y el viento es agradable, se sienta en la vieja poltrona de madera que a pesar de todo, no es para nada incómoda y se queda quieto allí. Pensando, preguntándose qué habrá después de la vida. _A los suyos les gusta decir que después de la vida hay vida_.

Él lo piensa a menudo, le gusta creer que la otra vida es mejor.

Aun estando sumido en sus propios pensamientos, puede escuchar los pasos arrastrados, pesados y casi forzados en el suelo empedrado. Sus hombros se relajan porque él los reconoce, la figura alta y elegante se sienta en el otro lugar vacío de la poltrona, sus blancas manos se recargan la una sobre la otra en el pesado bastón de madera. Ellos no hablan, las palabras nunca han sido necesarias y el único consuelo que necesitan es la presencia del otro. Zeke podría decir que Eren es muy pequeño para entender, pero no es así, porque el médium con el que nació lo entiende y para Eren eso es suficiente.

Sus piernas todavía cuelgan de la poltrona y él las mece con inquietud. Su guardián lo mira con curiosidad y entonces para de hacer eso. Una pregunta ronda en su cabeza demasiado infantil, él es un niño después de todo y necesita tener más respuestas que los adultos con menos imaginación.

—¿Cómo te lastimaste la pierna?— Cuestiona finalmente a su guardián.

Una parte de él le sigue diciendo que es grosero preguntar algo así, pero no puede evitarlo. Su guardián, siendo todo gentileza como es, no se enfada con Eren. El ríe y al médium le gusta el sonido de su risa, tanto que por un segundo se olvida que había hecho una pregunta de mal gusto.

—Nací con una pierna ligeramente más corta que la otra— Explica con paciencia, luego estira sus piernas como para hacer su punto y pregunta alegremente a su médium:— ¿Puedes ver?

—Oh.

El niño hace una mueca torcida, una cosa casi dolorida y su guardián vuelve a reír. Más suave, más comprensivo, a pesar de que Eren ha escuchado los rumores de que su guardián es apodado Curvus por la frialdad y oscuridad que lo rodean. Él no cree en esos rumores. Eren aprendió a ser observador y notar lo que otros no pueden.

—¿Te molesta?— Él le cuestiona de pronto a Eren, hay un ápice de preocupación en su voz mientras habla.— Sé que debido a esto no podría correr contigo en momentos de peligro. No podría ir detrás tuyo si te vas muy lejos, ojalá nunca tengas que correr a sitios en donde no podré ir contigo.

Eren de inmediato niega solemne y sus pequeñas manos estrechan a las de su guardián.

—¡No me molesta!— Sus ojos brillan con aquella terquedad tan suya y sus mejillas arden en un intenso rojo cuando muy despacio dice:— No habrá necesidad de correr tampoco. Porque creceré y entonces, definitivamente seré capaz de proteger por ambos.

Una brillante sonrisa se forma en el rostro demasiado pálido de su guardián, entonces...

—Incluso si corres lejos, yo buscaría la manera de alcanzarte, _mi pequeña espina de turquesas_.

Y el apodo no le molesta, no entiende su significado pero supone que su guardián jamás lo apodaría con palabras insultantes. En realidad, él encuentra que su nuevo apodo es fascinante, como lo es su guardián. Eren devuelve a cambio una brillante sonrisa.

* * *

Había sido una noche tranquila cuando alguien irrumpió en su casa. Su guardián lucía desesperado, temblaba y aunque fue valiente al contener el llanto, Eren pensó que en cualquier momento se quebraría frente a sus ojos. Faye de inmediato había comenzado una lucha contra su guardián, pero si Faye era la mejor, su guardián simplemente era perfecto. Con todo y su pierna lastimada. Él también tenía una peculiaridad que ningún otro guardián había tenido jamás.

Eren miró con fascinación como su guardián durante la pelea abandonaba su cuerpo físico sin más. Faye estaba impávida, no era una habilidad habitual y al estar peleando sin la debilidad que su cuerpo provocaba, podía estar en la lucha por más tiempo y aplicar toda la fuerza de su don, explotando con brillantes bolas de luz dorada que quemaban. Pero también significaba que tanto su cuerpo físico como el no físico estaban vulnerables ¿Pero podía importar eso cuando Faye ni siquiera era capaz de tocarlo?

Faye recibió golpe tras golpe sin la oportunidad de defenderse, al final ella fue reducida a una brillante mancha plateada en el suelo de la habitación de Eren. Pero su guardián seguía resplandeciendo con el dorado mismo del sol. El médium pensó que después de todo, no sería necesario correr, no con el poder de su guardián para protegerlos. Eso, desde luego, no quitaba el hecho de que estaba descolocado y un tanto nervioso por la entrada abrupta de su guardián y su sorpresa ante la pelea seguía ocupando la mayor parte de sus pensamientos coherentes.

Pronto su guardián regresó a su cuerpo físico y con bastante trabajo se colocó de pie, apoyándose pesadamente en su bastón. Caminó hacia Eren, tan rápido como su pierna mala se lo permitió y cogió al chico de la mano, con urgencia él le decía:

—Vamos, Eren— Comenzó a tirar del chico hacia la puerta.— No se quedará así por mucho tiempo. Tenemos que irnos.

—¿Irnos?— Cuestionó Eren, la confusión brillaba en sus ojos verdes.— ¿A dónde?

—Cualquier parte, no importara en tanto estemos juntos.

Caminaron tan rápido como a su guardián se le permitía entre los callejones demasiado estrechos y la oscuridad de esa noche. A las demás personas no parecía importarles que Eren estuviera fuera de casa, al parecer, hoy era un día especial porque nadie le estaba prestando atención.

—¿Por qué tenemos que irnos?— Volvió a preguntar el niño.

—¡Porque ellos nos quieren separar!

Respondió a cambio su guardián, estaba exasperado y Eren sólo se encogió porqué él no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que aparentemente estaba pasando. Al notar su creciente angustia, su guardián hizo una breve pausa. Se paró frente al infante y se inclinó para estar a su altura, sus ojos azules chocaron contra los ojos de Eren. Había tanto miedo y desesperación y Eren deseaba alejar eso.

—¿Deseas que me separen de ti?

Su guardián lo zarandeó ligeramente al hacer la pregunta, Eren negó con una mueca preocupada y eso casi fue suficiente para hacer que otra vez retomaran el camino. Su guardián lo guió más allá de las afueras de Erdia, hacia el abrazo oscuro del espeso bosque pero Eren nunca dudó y jamás miró hacia atrás. De todas formas, él pertenecía con su guardián, sin importar a dónde fueran. Se adentraron un poco más entre los árboles, los arbustos y la malesa antes de encontrarse con una mujer que tenía rasgos similares a los de su guardián. Eren vagamente la reconoció como un miembro de la familia Ackerman, en medio de toda esa confusión.

—No tenemos tiempo— Escuchó que su guardián le decía a la otra chica.— Conjura un portal que nos lleve lejos de Erdia.

Eren entonces supo al instante que la chica debía ser una viajera. Ella los miró con atormentados ojos negros y comenzó a crear un portal, entonces la voz de su hermano mayor hizo eco en el bosque.

—¿Se van?— Exclamó alegremente, Eren se dio cuenta de que su hermano venía con una pequeña comitiva creada por su mamá, Pieck, Reiner, Bertholdt y Faye.— Me temo que no se va a poder. Aclarada la situación... devuélveme a mi hermano.

Su guardián de inmediato se interpuso entre Zeke y Eren, de su boca no salió ninguna palabra, pero su mirada parecía gritar con insolencia "oblígame".

—Eren— Lo llamó su madre, tenía un brazo estirado en su dirección, su palma abierta en una clara invitación a ser estrechada.— Cariño, ven.

El niño miró entre Zeke, su madre y su guardián. A pesar de que él quería correr a abrazar a mamá, el médium en su interior rugía y se oponía a ser separado de su guardián, así que en lugar de ir con su mamá, él se aferró aun más a la mano del otro chico. Zeke chasqueó la lengua y luego tronó los dedos, Eren sabía que su hermano estaba a punto de matar a alguien. Nada bueno podía ocurrir si Zeke tronaba los dedos.

—Es suficiente de tanta rebeldía— Regañó a Eren con dureza, luego él, Berthold y Reiner se acercaron a ellos.— Te vienes con nosotros.

Reiner y Zeke atacaron al mismo tiempo a su guardián, mientras que la viajera estaba siendo contenida por Pieck y Faye. Luego Berthold lo separó de su guardián, lo tomó de la cintura y lo cargó cual saco de papas. Eren seguía pataleando y gritando, preocupado por su guardián acorralado, lo último que supo fue que pasó de los brazos huesudos y toscos de Berthold, al abrazo suave y gentil de su madre.

Ella tocó su frente con ternura y susurró palabras de cuna, Eren al instante se quedó dormido.

* * *

El lunes fue marzo treinta y uno.

Eren se levantó con el desagradable aroma del humo y un cielo cegado en un triste gris que hablaría acerca de la tragedia de la noche anterior. Dijeron que era demasiado pequeño para entender, así que en realidad, no le preocupó mucho saber quién había iniciado el incendio, o de dónde habían venido las terribles llamas rojas. Él tampoco recordaba mucho del día anterior y mientras más pensaba en eso, más difícil era poder recordar otra cosa que sus lecciones y una noche de sueños agitados.

Todavía, tenía esa fea sensación de que había olvidado algo. Que había alguien a quien debía recordar, un lugar en el que deseaba estar, una sensación que había estado antes ahí, tan latente y que ahora sólo era el vacío absoluto. Esa misma tarde Zeke vendría con peores noticias para él, porque habría de decirle que su guardián había muerto entre todo el caos de la noche anterior. Eren, a pesar de todo lo que podía recordar, seguía teniendo la sensación inexplicable de que había conocido a su guardián.

Una sensación que pronto comenzó a diluirse en las profundidades de su mente. _Él jamás conoció a su guardián, ellos jamás hablaron_. No importaba nada de eso, el dolor que lo mantuvo durante días enteros en cama y llorando sin poder encontrar consuelo alguno, se sintió tan real como el sentimiento de suaves manos tocando las suyas. Pero el sentimiento o la sensación fue adormecida.

Él ya no recordaba más.

* * *

—Me recuerdas a una espina de turquesas.

Eren apartó su mirada de la ventana cuando una parte de su cerebro prestó atención a la gentil voz de Armin. Se había pasado la totalidad de su clase sobre exorcismos mirando por la ventana, observando como los magos entrenaban con sus _familiares_ al otro extremo de la barrera que los dividía según la tribu que fueras. Las siete tribus asistían juntas al mismo colegio: _Véremir_ , no por eso tenían que estar revueltos entre ellos. Un adivino jamás podría aprender a manejar sus habilidades si estudiaba a lado de un viajero. Eso mismo aplicaba para las otras tribus.

En realidad, médiums y guardianes estudiaban juntos bajo la tutela de la sección _Biaysun,_ al norte del _Veremir_. _Nehan_ , la sección al sur del colegio estaba dirigida para videntes y adivinos. En el oeste se encontraba la sección _Reyzmir_ , en donde viajeros y magos estudiaban. El este solía pertenecer a los ancestrales, cuando eran mayoría y no una triste minoría escasa. Todas las tribus estudiaban en el mismo colegio, sólo que separadas por pequeñas vallas que hacían la obvia distinción de habilidades y secciones.

Eren parpadeó unas cuantas veces, había algo similar en ese conjunto de palabras. Él no supo por qué una parte suya había reaccionado, como un catalizador para que su mente regresara a ausentes tardes mirando en soledad la puesta de sol en la bahía.

—¿Qué?— Preguntó, casi atragantándose con su propia saliva.

—Espina de turquesas— Armin repitió con una sonrisa amable.— Las pequeñas aves de plumaje verde y dorado que vuelan demasiado rápido para llevar mensajes importantes de las almas que están en la octava dimensión.

Eren sonrió con intriga, su guardián por elección propia, era fascinante. No tenía poderes sorprendentes como el resto de guardianes y tampoco los necesitaba, porque donde Eren era el poder en su máximo esplendor, la fuerza bruta, Armin era el cerebro, la inteligencia personificada. Por eso hacían un excelente equipo a pesar de la obvia diferencia de poderes.

—Espina de turquesas— Repitió, saboreando el titulo en la punta de su lengua.— ¿Por qué me compararías con un ave así?

Armin ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo demasiado.

—Eres inquieto, orgulloso y libre— Dijo suavemente, la palma de su mano ahora estaba sobre el pecho de Eren, donde su corazón latía desbocado.— Pero también tienes un corazón demasiado grande y que late demasiado rápido dentro de tu pecho. Justo como las espinas de turquesas.

Eren acunó la mano de Armin que estaba sobre su pecho, había un cálido sentimiento alojado en toda su caja torácica. Era familiar y era viejo y era lejano. No sabía de dónde venía ésta sensación de que ya antes había sido llamado de esa manera, de que alguien antes que Armin había visto lo mismo en él. La noción de que éste apodo en realidad encajaba con él.

Él no podía recordar y seguía preguntándose por qué tenía estas sensaciones de que antes fue muy amado.

* * *

Cien años después, en un barco que cruzaba por el mar de los lamentos, perdió a Armin.

Su brillante sol de verano también se apagó con la puesta de esa tarde. Las llamas volvían a ser parte de su desastroso destino, lo devoraban y destruían todo con la misma ferocidad con la que Eren deseaba proteger a Armin. Las vigas de madera caían como peso muerto y expandían aun más el fuego, la gente estaba desesperada por salir y Eren deseó poder haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger por los dos. Él no pudo y su guardián quedó atrapado entre las vigas a punto de desmoronarse y las llamas de un fuego cruel.

Pero Armin regresó al tercer día, unido al vínculo y siendo llamado por aquel lazo de cadenas invisibles que durante tantos años habían sido su ancla. Armin regresó siendo dorado, etéreo y sobre todo, él vino con los brazos abiertos hacia Eren y una sonrisa. Nunca hubo enojo, ni un sólo reproche por haber permitido que su vida se extinguiera como la débil llama de una vela, y el médium se aferró a eso, se dejó encadenar por ese fuerte sentimiento.

* * *

Su padre comenzaba a presionarlo para que se uniera a las filas de La Orden. Zeke seguía diciendo que él no necesitaba cargar con el peso de un guardián muerto, que cortar el vínculo sería lo mejor para todos. Eren no deseaba unirse a La Orden, porque eso significaría sacrificar sus preciadas alas, su libertad. Él no podría ser la espina de turquesas sin sus alas forjadas por un fuerte sentido de la libertad que era el pilar más importante de su esencia. La columna vertebral que componía y soportaba todo lo que Eren Jaeger era.

Y tampoco deseaba cortar su vínculo con Armin, ¿qué clase de petición demasiado egoísta era la que le hacía su propio hermano? Armin lo había protegido por casi un siglo, habían peleado juntos en una infinidad de misiones que siempre fueron exitosas. Su guardián era un miembro importante para Erdia y con mayor razón, para Eren. Él se negó a ceder en cualquiera de esas dos cosas, dejó atrás su titulo de élite y sólo empacó lo necesario.

Abandonó Erdia en una fría y tormentosa noche de julio.

* * *

Viajó durante varios meses por los reinos más lejanos a Erdia. Trabajaba por un tiempo en un pueblo con una casa embrujada y cuando sentía que La Orden estaba demasiado cerca de atraparlo, él se movía al siguiente reino, villa o pueblo. Atendiendo exorcismos, ayudando a las almas atormentadas a cumplir una última petición, incluso siendo el asistente de un funerario. La muerte nunca lo espantó realmente y él se acomodaba a ella con facilidad.

Ganaba monedas extra, obtenía objetos antiguos y sobre todo, ganaba relevancia entre los cientos de médiums que eran enviados por La Orden para cumplir con algunas misiones. Sin embargo, no era una vida tranquila y mucho menos agradable; justo cuando comenzaba a acostumbrarse a un lugar, a la gente nueva, él tenía que salir corriendo debido a que La Orden comenzaba a pisarle los talones.

No tenía estabilidad, ni mucho menos paz y la idea de tomar un barco y cruzar el mar para llegar hasta _El Continente_ y establecerse en Nueva Habusimbel, era demasiada tentadora. No tuvo que ir tan lejos, cuando se dirigía a Deralia, él pudo sentir aquella sensación familiar llamándolo, algo que lo invitaba a tomar el camino más oscuro y abandonado y averiguar que habría al otro lado si lo cruzaba.

Entonces, Hollow Blair apareció ante él. Había una sensación que electrificaba todos y cada uno de sus huesos, que le hacía saber que algo sucedía en éste sitio misterioso. Rápidamente se instaló en el pueblo, la gente susurraba sobre lo extraño que era, la gente mayor parecía sospechar que sus ojos eran especiales y por eso comenzaron a tratarle con respeto. Pero... la actitud extraña de la gente era irrelevante cuando comenzó a notar ciertos patrones, cuando comenzaba a armar el rompecabezas.

Había escuchado historias de algunos viajeros humanos sobre un extraño pueblo en el que no sólo ocurrían eventos extraños, sino que también había un fenómeno particular. Se decía que cada cierto tiempo, algo, o alguien llamaba a gente muy especifica hacia su interior. Mercaderes o personas que llevaran algún tipo de mercancía especial. Y cuando esa gente salía de la misteriosa villa, era solamente para darse cuenta de que había transcurrido un año entero, lo equivalente a un día de haber estado en ese lugar.

Eren comenzó a atar cabos, a darse cuenta de las similitudes entre las historias sobre esa misteriosa villa y Hollow Blair. Pero siempre, cada vez que parecía estar cerca de desentrañar el misterio, de resolver el acertijo, su memoria olvidaba y su mente quedaba en blanco. Entonces, él tenía que empezar de nuevo con la ayuda de Armin.

En medio de todo ese caos de Hollow Blair, él conoció a Levi Ackerman. Y a veces, venía a su mente aquella sensación dormida de tardes soleadas y el sonido que hacían las olas de mar al chocar.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas/os! Espero que se encuentren muy bien y que al menos en ésta cuarentena, estén encontrando cositas para entretenerse. Ahora que me encuentro atrapada en mi casa, me ha dado el tiempo de estar escribiendo mucho para traer actualizaciones lo más rápido que me sea posible, me estoy esforzando mucho, así que espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado. Otra cosa importante, cuídense mucho, laven sus manos con frecuencia y sobre todas las cosas, tengan mucha paciencia. Estoy segura de que todo esto pasara más rápido de lo que imaginamos. En fin, de momento es todo lo que me queda por decir. Nos estamos leyendo para la próxima._

 _¡Saluditos!_

 _P.d: A todo esto, ¿qué les pareció la historia de Eren? ¿Empiezan a juntar las migajas? Yo espero que sí, pero de no ser el caso, en un par de capítulos más o menos se viene la historia de Mikasa, la más importante de todas y con eso digo mucho sobre el misterio que aborda la trama. Sí, ya falta menos para unir todas las historias, junto con la historia principal, así que ha aprovechar lo último que nos queda de After life._

Love you 3000, Dragón. 🐉🌹


End file.
